AMBICION
by MAGYPOTTERWESLEY
Summary: Ginevra Wesley era una chica hermosa, inteligente, con una gran familia y una gran amiga Hermione Granger. Solo le hacía falta una sola cosa… dinero. No descansaría hasta conseguir tener lujos… aunque tuviera que seducir al prometido de su mejor amiga Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Se encontraba sola, en un pequeño cuarto de cuatro paredes. Solo contaba con un colchón viejo y una manta para cubrirse, aunque no era de mucha ayuda.

Abrazo a un mas su vientre de cuatro meses. Tenía que proteger a su bebe, lucharía por darle todo lo necesario para que fuera feliz. Y sobre todo nunca… nunca dejaría que la ambición se apoderara de su corazón como lo hizo con el de ella.

Ella misma tenía la culpa de estar ahí, sola, sin dinero y sin comida. Ella misma perdió a su mejor amiga Hermione, a sus padres que los desilusiono por completo ante su comportamiento inaceptable, a sus hermanos que al ver lo fría y calculadora que era, la rechazaron. No podía culparlos, después de todo ellos no se dieron cuenta lo que ella era, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ella era una buena actriz. La culparon por el desgaste físico de sus padres y tenían razón.

Y su marido, el amor de su vida. Harry Potter la saco de su vida para siempre sin importar nada. No podía decir nada al respecto, ella misma le mintió, lo sedujo, y lo vio con un signo de pesos.

Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Quedarse sola, y trabajar arduamente para sacar a su hijo adelante.

Si Harry se enterara de la existencia de su hijo sin dudar se lo quitaría. Por eso mismo jamás… nunca le diría que tenían un hijo…


	2. Chapter 2 Nueva amistad

**HOLA A TODOS. AQUI NOS SEGUIREMOS VIENDO CON ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA. ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y LES HAYA ATRAIDO EL PROLOGO. ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO INICIARA DESDE LOS 15 AÑOS DE GINNY. ME HE PROPUESTO RELATAR LO QUE LA LLEVO A SER TAN MALVADA. POR ESO INICIAREMOS APARTIR DE ESE ENTONCES. ADEMAS LES QUIERO AVISAR QUE TODAVIA NO SALDRA HARRY. PERO NO SE DESESPEREN QUE SEGURO QUE LO TENDREMOS...**

**¡ DIFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Nueva amistad**

Ginevra Molly Wesley era como cualquier otra chica, era la hija menor de seis hermanos. Vivió una infancia rodeada de amor, tenía a sus dos padres que día con día trabajaban duro para sacarlos adelante.

Su padre, Arthur Wesley, era obrero en una fábrica. Trabajaba más de 12 horas al día para poder mantener a su familia. Así mismo su madre Molly Wesley, lavaba ropa ajena para poder tener un poco mas de ingresos y ayudar a su esposo.

Ginny, como la llamaban todos de cariño, vio como con el paso de los años la mirada de sus padres se volvía mas cansada.

Billy su hermano más grande pronto voló del hogar al conocer al amor de su vida. Una chica hermosa llamada Fleur. Se casaron y tenían una preciosa niña que parecía el vivo retrato de su madre. Aunque Billy intentara ayudar a sus padres, su economía no se lo permitía, el apenas si tenía lo suficiente para su pequeña familia. Actualmente cuanta con 29 años y su hija Victoire tiene 7 años.

Su hermano Charlie, después de un tiempo de trabajar y ayudar lo más que podía a sus padres le ocurrió lo inevitable. Conoció a una chica llamada Kate y se enamoro. La inesperada llegada de su primer hijo, los condujo al matrimonio rápidamente. Y con el segundo hijo en camino Charlie inevitablemente no pudo continuar ayudando a sus padres. Actualmente cuenta con 27 años y su hijo Louis cuenta con 4 años de edad y su esposa está embarazada de 5 meses.

Percy continuaba con sus estudios en leyes, por lo cual trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería. El pagaba una parte de sus estudios, sus padres lo apoyaban aportando una pequeña parte de los mismos. Aun así para Percy era difícil reunir todo el dinero. Su promedio en preparatoria no alcanzo alguna beca para una universidad privada. Por esa razón se vio obligado a perder dos años trabajando para reunir el suficiente dinero para inscribirse en la que ahora era su universidad. Hasta la fecha daba gracias a dios que tenia cubierto gran parte del próximo semestre. Actualmente cuenta con 25 años.

Los gemelos George y Fred, en afán de seguir su sueño y abrir una tienda de bromas, abandonaron la escuela preparatoria. Por lo tanto consiguieron ambos trabajos para poder cumplir sus sueños. Acordaron con sus padres apoyarlos en con una parte de su sueldo. Pero ellos no aceptaron. Ahora estaban ahorrando para el enganche de su local. Sus padres los apoyaban con techo y comida. Pero aun así tenían un camino largo por recorrer. Actualmente cuentan con 23 años.

Ron Wesley, era estudiante de Arquitectura. Al ver el gran esfuerzo que sus padres pusieron en darle estudio, decidió aprovecharlo al máximo. Por tanto tenían un excelente promedio. Lo que le permitió conseguir una beca para estudiar en Francia la preparatoria, lo que le dio la oportunidad de conseguir una beca universitaria. Sus posibilidades económicas no alcanzan para ayudar a sus padres. Tiene que trabajar para mantenerse, ya que la beca solo cubre la colegiatura de la universidad. Actualmente tiene 21 años.

Ginny Wesley asistió a escuelas públicas, pero tiene gran facilidad de aprendizaje. Por lo que consiguió una beca de 100% para estudiar en una preparatoria privada. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para tener una vida mejor. Desde pequeña tuvo que usar ropas que la gente le regalaba a su madre al ver que no tenían dinero. Solo esperaba que esto acabara pronto. Actualmente tenía 15 años y estaba a punto de iniciar la preparatoria.

Molly Wesley tuvo que dejar de lavar ajeno hace 1 año, Ginny agradecía que solo vivieran en la casa, Percy y los gemelos. Pero aun así los gastos de la madriguera eran grandes.

* * *

Molly como cada mañana, al levantarse se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de su familia. Hoy era un día especial ya que Ginny su única hija y la más pequeña ingresaba a una preparatoria privada.

Creía que era una gran oportunidad, después de todo, cada uno de sus hijos se fue abriendo paso en la vida, cada uno se busco las oportunidades. Ella y su marido se sentían orgullosos de cada hijo sin importar a lo que se dedicaran.

Ahora apoyarían completamente a Ginny, le preocupaba que ella conociera otro mundo, el mundo de los lujos. Pero sabía lo bien que los había criado. Así que ahora solo le quedaba esperar que su hija siguiera el buen camino de los principios y valores que ambos le habían inculcado.

-Buenos días mama- dijo Ginny

-Buenos días hija- dijo Molly- siéntate y desayuna, te he preparado algo de fruta

-Mama… puedo desayunar lo que sobro de la comida de ayer- dijo Ginny

-Hija no es ninguna molestia- dijo Molly

-Sé muy bien que no podemos permitirnos gastar de más- dijo Ginny

-Tranquila, ya la había comprado y si no te la comes se echara a perder- dijo Molly

Ginny sabía que su mama estaba mintiendo, le preocupaba y admiraba las hazañas que hacia su madre con el dinero.

-Además necesitas energías para esa nueva escuela- dijo Molly

-Gracias mami- dijo Ginny- ¿Y los demás?

-Tu padre salió muy temprano a la fabrica- dijo Molly- Percy salió un poco después y los gemelos aun duermen

-Son un par de flojos- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Anoche llegaron tarde, parece que han tenido más ideas para sus bromas- dijo Molly

-Espero que en verdad logren su sueño- dijo Ginny

-Ya verás que si hija- dijo Molly

-oh, ya es tarde- dijo Ginny- no alcanzare el transporte. Tendré que correr

-Tu almuerzo- dijo Molly- No es mucho pero te quitara el hambre

-Muchas gracias mama- dijo Ginny tomando la bolsa que contenía su almuerzo.

\- Cuídate mucho, hija- dijo Molly

-Mami… Te quiero- dijo Ginny

-Yo también te quiero hija- dijo Molly sonriendo- Suerteee

* * *

Se sentía realmente extraña. Para empezar la zona en la que se ubicaba la escuela era claramente para gente muy rica. Y cuando entro a la escuela, todo era diferente a las escuelas públicas a las que había asistido.

Todo tan limpio y extravagante. Al mirar hacia en grande estacionamiento se dio cuenta de todos los autos de lujo que estaban estacionados ahí, grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que era el estacionamiento de los alumnos. Las aéreas verdes que eran enormes.

Se dirigió al aula donde correspondía su primera clase. Le gustaba la imagen de esta nueva escuela. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda con las miradas que algunos de sus compañeros le dirigían. A simple vista se notaba la diferencia de sus ropas.

No permitiría que ese tipo de personas la hicieran inferior, porque ella se sentía orgullosa de su origen y sobre todas las cosas del esfuerzo que hacen sus padres para que ella y sus hermanos salgan adelante día a día.

Llego a su aula y tomo asiento. Se sintió observada. Pero simplemente los ignoro.

-Hola-dijo una chica

Ginny la miro, aquella chica que la saludaba tenía el cabello castaño perfectamente arreglado. Su rostro mostraba un maquillaje impecable. Sus ropas eran claramente de marca y muy caras. Llevaba una bonita bolsa de diseñador que combinaba perfectamente con su ropa.

-Hola- respondió Ginny

-Me llamo Hermione- dijo la chica

-Yo me llamo Ginevra- dijo Ginevra

-Ok Ginevra- dijo Hermione

-Ginny- Correggio Ginny

-¿Ginny?- dijo Hermione

-Prefiero que me digan Ginny- dijo ella

Ginny no entendía porque precisamente con ella entablaba plática, alrededor de ambas había chicos más interesantes que ella y que seguro eran de su nivel social.

-Espero que esto de ingresar a la preparatoria sea bueno- dijo Hermione

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Ginny

Ambas se enderezaron en sus asientos cuando el profesor ingreso al salón de clases.

Cuando fue hora del almuerzo Ginny decidió permanecer debajo de un árbol, llevaba el sándwich que su madre le preparo. Se escapo de su compañera aunque fue la única que le hablo.

Regreso a sus clases y continúo apuntando cada detalle de las mismas. Miro que sus compañeros no les prestaban mucha atención a los profesores, pero aun así ella continuo apuntando todo.

Cuando terminaron las clases se apresuro a salir a la parada del camión. Lo tomo y sentada en la ventana continúo con sus pensamientos.

Se sintió demasiado extraña en ese mundo al que ella no pertenecía… pero era una gran oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarlas. Lo aprovecharía y haría sentir a sus padres orgullosos.

* * *

Todos los Wesley como cada noche se encontraban cenando en la madriguera. (Solo los Wesley que Vivian actualmente en ella).

-Ginny. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de clase?- dijo Arthur

Ginny reflexionaba todo lo ocurrido en su día. No podía decirle a sus padres que de alguna forma se sentía inferior a sus compañeros. Así que sonrió, intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

-Muy bien papa- dijo Ginny- todos fueron muy amables

Con eso solo se refería a Hermione, porque definitivamente fue la única que le hablo.

-Nos da mucho gusto hija- dijo Molly- Queremos que te sientas a feliz en tu nueva escuela.

-Gracias mami- dijo Ginny- no quiero que se preocupen por mi.

-Si algún chico…- dijo Fred

-Se quiere pasar de listo- dijo George

-Solo tienes que decirnos- dijo Fred

-Nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo George

-Creo que exageran- dijo Percy- Ginny es capaz de adecuarse perfectamente

-Tienes razón Percy- dijo Ginny- así que nada de palizas o algo por el estilo.

-Ya escucharon a su hermana- dijo Arthur

Ginny sabía que podía con todo, así que no contaría nada.

* * *

Al levantarse Ginny se dispuso a ordenar su habitación, ella era la única de los hermanos Wesley en tener su propio espacio. Sus hermanos tuvieron que compartir sus habitaciones.

Se dispuso a bañarse y arreglarse un poco, no se maquillaba demasiado. Solo se rizaba las pestanas y se colocaba brillo labial. Como cada mañana desde que ingreso a preescolar, se dispuso a desayunar. Molly le preparo el almuerzo. Se despidió nuevamente de su madre.

Caminaba hacia la parada del autobús. Al mirar la gente formada (que era alrededor de 10 personas) agradeció salir temprano y con bastante tiempo.

El autobús llego hasta la parada y pronto todas las personas comenzaron a subir. El autobús iba demasiado lleno por tanto Ginny iba apretada aferrándose a los tubos para no caer. (En México lamentablemente así pasa).

No le quedaba nada más que resignarse y ser tolerante. Después de todo, toda la gente que iba en el autobús se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

Pronto llego a la escuela y con gran dificultad pudo bajar. Se dirigió nuevamente a su salón de clases. Tomo su asiento nuevamente sintiéndose incomoda.

-Hola- dijo Hermione tomando asiento a lado de Ginny

-Hola- dijo Ginny

Ginny nuevamente pudo observar el perfecto cabello de Hermione, sus ropas tan hermosas. Sus zapatillas que lo más seguro es que le costaran bastante. Sus uñas perfectamente pintadas. Su maquillaje impecable. Sintió una punzada en el estomago. Pero nuevamente se repitió así misma que las personas no valen por su apariencia.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Hermione

-Bien- dijo Ginny

Hermione sabía que Ginny se sentía incomoda. No la culpaba después de todo sus compañeros eran demasiado materialistas. Pero ella no. Sentía en el pecho que Ginny Wesley era buena persona y ella la apoyaría.

-Me alegro- dijo Hermione- A mí se me ha hecho la tarde de ayer demasiado aburrida.

Ginny pensó que era normal, después de todo, su compañera era una niña rica que no tenía nada que hacer.

-Tal vez algún día podamos hacer algo juntas- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez…- dijo Ginny

El profesor ingreso al salón de clases y ambas se dispusieron a tomar atención.

* * *

Nuevamente Ginny se dispuso a ir al área verde muy apartada. Saco el almuerzo que su madre le había puesto y comenzó a comerlo.

-Aquí estas- dijo Hermione sentándose a lado de ella

-Huuum- dijo Ginny

Hermione tomo su bolsa de diseñador y del que saco un sándwich.

Ginny la miro desconcertada.

-Sé lo que estas pensando- dijo Hermione- a mí tampoco me agrada la comida de la cafetería

-oh...- dijo Ginny

-Así que le pedí a mi nana que me preparara el almuerzo- dijo Hermione

Hermione el día anterior busco con la mirada en la cafería a su compañera de clases. Pero no la encontró. Se dispuso a comprar su almuerzo que para su gusto era bastante caro. Pronto termino su comida y decidió caminar por los alrededores. Cinco minutos después a lo lejos diviso a Ginny, se acerco un poco y pudo divisar que comía su almuerzo que lo más seguro se lo preparaba su madre.

Hermione no era tonta y al mirar a Ginny supo que no era como ella. Seguramente era becada. Pero a ella eso le tenía sin cuidado.

-Espero no te moleste mi compañía- dijo Hermione

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ginny sonriendo sinceramente

Por primera vez Ginny sintió que encontró a alguien que realmente valía la pena. Lo iba intentar.

* * *

-Entonces tu madre se encarga de preparar tu almuerzo- dijo Hermione

-Si- dijo Ginny- ella siempre procura que no pasemos hambre

Ambas caminaban hacia la salida, sus clases habían terminado.

-Yo tengo a mi nana- dijo Hermione- ella me lo prepara

-¿Tienes hermanos?- pregunto Ginny

-No. Aunque me hubiera gustado mucho- dijo Hermione

-Bueno. Yo puedo compartirte algunos- dijo Ginny

-Tienes dos- pregunto Hermione entusiasmada

-No.- dijo Ginny

-No quiero robarte a tu hermano- dijo Hermione

Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

-No lo harás- dijo Ginny- en realidad me sobran

-Tienes tres- dijo Hermione

-Tengo seis- dijo Ginny

-SEIS- dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Oh. Pues creo que te tomare dos- dijo Hermione riendo

-Los que quieras- dijo Ginny

-Ahí está mi chofer- dijo Hermione

-Entonces… nos vemos mañana- dijo Ginny

-¿quieres que te llevemos?- dijo Hermione

-No. Muchas gracias- dijo Ginny

Ginny no quería abusar de la confianza de su nueva amiga

-¿Podríamos acercarte?- dijo Hermione

-No. En verdad- dijo Ginny

Hermione no quiso seguir presionando y se despidió de Ginny.

Ginny miro como Hermione se subía a ese automóvil de lujo. Con una seña de su mano le dijo adiós y se dispuso a ir a tomar nuevamente el autobús. Sería un viaje largo…

* * *

Los días continuaron pasando junto con las semanas. Ginny no podía quejarse, su amiga siempre la acompañaba y a veces la defendía de un grupo de chicas que comenzaron a molestarla. Agradecía contar con Hermione por que definitivamente nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer amistad con ella.

Hermione seguía con su amistad. Ginny Wesley le caía demasiado bien y ya la consideraba su mejor y única amiga. La defendía de los constantes ataques verbales de aquellas chicas que no la dejaban en paz. ¿Por qué se ensañaban tanto con su amiga? Solo esperaba que esto no llegara a tanto.

* * *

-¿Puedo probar de tu almuerzo?- dijo Hermione

Las amigas se encontraban en su sitio usual apartado de la cafetería.

-Claro- dijo Ginny- aunque no sé si te gustara

-Tonterías. Pásame una buena porción- dijo Hermione

Hermione probo la ensalada que Molly le preparo a su hija.

-Mmm… esta deliciosa- dijo Hermione

-Gracias. Me la preparo mi mama- dijo Ginny

-¿Tu sabes cocinar?- pregunto Hermione

-Sí. Pero con esto de la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo para prepararme mi almuerzo- dijo Ginny

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Hermione- Yo la verdad que ni siquiera lo he intentado

-Si quieres aprender yo podría enseñarte- dijo Ginny

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Hermione- aunque te aviso que soy de lento aprendizaje

-Lo tomare en cuenta- dijo Ginny

Ginny sabía que a su amiga le costaba demasiado trabajo aprender todo lo que los profesores impartían en sus clases. En varias ocasiones tuvo que explicarle los temas durante su almuerzo. Lo que agradecía es que Hermione pusiera su máximo empeño en aprender.

* * *

-Ahí viene la pobretona- dijo Romilda con burla

-Ya va a empezar de nuevo- dijo Hermione

-No le hagas caso- dijo Ginny

-Es que ya no la soporto- dijo Hermione

-Pobretona. Si me limpias los zapatos podría regalarte este par de aretes que se me acaban de romper- dijo Romilda

-Vete al diablo- dijo Hermione y ambas caminaron más rápido.

* * *

-Te llevare a tu casa- dijo Hermione

-No. Puedo tomar el autobús- dijo Ginny

-Se que puedes tomarlo- dijo Hermione- Pero yo puedo llevarte

-Gracias, pero no hace falta- dijo Ginny

-No me lo agradezcas hasta que te deje en tu casa- dijo Hermione

-Pero…-dijo Ginny

-Pero nada- dijo Hermione tomándola del brazo y caminando hacia su automóvil.

Forzó a Ginny a subir y Ginny a regañadientes le dijo la dirección a su chofer.

-Solo quiero… decirte… algo- dijo Ginny

-Dime- dijo Hermione

-Mi casa… es… es- dijo Ginny

-No tienes que decirme nada- dijo Hermione

-Pero…- dijo Ginny

-En verdad sé muy bien a que te refieres- dijo Hermione

Ginny agacho la cabeza apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Hermione- somos amigas. No tienes que invitarme a entrar.

-Pero…- dijo Ginny

-Nada. Me invitaras cuando estés lista- dijo Hermione.

Ginny sonrió y agradeció internamente la comprensión de su amiga.

El trayecto fue silencioso. El automóvil se estaciono en un barrio humilde.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ginny

-De nada amiga. Nos veremos el lunes- dijo Hermione

-Hasta el lunes- dijo Ginny

Hermione vio los alrededores. Era un barrio en donde Vivian familias que trabajaban día a día para sacar a sus hijos adelante. Ahora admiraba más a los padres de su amiga.

-A casa Albert- dijo Hermione

-Si señorita- dijo su chofer

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO SUS OPINIONES, AUNQUE SE QUE TODAVIA NO ESTA AVANZADA LA HISTORIA. TAMBIEN ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS. ESTOY ABIERTA A SUS COMENTARIOS (CONSTRUCTIVOS). **

**NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**


	3. Chapter 3 Segundo año

**NUEVAMENTE HOLA A TODOS CHICOS Y CHICAS... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIRME LEYENDO. SE MUY BIEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA TODAVIA NO SE LE VE CUERPO... AUNQUE VERDADERAMENTE EXTRAÑAMOS A HARRY, PERO APARECERA, ASI LO TENGO PENSADO PACIENCIA POR FAVOR... POR LO PRONTO NOS ENFOCAREMOS A GINNY.**

**TODAVIA ES NUESTRA BUENA CHICA EN ESTE CAPITULO, PERO CONOCEREMOS UN POCO MAS DEL POR QUE DE SUS ACTITUDES... **

**DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Segundo año**

Un año después…

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Para Hermione Granger todo era aburrido y sin gracia. O como ella bien lo catalogaba _vacio._

Hermione no entendía como los seres humanos tenían hijos si ellos jamás tendrían el tiempo ni las ganas de educarlos. Ella siempre tenía todo lo que quería, podía pedir los celulares o tabletas de última tecnología, y siempre las obtenía.

Podía tener ropas, zapatos, bolsa y todo tipo de maquillaje. Lo más caro que ella deseara y lo obtenía. Pero si alguna vez deseaba cinco minutos con sus padres, eso si se lo negarían.

Los constantes negocios de su padre lo mantenían demasiado ocupado y de viaje. Su madre era una mujer que vivía su propia vida en otros países. Jamás los veía. Para Hermione era más fácil decir que era huérfana que presentar sus padres a amigos.

Cuando conoció a Ginevra Wesley le pareció una chica realmente especial. No sabía si se equivocaría, jamás había tenido una amiga de verdad. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Durante su primer año de preparatoria fue conociendo a Ginny y le pareció que su vida, y familia eran fascinantes. Aunque técnicamente no conocía físicamente a la familia de su amiga, solo conocía lo que ella le platicaba.

Todo el año trato de ayudar a su amiga lo más que podía, pero Ginny era orgullosa. No dejaba que la ayudara, al menos no económicamente. Ambas se apoyaban escolarmente. Pero nada más.

En Marzo celebraron el cumpleaños de Hermione, solo ellas dos en el área verde donde acostumbraban a almorzar. Ginny ahorro para regalarle un pequeño pastel. Ambas lo disfrutaron y Hermione agradeció el gesto.

En Agosto debido a que seguían de vacaciones, Hermione llevo a Ginny a una pequeña cafetería, donde ambas pidieron un café y una rebanada de pastel. La cafetería era humilde, ya que Hermione sabía que si la llevaba a un restaurante lujoso su amiga se negaría.

Ambas contaban con 16 años cumplidos, pero aun nada de chicos por parte de ambas. Estaban a punto de iniciar su segundo año de preparatoria sin imaginarse los acontecimientos que desencadenarían a partir de entonces, cambiando por completo la vida de ambas.

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraba caminando hacia su salón de clases, el primer día de un nuevo año. Ya se sentía extraña… la razón, simple y sencillamente se había acostumbrado a todas esas miradas de desprecio. Además ahora contaba con la amistad de su amiga Hermione y eso hacia una gran diferencia con el año pasado.

Fue demasiado difícil vivir el primer año de preparatoria con tantas burlas y molestos comentarios de parte de varios de sus compañeros. Nunca quiso contestarles, simplemente no quería más problemas, si de por si la odiaban…

Agradecía el apoyo incondicional de su amiga, tal vez si no tuviera a nadie en esa escuela todo seria aun más difícil.

* * *

-En este nuevo año he decidido tener otro tipo de técnica. Continuaremos con los trabajos en equipos- dijo el profesor- pero esta vez rolaremos a los integrantes

-¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo Rolmilda

-Recuerde que debe alzar la mano para pedir la palabra Señorita Vans- dijo el profesor

-Sí, si lo olvide- dijo Romilda

-Respecto a su pregunta. Significa que no siempre trabajaran con los mismos compañeros- dijo el profesor

-Pero… es injusto- dijo Romilda

-No lo es. Deben de aprender a trabajar con todos sus compañeros- dijo el profesor

-Pues ya que nos queda- dijo Romilda

-El primer trabajo será un resumen sobre….- dijo el profesor

* * *

-Es una ventaja que no me haya tocado en el mismo equipo que Romilda o sus amigas- dijo Ginny

-Eso sí, aunque lo que agradezco es que nos tocara juntas- dijo Hermione

-Por lo menos sé que tengo una compañera bastante trabajadora- dijo Ginny

-Gracias amiga… aunque reconozco que tú eres más inteligente que yo- dijo Hermione

-Gracias. Y cuando nos veremos para realizar el trabajo- dijo Ginny

-Mmmm… Qué te parece el jueves en mi casa- dijo Hermione

-¿en tu casa?- dijo Ginny

La realidad es que a Ginny le daba cierta incomodidad conocer la casa de Hermione. Ella ya sabía que tal vez sería una mansión. No estaña preparada para envolverse en ese mundo y tenia pavor de ir y cruzarse con los padres fríos de su amiga.

-Sí. Mis padres están de viaje- dijo Hermione

-De nuevo de viaje…- dijo Ginny

-Sí. Ya sabes que siempre hay largos viajes- dijo Hermione suspirando

-Está bien.- dijo Ginny

-Avisas en tu casa y el jueves saliendo de aquí nos vamos para mi casa- dijo Hermione

-Ok- dijo Ginny con un suspiro

* * *

La semana paso rápido, aunque las chicas no dejaban de incomodar y molestar a Ginny, nuevamente por ser becada. Ginny aviso a Molly sobre el trabajo que tenía que hacer con Hermione.

Ahora se encontraba adentro del automóvil con Hermione. Robert, el chofer de Hermione manejaba por las calles de Londres con precaución, como siempre.

Ginny miro por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta de la zona residencial en la cual circulaban. No pudo evitar maravillarse con las enormes casa o más bien mansiones de pasaban a su alrededor.

Se preguntaba ¿Cuánto valor tendrían esas mansiones? ¿Cuantos meses, años comería su familia con ese dinero? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura que era una inmensa cantidad.

El auto se detuvo y llegaron a un enorme enrejado con una gran G grabada. Pronto estas se abrieron dejando paso al automóvil. A unos cuantos metros pudo mirar una gran mansión de color azul cielo, con unas enormes ventanas blancas. Era realmente hermosa.

-Llegamos- dijo Hermione

-Es hermosa- dijo Ginny mirando a su alrededor

-Gracias- dijo Hermione

-Los jardines son perfectos…- dijo Ginny

-Eso se lo debemos a Tom- dijo Hermione- el jardinero

-Es enorme- dijo Ginny

-Sí. Demasiado grande para mi sola- dijo Hermione tristemente- vamos adentro

Ambas caminaron hacia una gran puerta y Hermione la abrió. Ginny quedo deslumbrada con la decoración. La estancia estaba pintada de colores pasteles combinadas con cortinas marrones. Los cuadros eran exquisitos y los artículos decorativos daban una vista demasiada hermosa.

-Ven. Vamos a mi habitación- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras

Subieron al segundo piso y Ginny se asombro por tantas habitaciones. Si sus padres hubieran tenido una casa así, todos sus hermanos contarían con su propio espacio.

-Esta es mi habitación- dijo Hermione

-oooh- dijo Ginny- es preciosa

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Hermione

-Pareciera que no te agrada- dijo Ginny

-La verdad…. Es que no la he decorado yo- dijo Hermione

-Tú no has elegido todo esto- dijo Ginny

La habitación de Hermione contaba con una enorme cama con una manta color rosa y cojines. Tenía un tocador enfrente de la mima. De lado izquierdo tenía dos puertas que ella suponía que alguna era el baño. Y no podía evitar mirar una gran colección de osos de peluches que tenía en un re confortable sofá.

-Este es el baño- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a una de las puertas- y este otro es mi closet

-¿Tienes una habitación como closet?-Dijo Ginny

-Si, en mi caso… es normal- dijo Hermione

-Entiendo- dijo Ginny

-Bien pongámonos a trabajar- dijo Hermione caminando hacia una pequeña mesa que ocupaba para estudiar

Ambas se embarcaron en sus libros y redactaron el trabajo en la Lap-Top de última tecnología de Hermione. Después de dos horas terminaron en trabajo.

-Fue rápido- dijo Hermione

-Sí. Creí que tardaríamos al menos tres días- dijo Ginny

-Yo también… Vamos a comer- dijo Hermione

-No. Muchas gracias… pero tengo que irme- dijo Ginny- Ya es tarde

-Por eso no te preocupes Albert te llevara- dijo Hermione

-Mi mama se preocupara- dijo Ginny

-Vamos a llamarla- dijo Hermione

-Está bien- dijo Ginny

Llamaron a Molly y ambas se prepararon Sándwich. Comieron y Hermione ordeno a su chofer llevar a Ginny a su casa.

* * *

-Hija… ¿Cómo les fue con su trabajo?- dijo Molly

-Bien mama- dijo Ginny- lo terminamos

-Tan rápido- dijo Molly

-Sí. Fue sencillo- dijo Ginny

-Que bueno hija- dijo Molly

-Si- dijo Ginny

-¿Te ocurre algo?-dijo Molly al notar a Ginny pensativa

-No- dijo Ginny

Como podía decirle a su madre que se sentía maravillada por el mundo de su amiga, que sintió una punzada de ¿celos? Le parecía totalmente injusto que algunas personas tuvieran más y ellos apenas sobrevivían a diario.

Pero también era una chica razonable, después de todo sus padres han luchado día a día por sacarlos adelante. Así que dejaría a un lado todos esos sentimientos negativos y disfrutaría de su amistad con Hermione.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- dijo Molly

-No. Gracias mama- dijo Ginny- Me iré a dormir

-Descansa- dijo Molly

-Tú también mama- dijo Ginny

* * *

-Creo que sacaremos una buena nota en este trabajo- dijo Ginny

Las dos amigas iban con rumba a la cafetería, acababan de entregar el trabajo que elaboraron en casa de Hermione.

-Sí, yo también lo creo- dijo Hermione

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestro sitio- dijo Ginny al notar que dentro de la cafetería se encontraba Romilda con sus amigas.

-No tenemos por qué irnos- dijo Hermione

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Ginny

-Vamos… no por ella dejaremos de entrar en la cafetería- dijo Hermione

-Yo traigo una ensalada que me preparo mi mama- dijo Ginny

-Hoy no traigo nada- dijo Hermione

-Compartiremos mi ensalada- dijo Ginny

-No es necesario…- dijo Hermione

\- En verdad que no me importa- dijo Ginny

-Deja de buscar excusas Ginny- dijo Hermione- Si te molesta ponla en su lugar

-No quiero más problemas- dijo Ginny

-Te seguirá molestando. Tienes que ponerle un alto- dijo Hermione

-Está bien- dijo Ginny armándose de valor.

Hermione tenía razón. Tenía que ponerle un alto a Romilda. Hasta ahora nunca ha respondido a las groserías de ella, pero ya era hora de poner un alto.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería y entraron. En seguida Hermione se dirigió a comprar su almuerzo. Romilda miro a Ginny sola, y se dirigió a ella.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Romilda con una sonrisa cínica

-No es momento…- dijo Ginny pero ella la interrumpió

-Siempre es el momento para molestar a la becadita- dijo Romilda

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- dijo Ginny susurrando

-Por qué no te largas de esta escuela pobretona- dijo Romilda.

Todos los asistentes en la cafetería miraron hacia donde estaban ambas.

-Yo… yo no… te he hecho nada- dijo Ginny

-Has venido aquí y me molesta tu presencia- dijo Romilda- no tolero a la gente poca cosa como tuque quiere aprovecharse de nuestra clase social

Romilda camino hacia ella y le derramo la botella de agua que tenía en su mano.

Ginny solo atino a cerrar los ojos.

-ESTO ES PARA QUE TE LARGES O SEGUIRE HACIENDO TU VIDA UN INFIERNO- dijo Romilda

Ginny abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los chicos se reían de ella, y los que restaban la miraban con lastima. Se sintió molesta y humillada. Volteo a ver a Hermione y entonces al ver los ojos de su amiga aguadarse, se armo de valor.

Camino a alcanzar a Romilda a su mesa, mientras que con sus manos abría el recipiente donde tenía la ensalada que su mama le había preparado esta mañana.

-Romilda- grito Ginny atrayendo la atención nuevamente de todos.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar y le vació toda su ensalada en la cabeza.

-ESTO ES PARA QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ- dijo Ginny

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la cafetería junto con Hermione, escuchando un grito de Romilda.

-JURO QUE ME PAGARAS ESTA HUMILLACION MALDITA-grito Romilda

* * *

Se encontraba ayudando a su madre a preparar la cena mientras reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos sucedidos en la cafetería. No entendía ese odio que le tenía Romilda, es decir, le había hecho algo sin darse cuenta.

Su conciencia le contestaba _no, tú no has hecho nada, _pero por dios… entonces que tenía esa chica contra ella. Por más que intentaba recordar algo, algún indicio de su aberración hacia ella no lo encontraba. Simplemente se ha dedicado solo ha estudiar y a ignorar sus comentarios.

-Ginny… ¿Estas bien?- dijo Molly interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hija

-¿Eh?- dijo Ginny saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿Te encuentras bien?¿tienes algún problema?- dijo Molly

-Eh… si… si estoy bien- dijo Ginny

-Presiento que estas mintiendo- dijo Molly

-Es… solo… que me preocupa una materia- dijo Ginny

-Pero tú siempre has sido estudiosa- dijo Molly

-Pero recuerda que no puedo confiarme- dijo Ginny

-Si lo sé- dijo Molly

-Mi beca depende de eso- dijo Ginny

-Solo no te presiones tanto, hija- dijo Molly

-No te preocupes mama- dijo Ginny abrazándola- No es para tanto

-Eso espero hija- dijo Molly

Molly sabía muy bien que algo no andaba bien con Ginny y de verdad le preocupaba. Pero no le quedaba más que confiar en ella y apoyarla en todo.

* * *

-Deberías de decirle la verdad- dijo Hermione por tercera vez

-No quiero preocuparla- dijo Ginny

-Creo que debería de estar enterada- dijo Hermione

-Yo puedo resolver esto sola- dijo Ginny

-Bien… yo te apoyo-dijo Hermione- pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ginny

-Somos amigas- dijo Hermione

-Lo somos- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-¿Crees que esa loca haga algo?- dijo Hermione

-No lo creo. Esta más bien bastante molesta- dijo Ginny

-Sí. Eso de que se las pagaras lo dijo de dientes para afuera- dijo Hermione

-Uf, eso espero- dijo Ginny- solo quiero que me deje en paz

-Pues con lo que le hiciste, seguro que sabe que ya no te dejaras- dijo Hermione

-No… no quería hacer eso- dijo Ginny

-No te avergüences- dijo Hermione – estuvo bien

-Pero…- dijo Ginny

-Pero nada. Ya era hora que alguien la pusiera en su lugar- dijo Hermione

-No me atormentare mas- dijo Ginny

* * *

Tal vez Hermione tenía razón. Pero no podía dejar de imaginarse a su madre preocupada cada día por todo lo que sus compañeros le hicieran. No había querido acudir a la dirección a reportar a Romilda porque no quería más problemas. Bien sabia que el padre de ella era un gran benefactor en la escuela y pues si se ponía a pensar… obviamente la escuela preferiría a Romilda Vans con su gran dinero a una chica simple becada.

No definitivamente todo este asunto lo resolvería ella sola. No involucraría sus padres ni a sus hermanos. Después de todo ellos también han pasado por escuelas privadas y de algún modo han tenido que aguantar todo esto. Sí, eso es… todo esto es normal para la gente modesta y humilde como lo es su familia.

* * *

Un año después…

Ginny caminaba nuevamente en un nuevo inicio de año. Era increíble pensar que estaba aun solo ciclo escolar de concluir su escuela preparatoria. Este año tenía que poner el doble de empeño. Tenía que lograr una beca para la universidad.

Era difícil, pero ella sabía bien que si se lo proponía lo lograría. Su promedio era excelente así que un pequeño esfuerzo más y esa beca seria suya.

Recordaba el incidente de hace un año y agradecía que Romilda no volviera a molestarla, claro que ella no tomaba en cuenta las mirada molestas y frías que esta le dirigía, pero a comparación con sus molestos comentarios, empujones y jaloneos habituales, esto era la gloria.

Sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta que efectivamente lo resolvió sola, sin meter de por medio a sus padres y hermanos. Para que preocuparlos en vano.

Llego a su aula de clases y tomo asiento, Hermione aun no llegaba por lo tanto siguió divagando entre los recuerdo de su segundo año de preparatoria.

Aun recordaba esa sonrisa de Hermione al ofrecerle un pastel sorpresa acompañada de Molly, Arthur y sus hermanos… si, por fin en medio de tantas inseguridades invito a Hermione a conocer el interior de su casa.

Fuer una reunión agradable sobre todo porque la cumpleañera sonreía al sentirse acompañada por segundo año consecutivo.

La celebración del cumpleaños número 17 de Ginny, no se hizo esperar. Nuevamente fue una pequeña reunión a lado de su familia, aunque el único que falto fue Ron. El no pudo viajar. Y tal vez no lo volvería a ver hasta que este se graduara. Pero agradecía el E-mail que le envió felicitándola.

Ginny continuo visitando la casa de su mejor amiga, aunque no le gustaba nada sentir esa punzada en el pecho cada vez que veía como Hermione no carecía de nada. Pero gracias a dios podía reprimir esos sentimientos que aun no lograba identificar.

Sin duda este año sería diferente, ella lo sentía en su corazón… aunque no imaginaba que este año marcaria el inicio de una gran tormenta… tormenta que ella misma se buscaría...

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS**

**NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**


	4. Chapter 4 NUEVO COMPAÑERO

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE... AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO. LES PIDO NUEVAMENTE PACIENCIA, AUNQUE FALTA MENOS PARA NUESTRA GINNY VILLANA Y LA APARICION DE HARRY.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS POR FELICITARME POR MI IMAGINACION... SE ME HA DADO Y SINCERAMENTE TENGO MUCHAS MAS HISTORIAS EN MENTE, PERO SE LAS DARE A CONOCER POCO A POCO. **

**RECUERDEN QUE ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS... **

**UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, PERO NO SE QUE LE SUCEDE A MI COMPU Y SINCERAMENTE YO NO SOY MUY BUENA PARA ESO**

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Nuevo compañero**

Estos dos años de amistad con Ginny, para Hermione han sido los mejores. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente que pertenece a algo. La familia de Ginny la han acogido con gran rapidez.

Admira a Molly por su entrega para con su familia, y Arthur por sacrificarse cada día por el bienestar de sus hijos. Agradecía enormemente haber conocido a Ginny y el hecho de que ella le haya permitido entrar a su vida. Por que era consciente que su amiga era muy cerrada a nuevas amistades aunque la comprendía perfectamente después de todo sus compañeros no la trataban muy bien.

Varias veces tuvo que defenderla de todos esos ataques que recibía a diario. Pero Ginny era tan testaruda, no quería reportar a esas personas, ella solo decía que no quería mas problemas. Solo esperaba que Romilda hubiera olvidado aquel incidente en la cafetería de hace un año.

-Ginny- dijo Hermione

-Hola- dijo Ginny

-Espero que este año sea mucho mejor- dijo Hermione

-Yo también. Tengo que estudiar mucho para tener una beca completa- dijo Ginny

-Estoy segura que lo lograras- dijo Hermione

-Eso espero… por que para mi familia seria imposible pagarla- dijo Ginny

-No te preocupes por eso hasta que sea el momento- dijo Hermione

-Tienes razón- dijo Ginny

Poco a poco fue llenándose el salón de clases con sus compañeros, muchos se saludaron efusivamente y otros se contaban todo lo referente a sus vacaciones.

El profesor entro al aula y comenzó a hacer anotaciones en el pizarrón. Todas las clases continuaron sin ninguna relevancia.

HG

Se encontraban disfrutando de sus almuerzos en su sitio habitual…

-Se siente mucho mejor el ambiente aquí- dijo Hermione

-Si. Por eso me ha gustado siempre venir aquí- dijo Ginny

-Es mejor que verle la cara a esa arpía- dijo Hermione

-Tienes razón- dijo Ginny

-Hola- dijo un chico llegando a donde se encontraban las dos amigas

-Hola- dijeron ambas sorprendidas

-¿Por qué se alejan del grupo?- dijo el chico

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Hermione

-Oh… perdón- dijo el chico- Soy Michael Corner

-Hermione Granger y mi amiga es Ginny Wesley- dijo Hermione

-Un gusta- dijo Michael- tenemos clases juntos

-¿Enserio?-dijeron ambas

-Comprendo…- dijo Michael

-No te hemos visto estos dos años- dijo Ginny

-Oh… creo que seria demasiado- dijo Michael sonriendo

-No entiendo- dijo Hermione

-Soy nuevo- dijo Michael- asi que despreocúpense. Solo me han ignorado toda la mañana

-No solemos mirar a nuestros compañeros- dijo Ginny

No le explicaría a Michael que el hecho de no prestar atención a sus compañeros se debía a que ellos solamente se dedicaban a molestarla.

-Bien…- dijo Michael

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- dijo Hermione

-Bueno… quería conocerlas- dijo Michael- espero que no les moleste

-No claro que no- dijo Ginny

-Siempre y cuando tus intenciones sean buenas- dijo Hermione

-Mis intenciones son las mejores- dijo Michael

-Bien… te daremos la oportunidad- dijo Hermione

-Sientate donde gustes- dijo Ginny

-Gracias- dijo Michael sonriendo

HG

-Es realmente raro- dijo Ginny

-Si, pero no tenemos certeza de que quiera hacer algo- dijo Hermione

-Aun recuerdo su amenaza- dijo Ginny

-No creo que sea eso- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez estoy paranoica- dijo Ginny

-Si, después de todo el es nuevo- dijo Hermione

-Ellos no se conocen- dijo Ginny

-Ahí esta. Creo que debemos relajarnos- dijo Hermione

-Bien… bien me relajare- dijo Ginny

-Ademas es bueno que conozcamos mas gente- dijo Hermione

-No necesito conocer gente- dijo Ginny frunciendo el seño

-No puedes ser tan cerrada- dijo Hermione

-Bien… pero en esta escuela no- dijo Ginny

-Tal vez Michael sea diferente. Como yo- dijo Hermione

-Tendra la oportunidad- dijo Ginny

-Si lo arruina. Patearemos su trasero- dijo Hermione

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ginny

HG

Los días daban paso a las semanas; semanas en las cuales Ginny y Hermione lograron tener una amistad con Michael. Ese chico había logrado ganarse la confianza de ambas.

Michael se dio cuenta de las miradas de desprecio que Romilda le dedicaba en especial a Ginny, pero no fue capaz de preguntar el porque de las mismas. Solo se dedico a fortablecer su amistad.

Hermione había notado de Michael tenia cierto interés en Ginny, auque su amiga no lo notaba. Pero esas miraditas a escondidas que Michael le ofrecia a Ginny no eran desapercibidas por ella.

Por eso mismo ella se animo a tener una conversación con su reciente amigo…

-No te hagas el tonto- dijo Hermione

Ella lo había seguido hasta la biblioteca de la escuela.

-No se de que me hablas- dijo Michael intentando que Hermione no lo descubriera.

-Se muy bien como miras a mi amiga- dijo Hermione

-La miro como todos- dijo Michael

-Deja de ser un cobarde y admítelo- dijo Hermione

-No tienes porque interrogarme- dijo Michael

-Ella es mi amiga y no quiero que la lastimes- dijo Hermione

-Si, si me gusta- dijo Michael

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo Hermione

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo Michael

-Podria gustarte solo como una amiga- dijo Hermione

-Me gusta como una mujer- dijo Michael

-¿Se lo diras?- dijo Hermione

-No lo se- dijo Michael

-No seas cobarde y díselo- dijo Hermione

-¿Si no le gusto?- dijo Michael

-Conquistala- dijo Hermione- ella no se enamorara de tu físico

-Bien lo hare- dijo Michael

-Asi se habla- dijo Hermione

HG

Semanas después…

Para Ginny todos estos días habían sido algo raros, Michael se había portado con ella muy atento y eso al principio la tenia desconcertada. Pero después de que muchas veces se pregunto asi misma del porque de la actitud del chico, su mejor amiga le dio la respuesta. _Le gustas, _fue lo único que le contesto.

No podía creerlo, ella no era tan bonita. Al menos no se consideraba asi. Si alguna vez llego a pensar que Michael se fijaría en alguien, ese alguien seria Hermione.

A pesar que Michael en varias ocasiones se le insinuo y la invito a salir, ella no estaba segura, el chico le gustaba, pero… no eran de la misma clase social. No quería salir lastimada.

Se hacia mil preguntas en la cabeza. ¿si la lastimaba? ¿si solo quería pasar el rato? ¿si se burlaba de ella? ¿Si no funcionaba? Todas esas preguntas no tenían respuesta.

HG

-No tiene nada de malo-dijo Hermione

-No es eso- dijo Ginny

-Entonces ¿que es?-dijo Hermione

-No… no somos… del mismo… nivel- dijo Ginny

Hermione se quedo mirándola fijamente por unos segundos.

-Eso es una idiotes- dijo Hermione

-No. No lo es- dijo Ginny

-Si. Eso es lo que menos importa- dijo Hermione

-Yo no quiero ser un juguete para el- dijo Ginny-

-No lo seras. El quiere algo serio- dijo Hermione

-Pues con mas razón…- dijo Ginny

-Explicate- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué hare cuando vea mi casa? ¿Cómo me presentara a sus padres?- dijo Ginny

-Estas tomando esto a los extremos- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez ahora no le importe… pero cuando vea que mi vida es humilde… el se ira- dijo Ginny

-El sabe que eres becada- dijo Hermione

-Pero no ha visto mi estilo de vida- dijo Ginny

-Eso déjaselo al tiempo- dijo Hermione

-Quiero ahorrarme sufrimiento- dijo Ginny- El y yo somos muy diferentes… jamás podríamos estar juntos

-¿Es una tontería. Tu y yo somos amigas- dijo Hermione

-Pero es diferente…- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione

-Porque te conozco- dijo Ginny- eres la única persona de esta escuela que es diferente

-Te lo agradezco. Pero piensa… a mi me diste la oportunidad de ganarme tu confianza- dijo Hermione- No fue fácil, pero me la gane. Dásela a el… hasta ahora no te ha fallado

-No lo se- dijo Hermione

-Esto no te lo digo porque quiera que estes a fuerza con el. Te lo digo por ti… no puedes cerrarte tanto con la gente- dijo Hermione

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny- tienes razón. Le dare la oportunidad

-Bien…- dijo Hermione sonriendo

HG

-¿Te pasa algo hija?-dijo Molly

-No- dijo Ginny

-Puedes confiar en mi- dijo Molly

Tenia que hablarlo con alguien neutral, tal vez su madre la podía aconsejar.

-Si, me pasa algo- dijo Ginny

-Cuentame- dijo Molly

-He conocido a un chico- dijo Ginny

-¿Y que pasa con ese chico?- dijo Molly

-Parece ser que le gusto- dijo Ginny

-¿El te lo ha dicho?-pregunto Molly

-No directamente. Digamos que… me lo ha insinuado- dijo Ginny- además tiene demasiados detalles conmigo

-Entonces le gustas- dijo Molly

-Si, de hecho si Hermione esta segura, es porque ya se lo dijo a ella- dijo Ginny

-¿El te gusta?- dijo Molly

-Si. Mucho- dijo Ginny con un suspiro

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Molly

-No somos de la misma clase- dijo Ginny

-¿A ti te importa eso?-dijo Molly

-No. Noes por mi- dijo Ginny- es por su familia

-No vas a estar con la familia- dijo Molly

-Ademas el no tiene a ciencia cierta la idea de lo humilde que somos- dijo Ginny

-Deja que el decida eso- dijo Molly- dale la oportunidad

-Lo mismo dice Hermione- dijo Ginny

-Entonces tal vez tengamos algo de razón- dijo Molly

-¿Algo de razón?- dijo Ginny

-Si. Tal vez las tuyas ante tus ojos son justificables- dijo Molly

-No puedo seguir con este miedo a que me rechazen por no tener dinero- dijo Ginny

-¿Alguien te ha dicho algo por eso?- dijo Molly alarmada

-NO- dijo Ginny dándose cuenta que su mama sospechaba algo- Es solo que yo me siento algo intimidada

-Hija… siempre debes de estar satisfecha y salir adelante por tus propios meritos. – dijo Molly- no hay mejor orgullo que nuestros propios triunfos

-Lo se mama. No te preocupes que le dare la oportunidad a ese chico- dijo Ginny

-Quitate todas esas inseguridades- dijo Molly

-Si mama. No te preocupes- dijo Ginny

HG

-Hola- dijo Michael

-Hola-dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo estas?- dijo Michael

-Muy bien. ¿Y tu?- dijo Ginny

-Bien- dijo Michael- Me preguntaba si… tu… tendrias… alguna tarde… libre

-¿para que?- dijo Ginny

-Para… salir a… tomar un helado-dijo Michael

-El viernes estaria perfecto- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Michael sonriendo

HG

No podia evitar tener miedo. Michael era un buen amigo, es por eso que temia que aquello no funcionara y terminaran con su amistad. Bien o mal no tenia muchos amigos y definitivamente perder uno, no estaba en sus planes.

Pero tambien pensaba en las cosas que le aconsejaba Hermione y su mama. No podia seguir asi, despues de todo ese chico le gustaba de verdad y habia una gran posibilidada que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran.

Tenian un presentimiento ante esta situacion y desgraciadamente era un mal presentimiento, pero lo intentaria. Solo esperaba no salir dañada con todo esto.

HG

-Ya era hora- dijo Hermione

-Tengo miedo- dijo Ginny

-Olvidate de tus miedos- dijo Hermione- solo sal y diviertete

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Ginny

-Estas exagerando- dijo Hermione

-Tienes razon- dijo Ginny- solo disfrutare

-Esta es mi amiga- dijo Hermione

HG

-es increhible- dijo Michael

-Pues lo mismo pienso- dijo Ginny

Ambos caminaban a lado del otro por un parque cerca de la escuela. Iban comiendo un helado.

-Seis hermanos son muchos- dijo Michael

-Ni tantos. Recuerda que en tiempos pasados tenian aun mas hijos- dijo Ginny

-Si, eso si- dijo Michael

-Ahora ya sabes que mi familia es humilde- dijo Ginny

-No entiendo porque te preocupa tanto- dijo Michael

-Tu sabes porque- dijo Ginny

-Si te refieres a esas tonterias de las clases sociales, pues estas equivocada- dijo Michael- a mi no me importan

-Si, pero tal vez a tu familia- dijo Ginny

-Te propongo algo- dijo Michael- Conozcamonos y vemos que pasa, si funciona pues ya nos preocuparemos por eso

-Esta bien…- dijo Ginny suspirando

HG

Un mes despues…

Ginny caminaba hacia su aula de clases, era increhible pensar en todo lo ocurrido estas ultimas semanas. Seguia saliendo con Michael sin ninguna atadura, eran solo amigos y se conocian poco a poco.

Debia reconocer que lo que hasta ahora conocia de el, le gustaba. Hermione y su mama la animaban a continuar con esa cercania hacia Michael. Ella estaba mas que dispuesta.

Al entrar a su salon de clases, se quedo sorprendida, en su banca habitual se encontraba un globo rojo en forma de corazon y una rosa roja con una pequeña nota.

Rapidamente se dirigio hacia la misma y sonrio abiertamente, tomo la nota y la leyo.

_"**Si tan solo pudiera expresar mis sentimientos lo haría sin pensar, porque te has vuelto en mi alegría y en la luz de mi mirar"**_

**_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_**

Miro hacia la puerta instintivamente y ahí parado se encontraba Michael esperando la respuesta. Se encamino hacia ella.

-Se que tal vez es pronto… pero en verdad me gustas- dijo Michael

-Tu tambien me gustas- dijo Ginny

-Se que una nota no es mucho… pero es lo unico que se me ocurrio- dijo Michael rapidamente

-Es perfecto… dijo Ginny

-Entonces ¿Te gusto?- dijo Michael

-Me encanto- dijo Ginny- Si

-¿Si?- dijo Michael

-Si quiero ser tu novia- dijo Ginny con las mejillas sonrojadas

-¿De verdad?- dijo Michael

-Si. Si. Si.- dijo Ginny

Michael la tomo en sus brazos y la beso. Fue un beso timido, pero que ambos disfrutaron.

Ginny estaba feliz, muy feliz, pero a pesar de eso, ese mal presentimiento incremento en su interior…

* * *

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS...**


	5. Chapter 5 EL NOVIAZGO

**HOLA A TODOS. AQUI ESTAN DE NUEVO EL CAPITULO.**

**SE QUE TODOS ESTAN DESESPERADOS POR VER A HARRY. NO SE EXACTAMENTE EN CUAL CAPITULO APARECERA. SOLO LES DIGO QUE SERA MUY PRONTO... **

**DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 El noviazgo**

Los meses pasaban como el agua que se derrama entre las manos. Las últimas semanas para Ginny fueron hermosas. Michael era un novio ejemplar, era todo lo que ella alguna vez deseo. Era muy feliz.

Tenía una gran familia, una maravillosa amiga y un novio ejemplar. No podía desear nada más. Por fin esa pequeña sensación que sentía hacia Hermione había desaparecido y todo gracias a Michael.

HG

-No me lo ha querido decir- dijo Ginny

-Supongo que te ha preparado alguna sorpresa- dijo Hermione

El día de San Valentín se acercaba y su novio Michael no le había querido adelantar nada sobre la sorpresa que le esperaba ese día.

-Eso es lo que dijo- dijo Ginny

-Me siento feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien como Michael- dijo Hermione

-Gracias por tus consejos- dijo Ginny

-En realidad… no tienes que agradecerme- dijo Hermione- tu los tomaste solita

-Sí, pero aun así. No olvido que tú me animaste- dijo Ginny

-No te olvides de Molly- dijo Hermione

-Tienes razón mi madre tiene mucho que ver- dijo Ginny

-Estas enamorada- dijo Hermione

-Le quiero- dijo Ginny

-Es un paso para el amor- dijo Hermione

-Sí, pero todavía no es profundo- dijo Ginny

-Pero lo será- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-¿Y tú? ¿Que ha pasado con ese chico Viktor?- dijo Ginny

-Solo salimos un par de veces- dijo Hermione

-¿Nada serio?- dijo Ginny

-No. En realidad solo cenamos juntos- dijo Hermione

-Ni siquiera se besaron- dijo Ginny

-Bueno…- dijo Hermione ruborizándose

-Dime la verdad- dijo Ginny

-Tres veces. Pero no paso nada mas- dijo Hermione

-Te creo. No tienes que gritar- dijo Ginny en una carcajada

HG

-Es necesario- dijo Ginny

-Claro que sí, es una sorpresa- dijo Michael

Michael paso por Ginny a su casa, celebrarían San Valentín. Ahora intentaba vendarle los ojos a la chica.

-Está bien- dijo Ginny- pero tú te encargas que no me vaya al suelo

-Confía en mí- dijo Michael

Michael saco una tira de tela, procedió a vendarle los ojos a su novia. Caminaron hacia el interior de un departamento.

-¿Estas lista?- dijo Michael

-Si- dijo Ginny

-Descúbrete los ojos- dijo Michael

Ginny procedió a quitarse la venda y se sorprendió al mirar una mesa puesta de forma muy romántica. Había velas rojas y rosas rojas.

-Es hermoso- dijo Ginny

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Michael

-Me encanta- dijo Ginny

-Vamos a cenar- dijo Michael

Caminaron hacia la mesa y procedieron a cenar.

-Esto esta delicioso- dijo Ginny

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo Michael

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Ginny

-Si- dijo Michael

-¿Este departamento es tuyo?- dijo Ginny

-No- dijo Michael

-¿De quién es?- dijo Ginny

-Es… es de… un amigo- dijo Michael

Ginny lo vio nervioso pero pensó que se debía a la cena.

Terminaron de cenar…

-Vamos a bailar- dijo Michael

Michael se dirigió al minicomponente y comenzó a sonar una canción lenta.

-Ven- dijo Michael abrazándola por la cintura

Comenzaron A bailar la melodía y Ginny recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante.

-Eres bonita- dijo Michael y Ginny se ruborizo

-Gracias- dijo Ginny

Continuaron bailando. Michael comenzó a bajar la mano que tenía en la cintura hacia el trasero de Ginny. Ella se sintió incomoda y detuvo su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Michael

-Nada- dijo Ginny

-Yo quiero que nuestra relación pase al siguiente nivel- dijo Michael

-¿Cómo?- susurro Ginny

-Quiero estar contigo- dijo Michael

-Estas conmigo- dijo Ginny

-Quiero que te entregues a mi- dijo Michael parando de bailar

-No... No lo había pensado- dijo Ginny

-Es lo más común cuando dos personas se aman- dijo Michael

-¿Tu me amas?- dijo Ginny

-Sí y si tú no quieres hacerlo. Tal vez… no me amas- dijo Michael

-Claro que te amo- dijo Ginny- pero no estoy lista para ese paso

-Entonces no me quieres…- dijo Michael dándole la espalda

-Si… si te quiero. Pero compréndeme- dijo Ginny

-No te obligare…- dijo Michael- Es mejor que nos vayamos

-Tan pronto- dijo Ginny

-Es tarde- dijo Michael

Ambos salieron con rumbo hacia la casa de Ginny. Michael no volvió a decirle nada en todo el camino.

HG

Todo era un poco confuso en su mente, por supuesto que amaba a Michael. Él era el primer chico en su vida. Estaba enamorada, pero aun no estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso con él. Sabía que él no tomo muy bien su decisión y esperaba que lo pudiera comprender.

No quería que por el hecho de esperar, el terminara aburriéndose o dejándola. Pero no podía presionarse con ese tema. Después de todo era su cuerpo…

HG

Mayo llego…

Ginny estaba intranquila, Michael estaba distante y molesto con ella desde el día de San Valentín. Su instinto le decía que todo esto se debía a que se había negado a intimar con él. Pero el amor que sentía hacia su novio la cegaba.

Varias ocasiones le había hablado directamente, le había preguntado la razón de su comportamiento, pero el solo le contestaba que no tenía nada. Sabía que si las cosas seguían así esto no duraría mucho…

-Yo creo que no debes preocuparte tanto- dijo Hermione

Ginny solo le había contado que su novio estaba raro y algo molesto por algo que ella no sabía.

-Es que está molesto- dijo Ginny

-Pero si ya te dijo que no tenía nada- dijo Hermione

-Sí, pero esta a la defensiva- dijo Ginny

-Has hecho algo para molestarlo- dijo Hermione

Ginny recordó el día de San Valentín, ella no quiso acostarse con él. Sintió una sensación de vacío en su pecho.

-No…- susurro Ginny

-¿Segura?- dijo Hermione

-Si- dijo Ginny

-Si me lo cuentas podría darte mi punto de vista. Tal vez el se esté portando como un idiota- dijo Hermione

-En verdad no ha pasado nada- dijo Ginny

Ginny sabía que los problemas con Michael eran algo que ella misma tenía que resolver.

-Entonces solo dale tiempo y no te preocupes- dijo Hermione

-Tienes razón- dijo Ginny

HG

La mañana en la escuela había comenzado normal. Michael seguía comportándose de manera molesta y déspota con ella. Pero cuando salía de la escuela él la alcanzo antes de tomar el autobús hacia su casa.

-GIIINNNYYYY- grito Michael- GGGIIINNNYYYY

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ginny

-Quería hablar contigo- dijo Michael- ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Sí. Podría quedarme un rato- dijo Ginny

-Bien- dijo Michael

-¿Qué… que tienes… que decirme?-dijo Ginny

-Tengo que pedirte una disculpa- dijo Michael

-¿disculpa?- dijo Ginny

-Sí. Este último tiempo me he portado muy mal contigo- dijo Michael

-Lo dices en serio- dijo Ginny

-Sí. No quería hacerte daño- dijo Michael

-Entonces porque te comportabas así conmigo- dijo Ginny

-He tenido varios problemas en mi casa y además la graduación y la universidad- dijo Michael

-Entiendo… pero me lo hubieras dicho- dijo Ginny

-Lo siento- dijo Michael

-Yo puedo comprender- dijo Ginny

-Lo sé y de verdad estoy arrepentido- dijo Michael

-Lo importante es que lo has reconocido- dijo Ginny abrazándolo por el cuello- Te quiero

-Yo igual…- dijo Michael

HG

Esta vez, todo ha ido mejorando. Ginny de verdad estaba feliz por el cambio de actitud de Michael. Tenía que ser así, después de todo ambos se querían, si no ¿Por qué el continuaba con ella?

Todas esas ideas negativas que tenía en su cabeza las desecho de inmediato. Porque ahora estaba segura del amor que él le tenía.

HG

-Te dije que solo era algo momentáneo- dijo Hermione

-Sí. Y yo que me preocupe tanto- dijo Ginny

-Pues ya ves. Todo solucionado- dijo Hermione

-En verdad lo quiero- dijo Ginny

-Lo sé amiga. Se te nota- dijo Hermione

-Estoy enamorada- dijo Ginny

-Solo déjate llevar. Así es el amor- dijo Hermione

-Lo dices como si tu lo supieras- dijo Ginny

-No vayas por ese camino- dijo Hermione- aun no me he enamorado

-¿Entonces por que hablas como si lo entendieras?- dijo Ginny

-Porque lo reconoceré. Cuando llegue el hombre indicado sentiré que mis pies despegan al cielo- dijo Hermione

-¿Tan segura estas?- dijo Ginny

-Muy segura-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Espero te llegue pronto- dijo Ginny

-Yo también...- dijo Hermione suspirando

Ginny pensó que esa sensación de la cual hablaba Hermione, no era la que ella sentía con Michael. Pero igual estaba enamorada.

HG

Ginny caminaba a toda prisa. Se dirigía a la biblioteca de la escuela. Tenía que entregar un libro, no quería perder más tiempo, de lo contrario le cobrarían una cuota extra.

-¿A dónde tan deprisa?- dijo Michael cerca de su oído

-ooh- dijo Ginny saltando- Me has asustado

-Lo siento-dijo Michael- te vi tan deprisa… pero no pude resistirme

-Tengo que entregar este libro en la biblioteca- dijo Ginny

-Por eso tanta prisa- dijo Michael haciendo una mueca

-Hoy es mi último día- dijo Ginny

-Lo puedes entregar mañana- dijo Michael

-Nooo. Me cobraran una multa-dijo Ginny

-Y eso que. La pagas y ya- dijo Michael

-No es tan sencillo- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué?- dijo Michael

-Yo no puedo contar con eso- dijo Ginny

-Pero es una mísera cuota- dijo Michael

Ginny sintió un dolor en el pecho, era la primera vez que su novio hacia ese tipo de comentarios. Y sin duda la hirió.

-Yo no puedo pagar esa mísera cuota- dijo Ginny- me tengo que ir

Ginny siguió su camino sin darle tiempo a protestar.

HG

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo Hermione muy seria

-¿De qué tendríamos que hablar tu y yo?- dijo Michael con una mueca

-No te pongas en ese plan- dijo Hermione

-¿Cuál plan?- dijo Michael

-No sé qué te pasa. Simplemente antes eras… un chico agradable- dijo Hermione

-¿Y según tu ahora no lo soy?- dijo Michael

-No es según yo- dijo Hermione- es lo que has demostrado

-Eso ya lo solucione con mi novia- dijo Michael

-Solo te digo que no dejare que la dañes- dijo Hermione

-Yo no dejare que te metas en mi relación con ella- dijo Michael

Hermione vio las facciones de Michael, con tristeza pudo ver en los ojos del chico lo equivocada que estuvo al creer que él era bueno para su amiga.

-No eres como yo creí…-dijo Hermione

-Todos nos equivocamos- dijo Michael con una sonrisa burlona

-No le hagas daño- dijo Hermione

-¿Si no que?- dijo Michael

-Tal vez Ginny no tenga los recursos para hacerte pagar…- dijo Hermione- pero yo cuento con unos padres ausentes que harían lo que sea para que su hija sea feliz

-No me asustas- dijo Michael

-Deberías… Sabes muy bien que cuento con mejores recursos que tu- dijo Hermione- puedo hundirte junto con tu futuro

-Me estas diciendo que siga con ella aunque no la quiera- dijo Michael

-Nooo. Te estoy diciendo que seas sincero con ella. Si no la quieres déjala libre para alguien que si la quiera- dijo Hermione

-No es asunto tuyo- dijo Michael dejándola en un pasillo vacio

HG

Los días continuaron pasando y Michael cada día se portaba mejor con Ginny, para ojos de la chica él le correspondía de la misma manera que ella.

Dado a esas circunstancia y al amor que Ginny sentía por él, decidió dar el siguiente paso. Cuando se lo informo a Michael, una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Noto ese brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

Decidió no contarle sus planes a su amiga, después ya con todos los detalles le explicaría todo. Después de su noche fabulosa con el chico que amaba.

HG

-¿Vamos a entrar ahí?- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Sí, mi amigo no me pudo prestar su apartamento- dijo Michael

-Pero un Hotel…- dijo Ginny

-El lugar no importa- dijo Michael- lo importante es que estas conmigo

-Tienes razón- dijo Ginny resignada

-Vamos…- dijo Michael

Ambos caminaron a la recepción donde el chico pago por una habitación. Se dirigieron a la misma. Cuando entraron Michael se abalanzo sobre Ginny sin ninguna contemplación.

-Espera… Michael… espera- dijo Ginny

-He esperado demasiado- dijo Michael desasiéndose de sus prendas. En menos de 30 segundos quedo desnudo.

-Espera…- dijo Ginny con desesperación y temor al mirarlo desnudo

-Desnúdate- dijo Michael mirándola con lujuria

-Podríamos… podríamos ir más despacio- dijo Ginny

-Esto no es un cuento de hadas- dijo Michael

El chico se aproximo a ella y comenzó a desnudarla, Ginny solo comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente.

-Ginny… así es la vida real- dijo Michael- lo importante es lo que sentimos

El chico intentaba tranquilizarla.

-¿Me quieres?- susurro Ginny

-Si- dijo Michael terminando de quitarle la ropa

Michael la miro totalmente desnuda, saco de su pantalón un condón y se lo puso.

-¿Me dolerá?- dijo Ginny temblando

-Si- dijo Michael acomodándose sobre ella

Abrió sus piernas y de una sola estocada entro en ella. Sin importar el grito de Ginny de dolor comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sobre ella.

10 minutos después Michael se encontraba vistiéndose.

-Date prisa- dijo Michael- vístete

-¿Tan rápido no vamos?- dijo Ginny

-Sí, tengo que regresar temprano a mi casa- dijo Michael

-Está bien- dijo Ginny

HG

-Te llamare en cuanto pueda- dijo Michael

Se encontraban frente a la madriguera.

-Estaré esperando tu llamada- dijo Ginny

Michael arranco en cuanto Ginny se bajo de su automóvil. Ella solo miro el auto desaparecer.

Aquel chico no se imaginaba que en algunos años las cosas serian diferentes y que esa Ginny tierna seria la misma que lo haría pagar cada lagrima que derramo esa tarde por su causa…

* * *

**SE QUE ME DEBEN DE ODIA, PENSE EN QUE GINNY NO LLEGARA A ESTO CON MICHAEL, PERO DESAFORTUNADAMENTE ES LO QUE TIENE QUE PASAR. SOLO LES ADELANTO QUE NUESTRA GINNY MALA APARECERA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. NO SE LO PIERDAN.**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS...**


	6. Chapter 6 El cambio

**HOLA DE NUEVO A TODAS Y TODOS. AQUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. NUESTRA GINNY COMIENZA, ESPERO QUE NO LA ODIEN EL EN FUTURO. **

**NO SE DESESPEREN POR QUE HARRY APARECERA MUY PRONTO, NO SE EXACTAMENTE EN CUAL PERO LO HARA POR FIS TENGAME PACIENCIA.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 El cambio**

Definitivamente nada en esta vida es justa. Después de tantos meses de estar de novia de Michael, de creer que todo sería lindo y con mucho amor, todo se viene abajo.

Todas sus ilusiones y lo que llego a pensar y creer que podía sentir con él, nada era cierto. Lo amaba si, de eso no tenia duda. Pero no podía evitar la gran desilusión y decepción que él le dio.

Nunca creyó en el romanticismo, no creyó en las velas aromáticas encendidas para su primera vez. Pero era consciente que al menos se merecía una primera vez digna. ¿A caso ella no había sido una buena novia? ¿No había demostrado quererlo todos estos meses?

No lo entendía y deseaba que esto mejorara. Decidió seguir adelante con su relación. No quería pensar en el futuro que tal vez pudo dar algo más y no lo hizo. Daría tiempo al tiempo y esperaría que Michael le diera una segunda vez mucho mejor.

HG

Junio…

El tiempo pasaba… y la segunda vez no había llegado. Al contrario de lo que creyó Ginny, su novio estaba más alejado y brusco. Sin duda Michael había querido una segunda vez juntos y hasta tercera, cuarto, quinta… pero ella se había negado.

Como podría estar con un chico que era tan distante y frio. Comenzaba a creer que había cometido un error al entregarle su virginidad, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

La vergüenza por lo ocurrido fue más grande, no le conto nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Hermione. ¿Qué le explicaría? ¿Cómo le diría que fue una tonta enamorada?

Definitivamente no lo contaría…

HG

-No tenias por que hacerlo- dijo Ginny

-Ya está hecho y no puede rechazarlo- dijo Hermione

-Me da pena que hayas gastado tanto en un vestido- dijo Ginny

-Es un regalo de graduación- dijo Hermione

-Es un regalo muy caro- dijo Ginny

-En un regalo no es importante su costo- dijo Hermione

-Ni siquiera iré al baile de graduación- dijo Ginny

-Oh no, claro que iras- dijo Hermione

-No tengo muchas ganas- dijo Ginny

-Llevas tres años quemándote las pestañas para terminar la preparatoria- dijo Hermione- te mereces celebrar

-Lo pensare- dijo Ginny

-Pues que sea rápido porque ya está muy próximo- dijo Hermione

-No presiones mujer- dijo Ginny

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué pasa de qué?- dijo Ginny

-Estos últimos días has estado rara- dijo Hermione

-Claro que no- dijo Ginny

-Somos amigas y te conozco- dijo Hermione- has estado triste

-Solo es la nostalgia de terminar la prepa- dijo Ginny

-¿Segura?- dijo Hermione

-Si- dijo Ginny

-Entonces ¿No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Michael ya no se acerque a ti como antes?- dijo Hermione

-No- dijo Ginny agachando la cabeza

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- dijo Hermione

-Nada en especial- dijo Ginny

-Puedes confiar en mí- dijo Hermione

-No pasa nada- dijo Ginny

-¿Han terminado?- dijo Hermione

-No. Pero tal vez… él lo quiere- dijo Ginny

-¿Y tú?- dijo Hermione

-Yo solo quiero estar bien- dijo Ginny

-Amiga…- dijo Hermione abrazándola- si es lo que quiere que no sea cobarde y te lo diga

-Es lo mismo que pienso- dijo Ginny

-No estés triste- dijo Hermione- vamos a platicar de otras cosas

-Si- susurro Ginny

HG

-Hola Ginevra- dijo Romilda acercándose a Ginny y Hermione

Ambas amigas se encontraban comprando el almuerzo para Hermione.

-Hola Romilda- dijo Ginny con una mueca

-Pero que bien te sientan esos jeans- dijo Romilda con burla- ¿Dónde los compraste?

-Basta… vámonos Ginny aquí apesta- dijo Hermione

-Yo solo quiero hacerle un favor a tu amiga- dijo Romilda a Hermione

-No tiene porque escuchar tu basura- dijo Hermione

Ambas amigas se preparaban para salir de la cafetería, pero Romilda dijo algo que detuvo a Ginny al instante.

-¿Quieres saber porque tu novio es tan distante?- dijo Romilda

-¿Tu que sabes?- dijo Ginny con interés

-Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas- dijo Romilda

-No la escuches Ginny- dijo Hermione

-Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante- dijo Romilda

-Habla rápido- dijo Ginny

Tal vez Romilda la detestaba por completo, pero estaba desesperada. No entendía la actitud de Michael y cualquier información la aceptaría.

-Ginny… no creo que ella…- dijo Hermione

-Por favor Hermione… - dijo Ginny

Hermione al ver a su amiga simplemente refunfuño y se quedo a lado de ella.

-Yo conozco a Michael desde que éramos niños- dijo Romilda sonriendo

Ginny y Hermione abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

-El… el no me lo dijo- dijo Ginny

-Claro que no- dijo Romilda como si fuera lo más obvio- Yo le pedí que no te lo dijera

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Ginny?-dijo Hermione

-Tiene que ver todo- dijo Romilda

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Ginny

-Explícate ya- dijo Hermione impaciente

-Yo le pedí a Michael que se acercara a ti y te enamorara. Después que consiguiera acostarse contigo te botara- dijo Romilda tan fuerte que todos los alumnos de la cafetería las miraron

-Es… mentira- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es la verdad- dijo Romilda

-¿COMO PUDIERON?- dijo Hermione

-No… puede ser- dijo Ginny

-Te dije maldita pobretona que me las pagarías- dijo Romilda

Ginny comenzó a sollozar.

-ERES UNA MALDITA ARPIA-dijo Hermione

-¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto?- dijo Ginny

-VENIAS AQUÍ Y CREIAS QUE ERAS DE NUESTRO NIVEL-dijo Romilda-

-Es que jamás te hice nada- dijo Ginny

-Oh, para que me creas ahí viene Michael- dijo Romilda

Romilda tomo del brazo a Michael y lo arrastro enfrente de Ginny y Hermione.

-Cariño, dile aquí a tu juguetito que tú y yo estamos comprometidos- dijo Romilda con maldad

Ginny sollozo más fuerte.

-¿Comprometidos?- dijo Hermione

-Si, en cuanto terminemos la universidad nos casaremos- dijo Romilda

Michael solo agacho la cabeza

-ERES UN MALDITO POCO HOMBRE- dijo Hermione- VAMOS GINNY

Hermione abrazo a Ginny por los hombros y juntas se dirigieron a la salida.

-Hermione, te enviare la invitación- dijo Romilda- Ginny lo siento… pero no creo que tengas dinero para un vestido decente

Ambas amigas salieron de la escuela con rumbo a la madriguera.

HG

Todo fue una cruel y vil mentira. No podía creer como alguien podía querer dañar a otra persona. ¿Qué daño le había hecho a Romilda? ¿Qué daño le había hecho a Michael? Ambos se ensañaron de la peor manera con ella.

Ese dolor en el pecho no desaparecía. Ahora entendía esos cambios de humor tan bruscos de su _"novio"_. El en realidad estaña enamorado de Romilda, claro que si, por eso estaban comprometidos.

Lo único que se le venía en estos momentos a la cabeza era que todo, absolutamente todo se derivaba a una sola cosa. EL DINERO. Claro que si, el maldito dinero. Romilda la odiaba por ser pobre, en la escuela la molestaban por ser pobre y el chico del cual estaba enamorada se burlo de ella por ser pobre.

Es que como podía pensar que él podía sentir algo por ella si tenía a Romilda a su lado. Ella aunque era caprichosa y arrogante, tenía dinero.

Bien… le había costado mucho dolor entenderlo, después de llevar una semana sumergida en su habitación llorando, por fin lo entendió. El dinero es necesario y siempre va por encima de todo. Incluso del amor.

No podía negar que su familia la adoraba, pero tampoco podía negar que si tuvieran dinero su vida sería más fácil. Hermione era diferente, pero como no ser feliz cuando tienen dinero como lo tiene ella.

Era su amiga y de verdad la quería mucho, pero el dinero no le faltaba. Es por eso que era feliz, por eso nadie se burlaba de ella y la respetaban.

Si su familia tuviera dinero, sus hermanos tendrían la vida, más fácil y Ron no tendría que vivir tan lejos.

HG

Una semana después…

Toda la semana Molly se preocupo por ella, Arthur al trabajar demasiado no se dio cuenta, aunque sospechaba algo. Hermione la fue a visitar, incluso le llevo todo para que fuera a la fiesta de graduación que se celebrara ese mismo día.

Pero definitivamente el hecho de ir implicaba ver todos esos rostros que se rieron de ella al mirar que Michael la engaño. Y sobre todo verlos… ellos de seguro irían en pareja y eso… eso si le dolería.

HG

-¿Cómo esta?- dijo Hermione

-Igual… solo recibe el plato de comida y no sale- dijo Molly afligida

-Son unos malditos- dijo Hermione

-Todo esto ha sobrepasado los límites- dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo sé, Molly- dijo Hermione abrazándola- solo nos queda apoyarla

-Te agradezco tanto que estés aquí- dijo Molly

-No tienes que agradecer es mi amiga- dijo Hermione- Y supongo que no irá esta noche a la graduación

-Supones bien- dijo Molly no ha salido para nada

-De todos modos alguna podrá servirle el vestido y las zapatillas-dijo Hermione

-Sí, pero tal vez le traiga amargos recuerdos- dijo Molly- Y las clases ¿Cómo van?

-Toda la semana fue de relajo- dijo Hermione- las calificaciones ya están, así que esto no afectara a Ginny

-Esta mañana le ha llegado esta carta- dijo Molly mostrándole un sobre

-Es de la universidad- dijo Hermione

-No sé si dársela- dijo Molly

-Deberías, con las calificaciones de Ginny no creo que sea una negativa- dijo Hermione- Yo creo que la podría animar

-Vamos-dijo Molly

Ambas subieron por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta de Ginny. Tocaron tres veces pero no hubo contestación.

-No va a abrir- dijo Molly

-Deslícelo por abajo- dijo Hermione

Molly pasó el sobre por debajo de la puerta. Minutos después al no escuchar nada ambas volvieron a la cocina.

-Yo tampoco iré al baile- dijo Hermione

-Deberías de ir- dijo Molly

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Hermione- siempre imagine este día con Ginny a mi lado

-No les demuestres que te han afectado, ve a ese baile y disfrútalo- dijo Molly

-Tienes razón, iré y simplemente me divertiré- dijo Hermione

-Así se habla hija- dijo Molly

HG

Escucho los golpes en la puerta, pero no tenia ánimos para ver a nadie. Los ignoro.

Diviso el sobre que pasaron por debajo de esta misma. La curiosidad pudo más y lo tomo entre sus manos. Con los nervios a flor de piel lo abrió.

Por un momento sonrió, había sido aceptada. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados.

Pero luego recordó todo lo que vivió a raíz de una beca igual que esta. Entonces lo entendió todo.

Todas esas personas se burlaron de ella porque ella se dejo. Se dejo humillar, pisotear. Todo sería diferente.

El maldito dinero le faltaba, claro que sí. Pero eso no quería decir que podría conseguirlo de otras formas. Todo estaba decidió y en tan pocos minutos su cerebro fue haciendo planes. Las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante.

Pero antes tendría que ajustar cuentas con las personas que la dañaron.

HG

El gimnasio de la preparatoria era el escenario principal para la gran fiesta de graduación que se llevaba a cabo en el. La decoración era estupenda. Y la música era viva, a cualquier joven le hacía mover los pies.

La bebida no se hacía esperar, claro que era sin alcohol ya que la mayoría de los graduados eran menores de edad. Todo estaba en esplendor. De pronto varios chicos se detuvieron mirando hacia las puertas de entrada.

La pelirroja guapísima que caminaba dirigiéndose a un punto exacto, los dejaba helados.

La chica llevaba un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo que dejaba ver las curvas de infarto, es vestido era escotado de la espalda, su cabello iba suelto en bucles adornado de manera elegante con un prendedor que era de oro. Su maquillaje era sencillo pero hacia resaltar sus ojos chocolate y sus labios rojos como la sangre eran una invitación a besarlos.

En su cuello llevaba un prendedor en forma de G que hacía que su piel cremosa resaltara. Sus zapatillas negras con tacón de aguja hacían resaltar sus piernas cremosas.

Hermione sonrió, ella reconocía ese atuendo, pero lo que la sorprendió es ver la dirección donde se dirigía la chica y sobre todo, la sonrisa sexy y al mismo tiempo burlona de la chica.

La chica llego a su objetivo.

-Felicidades- dijo la chica

La pareja se voltio desconcertada hacia la chica y ambos abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

-Giii…nnn…nyy- dijo Michael con los ojos como platos

-Si, Ginny. Quiero felicitarlos REY Y REYNA DEL BAILE- dijo Ginny asciendo alusión a la corona que ambos llevaban.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Romilda reaccionando

-Ya te lo dije Romil.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona- Michael nos vemos después- le guiño un ojo

Romilda se quedo refunfuñando, porque esa pobretona le robaba la atención incluso de su novio.

HG

-Amiga, estas…- dijo Hermione- Hermosa

-Gracias amiga… pero esto es gracias a ti- dijo Ginny abrazándola

-Me alegro que estés aquí- dijo Hermione

-Yo también- dijo Ginny

-Michael no deja de verte- dijo Hermione

-Mal por el- dijo Ginny

El plan que tenía en mente estaba funcionando, le daría donde más le duele a ambos y nada la detendría.

-Bailamos amiga- dijo Hermione

-Bailamos- dijo Ginny

Ambas se encaminaron a la pista y bailaron por varios minutos.

-Voy al tocador- dijo Ginny

-Si- dijo Hermione tomando asiento

Ginny se dirigió a los sanitarios, entro y se miro en el espejo. Pero alguien entro aventando la puerta.

-¿Qué pretendes muerta de hambre?-dijo Romilda roja de coraje

-Yooo. Nada- dijo Ginny y continúo arreglándose el cabello

-No te hagas la estúpida- dijo Romilda

-¿Cuál es tu maldito coraje?- dijo Ginny encarándola

-No puedes venir y simplemente hacerte la deslumbrante para que todo mundo te mire- dijo Romilda

-Ya veo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona- Tu molestia es que tu prometido no me quite los ojos de encima

-Eso no es verdad el me ama- dijo Romilda- recuerda que de ti solo se burlo

-Pues con todo y eso… el me mira a mí y ten por seguro que si esta noche contigo es porque yo así lo quiero- dijo Ginny

-Eres una maldita- dijo Romilda levantando la mano para golpear a Ginny en su mejilla

-No te atrevas- dijo Ginny tomando su mano evitando el golpe-No soy la misma tonta que se deja

Romilda vio en los ojos de Ginny algo que jamás noto antes. La furia.

-No te metas conmigo. Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz- dijo Romilda

-Por eso mismo… ya no me das miedo- dijo Ginny

Ginny de un empujón la tumbo al suelo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Ah, por cierto- dijo Ginny volteando- dile a tu "prometido" que estamos en contacto

Ginny salió del baño dejando a una Romilda sorprendida.

HG

Estaba descansando en su cama, agradecía que su mama limpio su habitación en unas pocas horas. Aun podía recordar la cara de sorpresa de Michael y a una muy sorprendida Romilda.

Por primera vez dejo fluir todos esos sentimientos de rencor que le picaban el corazón. Ambos pagarían muy caro por lo que le hicieron. Y no pararía hasta verlos llorar como ella lo hizo ese día en la cafetería.

No continuaría con su vida de la misma forma, eso lo tenía en claro. El ser pobre seria solo una condición de momento, porque ya pensaría en algo para solucionarlo, su futuro cambiaria porque ella así lo quería. No importaba nada más que la ambición que tenía clavada en el corazón… lo que nunca se imagino que en un tiempo se arrepentiría de todas las malas decisiones que estaba por tomar…

* * *

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS...**


	7. Chapter 7 La venganza

**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO. PARA TODOS LOS QUE SE PREGUNTABAN ¿DONDE ESTA HARRY? Y A PETICION DE LOS MISMOS, AQUI SE LOS TRAIGO, IRA APARECIENDO MAS. POR QUE NUESTRA HISTORIA ENTRE GINNY Y HARRY COMIENZA. NUESTRA GINNY ES MUY MALA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON... PERO YA NO LOS DISTRAIGO MAS.**

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 La venganza**

Realmente le alegraba el hecho de ver a su amiga llegar al baile. Agradecía verla sonreír, pero aun así, con todo y todo no podía mentirse así misma.

La sonrisa de Ginny era totalmente falsa, la tristeza que había en sus ojos realmente le oprimía el corazón. La conocía muy bien y sabia que su amiga no había superado para nada el amor que le tenia a Michael.

El temor se instalo en su pecho al notar las sonrisas burlonas y la manera tan fría y cruda con la que se comporto con la reina ya rey del baile.

Lo único que se le ocurría era apoyar a su amiga en todo como hasta ahora. No la dejaría sola porque ellas eran las mejores amigas.

HG

Para Ginny esa noche del baile significo el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida. Agradecía enormemente el apoyo de Hermione, pero lo que venia después solamente ella tenia que enfrentarlo.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, ya tenia todo su plan en mente. tenia que terminar definitivamente con esa etapa de su vida tan humillante. Y solo había una forma para eso. VENGANZA.

HG

El comienzo de las vacaciones fue enormemente satisfactorio para todos los estudiantes. Para Ginny significo una búsqueda de empleo de verano, lo encontró fácilmente.

Seria mesera en una cafetería, no le pagarían mucho, pero al menos podría cubrir las necesidades básicas y sobre todo podría solventar su plan.

Hermione a regañadientes se fue de vacaciones por Europa con sus padres, a pesar que ella no quería dejar a Ginny sola, sus padres no le dejaron opción.

HG

\- Que tal tu empleo?- dijo Molly

-Muy bien, todos son muy amables ahí- dijo Ginny

-Me alegro que te sientas bien ahí- dijo Molly

-Yo también mama- dijo Ginny

El timbre de la madriguera sonó y Molly dejo de ayudar a su hija a picar verduras y salio a abrir la puerta.

Ginny continuaba con su tarea de picar la verdura. Cuando escucho el grito de emoción de Molly...

\- Que pasa mama?- dijo Ginny

-Mira quien esta aquí- dijo Molly con lagrimas en los ojos

Ginny al mirar a su hermano corrió a abrazarlo.

-Enana, te extra e tanto- dijo Ron dándole vueltas en el aire

-Oh, Ron- dijo Ginny- debiste avisarnos que vendrías

-Quería darles una sorpresa- dijo Ron

HG

La familia Wesley estaba feliz con la visita de Ron, todos sus hermanos estaban reunidos deleitándose de la comida de Molly.

\- Que tal va la carrera Ron?- dijo Arthur

-Genial, la verdad es que la Arquitectura es lo mio- dijo Ron

-Supongo que ya estas con residencias profesionales- dijo Percy

-De hecho estoy a punto de terminarlas- dijo Ron

-Entonces, pronto estarás con nosotros de nuevo- dijo Bill

-De hecho he venido a hablar de eso con ustedes- dijo Ron

Rápidamente todos los presentes, lo miraron. El temor se instalo en los ojos de Molly y Arthur, ya que se imaginaban lo que su hijo les diría.

-Te quedaras mas tiempo- dijo Ginny

-Me han ofrecido empleo en la empresa donde ahora estoy- dijo Ron- es una gran oferta

-Tu quieres estar ahí...- dijo Molly

-Si mama, la empresa es de uno de mis amigos, de hecho a el le debo demasiado- dijo Ron- quiero apoyarlo ahora que el me necesita

\- El te necesita?- dijo Arthur desconcertado

-La empresa es de su familia- dijo Ron- pero se extenderá a otras fronteras, mi amigo sera dueño de esas sucursales. Llevare proyectos muy importantes

-Me imagino que el necesita gente de toda su confianza- dijo Percy

-Si, es por eso que me lo ha pedido a mi- dijo Ron

-Bien, si es lo que quieres todos te apoyaremos- dijo Arthur

Toda la familia Wesley asintió.

-Muchas gracias familia- dijo Ron sonriendo a todos.

HG

Ginny se encontraba detrás de un árbol como cada mañana, vigilaba esa casa silenciosamente. Después de dos semanas de acudir cada día, ya sabia muy bien la rutina de aquel chico. Se sentía lista para el siguiente paso.

Se dirigió a cinco calles de esa casa, donde estaba segura que aquel chico la miraría. Caminaba contoneando sus caderas de manera sensual cuando se percato del auto que se acercaba.

Agradeció a Hermione por toda la ropa que le regalo durante esos tres años de amistad.

HG

Michael conducía en su automóvil, se dirigía a casa de su novia Romilda. Escuchaba la radio, pero un cabello pelirrojo le llamo la atención.

Miro a la chica de arriba a abajo y se quedo sorprendido. Era la segunda vez que la miraba tan arreglada realmente siempre le pareció hermosa, pero el amor por Romilda lo cegó. Tal vez debería ofrecerle una disculpa.

HG

Siguió caminando al escuchar al automóvil aproximarse hacia ella.

-Ginny- dijo Michael muy fuerte para que esta lo escuchara

Ginny continuo caminando...

-Ginny- grito Michael

\- Que es lo que quieres?- dijo Ginny deteniéndose

-Solo quiero hablar un momento contigo- dijo Michael

-No quiero volver a hablar contigo, si hubiera sabido que te encontraría aquí, me hubiera ido por otro lado.- mintió Ginny

-Oye, se muy bien que no merezco que me mires- dijo Michael- pero en verdad quiero que me escuches

-Esta bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo Ginny simulando estar molesta

-Sube- dijo Michael

Ginny subió al automóvil y Michael se dirigió a una peque a cafetería.

HG

Se encontraban en una peque a mesa apartada...

\- Que es lo que querías decirme?- dijo Ginny

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento- dijo Michael

\- No crees que es demasiado tarde?- dijo Ginny

-Se muy bien que no merezco que me perdones- dijo Michael- pero te lo digo de corazón

\- Por que?- dijo Ginny

-Porque el amor me cegó- dijo Michael

-Esta claro que ese amor no es por mi- dijo Ginny

-Ella esta acostumbrada a manipular a la gente- dijo Michael

\- La amas?- dijo Ginny

-No lo se- dijo Michael

\- Alguna vez te guste?- dijo Ginny

-Siempre- dijo Michael

-Solo... que a ella la amabas- dijo Ginny

-Es mi prometida- dijo Michael

-Pero ni siquiera estas seguro de amarla- dijo Ginny

-Nuestro matrimonio sera por negocios- dijo Michael

-Pero se aman o se amaban- dijo Ginny

-Si, al menos de parte de ella- dijo Michael

-Pues... lo siento por ti- dijo Ginny

\- Por que?- dijo Michael

-A pesar que sigo amándote- dijo Ginny- Tu seguirás con una relación con una chica caprichosa. Y sobre todo a la cual no amas

-Eso lo se- dijo Michael mirándola fijamente

\- Ella te gusta?- dijo Ginny

-Es guapa. Pero no me gusta como antes- dijo Michael

-A pesar de todo podríamos seguir siendo amigos- dijo Ginny

\- De verdad?- dijo Michael esperanzado

-Si. Y como amigos dime Cuando te casaras?- dijo Ginny

-Nuestros padres han adelantado la boda- dijo Michael- Nos casaremos antes de entrar a la universidad

-Vaya... Es demasiado rápido- dijo Ginny

-Si, pero no quieren arriesgarse a que uno de los dos se arrepienta- dijo Michael

-Tengo que irme- dijo Ginny mirando su reloj

-Podríamos vernos de nuevo- dijo Michael

Ginny sonrió, El plan iba viento en popa.

-Claro, Te parece bien mañana aquí, como a esta hora?- dijo Ginny

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Michael

HG

Este viaje realmente era aburrido, ella sabia que no debería haber ido. Pero no podía negarse ante la orden de sus padres. Este museo se lo había recomendado Ginny, y le pidió que hiciera algunas fotografías si es que se lo permitían.

Caminaba por un pasillo cuando miro una escultura, realmente era bonita.

-Es bonita verdad- dijo un chico a lado de ella

-Si, realmente hermosa- dijo Hermione

-Lleva bastante tiempo aquí- dijo el chico

-Oh, no lo sabia. Es la primera vez que vengo- dijo Hermione

-No eres de aquí- dijo el chico

-No, estoy de vacaciones- dijo Hermione

-Hay muchas cosas mas que podrías visitar- dijo el chico

-La verdad es que no se de muchas- dijo Hermione

-Yo podría guiarte, claro si tu quisieras- dijo el chico

-Lo siento, pero no te conozco- dijo Hermione

El sonrió, y Hermione lo miro. Era realmente muy guapo.

-Podríamos conocernos- dijo el chico

-Ni siquiera se tu nombre- dijo Hermione

-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano- soy Harry Potter

-Hermione Granger-dijo ella

HG

Las semanas continuaron pasando y quedaba un mes para el inicio de clases. La familia Wesley disfrutaba de la presencia de Ron, que pronto partiría y no sabían cuando volverían a verlo.

Ginny continuaba con su trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera, pero también continuaba con las reuniones con Michael.

Definitivamente su relación con el había progresado... aun recordaba esa platica que marco el inicio de su relación secreta.

_ -Eres realmente un buen chico- dijo Ginny_

_\- En verdad piensas eso?- dijo Michael_

_-Claro, mas allá de lo que siento por ti- dijo Ginny- creo que Romilda no te merece_

_-Yo tampoco me he comportado bien- dijo Michael_

_-Si lo dices por lo que me hiciste, he comprendido que Romilda te manipulo- dijo Ginny_

_-Si, ella en verdad te odia- dijo Michael_

_-Si, y lo peor es que no se porque- dijo Ginny_

_-Ahora peleo todo el tiempo con ella- dijo Michael_

_\- Por que?- dijo Ginny_

_-Quiere saber que hago a cada momento- dijo Michael_

_-Si yo estuviera en su lugar- dijo Ginny- te __comprendería_

_-Tu eres muy linda. Realmente fui un estúpido al perderte- dijo Michael acercándose a ella_

_Ginny no perdió mas tiempo y lo beso. Realmente sentía asco por ese chico. Era desagradable darse cuenta que no le importaba en absoluto el amor que Romilda tenia por el. Con todas sus reuniones se dio cuenta que el solo buscaba meterse entre sus pantalones._

_Pero Ginny tenia planeado manipularlo para sus propios fines y todo salia a pedir de boca. Muy pronto ese chico haría lo que ella quisiera._

_-Michael - dijo Ginny sensualmente- Tu y yo podríamos estar juntos de nuevo_

_-Yo estoy comprometido- dijo Michael_

_-Con una chica que te atormenta- dijo Ginny_

_-Yo p dria estar contigo sin causarte problemas- dijo Ginny_

_-Lo se, tu eres diferente- dijo Michael- y con ese cambio, estas mas hermosa_

_-Yo hice este cambio por ti- dijo Ginny- Podemos seguir juntos y nadie lo __sabrá_

_-Eso suena muy bien- dijo Michael volviendo a besarla._

Esa escena fue hace dos semanas, Michael no tardo mucho en querer tener sexo. Pero Ginny ya no era esa chica enamorada y tonta. Lo había manipulado para negarse de tal manera que el chico estaba rendido ante ella. Era como un mu eco que hacia lo que ella quería.

Pero aun quedaban dos semanas para la gran boda y ahí daría el golpe final. Romilda no se lo esperaría.

HG

Hermione seguía saliendo con ese lindo chico que conoció hace algunas semanas. Ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían gustos parecidos. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo y sus padres estaban encantados.

Rabia escrito a Ginny un par de E-mails, pero no había contado sobre Harry, eso solo se lo contaría en persona cuando regresara. Ginny le había contestado diciéndole que su hermano Ron estaba de visita y que tal vez si volvía pronto podría conocerlo. Pero con su nuevo interés "Harry", dudaba mucho que quisiera irse tan pronto.

HG

Ginny se encontraba en un ciber, al no contar con una computadora e Internet en casa, tenia que acudir a ese medio para revisar su correo. Diviso un Mail de Hermione.

Lo abrió y al leer los nuevos lugares que había visitado no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos salieran por medio de palabras.

\- ¿Por que ella viaja y yo no?- dijo Ginny

Agradeció el estar sola en el local. Así, nadie la escucho.

Ese sentimiento de envidia crecía en el pecho, no por el hecho de que su amiga fuera mala persona o que ella la odiara. Pero no entendía como es que Hermione tenia mucho mas y ella no tenia nada.

Cerro su correo y refunfuñando se dirigió hacia su empleo. De nuevo ese sentimiento resurgió. ¿Por que ella tenia que trabajar y Hermione no?

HG

Las dos semanas a la boda pasaron muy rápido. Ginny se encontraba reunida con Michael un día antes de esta.

-Lo haré por nosotros-dijo Michael

-Es lo único que tienes que hacer amor- dijo Ginny

-Sabes bien que por ti haría todo- dijo Michael

Ginny sabia bien que Michael no le mentía. Realmente lo conquisto y lo tenia en sus manos.

-Siento mucho toda esta situación- dijo Ginny fingiendo- pero realmente nuestro amor lo vale

-Estarás conmigo para siempre- dijo Michael

-Para siempre cielo- dijo Ginny besándolo apasionadamente

-Entonces te esperare en ese peque o pueblo- dijo Michael

-Si, es mejor que no nos vean juntos- dijo Ginny- Ya sabes... Romilda me odia

-Pero ella no sospecha nada- dijo Michael

-Y eso es muy bueno para los dos- dijo Ginny

-Me ha costado horrores fingir- dijo Michael

-Lo se amor, lo se- dijo Ginny

-Pronto seras nuevamente mia- dijo Michael

-Y tu mio- dijo Ginny

HG

Y el gran día llego. Ginny se pudo un vestido que le llegaba por abajo de las rodillas, pero le quedaba pegado al cuerpo, simplemente se veía espectacular. Se lo había comprado con sus sueldos. Era caro, pero la ocasión bien valía la pena.

Se maquillo, y arreglo su cabello. Tomo un taxi y se dirigió hacia la iglesia donde la boda se realizaría.

Al llegar diviso a mucha gente esperando afuera, rodeo la iglesia y entro por la puerta trasera, se dirigió a la peque a habitación en la que estaba segura que Romilda estaba esperando.

Reviso su reloj y se dio cuenta que el novio estaba retrasado por 15 minutos. Sonrió aun mas. Se acerco a la puerta y pego su oreja.

-Tranquila hija debe de estar por llegar- dijo una voz de hombre

\- Le has llamado a su móvil?- dijo otra voz que reconoció como la de Romilda

-Si, y lo tiene apagado- dijo el señor

-Estará por llegar- dijo Romilda

-Iré a afuera- dijo el señor

-Si papa- dijo Romilda

Ginny corrió a esconderse en uno de los muros, vio salir al señor y se encamino a la habitación donde se encontraba Romilda.

\- ¿Que haces tu aquí?- dijo Romilda

-He venido a demostrarte que si pude comprarme un vestido "decente"- dijo Ginny

-No estas invitada- dijo Romilda con desdén

-Oh, perdón, que tonta he venido de blanco- dijo Ginny con ironía- solo la novia puede vestir de blanco

-Lárgate de mi boda- dijo Romilda

-Romil no te enojes- dijo Ginny- Yo solo vine a hacerte un favor

-Oh, es que quieres presenciar como Michael se casa conmigo- dijo Romilda

-No, he venido a presenciar como Michael te deja plantada- dijo Ginny sonriendo

Romilda se quedo callada procesando las palabras de Ginny.

-Es mentira- dijo Romilda

-Claro que no, Sabias que mientras tu preparabas tu boda Michael y yo teníamos pequeños encuentros?- dijo Ginny

-Solo quieres arruinarme este día- dijo Romilda

-Si, es cierto. Pero no miento y tu lo sabes- dijo Ginny- Todas las veces que te preguntabas donde se encontraba tu prometido por las mañanas, el estaba conmigo

-No pudo hacerme esto- dijo Romilda con lagrimas

-Si, si pudo. Y sin ningún remordimiento- dijo Ginny

-Malditos- dijo Romilda

-Yo solo quería una aventura- dijo Ginny- En verdad no fue mi intención. No... espera si lo fue. El punto es que quería ponerte los cuernos. Pero Michael fue el de la idea de dejarte plantada.

Ginny mintió, la realidad era que ella tenia planeado todo y el hecho que adelantaran la boda solo acelero sus planes.

-Lárgate- dijo Romilda llorando descontroladamente

-Oh, Romil has arruinado tu costoso maquillaje- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-FUERA DE AQUÍ- grito Romilda

Ginny le brindo una enorme sonrisa y se dio la media vuela. Se dirigió hacia un niño y le dio un sobre, el cual contenía la ubicación de Michael. El padre de Romilda lo destruiría. Así que no se preocupo mas y se dirigió a la madriguera.

HG

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había amanecido. Miro hacia todos los lados de la habitación donde se encontraba, no había rastro de ella.

Tal vez había tenido un percance y al tener su móvil apagado no pudo avisarle. Corrió a prender el móvil, miro todos los mensajes que tenia. Todos eran de diferentes números, su familia, amigos, Romilda y exsuegro. Los elimino todos, no le interesaba saber que le dirían. Solo le importaba ella.

Le marco a ella, pero lo envió a buzón, esto ya le preocupaba. Tocaron a su habitación. Por fin había llegado. Pero al abrir la puerta...

-Eres un maldito- dijo el hombre

-Yo... puedo... explicarle- dijo Michael al mirar a los tres hombres que lo acompañaban

-No quiero tus explicaciones- dijo el hombre- pagaras muy caro el humillar a mi hija

Michael palideció.

HG

Dos semanas después Ginny miraba el periódico específicamente en la sección de sociales. El titulo "LA VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO" Continuo leyendo el articulo.

_Una fuente anónima ha asegurado las verdaderas razones por el cual la boda de Romilda Vans no se llego a concretar._

_Dicha fuente asegura que Michael Corner tenia una relación oculta con su verdadero amor, esta servidora se ha dado a la tarea de escarbar mas a fondo y varias fuentes han asegurado que Michael tuvo una relación amorosa con una compañera de la preparatoria donde asistían ambos._

_Aunque el señor Richard Vans a negado que su hija fue plantada, los presentes a la ceremonia religiosa han asegurado lo contrario._

_Michael la dejo por su amor verdadero._

_Solo nos queda dirigirnos a Romilda Vans, sentimos realmente la humillación por la que te han hecho pasar y deseamos que te repongas pronto_

Ginny sonrió y no quiso leer quien escribió el articulo, ella solo fue esa fuente anónima y agradecía enormemente que no la hayan mencionado en el articulo.

Bien. Esa etapa de su vida ya estaba totalmente cerrada. Ahora tenia otro objetivo en mente. Salir de la pobreza y solo se le ocurría una manera rápida y fácil. Un marido rico.

* * *

**como veran nuestra Ginny tiene planes en mente. **

**Espero comentarios y no se pierdan el encuentro de Ginny y Harry**


	8. Chapter 8 La conferencia

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS. **

**POR FIN EN ESTE CAPITULO COMIENZA LA HISTORIA DE HARRY Y GINNY. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NO ODIEN A GINNY.**

**DISFRUTENLO...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 La conferencia**

Durante los pocos días que le quedaron de vacaciones Ginny continuo con su empleo. Aunque tenia en claro que si quería conservar su beca tendría que dejar de trabajar.

La universidad era todo un nuevo reto, pero ya no era la Ginny llena de temores de antes. Ahora tenia una gran fuerza que la llenaba por dentro. Tenia muy claro sus objetivos, y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Michael la busco, ella se imaginaba que para aclarar las cosas o pedirle explicaciones, aun recordaba la cara de idiota cuando le dijo que todo había sido un error...

_-Ginny- dijo Michael acercándose a ella_

_Ginny iba saliendo de un largo turno en la cafetería. Voltio su rostro a la dirección donde escucho que la llamaban. Se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse con un Michael con moretones en la cara._

_\- Michael?- dijo Ginny- que haces aquí?_

_-Tenia que hablar contigo y explicarte- dijo Michael_

_\- Explicarme?- dijo Ginny __desconcertada_

_-Se que debiste sentirte desilusionada al llegar a el peque o pueblo y no encontrarme donde quedamos -dijo Michael_

_Ginny lo miro fijamente al darse cuenta que Michael no sabia la realidad._

_-El padre de Romilda me encontró. Te juro que no se como- dijo Michael rápidamente- Sus hombres me sacaron de ahí y me golpearon._

_-Lo siento mucho- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente- pero yo no asistí a la cita_

_\- Que?- dijo Michael_

_-No fui. La verdad es que tenia otro asunto mas importante- dijo Ginny tranquilamente_

_\- Que asunto?- dijo Michael_

_-Te lo diré porque no quiero que me estés fastidiando- dijo Ginny- Yo le fui a restregar en la cara a tu prometida que la dejarías plantada._

_\- POR QUE DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?-dijo Michael_

_-Porque me la debía. De Ginny Wesley nadie se burlara de nuevo- dijo Ginny mirándolo con furia_

_\- Todo lo tenias planeado?- dijo Michael_

_-Si y tu caíste como idiota- dijo Ginny_

_-ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA-dijo Michael_

_-Me importa poco lo que pienses de mi- dijo Ginny- Y sabes que ? me voy porque tu sinceramente me aburres_

_Ginny dio dos pasos pero Michael la tomo del brazo._

_-Yo deje todo por ti- dijo Michael_

_-Que terrible error- dijo Ginny finjiendo tristeza_

_-Es que no entiendes. Mi familia me ha dado la espalda y el padre de Romilda me hundirá- dijo Michael_

_-Eso también tienes que agradecérmelo a mi- dijo Ginny_

_-no entiendo- dijo Michael_

_-Yo le di la dirección al padre de Romilda- dijo Ginny_

_-ERES... ERES...- dijo Michael con furia_

_-Espero que el resto de tu vida te acuerdes de mi. Y para la próxima chica que intentes engañar te lo pienses antes- dijo Ginny_

_Ginny camino rápidamente hacia la parada del autobús. Pero de nuevo un grito de Michael la detuvo._

_-Ginny espera- Grito Michael __alcanzándola_

_\- Que es lo que quieres?- dijo Ginny_

_-Yo...te amo- dijo Michael- No me importa nada mas que estar contigo_

_Ginny soltó una carcajada que hizo que Michael se sintiera ridículo._

_-Pretendes que estemos juntos como si nada- dijo Ginny_

_-Bueno... estamos a mano no?- dijo Michael-Tu me perdonas y yo te perdono_

_-Eres un estúpido... jamas te perdonare lo que me hiciste- dijo Ginny con ira- Y tu, ten un poco de dignidad. No eres mas que un cobarde que no tuvo valor de terminar su compromiso con Romilda._

_-Ginny por favor Te amo- dijo Michael_

_-Yo no te amo- dijo Ginny- Ni siquiera siento odio. Te tengo lastima._

_-Yo no podre vivir sin ti- dijo Michael_

_-Que mal por ti.- dijo Ginny- No vuelvas a buscarme por que entonces le contare lo que me hiciste a mis hermanos y ellos no tendrán piedad de ti como la tuvo el señor Vans._

_Michael palideció y miro como Ginny caminaba a la parada del autobús._

Si, la venganza era dulce. Tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Ese chico merecía una lección y ella se la había dado.

Lo único que supo de Romilda es que salio del país, imaginaba que la vergüenza la perseguía y por tanto prefirió no seguir ahí.

De Hermione no sabia nada mas, era raro ella siempre estaba en contacto. Solo le quedaba esperar a que regresara de su viaje. Comenzarían juntas en la misma universidad aunque claramente Hermione no necesitaba de una beca. Y ese motivo era justamente lo que tenia a Ginny con la misma punzada en el pecho.

Ginny comenzaría a estudiar administración de empresas y Hermione estudiaría publicidad. Carreras totalmente distintas pero que cada una les gustaba al máximo respectivamente.

El cumpleaños numero 18 de Ginny paso sin mayores novedades. Lo celebro con un peque o pastel a lado de su familia.

Ron se despidió de todos los Wesley con tristeza, pero con la esperanza de algún día regresar por la puerta grande. Todos le desearon suerte en su nueva etapa y el solo les dijo que no los defraudaría.

HG

Recordaba su primer día en la preparatoria y definitivamente no era la misma chica. Hermione le había regalado gran cantidad de ropa a lo largo de su amistad, pero ella jamas la uso.

Antes de que llegara este día, decidió sacar toda la ropa de la tímida Ginny y se dispuso a usar toda esa de marca que tenia arrumbada.

Ahora caminaba con zapatillas de 10 cm de alto, unos jeans ajustadisimos que resaltaban sus curvas y blusa que tenia la espalda descubierta. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y liso. Su maquillaje era natural pero la hacia ver hermosa.

Se dirigió en busca de su salón de clases, los primeros semestres tomaría materias de tronco común, así que podría tener algunas clases con Hermione. Aunque no estaba segura si la encontraría. Le envió su horario a su amiga por E-mail, pero no recibió contestación.

Llego al aula y pudo divisar a Hermione sentada en una de las bancas, camino hacia ella y tomo asiento a lado de la misma.

\- ¿Ginny?- dijo Hermione

-Hola amiga- dijo Ginny

-No puedo creerlo... estas... hermosa- dijo Hermione

-Gracias- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Tenemos tantas cosas por contarnos- dijo Hermione

-Si, estuve esperando alguna se al de vida de tu parte- dijo Ginny

-Oh. Lo siento. Pero... conocí a un chico- dijo Hermione

\- De verdad?- dijo Ginny

-Si, esta guapísimo... es un sueño- dijo Hermione

-Oh, amiga me alegro, un romance de verano- dijo Ginny

-No, somos novios- dijo Hermione

\- ¿novios? ¿El vive aquí?- dijo Ginny

-No, pero nos mantendremos a distancia- dijo Hermione

Ginny se pregunto si esa relación tendría futuro. No era que pensara que Hermione no valía la pena, pero la distancia en una relación realmente era una prueba difícil de superar.

-Pero... Crees que funcionara?- dijo Ginny

-No estoy segura... pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo- dijo Hermione- no te negare que tengo mucho miedo,  
ese chico en verdad me gusta.

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo- dijo Ginny

-Podría perder mi corazón- dijo Hermione

-Pero si dices que solo te gusta- dijo Ginny

-Si, pero creo que puedo enamorarme- dijo Hermione

-Amiga... solo has lo posible por que esto salga bien- dijo Ginny

-Lo haré- dijo Hermione

El profesor entro al salón de clases por lo tanto las amigas no continuaron con su platica.

HG

Las clases pasaron rápidamente. En el almuerzo Hermione le contó a Ginny como conoció a su novio y todos los momentos que compartieron juntos.

Ginny escucho con atención, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse que si ella tuviera la oportunidad de viajar tal vez conocería a muchos chicos y podría encontrar el marido que tanto anhelaba.

HG

-Vamos a comer algo- dijo Hermione

Ambas iban saliendo de la universidad.

-No lo se...- dijo Ginny

-Vamos yo invito- dijo Hermione

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny

Si Hermione no tuviera a su novio en la cabeza se habría dado cuenta de que Ginny había cambiado, la amiga que ella conoció no hubiera aceptado una comida gratis, y se hubiera preocupado por avisarle a mama su paradero.

Llegaron a un restaurante (a petición de Ginny), se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas.

-¿Quetal tu verano?- dijo Hermione

-Aburrido- dijo Ginny

Ginny no tenia ningún interés en contarle a Hermione sobre su venganza. Sabia muy bien que Hermione no lo aprobaría.

-Mi madre me dijo lo que le paso a Romilda- dijo Hermione

\- Que le paso?- dijo Ginny

-No leíste los periódicos- dijo Hermione

-No, sabes que no leo la sección de sociales- dijo Ginny fingiendo

-Michael la ha dejado plantada- dijo Hermione

\- Como?- dijo Ginny fingiendo una cara de sorpresa

-Si, según dicen la dejo por otra- dijo Hermione

-Ese hombre no cambiara jamas- dijo Ginny- Pobre Romilda

-Si, no cabe duda que todo en esta vida se paga- dijo Hermione

-Todo se paga- susurro Ginny

-Lo peor es que quisieron involucrarte- dijo Hermione

\- A miii?- dijo Ginny- Por que?

-En un articulo dijeron que la dejo por su amor de preparatoria- dijo Hermione- Yo se que eso es mentira

\- Mencionaron mi nombre?- dijo Ginny

-No, pero yo se muy bien esa historia- dijo Hermione

-Cambiemos de tema- dijo Ginny- Como se llama tu novio?

-Harry Potter- dijo Hermione

-No me has dicho a que se dedica- dijo Ginny

-Es arquitecto- dijo Hermione

\- Estudiante?- dijo Ginny

-No, Es dueño de su propia empresa- dijo Hermione

-Oh, pero entonces es mas grande- dijo Ginny

-Si, tiene 25- dijo Hermione- pero pues su familia es de dinero

-Imagino que tu mama debe de estar feliz- dijo Ginny

-Si, por primera vez ella y yo hemos hablado- dijo Hermione

\- Solo por un novio?- dijo Ginny

-Es que no es cualquier chico- dijo Hermione- su familia es muy rica

-ooh, que bien- dijo Ginny

Después de esa platica Hermione se sintió plena al contar con una amiga como Ginny, pero si tan solo hubiera puesto un poco de atención al destello de envidia de los ojos de su amiga, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta que esa Ginny nueva no era una amiga de verdad...

HG

Dos a os después...

\- Vas a salir hija?- dijo Molly al mirar a Ginny arreglada

-Si mama, Hermione ha llegado de su viaje y nos veremos para platicar- dijo Ginny

-Me la saludas- dijo Molly

-Si, me voy por que ya esta mi taxi- dijo Ginny y salio de la madriguera

Molly miro por la ventana a su hija subirse al taxi. La nostalgia en sus ojos era notable. Ginny ya no era la misma chica, ya no era la ni a que ella crió.

Ahora era una mujer con una mirada fría, retrocedió dos años atrás. Todo comenzó con su look y después con peque os cambios, como el dejar de llevar desayuno, siempre decía "Hermione me lo comprara". Ahí se dio cuenta que era diferente, pero ella no dijo nada.

Después cuando comenzó a hablar de todos los lujos con los que contaba Hermione, sintió de nuevo esa alerta, pero de nuevo no dijo nada.

Ahora Ginny no tomaba el autobús iba de un lado a otro en taxi, la economía de los Wesley había mejorado ya que sus hijos estaban muy bien económicamente, no eran ricos pero al menos podían ayudarlos.

Quería tener de nuevo a su Ginny, pero no estaba segura si regresaría. Solo esperaba que esta actitud de hija no la hiciera cometer errores irreparables.

HG

-Amiga- grito Hermione emocionada abrazando a Ginny

-Hola, te ves realmente feliz- dijo Ginny

Ambas tomaron asiento.

-Lo estoy- dijo Hermione

-Me imagino que Harry tiene que ver en esto- dijo Ginny

-Imaginas bien- dijo Hermione

-Bien... cuéntame- dijo Ginny

-Me voy a casar...- dijo Hermione enseñandole su mano con un anillo que contenía una piedra preciosa y bastante cara.

Ginny quedo con los ojos como platos. No podía creerlo. Hace dos a os cuando Hermione le contó sobre su noviazgo ella hubiera jurado que esa relación no dudaría. Sin embargo, y ante todo pronostico Hermione y Harry continuaban siendo novios.

Ginny no podia creer la suerte que tenia Hermione, su amiga tenia dinero, lujos, viajes, joyas, era hermosa y un novio guapo con mucho dinero. La vida realmente era injusta con ella.

\- Como?- dijo Ginny

-Me lo pidió este verano- dijo Hermione

-Pero... tienen una relación a distancia- dijo Ginny

-Lo sabemos- dijo Hermione

-Solo se ven dos veces al a o- dijo Ginny

\- Me estas queriendo decir que esto es un error?- dijo Hermione muy seria

-Nooo, Yo solo me preocupo por ti. De verdad quiero que estés segura que el es el correcto- dijo Ginny

-Amiga. Se que te preocupas por mi. Pero el es el correcto- dijo Hermione

\- Te iras a vivir con el?- dijo Ginny

-No, esa es otra de las sorpresas que me tenia- dijo Hermione- Vendrá a montar una nueva sucursal aquí

-Vivirán aquí- dijo Ginny

-Si, el se hará cargo de la sucursal- dijo Hermione

-Pero eso sera a largo plazo- dijo Ginny

-No, el ha viajado conmigo, esta aquí- dijo Hermione sonriendo- Por fin lo conocerás

-oooh, esta qui en este momento- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-No exactamente, me refiero aquí en el pais- dijo Hermione

-Espero conocerlo en estos días- dijo Ginny

-Anunciaremos el compromiso el próximo viernes- dijo Hermione- por supuesto estas invitada

-Muchas gracias amiga- dijo Ginny

-Le he hablado tanto de ti- dijo Hermione

-Muero por conocerlo- dijo Ginny

-En este momento esta hospedado en el hotel que esta cerca de mi casa- dijo Hermione

Ginny sabia a que hotel se refería, era un hotel de lujo.

\- Por que no esta en tu casa?- dijo Ginny

-Esta dando unas conferencias- dijo Hermione- Un amigo lo ha invitado

-Impresionante- dijo Ginny

-Pero.. cuéntame Que tal lo llevas con Denny?- dijo Hermione

-Lo hemos dejado- dijo Ginny

-Pero Por que?- dijo Hermione

-El no era para mi- dijo Ginny

Ginny no podía decirle a su amiga que había decidió terminar su noviazgo de un a o con Denny, por el hecho que Denny no queria casarse, al menos no por el momento. Ginny no podia perder mas tiempo a lado de un hombre que definitivamente iba como una tortuga en su relación. Ella necesitaba dinero ya, y prefería buscar a otro chico que decidiera darle un compromiso mejor.

-Pero si llevaban un a o juntos- dijo Hermione

-Si, pero la verdad es que me di cuenta que no lo quería tanto- dijo Ginny

-Bueno... al menos fuiste sincera- dijo Hermione

Por esta razón Ginny decidió que iría por un chico mas grande, un chico que volviera loco al grado que hiciera todo por ella.

HG

Al día siguiente en la madriguera...

-Mamaaa- grito Ginny

\- ¿Que pasa hija?-dijo Molly

-Ron, me ha enviado un mail- dijo Ginny

\- ¿Que dice?- dijo Molly ansiosa

-El va a volver- dijo Ginny sonriendo

\- ¿De vacaciones?- dijo Molly

-No, va a volver definitivamente- dijo Ginny

-Por fin- dijo Molly con lagrimas en los ojos

-No llores- dijo Ginny abrazándola- mejor alégrate

-Son lagrimas de alegría- dijo Molly

-No ha escrito porque volverá, pero dice que nos lo contara en cuanto este aquí- dijo Ginny

\- ¿Cuando volverá?- dijo Molly

-La próxima semana- dijo Ginny

-Tu padre y tus hermanos se alegraran tanto- dijo Molly

-Todos estaremos felices- dijo Ginny

-Por fin toda la familia esta reunida de nuevo- dijo Molly

-Si mama- dijo Ginny sonriendo

HG

-Hola amor- dijo Hermione

-Hola- dijo Harry

Se dieron un peque o beso en los labios.

-No te esperaba- dijo Hermione

-He venido a decirte que no podremos comer juntos- dijo Harry

\- Por que?- dijo Hermione

-Voy a asistir a una comida de negocios- dijo Harry

-Lo entiendo- dijo Hermione- Ahora deberías estar en tus conferencias?

-Si, pero las he cambiado por la tarde. Quiero pasar la mañana contigo- dijo Harry

-Eso me gusta- dijo Hermione abrazándolo- Ayer vi a Ginny

-Oh, la famosa Ginny- dijo Harry

-Si, ella esta feliz por nosotros- dijo Hermione

\- ¿La conoceré el viernes?-dijo Harry

-Si, la he invitado- dijo Hermione- Quiere conocerte, ya sabes se preocupa por mi

\- ¿Debería preocuparme yo?- dijo Harry

-Claro que no- dijo Hermione riendo

Hermione tenia toda la razón, Harry no debería preocuparse por conocer a Ginny. La que en realidad debería preocuparse es ella.

HG

Ginny caminaba a paso apresurado, se dirigía a la conferencia que daría Harry Potter.

Toda la noche anterior, había estado reflexionando sobre su vida y llego a la conclusión que tenia que conocer al prometido de su amiga.

Hermione le había enseñado varias fotos y sabia que el no la conocía.

Necesitaba un marido rico y urgentemente, su intento fallido con Denny la tenia al limite. Ya se había visto en una playa disfrutando del sol. Pero no, Denny solo era un chico inmaduro de 20 a os que en este momento solo le importaba divertirse. No podía perder el tiempo buscando a otro candidato.

Pensó que Hermione tenia todo, si se quedaba sin prometido no pasaría nada. Su amiga contaba con todos los recursos para conseguir inclusive a alguien mejor. Así, que realmente no le estaría haciendo un da o no?

Camino a paso apresurado, aunque llegaba una hora antes tenia que poner en marcha su plan.

-Disculpe- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a uno de los encargados de el hotel

\- Que se le ofrece?- dijo la chico

-La conferencia que dará el Señor Potter- dijo Ginny

-Empezara en una hora- dijo la chico

-Vera... es que vengo del periódico de la universidad y quisiera cruzar con el un par de palabras- mintió Ginny

-OH, lo siento pero no estoy autorizado a decirle en donde se encuentra- dijo la chico apenado

-Lo se, pero sabe es que realmente es muy importante- dijo Ginny- Yo no diré quien me ha proporcionado la información

-Lo siento pero mi trabajo esta en riesgo- dijo el chico

-Por favor... estaré agradecida contigo- dijo Ginny dándole una sonrisa sensual

-Esta bien...- dijo el chico deslumbrado- en este momento se encuentra en una comida en el restaurante del hotel

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ginny dándole un beso cerca de los labios

HG

Ginny observaba de lejos a Harry Potter, en persona era mucho mas guapo, sintió mucho mas envidia hacia Hermione y mucho rencor hacia la vida injusta que le había tocado vivir.

Esperaba que el vestido entallado pero elegante la ayudara a llamar la atención de el. Podría estar muy enamorado de Hermione, pero era hombre y ella quería despertar interés en el por el momento.

Miro que se levantaba junto con los hombres que lo acompañaban, ella se apresuro a su posición para poner en marcha el plan.

Camino fingiendo distracción en su móvil y muy a propósito choco de lleno con el.

-OH, lo siento- dijo Ginny fingiendo vergüenza

-Discúlpeme señorita- dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura para evitar que Ginny cayera por el choque

Harry levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con una mujer que lo dejo literalmente impresionado. Esos ojos chocolate lo hipnotizaron por unos segundos, sus labios rojos lo llamaron a mirarlos. Y ni que decir del cabello de fuego.

Dirigió una mirada rápida a su cuerpo y se quedo sin aliento. Esa mujer era la mas hermosa que había en su vida, sin contar la descarga de sensaciones que sentía al tocarla.

Ginny sonrió, la cara de Harry le demostró que su plan había funcionado. No pudo evitar perderse por unos segundos en sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Realmente era muy guapo.

-Descuide, yo he sido la tonta- dijo Ginny

-No, yo no me he fijado- dijo Harry

-Lo siento, tengo prisa- dijo Ginny

Harry en un movimiento la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

\- ¿Ira a las conferencias?- dijo Harry

Quería volver a verla.

-Si, de hecho esta por empezar una- dijo Ginny

-Entonces espero verla de nuevo ahí- dijo Harry

-Yo también- dijo Ginny sonriendo

Ginny se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la sala de conferencias.

Harry la miro alejarse y no despego su mirada de ella hasta que desapareció de su vista.

-Hermosa...- dijo uno de los hombres que lo acompañaba

-Mucho mas que eso- dijo Harry

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo el hombre

Harry asintió caminando junto a los hombres de negocios.

Harry ni siquiera recordó a su prometida Hermione Granger, solo quería saber quien era esa hermosa mujer con la que había chocado. No pudo evitar sentir un gran interés por esa chica, el tenia que saber quien era...

* * *

**¿que les pareció?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo. **


	9. Chapter 9 Presentaciones

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS. DE VERDAD QUE QUISIERA ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO, PERO MI TIEMPO NO ME LO PERMITE. HE ESTADO MUY CORTA DE TIEMPO. EN TODA LA SEMANA APENAS HOY ESTUVE DESOCUPADA Y ESCRIBI EL CAPITULO... COMO QUIEN DICE ESTA RECIEN SALIDO DEL HORNO. LO UNICO QUE LES PUEDO PROMETER ES QUE ACTUALIZARE SIN FALTA CADA FIN DE SEMANA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS. DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y DECIR QUE MI HISTORIA LES GUSTA. EN AGRADECIMIENTO LES PROMETO NO ABANDONAR POR NINGUN MOTIVO LA HISTORIA. ADEMAS QUE YA TENGO IDEAS NUEVAS PARA LA PROXIMA HISTORIA.**

**EN CUANTO AL CAPITULO... POR FIN ESTA HISTORIA DE HARRY Y GINNY ARRANCA. NO PIERDAN NINGUN CAPITULO PORQUE APARTIR DE AHORA TODO SERA SUPER INTERESANTE. ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**CAPITULO 8 Presentaciones**

La vida de Harry Potter siempre fue sencilla y tranquila...

Nacio en una familia de un buen... pero muy buen nivel social. Nunca tuvo que carecer de nada material y mucho menos del amor. Sus padres James Potter y Lily Potter siempre lo llenaron de amor y comprensión.

Sus padres le ense aron que apesar de tener todo en la vida nunca tendria que sentirse mas que los demas.  
De hecho el se gano cada logro que ha obtenido, a base de su trabajo. No podia negar que fue una gran ayuda contar con el apellido Potter. Pero siempre demostro que el valia mucho mas que un apellido o cualquiera de sus miles de millones que tenia en su cuenta bancaria.

Su padrino Sirius Black siempre lo apoyo en todas sus decisiones, era la persona que lo conocía mejor. Harry agradecia contar con el para lo que fuera, el siempre se lo demostro.

Desde la adolescencia había salido con chicas, ninguna importante. Se divirtio, pero nunca sin dejar de lado sus obligaciones.

Su madre siempre le decía que tenia que buscar una buena esposa, alguien que lo amara y que sin ninguna duda llegara a ser una gran madre para sus futuros hijos.

Es por eso que cuando conocio a Hermione Grangers lo supo. Supo que ella seria una gran madre y gran esposa, pero sobre todo supo que Hermione seria la nuera ideal para Lily Potter.

Asi que continuo su relacion con ella, al llegar a un tiempo considerable de novios le pidio que se casara con el. Ella acepto.

Pero debía ser sincero consigo mismo, desde que era un adolescente el creyó en el amor. Ese amor que te cortaba la respiracion. Pero a pesar de los a os y de que dia con dia buscaba ese amor para el. Nunca aparecio. Los años continuaron pasando y su chica ideal no hacia acto de presencia.

Tener a Hermione era lo mas cercano al amor. No podía negar que la quería, en verdad se divertía con ella, pasaban horas platicando de mil cosas sin aburrirse, pero no la amaba.

El era un hombre de palabra, nunca podría dejar a Hermione, al menos no después de comprometerse con ella, o eso creía hasta este momento.

La imagen de aquella chica pelirroja lo dejo sin aliento, jamas en sus 27 a os de vida había sentido que el corazón le latía a una gran velocidad, claro que creía en el amor a primera vista, pero el problema es que ahora el tenia empeñado su corazón con su madre y prometida.

HG

Lo miro desde lejos, el hablaba con tanta seguridad delante de tanta gente, que lo hacia verse mas apuesto. Le gustaba, Harry Potter le gustaba y mucho...

Al menos no tenia que ser como esas mujeres que se casan con un anciano por salir de la pobreza. Al menos ela contaba con un chico guapo y muy apuesto.

Sabia bien que tendría que pasar por encima de Hermione, pero eso ahora no era lo importante ya que ella era noble y la perdonaría, ademas de que, con tanto dinero, Hermione pronto podría encontrar a alguien mas del cual enamorarse y vivir felices.

Se dio cuenta que su objetivo de ese día estaba cumplido. Harry Potter la miraba con una intensidad al hablar que estaba segura que algo sintió al conocerla.

También era consciente que por ahora solo podría lograr despertar la pasión en el, pero si sabia manejar sus cartas correctamente, pronto el estaría enamorado de ella y haría todo lo que ella quisiera.

Harry hablaba y hablaba, era realmente difícil concentrase en todo este tema de los nuevos proyectos a desarrollarse dentro de la arquitectura, pero ¿como podía culparse? esa chica pelirroja estaba entre toda esta gente, no podía simplemente ignorarla.

Lo único que quería era que esto terminara ya, para poder correr a hablar con ella, tal vez podría preguntarle su nombre, pedirle su numero, dirección, invitarla a salir. Pero pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los aplausos que le indicaban que por fin la conferencia había llegado a su fin.

Busco con a la chica pelirroja y la diviso entre varias personas, camino hacia ella esperando que no se se fuera como la vez anterior.

-Hola- dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny

-Hola- dijo Ginny

\- Te ha gustado?- dijo Harry

-Claro, un tema bastante interesante- dijo Ginny

-Me alegro que te pareciera interesante- dijo Harry

-Supongo que esto de las nuevas tecnologías sera implementado en tus próximos proyectos- dijo Ginny

-Supones muy bien- dijo Harry- Todo esto promete mucho

-Nuevas oportunidades para bastante gente joven- dijo Ginny

-Eso es exactamente el objetivo de este proyecto- dijo Harry- Eres Arquitecta?

-Oh, no- dijo Ginny- He venido por un profesor que nos dejo un trabajo con estos temas

\- Que estudias?- dijo Harry

Ginny en realidad tenia un buen plan en su mente, sabia que este tipo de preguntas vendrían, por lo tanto estaba preparada.

Harry solo quería tener mas información sobre la chica.

-Administración de empresas- dijo Ginny

\- Eso no tiene mucho que ver con la Arquitectura?- dijo Harry

-No, pero realmente las nuevas tecnologías en las empresas jóvenes de este país, Si tienen que ver- dijo Ginny

-Buen punto- dijo Harry

-Tengo que irme- dijo Ginny

\- Podría invitarte a tomar una copa?- dijo Harry

Ginny sonrió, todo estaba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no podía darse el lujo de ir con el a tomar una copa. No podía cometer ningún error, no podía permitir ser una aventura para Harry.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- dijo Ginny

\- Por que?- dijo un Harry desconcertado

-No te conozco- dijo Ginny

-Eso puede arreglarse- dijo Harry- Soy ...

-Se quien eres Harry Potter- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndolo- Es por eso que no puedo aceptar tu copa

\- A caso crees que soy un mujeriego sin remedio?- dijo Harry intentando persuadirla

-No, claro que no, pero ya me entenderás con el tiempo- dijo Ginny

-Eso no es valido, No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme- dijo Harry

-Lo entenderás- dijo Ginny caminando hacia la salida

-Oye, al menos dime tu nombre- dijo Harry

-Pronto lo sabrás- dijo Ginny caminando rápido

Harry nuevamente la miro alejarse de el. Sintió grandes ganas de seguirla, pero su conciencia hizo presencia y le recordó a su prometida...

HG

Los días continuaron pasando y para Harry era difícil sacarse de la mente a aquella chica.

Realmente este hecho era un gran problema, porque en este momento se dirigía a la cena de su compromiso con Hermione.

Pero ¿Que podía hacer? Esto que sentía era inevitable, realmente se quedo impresionado. Pero nuevamente se obligo a si mismo a recordar que Hermione era una gran chica y al hecho de que Lily su madre adoraba a su prometida.

Ginny iba en camino a la cena de compromiso de su amiga y Harry Potter, sabia que le esperaba una gran sorpresa a Harry cuando los presentaran, pero ella fingiría muy bien. Estaba preparada, realmente estaba lista para ganarse su futuro.

HG

-Harry, amor que bueno que llegas- dijo Hermione

-Estas muy linda- dijo Harry

Hermione llevaba un elegante vestido azul cielo que la hacían ver hermosa. Aunque Harry no lo notara.

-Gracias. Tu estas muy guapo- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Iré a saludar a los demás- dijo Harry

-Si, ya todos están aquí. También ha llegado tu padrino- dijo Hermione

-Entonces Estamos completos?- dijo Harry

-No, solo falta Ginny- dijo Hermione

-Oh, es cierto. Por fin conoceré a tu gran amiga.- dijo Harry

-Si, pero adelantate, yo la esperare- dijo Hermione

Harry se dirigió al salon de la mansion Granger y se dispuso a saludar a sus futuros suegros, sus padres,  
su padrino Sirius Black.

HG

Todos se encontraban conversando amenamente, cuando Hermione entro al salón acompañada de Ginny.

-Bien ya estamos todos- dijo Hermione

-Buenas noches- dijo Ginny

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la acompa ante de su prometida y su corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir a gran velocidad.

Hermione se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones, hasta que finalmente se dirigió hacia su prometido.

-Amor, te presento a Ginny. Ginny te presento a Harry- dijo Hermione

-Es un placer conocer a el prometido de mi mejor amiga- dijo Ginny sonriendo

Harry se quedo mudo...

\- Pasa algo amor?- dijo Hermione

-Harry debe de estar algo desconcertado- dijo Ginny

\- Por que?- dijo Hermione

-En realidad el y yo ya nos habiamos conocido- dijo Ginny

\- Como?- dijo Hermione

-El profesor Bronks, me envió hace unos días a la conferencia que dio Harry- dijo Ginny

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Hermione

-Debo decir que no sabia que era tu prometido, pero cuando vi su nombre en la sala, me di cuenta- dijo Ginny

\- ¿Tu.. eres Ginny?- dijo Harry

-Si- dijo Ginny

-La mejor amiga de Hermione- dijo Harry

-Si- dijo Ginny

Bien... aparir de ahora todo estaba perdido para Harry, si antes le parecía realmente imposible el hecho de considerar tener una ¿relación? con esa chica pelirroja sin nombre, pues ahora conociendo su identidad tenia que olvidarse por completo de esa idea, es mas ni siquiera "aventura amorosa" era una posibilidad ahora.

La cara que puso Harry al verla era mejor de lo que esperaba Ginny, esto se iba a poner realmente interesante.

Durante la cena Harry daba miradas discretas a Ginny, esa chica si que era hermosa, no podía pasar mas de dos minutos sin mirarla.

Al terminar el postre hicieron el brindis correspondientes, y por primera vez en sus dos a os de noviazgo, Harry quería salir corriendo de ahí, como era posible que la presencia de una chica que acaba de conocer hace apenas dos dias pusiera en duda su futuro con una mujer excelente?

Con un nudo en la garganta tuvo que hablar, le dirigió a Hermione las palabras que se tenia aprendidas de memoria y dio gracias al cielo recordarlas.

Todos les dieron un aplauso y les desearon que fueran felices, realmente Harry esperaba no estar cometiendo un error. Esperaba no equivocarse de chica.

HG

Harry miraba a lo lejos a Ginny.

\- Que pasa?- dijo Sirius acercándose a Harry

\- Que pasa de que?- dijo Harry

-La miras mucho- dijo Sirius

\- A quien?- dijo Harry

-No te hagas. A la chica pelirroja- dijo Sirius

-No la miro- dijo Harry

-Aun estas a tiempo- dijo Sirius

-Otra vez con lo mismo- dijo Harry

Sirius Black no estaba de acuerdo con esa boda. La realidad era que no creía que Hermione fuera la adecuada. No porque Hermione no fuera buena, simplemente porque no era la chica para Harry.

-Yo solo te digo lo que veo- dijo Sirius

\- ¿Y que ves?- dijo Harry

-Veo que esa chica te gusta mucho mas que tu prometida- dijo Sirius alejándose de su ahijado.

HG

-Felicidades- dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry

Vio la gran oportunidad de entablar una conversación con Harry, solo para evaluar su impresión.

-Gracias- dijo Harry

-Espero que hagas muy feliz a Hermione. Ella merece mas que nadie que la amen- dijo Ginny

Harry de pronto se pregunto si todo esto era lo correcto. No la amaba y sabia que Hermione merecía que la amaran. Miro a su madre abrazando a Hermione y no pudo dar vuelta a atrás.

-Claro. Seremos muy felices- dijo Harry

-Bien- dijo Ginny

\- ¿Por que no me dijiste que la conocías?- dijo Harry molesto

-Discúlpame, no quería quitarle el momento a Hermione.- dijo Ginny- ella tenia ilusión de presentarnos

-Si, pero tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho...-dijo Harry

-No entiendo.- dijo Ginny- ¿Por que te molestas?

-Te invite a tomar una copa. Y resulta que eres la mejor amiga de mi prometida- dijo Harry

-Realmente no paso nada. No la acepte- dijo Ginny

-Lo se, pero eso no quita el hecho...- dijo Harry

-Si lo que te preocupa es que se lo cuente a Hermione, descuida no lo haré- dijo Ginny

-Eso es lo de menos- dijo Harry

-Entonces, asunto olvidado- dijo Ginny disponiéndose a alejarse de el.

\- ¿Si no fuera el prometido de tu amiga habrias aceptado esa copa conmigo?- dijo Harry

-No- dijo Ginny

\- ¿Por que?- dijo Harry

-Por que no seré nunca una aventura para un hombre- dijo Ginny alejándose de Harry

HG

Una semana después...

Toda la semana lo pensó bien y trato de reflexionar sobre el asunto. No podía seguir pensando en Ginny era una locura el hecho de siquiera pensar en algo con ella.

Puso todo en la balanza y al final gano el amor que le tenia a su familia y por supuesto el hecho de que Hermione no se mereciera un engaño.

Después de todo esta reflexión se sintió realmente idiota, el ya se estaba imaginando tantas cosas con con Ginny y tal vez ella ni siquiera estuviera interesada en el. Realmente se sentia un idiota.

Decidio olvidarse del asunto y continuar su relacion con Hermione, se casaria con ella y tendria hijos. Seria muy feliz y punto.

HG

En la cafetería de la universidad...

\- Ya tienen fecha de la boda?- dijo Ginny

-No, aun no lo hemos decidido- dijo Hermione

-Y Eso Por que?- dijo Ginny

-Quiero que sea una boda muy bonita, realmente necesito pensar bien el la fecha- dijo Hermione

\- Y Harry que opina de esto?- dijo Ginny

-El me ha dicho que esta bien todo lo que decida- dijo Hermione

-Supongo que su mama te ayudara- dijo Ginny

-Si, Lily esta mas que dispuesta- dijo Hermione

-Ella es algo especial- dijo Ginny

Ginny tenia que conocer a que terreno se enfrentaría, y sabia que Lily Potter seria uno de sus obstáculos, tenia que idear algo para ganársela.

-Si, al principio no me quería- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Que hiciste para ganártela?- dijo Ginny

-Yo solo le demostré que amaba a Harry- dijo Hermione

-Eso es lo que le importa a cualquier mama- dijo Ginny

-Si. Para ella la esposa de su hijo principalmente tiene que amarlo- dijo Hermione

-Me alegro que te haya aceptado- dijo Ginny

-Yo también amiga- dijo Hermione- ¿Por fin conoceré a tu hermano Ron ?

-Pues parece que su viaje lo retrasaron un poco- dijo Ginny- pero pronto estará aquí

-Sabes... tanto me has hablado de el que quiero conocerlo- dijo Hermione

-Pues pronto lo conocerás- dijo Ginny

HG

\- ¿Harry me estas escuchando?- dijo Hermione

Harry nuevamente se reprendió por pensar en Ginny.

-Lo siento. Estaba distraído- dijo Harry

-¿Algún problema en el trabajo?- dijo Hermione

-Si, algo así- dijo Harry

-Puedes contármelo- dijo Hermione

-No, mejor dime que era lo que me contabas- dijo Harry

-Te estaba diciendo si no conoces algún amigo soltero- dijo Hermione

-Si, Neville lo es- dijo Harry- Pero Por que?

-Tengo una gran idea- dijo Hermione- Y Neville es perfecto

\- ¿Cual?- dijo Harry

-Presentemos a Ginny y Neville- dijo Hermione

-NO- grito Harry

\- ¿Por que?- dijo Hermione

-Creo... creo... que... no es buena idea- dijo Harry

-¿Pero Por que?- dijo Hermione

-Neville estará muy ocupado con los proyectos- dijo Harry- no tendrá tiempo para una chica

-Eso lo decidirá el- dijo Hermione- Nosotros solo los presentaremos

-Tal vez Ginny no este interesada en el- dijo Harry

-Bien... haremos la cita y ellos lo decidirán- dijo Hermione

Harry solo asintió. No tenia una idea razonable para evitar esa cita, aunque lo que mas le preocupaba era el hecho de sentir esos Celos? al imaginar a Neville o cualquier otro con Ginny. Si que estaba jodido.

HG

Ginny agradecía esa gran idea que tuvo Hermione, esto era justo lo que necesitaba para acercarse a Harry sin que nadie sospechara, ahora solo le quedaba despertar sentimientos en el.

-Esto esta muy bueno- dijo Neville refiriéndose a su trago

-Si, este lugar también es muy divertido- dijo Ginny

-Ves amor al final todo esto es buena idea- dijo Hermione a Harry

-Si tu lo dices- susurro Harry

Los cuatro se encontraban en un antro al cual Hermione acudió hace unos a os acompañada de algunos amigos.

-Me alegra que Harry nos presentara- dijo Neville a Ginny

-A también me alegra Neville- dijo Ginny sonriendole

Harry solo miraba a los dos con ojos de furia.

-Amor vamos a bailar- dijo Hermione

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Harry

Realmente para Harry no era buena idea ya que no los quería dejar solos.

-Vamos, Harry saca a bailar a Hermione.- dijo Ginny

-Es que...- dijo Harry

-Nada...vayan a bailar- dijo Neville

Hermione sonrió y lo tomo de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-Ves son perfectos- dijo Hermione

-No creo tanto así- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar la mesa donde se encontraba Ginny

-Neville esta encantado con ella- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Y ella?- dijo Harry impaciente-¿a ella le gusto el?

-Pues diria que si- dijo Hermione

Harry bufo. Miro de nuevo hacia la mesa y Ginny sonreía por algo que Neville le dijo.

-Estoy cansado- dijo Harry- vamos a sentarnos

\- ¿Tan rápido?- dijo Hermione

-Lo siento- dijo Harry

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione refunfuñando

Regresaron a la mesa.

-Realmente es muy bueno- dijo Ginny

-Verdad que si- dijo Neville

-Tan pronto regresaron- dijo Ginny

-Si, Harry esta cansado- dijo Hermione

-Iré por otros tragos- dijo Neville levantándose de la mesa

-Yo iré al tocador- dijo Hermione- ¿Me acompañas Ginny?

-Amiga... no creo que sea educado dejar solo a tu prometido- dijo Ginny- después de todo no conoce este país.

-Tienes razón. En seguida vuelvo- dijo Hermione

Hermione se perdió entre la gente en el antro.

\- ¿Estas molesto?- dijo Ginny

-No- dijo Harry

-Entonces quita tu cara de amargado- dijo Ginny

-No se a que te refieres- dijo Harry

-Solo no le arruines la noche a Hermione- dijo Ginny

-No estoy arruinando nada- dijo Harry

-Puedes solo hacer un esfuerzo por ella- dijo Ginny

-Claro... como tu estas pasándotela genial con Neville- dijo Harry molesto

\- ¿Eso a que viene?- dijo Ginny

-Dijiste que no salias con desconocidos- dijo Harry

-Y no lo hago- dijo Ginny

-Estas tomando mas de una copa con el- dijo Harry

-Por dios Harry, es tu amigo. No es un desconocido- dijo Ginny

-Da igual, para ti es un desconocido- dijo Harry

\- ¿A ti que te importa?- dijo Ginny molesta

-Claro que me importa. Eres... eres... una chica hermosa con un desconocido- dijo Harry

-Y tu eres el prometido de mi mejor amiga- dijo Ginny

Harry de pronto se dio cuenta de la escena que estaba armando, miro hacia un lado y se dio cuenta que Hermione venia de regreso. Nuevamente se golpeo mentalmente.

-Tienes razón. Discúlpame- dijo Harry

-Disculpa aceptada- dijo Ginny

-He vuelto- dijo Hermione

La noche trancurrio sin ninguna novedad, Ginny tenia lo que quería. Harry Potter estaba celoso de ella.  
Pronto daría el siguiente paso y Harry estaría loco por ella...

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? **

**ESPERO COEMNTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS. **

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. SOLO LES ADELANTO QUE HABRA UN ACERCAMIETO ENTRE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS.**


	10. Chapter 10 La segunda cita

**HOLA A TODOS...**

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUI LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE. ME EMOCIONO BASTANTE ESCRIBIRLO... ESPERO CAUSAR LA MISMA SENSACION EN USTEDES.**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9 La segunda cita**

Un mes después...

Lo intentaba de verdad que lo intentaba, a cada segundo, minuto y hora de todos los día, intentaba no pensar en esa chica pelirroja, en Ginny Wesley. Tenia miedo, tenia pavor de que lo que lo hacia sentirse atraído por ella fuera mas fuerte que el cariño que sentía por su prometida.

No podía permitirse por nada del mundo dudar sobre su futuro matrimonio, toda su familia estaba de por medio. Todas estas semanas se refugio en múltiples salidas con su prometida Hermione, siempre intentaba no pensar en Ginny, ni mucho menos que saliera alguna conversación con respecto a ella y su amigo Neville.

Lo único que salvaba a su mente de esas dudas en su corazón era convencerse que Ginny solo era pasión, solo sentía atracción por ella, y esos sentimientos no eran duraderos.

No sabia si ellos tenían una relación o algo, pero tampoco quería si quiera imaginárselo, es por eso que decidió no averiguar ni preguntar nada al respecto. Pero tal parece que Hermione no pensaba igual que el.

-Harry Me estas escuchando?- dijo Hermione

Ambos estaba comiendo en un restaurante.

-Perdón, el trabajo me tiene algo distraído- dijo Harry- ¿Que me decías?

-Ultimamente has estado así cariño- dijo Hermione- Cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa

¿Como podía siquiera contarle? ¿Que le diria? "Me gusta tu mejor amiga" "Quisiera tenerla en mi cama desnuda y hacerle muchas cosas" "Me vuelve loco tu mejor amiga" "La deseo" NO, definitivamente no podía decirle eso.

-No es nada- dijo Harry

-Si no fuera nada, no estarías así de preocupado?- dijo Hermione

-No quiero hablar de trabajo- dijo Harry- no cuando estoy contigo

-Solo espero que esa actitud tuya cambie cuando nos casemos- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Que actitud?- dijo Harry

-No me cuentas nada de ti- dijo Hermione

-Lo sabes todo de mi- dijo Harry molesto

-Me refiero a que nunca compartes tu vida diaria, nunca me cuentas como te va en el trabajo- dijo Hermione

-Eso es absurdo- dijo Harry

-Claro que no- dijo Hermione- Se supone que seremos marido y mujer y compartiremos todo ¿No?

-Claro que si, pero honestamente no creo que tu entiendas mi trabajo- dijo Harry

-Si me lo explicaras lo entendería- dijo Hermione

-No tengo tiempo para eso- dijo Harry

-Deberíamos calmarnos- dijo Hermione al ver a su prometido realmente molesto

-Si tienes razón- dijo Harry

Bien Harry. Esta es la primera vez que discuten, todo por perderte en tus malditos pensamientos con Ginny Wesley.

-Discúlpame por ponerme de esa forma- dijo Hermione

-No, tu discúlpame tu a mi- dijo Harry

-Solo quisiera que compartieras tus problemas conmigo- dijo Hermione

-Lo intentare- dijo Harry

-Eso me basta- dijo Hermione

-¿De que me hablabas antes de esta discusion?-dijo Harry

-Oh, si- dijo Hermione- He quedado para el próximo viernes con Ginny y Neville

Harry se tenso ante la mención de Ginny

-¿Es necesario que salgamos los cuatro?-dijo Harry

-¿Por que? ¿No quieres?- dijo Hermione

-No es eso- dijo Harry

-Creí que te agradaba Ginny- dijo Hermione

"Me agrada mucho mas de lo que crees"

-Si me cae muy bien, es solo que me gusta salir solo contigo- dijo Harry

-Amor a mi también me gusta salir contigo- dijo Hermione- Pero todo el mes hemos salido solos

\- ¿No te ha gustado?- dijo Harry

-Claro que si- dijo Hermione- Pero también me gusta salir con Ginny

-Ok, esta bien saldremos los cuatro el próximo viernes- dijo Harry resignado

-Se ven tan bien juntos- dijo Hermione- han salido en otras ocasiones ellos solos

\- ¿Son novios?-dijo Harry sintiendo un fuego en el pecho

-No, aun- dijo Hermione- pero tal vez muy pronto

Harry solo tomo su copa de vino y lo bebió todo de un solo trago. No podía entender esos celos que sentía. Ginny era libre de salir con quien ella quisiera. Entonces si solo la deseaba ¿Por que sentía que ella solo debía pertenecer le a el?

HG

Este mes sin ver a Harry para Ginny fue algo desconcertante. Estaba segura que algo le hizo sentir,  
aunque sabia muy bien que no era amor. Era atracción. Pero con eso le bastaba por ahora.

Es por esa razón que le sugirió a Hermione una segunda salida en parejas. Durante este mes había salido en dos ocasiones mas con Neville, pero solo lo hizo para poder seguir alimentando los celos de Harry.

Neville no le interesaba para nada, ni siquiera le gustaba. Pero por ahora lo necesitaba para efectuar sus planes.

En esta segunda salida daría el segundo paso, esperaba que todo le saliera como lo había planeado,  
no podía cometer errores, su objetivo era que Harry Potter se enamorara de ella, de nada le servia una atracción física. No, ella necesitaba que el la amara para que el dejara a Hermione y se casara con ella.

Durante este mes se alejo de Harry y Hermione. Solo quería hacerle ver a Harry que no se metería en su relación, pero era hora se continuar.

Así que nuevamente se encontraban los cuatro en una antro de la ciudad...

-Esta noche es para divertirnos- dijo Hermione

-Es agradable salir todos de nuevo- dijo Ginny sonriendo

Harry le daba miradas discretas, pero ella sabia muy bien que el sentía algo. ¿Por algo no dejaba de mirarla?

-Si, tenia tiempo que no te veía Harry- dijo Neville

-He tenido mucho trabajo- dijo Harry

-No todo en la vida es trabajo- dijo Ginny

-Es lo mismo que yo le digo- dijo Hermione

-Con todos los proyectos que tengo es difícil tomar siquiera un día- dijo Harry

-Al menos estas aquí hoy- dijo Neville

-Si, y vamos a bailar- dijo Hermione

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Harry

-Vamos Harry, complace a tu prometida- dijo Ginny

Harry miro a Ginny. " Si supieras que odio esas palabras en tu boca"

-Esta bien vamos- dijo Harry

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a bailar a la pista.

Ginny y Neville se quedaron en la mesa solos.

-Harry no se ve muy feliz esta noche- dijo Neville

-Mmmm... Yo creo que solo esta cansado- dijo Ginny

-Es extraño- dijo Neville

-¿El que?- dijo Ginny

-Cuando los encontré hace unos meses, me refiero antes de la llegada de Harry- dijo Neville- se notaban mas felices

-¿Te refieres a que ahora no lo son?- dijo Ginny

-Conozco a Harry desde que eramos niños- dijo Neville- cuando me presento a Hermione se veia alegre pero ahora...

-¿Crees que no la ame?- dijo Ginny

-No me iria hasta ese extremo- dijo Neville- solo digo que no tiene el brillo es sus ojos que debería

-Te refieres a el brillo que se forma cuando estas enamorado- dijo Ginny

-Si, a eso me refiero- dijo Neville

-Yo creo que solo esta cansado- dijo Ginny- Ya sabes con la apertura de su empresa

-Puede que tengas razón y yo solo este alucinando- dijo Neville

-Pero hay que cambiar de tema- dijo Ginny

-Si, mejor vamos a hablar de nosotros- dijo Neville

Ginny sabia que esto pasaría. Neville estaba interesado en ella, pero a pesar de sus salidas ella nunca le hizo saber que podrían tener algo, solo lo utilizo para llegar a Harry.

-¿Y que es lo que tenemos que hablar de nosotros?- dijo Ginny

-Ginny... tu me gustas demasiado- dijo Neville- pero estoy consciente de que no me has dado ninguna se al de que soy correspondido

-Neville... yo...- dijo Ginny

-Espera. Escúchame- dijo Neville- Solo quiero que me digas si tenemos posibilidades. No quiero que te sientas obligada a algo. Si no sientes lo mismo por mi, solo seremos amigos

-Eres muy guapo... Eres un chico amable y honesto- dijo Ginny- De verdad que podría pensar en intentar algo contigo. Pero... estoy enamorada de alguien mas

-Oh, entiendo- dijo Neville

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny

-Descuida. En el corazón no se manda- dijo Neville

-Gracias por entenderlo- dijo Ginny

-¿Quieres bailar?- dijo Neville aligerando el ambiente

-Por supuesto. dijo Ginny

Ambos se dirigieron hacia Hermione y Harry. Comenzaron a bailar.

HG

Harry y Hermione se encontraban bailando. Hermione sonreía, pero Harry solo intentaba mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Neville y Ginny.

-Realmente necesitaba una noche de baile- dijo Hermione

-Si- dijo Harry

-Se ven muy bien juntos- dijo Hermione al darse cuenta que Harry miraba hacia la mesa

-¿Quien?- dijo Harry

-Pues Neville y Ginny- dijo Hermione

-Oh, ellos- dijo Harry

-Te he sacado a bailar por que Neville quería hablar con ella- dijo Hermione

-¿Hablar De que?- dijo Harry

-Si todo sale bien, esta noche serán novios- dijo Hermione

Harry sintió que el suelo se le movía. Miro de nuevo hacia la mesa, Ginny no sonreía, pero parecía que estaba muy atenta con la platica.

-¿Tu crees que ella le diga que si?- dijo Harry

-No lo se. Ginny no me ha comentado nada- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Por que? Son mejores amigas. Se cuentan todo ¿no?- dijo Harry

-Ginny ha cambiado mucho- dijo Hermione- Es mi mejor amiga, la quiero mucho... pero no es la misma chica que conocí

Harry sintió un hueco ante la mención de que su prometida quería a Ginny. Pero se sintió mas interesad por la parte de el cambio de Ginny.

-¿Que la hizo cambiar?- dijo Harry

-Lo siento amor... pero eso no puedo decírtelo- dijo Hermione- Son cosas de Ginny

-Entiendo- dijo Harry desilusionado

-Mira vienen hacia acá- dijo Hermione- Tal vez ya sean novios

-Tal vez... no- dijo Harry, la ultima palabra solo la susurro y Hermione no la escucho.

Los cuatro comenzaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas, estuvieron asi por un rato.

-Es mejor que vayamos a descansar- dijo Ginny a un Neville con ganas de bailar

-Si, yo me siento cansado- dijo Harry

-Otro rato amor- dijo Hermione

-Por que no se quedan Neville y tu bailando- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Hermione- Así, Harry y yo descansamos un rato

-Me parece genial- dijo Neville

Harry solo asintió y camino junto con Ginny hacia la mesa. La pista estaba abarrotada de gente bailando, así que la mesa se perdía ante los ojos de Hermione y Neville.

Ambos tomaron asiento y dieron un gran trago a sus respectivas bebidas.

-Supongo que estas feliz con Neville- dijo Harry

Ginny sabia a que se refería, pero tal vez ella se podía confundir, podía creer que el solo se refería a su amistad con Neville.

-Si, muy feliz. Es un buen chico- dijo Ginny- Gracias por presentármelo

-De nada- dijo un Harry malhumorado

-Realmente el trabajo te tiene molesto- dijo Ginny

-Ojala fuera solo el trabajo- dijo Harry

-Puedes contarme- dijo Ginny

-Gracias- dijo Harry

Harry la miro, y por mas que trato de no intervenir las palabras salieron de su boca irremediablemente.

\- ¿Son novios?- dijo Harry

\- ¿Quien?- dijo Ginny

-Como quien. Tu y Neville- dijo Harry

-Oh, no. No lo somos- dijo Ginny

-Pero acabas de decir que eras feliz con el- dijo Harry

-Si, te lo dije- dijo Ginny

-Hasta me diste las gracias por presentártelo- dijo Harry aun mas molesto

-Pues claro es. Es un gran amigo- dijo Ginny

Harry suavizo su semblante ante las palabras de Ginny.

-No entiendo Hermione me dijo que el te lo pediría- dijo Harry

-Y lo hizo- dijo Ginny

-Le dijiste que no- dijo Harry mirándola intensamente

-Si, lamentablemente no puedo corresponderle- dijo Ginny fingiendo tristeza

-¿Por que?- dijo Harry

-Por que estoy enamorada de alguien mas- mintió Ginny mirándolo fijamente

Harry sintió un gran peso en la espalda. " Ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre" "No soy yo"

-Puedo... puedo saber de quien- dijo Harry

-No, es muy vergonzoso- dijo Ginny

-¿por que?- dijo Harry

-Es... es un hombre prohibido para mi- dijo Ginny

-¿Esta casado?- dijo Harry

-No, pero pronto lo estará- dijo Ginny

Harry sintió que su corazón latía velozmente. "Soy yo" "Tal vez no" " Hay muchos hombres que están comprometidos"

-¿Cual es su nombre?- dijo Harry muy interesado

-No puedo decírtelo- dijo Ginny

-Tal vez... pueda ayudarte con el- dijo Harry intentando averiguar de quien se trataba

-A ti menos que a nadie se lo diría- dijo Ginny

-¿Por que a mi no me lo dirias?- dijo Harry

"Por que soy yo" pensó Harry

-Porque... por que... Lo siento voy al tocador- dijo Ginny parándose rápidamente.

Harry la miro levantarse.

HG

Hermione y Neville se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la música.

-Oh, tu si que sabes bailar- dijo Neville

-Pues tu no te quedas nada atrás- dijo Hermione

-Es una lastima que Harry este cansado y no pueda deleitarse contigo- dijo Neville

-Ha estado trabajando demasiado- dijo Hermione

-Eso es lo mismo que me ha dicho Ginny- dijo Neville

-Últimamente ha estado demasiado distraído- dijo Hermione

-Supongo que es normal- dijo Neville

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Hermione

-Pues su empresa es muy importante- dijo Neville- Creo que tiene que esforzarse demasiado por demostrar que no es solo el apellido Potter

-Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso- dijo Hermione

-Para Harry no ha sido fácil que lo reconozcan por su trabajo mas que por su apellido- dijo Neville

-El nunca me cuenta sobre su trabajo- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez no quiere preocuparte- dijo Neville

-O tal vez no le nace- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada

-No imagines cosas que no son- dijo Neville tomándola de la barbilla para que levantara la mirada

-He intentado que me cuente lo que le preocupa pero no accede- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez contigo intenta olvidarse del trabajo- dijo Neville

-Quizás tengas razón- dijo Hermione

-No te quiebres la cabeza. Por algo te pidió que te casaras con el- dijo Neville

-Es que este ultimo mes ha estado tan distante- dijo Hermione

-Es su trabajo- dijo Neville- solo dale espacio

-Si, eso haré- dijo Hermione intentando sonreír- Cuéntame de Ginny

-Oh,- dijo Neville agachando la cabeza

-¿Que pasa? ¿Se lo pediste?- dijo Hermione

-Claro que se lo pedí- dijo Neville

-¿Y?- dijo Hermione

-Me ha dicho que no- dijo Neville

-¿Que? ¿Pero por que?- dijo Hermione

-Esta enamorada de alguien mas- dijo Neville

\- ¿Como? ¿De quien?- dijo Hermione

-No me lo dijo- dijo Neville- Y tampoco se lo pregunte

-¿Por que no me lo ha contado?- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez pensaba hacerlo- dijo Neville

-Somos amigas. Debió decírmelo- dijo Hermione

-No le digas que te lo he dicho- dijo Neville- No quiero aparecer como un chismoso

-Tal vez... me lo cuente- dijo Hermione

-Solo agradezco que sea sincera- dijo Neville

-Pero ¿Por que salio contigo?- dijo Hermione

-La verdad es que salíamos en plan de amigos. Nunca me demostró nada mas- dijo Neville

-Yo creí que eran novios- dijo Hermione

-No- dijo Neville

-Cuando los vi hace un rato bailando...- dijo Hermione

-Quedamos como amigos- dijo Neville

-Oh, me alegro- dijo Hermione

-Yo también- dijo Neville

\- ¿Como estas con eso?- dijo Hermione

-Bien, no te negare que me gusta... Pero no la quería o algo así- dijo Neville

-Me alegra que aclararan las cosas antes que hubiera sentimientos de por medio- dijo Hermione

-A mi también- dijo Neville

Continuaron bailando...

HG

Camino rápidamente hacia el baño de chicas. No estaba segura que su plan funcionara, pero tenia que arriesgarse. Por la platica con Harry se dio cuenta una vez mas que efectivamente el estaba enganchado con ella.

Llego al baño y se cercioro que no hubiera alguien mas ahí, dio gracias a dios estar sola. Se recargo en el lavabo con su brazos. Se miro en el espejo.

-Uno, dos, tres...- susurro Ginny

La puerta se abrió y apareció Harry. La cerro con seguro y se dirigió a ella.

-Harry ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo Ginny fingiendo sorpresa

-Yo... yo...- dijo Harry

-Tienes que salir de aquí- dijo Ginny

-Necesito... necesito que me digas...- dijo Harry

-En verdad puede entrar alguien y malinterpretar...- dijo Ginny pero Harry la interrumpió

-La Puerta tiene seguro- dijo Harry

-¿Por que?- dijo Ginny

-Por que no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa- dijo Harry

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- dijo Ginny

\- ¿Quien es ese hombre del que estas enamorada?- dijo Harry

-No entiendo. ¿Por que tanta insistencia?- dijo Ginny

-Necesito saberlo- dijo Harry desesperado

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia- dijo Ginny

-CLARO QUE LO ES-dijo Harry- ¿DIME QUIEN ES?

-No puedo- dijo Ginny fingiendo estar asustada

-¿POR QUE?-dijo Harry

-Por que... es una locura- dijo Ginny- Jamas podría separarlo de su prometida.

"soy yo" "soy yo" "esta enamorada de mi" se decía Harry

-¿Y si el quisiera separarse de ella?- dijo Harry

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. No esperaba que el le dijera eso. Al menos no tan pronto. Reacciono rápidamente. Sabia como tenia que actuar.

-No lo permitiría- dijo Ginny

-Entonces no lo amas- dijo Harry con amargura

-El amor que siento por el es muy puro, es muy grande que me duele aquí- dijo Ginny señalando su corazón

Harry la miro, se dio cuenta que el sentía algo similar. No lo pensó mas. La tomo de la cintura y la beso.

La beso de una manera feroz, la beso como si en eso se le fuera el mundo. Jamas, jamas en su vida había sentido algo así, y no estaba seguro y a partir de ese momento podría vivir sin esa sensación.

Ginny respondió al beso, sintió como en su estomago se formaban mariposas, era una sensación hermosa,  
pero extraña. Harry era guapo y le gustaba, pero sentir eso la desconcertó. Pero rápidamente recordó sus propósitos y se separo de Harry.

-No podemos... esto no esta bien- dijo Ginny entrecortadamente

-Yo... lo siento...no - dijo Harry

-¿Por que lo hiciste?- grito Ginny- Yo podía vivir solo imaginándolo, pero ahora...

-Lo siento... yo... no se que me paso- dijo Harry

-Hermione...- susurro Ginny

Harry recordó a su prometida y se sintió una basura. Hermione no se lo merecía.

-Esto no puede ser...- dijo Ginny y salio del baño rápidamente.

Harry se toco los labios con los dedos y supo que ese beso era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Ginny camino hacia la pista, le pidió a Neville que la llevara a su casa. Miro hacia la mesa y diviso a Harry sentado en ella.

Neville se despidió rápidamente de Harry y Ginny solo le dijo un "adiós".

HG

En la comodidad de su casa Ginny sonreía, todo había salido perfecto... Harry estaba mucho mas que atraído por ella. Estaba apunto de caer enamorado o tal vez ya lo estaba.

Faltaba poco, muy pronto seria la señora Potter...

* * *

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS...**

**NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA**


	11. Chapter 11 Ganandose a Lily Potter

**HOLA A TODOS. **

**AQUÍ**** ESTOY DE NUEVO CON EL CAPITULO SEMANAL. LO ACABO DE TERMINAR. ES HORA DE VER A GINNY EN ACCIÓN. **

**DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 Ganándose a Lily Potter**

Todo esto lo estaba asustando aun mas. Ginny le gustaba demasiado y hasta le daba miedo admitir que ese beso había significado demasiado. ¿No podía evitar preguntarse ¿A ella le gusto? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo?

Definitivamente besarla fue una experiencia maravillosa, nunca se había sentido así por un solo beso con ninguna chica y eso de verdad que le asustaba. A veces se imaginaba a una Ginny emocionada por el, pero le duraba poco la felicidad, ya que Hermione le venia a su mente.

Otras veces imaginaba a una Ginny molesta por su atrevimiento, pero sentía un dolor en el pecho. No sabia que era mas fuerte, si la decilusiòn de Hermione por su engaño con su mejor amiga o su propia decilusion por que Ginny no sienta nada por el.

Definitivamente todo era una confusión en su mente, a pesar que intentaba dejar a un lado esos pensamientos inevitablemente volvían sus labios carnosos y rosados de nuevo a su mente.

-Harry... Harry- dijo Lily- Hijo ¿Me estas escuchando?

Harry se encontraba desayunando con su madre...

-He... Perdón- dijo Harry

-¿En donde andas hijo?- dijo Lily sonriendo

-Es que la empresa me tiene atareado- mintió Harry

-¿La empresa?- dijo Lily- Yo creo que es Hermione

-Oh... Hermione... si... es ella- dijo Harry

\- Me siento orgullosa de ti- dijo Lily

-Gracias mama- dijo Harry

-De verdad me siento bastante tranquila de ver que te casaras con una gran mujer- dijo Lily

-Si... Hermione es una gran chica- dijo Harry sin emoción

-No te noto emocionado- dijo Lily

-No es eso... es solo que la empresa tiene algo de dificultades- mintió Harry

-Pero tu padre me ha dicho que todo va muy bien- dijo Lily

-Si, si... pero tengo que estar al pendiente de cada detalle si quiero que las cosas sigan asi- dijo Harry

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Lily

-No quiero que nada lo arruine- dijo Harry

-En eso te pareces a tu padre- Dijo Lily

-¿En que?- dijo Harry

-En ser muy perfeccionista- dijo Lily

-Me gustan las cosas perfectas- dijo Harry

-Tu padre siempre ha querido todo perfecto- dijo Lily- El mejor trabajo, la mejor casa, la mejor mujer...

-En eso no se equivoco- dijo Harry sonriendo- eres la mejor

-Gracias- dijo Lily- pero no te presiones.

-Lo intentare- dijo Harry

-Hermione es la mejor mujer para ti- dijo Lily

-Lo se- dijo Harry

-Deberían fijar una fecha para la boda- dijo Lily

-Aun no hemos hablado de eso- dijo Harry

-Pues tienen que hacerlo- dijo Lily- es emocionante preparar bodas

-No nos queremos presionar- dijo Harry

-No es presionarse- dijo Lily- Es solo que me emociona tener una nuera y nietos

-Mama... aun no pensamos en hijos- dijo Harry

-Pues deberían-dijo Lily

-Hermione esta a la mitad de su carrera- dijo Harry

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Lily

-No creo que ella piense en hijos- dijo Harry

-Al pensar en casarse debe pensar en hijos- dijo Lily

-No, todavía no estamos listos- dijo Harry

La realidad es que Harry a pesar de que deseaba un matrimonio con Hermione (aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro) nunca imagino pensar en hijos con ella.

-Bien, pero solo te digo que cuando quieras tenerlos parecerás su abuelo- dijo Lily

-Estas exagerando- dijo Harry

-Solo piénsalo hijo- dijo Lily tomando su vaso de jugo

Bien... si existía alguna posibilidad de dejar a Hermione para vivir un romance o relación con Ginny ahora estaba totalmente descartada.

No podía darle esa gran desilusión a su madre, Hermione era lo mejor para el y punto. Tenia que obligarse a no pensar mas en Ginny.

HG

Ginny estaba en su habitación meditando sobre la situación. Iba por muy buen camino. Harry la había besado y que beso.

Ese beso fue... maravilloso. Realmente le gusto. El ultimo recuerdo de un buen beso fue con Michael en la época en que todavía no descubría su engaño. Pero como todo fue mentira no contaba. Así que el beso que le dio Harry era el mejor de toda su vida.

La realidad era que Harry dejaba a Michael mordiendo el polvo. Harry besaba como los dioses.

Entonces un recuerdo la azoto de repente. Cuando conoció a Michael dejo entrar al amor. Y entonces todo se jodió. No, no, y no. No permitiría sentir algo por Harry, los sentimientos volvían vulnerable a las personas.

Es por eso que se levanto de la cama y salio a buscara su madre para ayudarla con lo que sea que estuviera ocupada, enterró en lo mas profundo de su ser cualquier sentimiento hacia Harry y continuo pensando en su plan.

HG

Dos semanas después...

-No lo sabemos aun- dijo Ginny

Se encontraba con Hermione almorzando el la cafetería de la universidad.

-Creí que habías dicho que regresaría pronto- dijo Hermione

-Es lo que nos dijo- dijo Ginny- pero tal parece que tiene demasiados pendientes que resolver

-Es una lastima. Es el único de los Wesley que no conozco- dijo Hermione

-Si, pero esperemos que pronto este aquí- dijo Ginny

Hermione se quedo callada por unos segundos y Ginny lo noto.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Ginny

-No es nada importante- dijo Hermione

-Vamos... si no fuera importante no estarías así- dijo Ginny

-Creo que...- dijo Hermione

-Dímelo... somos amigas- dijo Ginny animándola

-Harry esta muy raro- dijo Hermione

Ginny se intereso de inmediato por el comentario de su amiga.

\- ¿Raro? ¿Como?- dijo Ginny

-Pues esta distante- dijo Hermione

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Ginny

-Si, casi no lo veo- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez sea solo su trabajo- dijo Ginny

-Las pocas veces que nos hemos visto esta distraído... es como... como si pensara en otra cosa todo el tiempo- dijo Hermione

Ginny sonrió en su interior, estaba segura que esa actitud de parte de Harry era por ella y le gustaba. Quería dar de brincos, era genial que el estuviera pensando en ella.

-Creo que no debes preocuparte- dijo Ginny

No podía dejar que Hermione estuviera alerta he intentara recuperar lo que ella había ganado.

-Creo... creo que si- dijo Hermione

-Amiga estas paranoica- dijo Ginny- es el trabajo. No es fácil venir a un país extraño a poner una empresa

-Tienes razón- dijo Hermione- Tengo que olvidarme de mis miedos

-Si, no lo presiones con eso, dale su espacio- dijo Ginny

-Tienes razón- dijo Hermione

-Solo déjalo que arregle sus asuntos y veras que sera el mismo de siempre- dijo Ginny

-Gracias amiga- dijo Hermione- Siempre puedo contar contigo

-Siempre sera asi amiga- dijo Ginny

Ginny sintió algo de culpa. Pero rápidamente la hizo a un lado y sonrió.

\- Y ¿como vas con esa metería que me habías dicho que se te dificultaba?- dijo Hermione

-Muy bien. Hice un trabajo extra y esta solucionado- dijo Ginny

-Que bueno. No puedes perder tu beca- dijo Hermione

-Si lo se- dijo Ginny suspirando

Una razón mas para conseguir ser la señora Potter.

HG

-Toda va muy bien- dijo Sirius removiéndose en su asiento frente al escritorio de Harry

-Si, todo va conforme a los tiempos estipulados- dijo Harry

-Creo que todo va perfecto- dijo Sirius

-Pronto tendremos muchos mas proyectos- dijo Harry

-Fue una gran idea venir y establecernos aquí- dijo Sirius

-Creo que debemos agradecérselo a mi padre- dijo Harry

-Cierto. Fue muy acertada su idea- dijo Sirius

-Bien...- dijo Harry suspirando

\- ¿Ese suspiro?- dijo Sirius

-No es nada- dijo Harry

-¿Seguro?- dijo Sirius

-Si...- dijo Harry titubeando

-Sigo creyendo que Hermione no es para ti- dijo Sirius

-No comiences con eso- dijo Harry

-Creo que tu problemas es que tu ya estas dudando- dijo Sirius

-No es verdad- dijo Harry

-Te conozco muy bien ahijado- dijo Sirius

-Todo esto es una mierda- dijo Harry

-Aun estas a tiempo- dijo Sirius

-Me casare con Hermione y punto- dijo Harry

-Te arrepentirás- dijo Sirius

-Si tu sigues echándome mierda no me ira bien- dijo Harry

-Esta bien... esta bien... pero no olvides mis palabras cuando estés en un matrimonio infeliz- dijo Sirius saliendo de la oficina de Harry

Harry se convence una vez mas que Ginny no debe ser tan importante en su vida se golpea la frente y repite en un susurro el nombre de su prometida en un intento de pensar solo en ella, aunque no le funciona en absoluto.

HG

Se encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad. Aunque no había visto a Harry, sabia que no podía esperar mas para dar el tercer paso. Tenia que ganarse a Lily Potter.

Tenia que reconocer que no sabia como hacer que Lily la aceptara y aun mas que la estimara. Desde la fiesta de compromiso de su amiga se dio cuenta que para Harry la opinión de su madre era importante.

Así que tenia que echársela a la bolsa. Tenia que ganarse a sus posibles enemigos. No podía permitirse avanzar para que luego viniera una persona y le echara todo a perder.

Aun recordaba la platica con Hermione. La misma que le dio la gran idea...

_-En verdad que no soy mala- dijo Hermione- Es solo que no soporto las galas de __beneficencia_

_-¿Pero por que?- dijo Ginny_

_-Pues porque toda esa gente es hipócrita- dijo Hermione_

_-Pero gracias a esas galas se recaudan grandes cantidades de dinero y se ayuda a mucha gente- dijo Ginny_

_-Lo se, pero toda esa gente solo quiere ir a presumir su costosas joyas, vestidos- dijo Hermione bufando_

_-Tendrás que acostúmbrarte- dijo Ginny_

_-Hasta ahora he podido escabullirme de mis padres y mi futura suegra- dijo Hermione_

_-Pero cuando estés casada no tendrás escusas- dijo Ginny_

_-Lo se, tendré que poner mi sonrisa mas falsa- dijo Hermione_

_A Ginny le encantaría asistir a ese tipo de eventos. Pero no se lo dijo a su amiga._

_-Debes de pensar en los beneficios- dijo Ginny_

_-Solo por eso lo haré- dijo Hermione_

_-No veo el problema en eso- dijo Ginny_

_-Lily ha comenzado la búsqueda de instituciones para los fondos de beneficencia Potter- dijo Hermione_

_-¿Ya tiene las instituciones?- dijo Ginny_

_-Tiene al orfanato "Siempre hay esperanza" en primer lugar- dijo Hermione_

_-Entonces pronto tendrás que asistir a una gala- dijo Ginny_

_-Tal vez- dijo Hermione_

_-Como prometida de Harry no podrás negarte- dijo Ginny _

_-Lo se.- dijo Hermione- Lily me ha estado insistiendo sobre la visita que hara en el orfanato_

_-¿Iras?- dijo Ginny_

_-No puedo, tengo un examen ese día- dijo Hermione_

_-Oh, ya veo- dijo Ginny_

_-Uf, tendré que preparar el vestido para la próxima gala de beneficencia- dijo Hermione_

_-Tendrás que hacerlo- dijo Ginny _

Ahí es cuando tuvo la gran idea para dar su tercer paso. Investigo en Internet sobre la beneficencia Potter, aunque la información no le servia de mucho, pero tenia que conocer todo de su próxima familia política.

Investigo también la dirección del orfanato "siempre hay esperanza", y sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió hacia allá.

HG

-Buenas tardes- dijo una chica vestida con un traje no muy costoso azul marino.

-Buenas tardes, soy Ginny Wesley- dijo Ginny

-Soy Lavander Brown, la directora del orfanato- dijo la chica

-Mucho gusto- dijo Ginny- perdón por no sacar cita pero no podía esperar mas

-Bien... En que puedo ayudarla señorita Wesley- dijo Lavander

-Soy estudiante de administración de empresas- dijo Ginny- Aunque todavía estoy a la mitad de la carrera

-Bien...- dijo Lavander

-He venido por que quiero colaborar en el orfanato- dijo Ginny

-Entiendo...- dijo Lavander- Pero lamento decirle que en este momento no necesitamos un administrador

-Pero siempre es bueno tener a alguien mas- dijo Ginny

-Si, eso es muy cierto. Pero el orfanato no se puede permitir un sueldo mas- dijo Lavander

-Yo quiero colaborar gratuitamente- dijo Ginny

Esta solo era una inversión para Ginny. Después de todo cuando fuera la se ora Potter no tendría que trabajar.

-¿Como?- dijo Lavander

-Solo quiero ayudar- dijo Ginny

-¿Esta segura?- dijo Lavander

-Si- dijo Ginny

-En ese caso... bienvenida señorita Wesley- dijo Lavander ofreciéndole su mano

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ginny- Llameme solo Ginny

-Muy bien... Ginny- dijo Lavander

Esto estaba saliendo muy bien.

HG

Su Ginny ya no era misma chica que ella crió. Desde el día que se levanto de su depresión, salio de su habitación y se dirigió a su fiesta de graduación supo que su hija jamas volvería a ser la misma.

La Ginny se estos dos últimos años era totalmente distinta. Ella lo veía en sus ojos. Temía que el corazón de su hija se volviera duro y egoísta. Temía que Ginny se olvidara de los principios y los valores que ella y Arthur le han inculcado.

Tenia miedo que lo que sea que Ginny se trajera entre manos le explotara en la cara. Por que a pesar de todo ella era su hija y la amaba.

-Hola mama- dijo Ginny

-Hola hija- dijo Molly- Creí que llegarías mas temprano

-He ido a buscar algo que hacer en mis tardes libre- dijo Ginny

\- ¿Y que has encontrado?- dijo Molly

-Colaborare en el orfanato "Siempre hay esperanza" - dijo Ginny

-Pero ¿estas consciente que ahí no tendrás sueldo?- dijo Molly

-Solo quiero ayudar- dijo Ginny

-Me alegra que estés ayudando a esos niños- dijo Molly sonriendo

-Si, sera una ayuda ahí- dijo Ginny

-La vida te regresara lo que haces por esos niños- dijo Molly abrazándola

-Eso espero mama- dijo Ginny

Molly se quedaba mas tranquila, tal vez sus temores eran infundados y solo estaba exagerando. Su Ginny era una chica muy buena.

Ginny esperaba que la vida le regresara lo que estaba haciendo. Que se lo regresara con Harry como marido.

HG

Una semana después...

Ginny colaboraba oficialmente como auxiliar administrativo del orfanato "Siempre hay esperanza". La realidad es que se entretenía bastante, había muchas cosas que hacer ahí. Así, que no se quejaba.

-¿Enserio estas haciendo eso?- dijo Hermione

Como cada día se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería de la universidad.

-Si- dijo Ginny encogiendose de hombros

-¿Pero ahi no tienes sueldo?- dijo Hermione

-Lo se- dijo Ginny- Por que todos me dicen lo mismo?- dijo Ginny fastidiada

-Crei que tu buscabas alguna entrada extra- dijo Hermione

-Solo quiero ayudar- dijo Ginny

-Eso esta muy bien- dijo Hermione-¿En donde estas colaborando?

-Es... en el orfanato "Siempre hay esperanza"- dijo Ginny

-Es el mismo que te había contado- dijo Hermione

-Oh, no lo recordaba- dijo Ginny fingiendo

-Es el que la beneficencia Potter ayudara- dijo Hermione

-Soy tan despistada que no recordé el nombre- dijo Ginny

-Lo importante es que ayudas- dijo Hermione

-¿Como vas con Harry?- dijo Ginny

Tenia tres semanas que no lo veía y necesitaba tener información.

-Igual... Tiene trabajo- dijo Hermione

-Oh, amiga no te desesperes- dijo Ginny

-He seguido tus consejos- dijo Hermione- le he dado su espacio

-Eso esta muy bien- dijo Ginny

-Pero realmente es difícil continuar así- dijo Hermione

-¿Que estas tratando de decir?- dijo Hermione alerta

-Pues que si continuamos con esta situación tendré que hablar con el- dijo Hermione

-Solo dale un poco mas de tiempo- dijo Ginny- Harry podría... podría pensar que exiges demasiado

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Hermione

-Si, de verdad lo creo- dijo Ginny

-Le daré un poco mas de tiempo- dijo Hermione

HG

-De verdad Lily, Harry esta teniendo mucho éxito- dijo James

-Ya vez hijo. No tenias porque preocuparte tanto- dijo Lily

Harry se encontraba cenando con sus padres...

-Es solo que tenia que cubrir cualquier error- dijo Harry

-Eso esta muy bien hijo- dijo James orgulloso

-Ustedes dos se presionan demasiado- dijo Lily

-Es normal- dijo James- somos padre e hijo

-No he visto últimamente a Hermione por aquí- dijo Lily

-Con todo mi trabajo no he podido verla como quisiera- dijo Harry

-No la descuides hijo- dijo Lily

-Hermione debe comprender- dijo James

-Ella comprende mama- dijo Harry

-Eso esta muy bien- dijo Lily- pero tienes que recompensarse lo en cuanto puedas

-Eso haré- dijo Harry

-James no olvides que tenemos una cita para la visita del orfanato- dijo Lily

-Lo olvide por completo- dijo James

-Te lo estoy recordando cariño- dijo Lily molesta

-Perdoname querida, pero tengo una reunion que no puedo posponer- dijo James aflijido

-Te lo recordé varias veces- dijo Lily

-De verdad que lo siento- dijo James

-No puedo ir sola- dijo Lily

-Pospón la cita- dijo James

-No, la he pospuesto tres veces. Y ha sido tu culpa- dijo Lily- Realmente urge esa visita

-Lo siento pero en verdad que no puedo faltar- dijo James

-Pues tendrás que partirte en dos James Potter- dijo Lily mas molesta

-Tranquilos, Yo iré contigo mama- dijo Harry

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo Lily

-Si, realmente podría darme un tiempo- dijo Harry

-Eso es genial, llamare en este momento para confirmar- dijo Lily saliendo del comedor

-Me has salvado de una grande- dijo James

-Algún día te la cobrare- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Créeme tu madre me da mas miedo- dijo James

HG

-Esta confirmado- dijo Lavander- Esta tarde vendrán lo Potter

-¿De verdad?- dijo Ginny

-Si, tenemos que dar la mayor impresión- dijo Lavander

-Si, tenemos que organizarnos muy bien- dijo Ginny

-En verdad necesitamos esa ayuda- dijo Lavander

-La conseguiremos- dijo Ginny

Para Ginny era indispensable conseguir que la beneficencia Potter ayudara el orfanato y no exactamente por el mismo interés que Lavander.

HG

-Sean Bienvenidos- dijo Lavander

-Muchas gracias -dijo Lily

-Soy la directora del orfanato y ella es nuestra administradora Ginevra Wesley- dijo Lavander

Lily y Harry miraron a Ginny y se soprendieron

-Ginny, que sorpresa- dijo Lily

-Lo mismo digo se ora Potter- dijo Ginny

-Llamame solo Lily- dijo Lily

-Hola Harry- dijo Ginny

Harry la miro y nuevamente esas sensaciones por las que había luchado reprimir aparecieron mas fuertes que nunca.

-Hola- dijo Harry

Los cuatro caminaron recorriendo los pasillos del orfanato. Lavander les explicaba cada detalle del mismo. Lily estaba muy sorprendida y alegre por todos los ni os que vivían ahí.

-Esto es maravilloso,- dijo Lily- de verdad me impresiona todo lo que hacen

-Me alegra- dijo Lavander

-Sera mejor que tu y yo hablemos sobre documentacion- dijo Lily a Lavander

-Entremos a mi oficina- dijo Lavander

Ambas entraron dejando a Harry y Ginny en el pasillo.

-Parece que no se han acordado de nosotros- dijo Ginny

-Eso parece- dijo Harry- No sabia que colaborabas aquí

-Yo no sabia que tu familia hacia beneficencia- mintio Ginny

Para Harry ver a Ginny en el orfanato fue una sorpresa, el sabia muy bien que los orfanatos no contaban con la capacidad de pagar un administrador, así que ella colaboraba de manera gratuita.

-Ginny... creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo Harry

-Yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Ginny

-Tenemos que vernos en privado- dijo Harry

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros, ver a Harry ahí en el orfanato fue una sorpresa. Y ahora le pedía que se vieran en privado. Esto lo iba a aprovechar muy bien...

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS. NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA**


	12. Chapter 12 EL SEGUNDO BESO

**HOLA DE NUEVO.**

**BIEN ME HAN DESCUBIERTO JAJA. LA VERDAD ES QUE RUBI ME HA INSPIRADO BASTANTE PARA NUESTRA GINNY. PERO QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NO ES LO MISMO. DE HECHO EL PROLOGO DEJA EN CLARO QUE NO SE RA LO MISMO. **

**PERO NO PUEDO EVITAR ADMIRAR A RUBI Y A TERESA. ME IMAGINABA A NUESTRA GINNY DE ESA MANERA. ESPERO LES GUSTE LO QUE SIGUE EN LA HISTORIA.**

**LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO...**

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11 El segundo beso**

Huyo todos estos días de ella. Trato de tenerla lejos por el bien de su familia y su futuro matrimonio. Sabia que Hermione no se merecía para nada el hecho de siquiera engañarla con el pensamiento y con su mejor amiga.

Sabia que tenia que poner fin a toda esta locura. Tenia que hablar con ella y dejar las cosas en claro, no podía dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones. Su madre adoraba a Hermione y eso hacia que se mantuviera lejos de Ginny.

Pero al mirarla de nuevo, no pudo evitar querer besarla nuevamente. No, no podía dejar que esos pensamientos inundaran su mente.

-No se si sea lo correcto- dijo Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso- dijo Harry

-Supongo que no se enterara Hermione- dijo Ginny

-No creo que sea conveniente- dijo Harry

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny- ¿Cuando nos veremos?

-Te parece bien el próximo viernes- dijo Harry

-Si, me parece bien- dijo Ginny

\- Conoces la cafeteria El caldero chorreante?-dijo Harry

-Si, la conozco- dijo Ginny

-Te parece bien vernos a las tres de la tarde ahí- dijo Harry

-Perfecto el viernes nos veremos ahí- dijo Ginny

-Por dios... todo esta solucionado- dijo Lily llegando a donde estaban Harry y Ginny

-El orfanato tiene mucho que ofrecer- dijo Ginny

-Yo creo exactamente lo mismo- dijo Lily

-Madre me tengo que ir- dijo Harry

-Oh, claro que si hijo-

-Lo siento pero tengo una reunión- dijo Harry

-No te preocupes bastante has hecho acompañandome- dijo Lily

\- ¿Estaras aqui mas tiempo?- dijo Harry

-Si, quiero ver a todos los niños- dijo Lily

-Yo puedo llevarla con ellos- dijo Ginny

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Lily

-Bien, yo me retiro- dijo Harry

-Si hijo, cuídate- dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo

-Si madre- dijo Harry- hasta pronto Ginny

-Hasta luego Harry- dijo Ginny

Harry salio del orfanato directo a su oficina.

-Vamos con esos niños- dijo Lily

-Vamos...- dijo Ginny

Ginny le mostró todos los dormitorios a Lily, le explico la rutina de los ni os y la señora Potter quedo encantada ante el cuidado de los niños. A pesar de no tener padres el orfanato cuidaba que los niños vivieran su infancia llena de felicidad.

Lily en verdad le guardo cariño a Ginny, era una chica a su pensar buena y noble. Agradecía que su futura nuera contara con personas tan buenas como Ginny.

HG

-Todo esta listo, de verdad que me impresiono el trato ahi- dijo Lily

Se encontraba en compañía de su hijo después de un día agotador de trabajo.

-Si, a mi me pareció que solo necesita arreglos en sus instalaciones- dijo Harry

-Eso ya lo tengo en mente- dijo Lily

-Creo que ese proyecto beneficiara a muchos niños- dijo Harry

-Ademas de que me encanto la nobleza de Ginny- dijo Lily

Harry simplemente guardo silencio...

-Hermione jamas menciono que ella estuviera contribuyendo en el orfanato- dijo Lily

-Yo también estaba igual de sorprendido que tu- dijo Harry

-Esa chica me cae demasiado bien- dijo Lily

-Hermione y ella son muy unidas- dijo Harry

-Si no estuviera con Hermione te obligaría a casarte con ella- dijo Lily

Harry escupió el te que estaba tomando en ese momento y comenzó a toser.

-Cuidado hijo...- dijo Lily

-Lo siento- dijo Harry

-Sera mejor que comience a hacer planes sobre las remo delaciones- dijo Lily

Harry pensó que su madre no sabia lo que decía, aunque el también pensaba lo mismo. Aunque no al grado de casarse con Ginny ¿o si?

HG

-Es necesario que ya tengan una fecha- dijo Lily caminando entre el salón de su casa

-No lo creo conveniente en estos momentos- dijo Hermione

-¿Por que?- dijo Lily

-Harry tiene mucho trabajo y no quiero presionarlo- dijo Hermione

-Buen punto- dijo Lily

-Yo quiero que el la elija porque quiere que ya sea su esposa, mas no porque se sienta presionado- dijo Hermione

-Si, esta muy bien lo que piensas- dijo Lily- pero no dejes pasar demasiado tiempo

-¿Por que?- dijo Hermione

-Porque los hombres jamas se ocupan de esas cosas- dijo Lily

-Harry no me da esa impresión- dijo Hermione

-Pues claro que no- dijo Lily- Yo lo eduque

-No entiendo- dijo Hermione

-Al final de cuentas Harry es hombre y seguirá aplazando la fecha- dijo Lily- y es cuando tu debes entrar y decidir por lo dos

-No creo que a Harry le agrade la idea- dijo Hermione

-Yo me muero por nietos- dijo Lily

Hermione de pronto se puso colorada.

-Mi hijo me dijo que no han hablado de eso- dijo Lily

-En este momento solo pienso en terminar mi carrera- dijo Hermione

-Tu y mi hijo son tal para cual- dijo Lily con cara de fastidio

-Lo siento pero ninguno de los dos pensamos en eso- dijo Hermione

-Si, si ya me lo dijo Harry- dijo Lily

-Pero llegara el día en que pensemos en hijos- dijo Hermione

-Bien, creo que no puedo obligarlos- dijo Lily

-Gracias por entenderlo- dijo Hermione-¿Que tal la visita al orfanato?

-Hermosa- dijo Lily- estoy planeando todo

-Me alegro- dijo Hermione

-Ginny es un encanto- dijo Lily

-¿Ginny?- dijo Hermione

-Si, ella colabora en el orfanato- dijo Lily

-Oh, si me comento algo- dijo Hermione

-Hace una gran labor- dijo Lily

-Si, ella me ha dicho algo- dijo Hermione

-Lastima que no tuviste tiempo de acompañarnos- dijo Lily

-Lo siento tanto...- dijo Hermione

-Harry quedo encantado- dijo Lily

-¿Harry fue a la visita?- dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Si, James tuvo una reunión- dijo Lily

-Entiendo- dijo Hermione

-Espero que empieces a familiarizarte con las obras de caridad- dijo Lily- Los Potter siempre ayudamos en lo que podemos

-Si lo he tomado en cuenta- dijo Hermione

-Te lo menciono por que no te he visto en las galas a las que han asistido tus padres- dijo Lily

-He tenido otros asuntos- dijo Hermione

-Pues tendrás que organizarte porque no podrás faltar- dijo Lily

-Lo haré con gusto Lily- dijo Hermione

-Eso espero- dijo Lily

HG

-¿Vas a salir?- dijo la señora Granger al notar que su hija buscaba entre su enorme closet su ropa

-Si, he quedado con Harry para comer- dijo Hermione

-Mmmm...- dijo la señora Granger

-Ese un mmm... ¿que significa?- dijo Hermione

A pesar de que la relación entre Hemrione y sus padres había mejorado todo gracias a su noviazgo con Harry, la relación no era del todo buena.

-No es nada... ¿Ya tienes fecha para la boda?- dijo la señora Granger

-Aun no- dijo Hermione

-¿Y que estas esperando?- dijo la señora Granger

-Esa es decisión de Harry y mía-dijo Hermione

-Pues deberías apresurar lo- dijo la se ora Granger- Tal vez pueda arrepentirse

-No es nada gracioso tu comentario- dijo Hermione molesta

-No pretendía que lo fuera- dijo la señora Granger

-Este no es tu asunto- dijo Hermione

-No puedes perder ese gran partido- dijo la se ora Granger

-Harry me ama- dijo Hermione

-Eso espero, porque seria una vergüenza que esa boda no se realizara- dijo la señora Granger

-Déjame sola madre- dijo Hermione

-Arréglate preciosa para que Harry se enamore mas de ti- dijo la señora Granger saliendo de la habitación de su hija.

Hermione aventó la ropa que traía en las manos, su madre nunca cambiaría. Su matrimonio no seria igual que el de sus padre, no lo permitiría. el timbre de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos...

-Bueno- dijo Hermione contestando su teléfono

HG

Hoy era el gran día, los últimos tres días se la paso pensando en esta tarde. No era que el pensara en besarla de nuevo. Oh, demonios si, pensaba en probar sus labios nuevamente. Pero no podía y le dolía tenerlo muy en claro.

-Bertha, Cancele todas mis citas- dijo Harry a su secretaria

-¿Todas señor?- dijo Bretha

-Si todas- dijo Harry- saldré y no se si regrese

-¿Quiere que yo le hable a su prometida?- dijo Bertha

-¿Hermione?- dijo Harry

-Quedo de comer con ella- dijo Bertha

-Oh, es verdad- dijo Harry golpeándose la frente

-¿La cancelo?- dijo Bertha

-No, yo me encargo- dijo Harry- te puedes retirar

-Si señor- dijo Bertha y salio de la ofina

¿Como pudo haber olvidado su cita con Hermione? Claro, todos lo días se la pasaba pensando en la cita con Ginny, aunque no era una verdadera cita.

No podía posponer esa conversación con Ginny, con Hermione podía comer cualquier otro día. Pero con Ginny necesitaba hablar ya.

Tomo su celular y marco el numero de Hermione

-Bueno

-Hola Hermione- dijo Harry

-Hola, ya me estoy preparando para comer juntos.- dijo Hermione

-Sobre eso... lo siento, pero no podre ir- dijo Harry

-Entiendo... pero ¿Por que?- dijo Hermione

Harry rápidamente formo una mentira...

-Tengo una comida de negocios- mintió Harry

-No te preocupes amor- dijo Hermione- sera otro día

-Gracias por comprender- dijo Harry

-No agradezcas, sabes que lo hago por que te amo- dijo Hermione

Harry no pudo responder a eso.

-Bien... tengo que dejarte- dijo Harry

-Suerte en tu comida- dijo Hermione

-Gracias- dijo Harry cortando la llamada

Esto estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

En primer lugar, ¿por que cancelaba citas con su prometida por ver a otra chica? Chica que por cierto no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Segundo, ¿por que le mentía a su prometida?, "pues porque no le puedes decir que besaste a su mejor amiga idiota" le respondió su conciencia.

Tercero, ¿por que no podía decirle un te amo a su futura esposa? "Por que no lo sientes". Y lo mas preocupante era darse cuenta que no se lo había dicho antes, sus respuestas siempre fueron un "yo también"

Cuarto, ¿por que tenia tantas ganas de ver a Ginny?, "porque te encanta, y esto es mucho mas que un simple gusto".

Estaba jodido...

HG

Se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo, aunque sabia que no podía hacer mucho. Agradecía que Hermione le hubiera regalado algunos cosméticos, pero definitivamente su sombra en los ojos que era barata no le hacia justicia a su belleza.

Solo esperaba que Harry no lo notara, no quería que el viera sus defectos, si quería enamorarlo tendría que mostrarse bella y única. Esta noche tenia que dar el cuarto paso y no pensaría en Hermione. Claro,  
que fingiría acongojarse por ella frente a Harry, pero nada mas.

-Hola- dijo Harry llegando a la mesa a sentarse

-Hola- dijo Ginny

Para Harry, Ginny se veía preciosa, pero se contuvo de hacer algún comentario. No era recomendable.

-¿Como has estado?- dijo Harry

-No tan bien- dijo Ginny

-¿Por que?- dijo Harry

-No creo que sea conveniente decírtelo- dijo Ginny

-Oh, entiendo- dijo Harry

\- ¿Como va Lily con el proyecto del orfanato?- dijo Ginny

-Muy bien, aunque no ha concluido con todos los planes- dijo Harry

-Me alegro que haya elegido a "Siempre hay esperanza"- dijo Ginny

-Yo también- dijo Harry

\- ¿Para que me has citado aquí?- dijo Ginny

-Necesitamos hablar... sobre... el beso- dijo Harry

-Oh, creí que ya lo habías olvidado- dijo Ginny

-¿Por que creiste eso?-dijo Harry desconcertado

-Han pasado muchos días- dijo Ginny

-Si lo dices por que no te busque antes... lo siento- dijo Harry

-No te preocupes- dijo Ginny

-Ginny... en verdad siento haberte besado- dijo Harry

-¿Te arrepientes?- dijo Ginny

-Si- dijo Harry

Harry le estaba diciendo una mentira, la realidad era que no se arrepentía por el beso, sino mas bien se arrepentía de la situación en la que se encontraban los dos.

-Oh, entiendo- dijo Ginny agachando la cabeza

-De verdad que me siento avergonzado por lo que paso- dijo Harry

-Entiendo perfectamente tus razones. Hermione no se merece esto- dijo Ginny

Harry la miro a los ojos, quería besarla...

-Gracias por entender- dijo Harry

-Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo Ginny levantándose

-Ginny... no tienes porque irte- dijo Harry

-Lo siento, pero en verdad necesito ir a mi casa- dijo Ginny

-Yo te llevo- dijo Harry

-No es necesario- dijo Ginny

-Vamonos te llevare- dijo Harry

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida de la cafetería y subieron al auto de Harry. El viaje a la madriguera fue silencioso.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo Harry apagando el automóvil

-Gracias- dijo Ginny

-De nada- dijo Harry no sabiendo que mas decirle.

Por alguna razón no quería que ella se bajara del auto.

-No te preocupes que Hermione jamas se enterara de esto- dijo Ginny

-Gra... cias- dijo Harry

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad

-¿Por que?- dijo Harry

-Por lo que voy a hacer. Pero no puedo mas...- dijo Ginny

Entonces se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso con pasión y de manera desenfrenada. Harry por unos segundos se quedo en shock, pero rápidamente reacciono y le correspondió.

Ginny se separo de el, lo miro por unos segundos y salio del auto corriendo.

HG

Se suponía que después de esta tarde se sentiría mejor, arreglaría todos los malos entendidos con Ginny y se quitaría la culpa que tenia sobre su espalda al ver a Hermione. Pero no.

No sentía eso en absoluto, cuando manejaba rumbo a la madriguera quería besarla, quería para el auto en la carretera y besarla, acariciarla y mucho mas...

Se resistió, por el bien de los dos, pero cuando ella lo beso no pudo pensar mas. Simplemente se dejo llevar. Ahora todos sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes. Si el primer beso le gusto, el segundo le encanto. Quería verla nuevamente, quería ser libre para poder estar con ella.

Pero la realidad era, que no era libre. Estaba comprometido y tenia que hacer lo correcto.

HG

Definitivamente Harry Potter era el indicado para sus planes, ese hombre le gustaba demasiado. Y aunque ahora tuviera otro candidato para sacarla de la pobreza, seria demasiado difícil cambia de opinión.

Harry en verdad le encantaba, sus labios eran la gloria, y aunque esperaba esa reacción por parte de el,  
continuaría con su plan. Era un reto, Harry era todo un caballero y desde un principio supo que no seria sencillo separarlo de su compromiso con Hermione.

Pero ella podría traspasar todo y el pronto estaría rogándole que se casara con el.

HG

\- ¿Sigue portándose igual?- dijo Ginny

-Si- dijo Hermione

-Ten le un poco mas de paciencia- dijo Ginny

-La tengo, pero...- dijo Hermiones

-¿Pero que?- dijo Ginny

-El viernes me hizo algo que nunca habia hecho- dijo Hermione

-¿Que te hizo?- dijo Ginny

-Me cancelo una cita para comer- dijo Hermione

-¿Dices que fue el viernes?- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Si- dijo Hermione

Para Ginny esta información era muy, pero muy buena. Harry había cancelado una cita con Hermione para verla a ella. Esto era un gran avance. No permitiría que Hermione se alertara y hiciera algo que perjudicara sus avances con Harry.

-No es para tanto- dijo Ginny sin darle importancia

-Claro que lo es- dijo Hermione

-¿Por que te cancelo?- dijo Ginny

-Por una comida de negocios- dijo Hermione

"Le mintió, Harry le mintió por verla a ella"

-Tal vez... no podia cancelar su comida- dijo Ginny

-Si, pero en toda la semana no lo había visto- dijo Hermione

-Pero te llamo para avisarte- dijo Ginny

-Si, pero eso no quita que no lo haya visto- dijo Hermione

-Creo que estas exagerando- dijo Ginny

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Hermione

-Si, y si le hiciste alguna escena por eso supongo que se molesto- dijo Ginny

-No, solo le dije que lo entendía- dijo Hermione

-Hiciste bien- dijo Ginny- los hombres se pueden cansar de ese tipo de escenas

-Te refieres ¿A que podría dejarme?- dijo Hermione

-No quiero decir que Harry sea así- dijo Ginny- pero es hombre

-Oh,- dijo Hermione

Entonces Hermione recordó las palabras de su madre. "No puedes perder ese gran partido" "seria una vergüenza que esa boda no se realizara"

-Tienes razón- dijo Hermione- lo comprenderé

-Así se habla amiga- dijo Ginny

HG

-Buenos días- dijo Harry entrando al comedor donde se encontraba sus padres desayunando

-Buenos días- dijeron sus padres

-Contigo quería hablar- dijo Lily

-Bien... para que soy bueno- dijo Harry tomando asiento

-Tengo ya todas las modificaciones del orfanato lista- dijo Lily

-Es perfecto- dijo Harry

-Quiero que las revises- dijo Lily

-¿Por que?- dijo Harry

-Por que quiero tu opinión- dijo Lily

-Pero mi papa debería revisarlas- dijo Harry

-Creo que esta vez eres tu el indicado- dijo James

-No entiendo- dijo Harry desconcertado

-Es facil- dijo Lily- Quiero que tu seas el arquitecto encargado de las modificaciones del orfanato

-¿Yo? Crei que papa se dedicaba a eso- dijo Harry

-Tu madre quiere que tu seas el encargado en estos momentos- dijo James

-Quiero algo diferente- dijo Lily

-Se lo encargare a uno de los arquitectos- dijo Harry

-Por supuesto que no, quiero que tu personalmente te encargues de todo- dijo Lily

-Esta bien madre. Yo me encargare de todo- dijo Harry

-Eso me agrada- dijo Lily

-¿Cuando quieres que empecemos?- dijo Harry

-Lo antes posible- dijo Lily

-Arreglare mi agenda para tener el tiempo organizado- dijo Harry

-Me parece perfecto así podre avisar a Ginny tus horarios - dijo Lily

-¿Ginny?- dijo Harry

-Si, tendrás que trabajar junto con ella- dijo Lily

Harry se puso colorado.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry

-Esto resultara muy bien- dijo Lily

-Eso espero...- susurro Harry mas para si mismo.

Si Harry pensaba que seria difícil continuar con su relación con Hermione, con Ginny en su cabeza, pues definitivamente la vida era una mierda. Como le haría para sobrevivir a ver a Ginny constantemente. Esto se le saldría de control...

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE LA SEMANA PASADA. ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES AGRADE NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO.**


	13. Chapter 13 COMPROMISO POTTER

**HOLA A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. HE DE PEDIR UNA DISCULPA POR MI ORTOGRAFÍA PERO REALMENTE SOY MUY MALA CON LOS ACENTOS... DE VERDAD PERDÓN..**

**POR OTRA PARTE AGRADEZCO QUE ME LEAN, Y ES POR ESO QUE SIEMPRE ACTUALIZO PUNTUALMENTE CADA SEMANA. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12 COMPROMISO POTTER**

No sabia como enfrentar esta nueva situación. No podia decirle a su madre que no se encargaria de las remodelaciones del orfanato. Lily Potter no se lo permitiría.

La unica solucion era simplemente mantenerse alejado de Ginny. Pero no estaba muy seguro de porder hacerlo. No tenia una mejor solución.

Para Ginny enterarse que Harry seria el arquitecto que se encargaria de las remodelaciones del orfanato fue una sorpresa. Una sorpresa muy bien recibida. Era genial, tenia la mejor escusa para estar cerca de el. Y lo mas importante Harry no tendría tiempo para su prometida Hermione.

Un mes después...

Ginny estaba reflexionando los progresos de su plan.

En primer lugar. Tenia a una Lily contenta y alegre por los avances en el proyecto "siempre hay esperanza"  
Ginny en este corto mes habia logrado ganarse a Lily, ella la adoraba. Siempre hablaba de lo humanitaria que era Ginny con su labor en el orfanato.

Lily estaba encantada con el hecho que a Ginny le guste convivir con los ni os. Siempre mencionaba que se moria de ganas por tener nietos. Ginny supo de inmediato que para Hermione eso seria un problema, ya que su amiga no pensaba en hijos por el momento.

Ginny se encargo de hacerle saber a Lily que ella diferia con la opinion de Hermione. "Yo estaría encantada de tener hijos en este momento" "Aunque respeto la decisión de Hermione"

Con ese comentario Lily Potter la quería aun mas, hasta podría jurar que no tenia ningún inconveniente en cambiar de nuera.

En segundo lugar. Su amiga Hermione estaba un `poco desesperada por la distancia que Harry había puesto entre ellos, pero Ginny siempre estaba ahí para consolarla y aconsejarle que no se alarme ni mucho menos hable con Harry del asunto.

Le dijo "Esta muy ocupado con su trabajo en la empresa y el orfanato" "Deja que acabe todo amiga, veras que después te recompensara"

Hasta el momento Hermione había confiado en ella, y por supuesto que Ginny se aprovecho de la información de primera mano que su amiga le brindaba.

En tercer lugar. Se ha mantenido a distancia con Harry. Simplemente esta jugando el papel de la buena amiga que prefiere sacrificar el amor para que Hermione sea feliz. Al menos esa es la versión que usaría mas adelante cuando Harry le preguntara ¿Por que no se acercaba a el?

Veia en los ojos de Harry que el sentia muchas cosas mas por ella, pero tambien sabia que no estaba preparado para admitirlo. Así que prefería ir despacio con el y seguir fingiendo que estaba fiel a su amistad con Hermione.

Por su parte Harry ha salido varias ocasiones con su prometida, le agrada las platicas que tiene con ella pero no puede evitar tener en la mente a Ginny. No había podido estar con ella como debiera, pero la empresa y el orfanato le absorbían todo su tiempo.

Agradecía que Hermione era muy comprensiva con el, al menos hasta ahora.

Con Ginny siempre guardaron las distancias, y tenia que reconocer que era en gran parte gracias a que ella tambien ponia de su parte. Eso le demostraba una vez mas cuanto apreciaba la amistad de Hermione, definitivamente Ginny era una gran amiga, y no quería ser el motivo por el cual ellas se separaran.

Su madre estaba encantada con Ginny, era sorprendente el grado de aprecio que habia desarrollado hacia la pelirroja. Pero a el le preocupaba algo mas, le preocupa el hecho de no extra ar para nada a su prometida. Eso no estaba bien.

Se suponia que deberia extra arla y querer estar con ella, pero la realidad no era asi. De hecho no tenia ninguna intencion de ponerle fecha a la boda. Y eso lo alarmaba.

A pesar de la distancia que mantenia con Ginny, no podia evitar sentir unos deseos enormes de besarla. La deseaba enormemente, la queria desnuda en una cama dispuesta para el. Algo que nunca había sentido con Hermione.

HG

-Tranquila, cálmate y cuéntame ¿Que te pasa?- dijo Ginny

Esta mañana Ginny salio a la universidad, estaba muy atareada, era época de exámenes finales y de verdad tenia que poner mucho empeño en no perder su beca.

Presentia que muy pronto ya no la necesitaria, todo gracias a su marido millonario, pero aun asi no podia arriesgarse. Porque si algo salia mal, tenia que seguir teniendo la universidad.

Como cada día, quedo con Hermione de verse para desayunar en el descanso de las 10 de la mañana, pero su amiga le hablo una hora antes, se escuchaba desesperada por hablar con ella.

-Es Harry- dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Que pasa con el?- dijo Ginny

A ella no le convenia que Harry terminara con ella en este momento. Harry no estaba lo suficientemente enamorado de ella y Hermione podria recuperar su amor. No lo permitiría.

-He reflexionado... su comportamiento de el- dijo Hermione

-¿Y?- dijo Ginny

-Creo... creo que tiene algo con... alguien mas- dijo Hermione en llanto

-Amiga...- dijo Ginny

-El... esta distante... no tiene tiempo para mi- dijo Hermione

-Espera... espera no te hagas ideas que no son- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola

-Piénsalo y veras que no me equivoco- dijo Hermione

-Claro que lo haces- dijo Ginny

-Esta muy claro- dijo Hermione

-Recuerda que yo paso mucho tiempo a lado de el y no he notado nada raro- dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizarla

-Pero el obvio que no lo haría en frente de ti- dijo Hermione- eres mi amiga y me lo dirias

-Para que tranquilices hagamos un trato- dijo Ginny

-¿Que trato?- dijo Hermione

-Yo lo vigilare, tratare de averiguar algo. Pondré atención en todos sus movimientos- dijo Ginny

-¿De verdad harías eso por mi?- dijo Hermione esperanzada

-Haría todo por ti amiga- dijo Ginny

-Gracias... Gracias- dijo Hermione

-Aunque tengo que decirte que estas equivocada- dijo Ginny- Vamos por algo te eligió a ti

-Tal vez tengas razón... pero quiero estar segura- dijo Hemione

-Estaré informándote- dijo Ginny

Bien... asunto resuelto. Mantendría a Hermione tranquila con esa nueva idea y sobre todo al margen de la situación.

HG

Para Molly Wesley su hija estaba realmente cambiada. Hace unas semanas estaba realmente preocupada por ella, temía que el engaño que sufrió hace unos a os de Michael Corner la haya afectado mas allá de lo que realmente aparentaba.

Pero debía reconocer que ahora que ella estaba colaborando con el orfanato estaba cambiada. Ahora ya no tenia tanto tiempo libre y la veía mas feliz y activa.

Ahora Molly estaba mas tranquila, aunque tenia un presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien el la vida de su hija. Pero, confiaría en ella...

HG

-Todo esta saliendo perfecto- dijo Lily

-He estado supervisando todo personalmente- dijo Ginny

Lily se encontraba visitando el orfanato como cada semana desde hace un mes. Siempre revisaba personalmente los avances y checaba que todo estuviera quedando tal y como lo estipulaba el proyecto.

-Me alegra que esto te entusiasme tanto como a mi- dijo Lily

-¿Como no entusiasmarme con todo esto?- dijo Ginny- Los ni os serian felices son todos los juegos que se han instalado.

Ginny realmente decía la verdad, los ni os del orfanato realmente le parecían hermosos, desamparados y ella hacia todo lo posible porque se sintieran queridos. En eso no fingía.

-Todo esto esta pensado para que ellos disfruten cada minuto aquí- dijo Lily

-Todos estamos muy agradecidos por su donación- dijo Ginny

-Eso es gracias a ti y a todos los que colaboran aquí- dijo Lily- Si yo hubiera visto un mal manejo de este lugar ten por seguro que no hubiéramos invertido.

-Yo no me llevo todo el merito, realmente llevo poco aquí- dijo Ginny

-Aun así cariño, eres una excelente chica- dijo Lily

-Gracias- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-He pensado que esto tiene que estar listo antes de las fiestas de fin de año- dijo Lily

-¿No es muy pronto?-dijo Ginny

-Si, pero me parece que es necesario- dijo Lily- así los ni os celebraran mas entusiasmados la navidad

-Creo que eso también habría que hablarlo con Harry- dijo Ginny

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Lily- recuerda que soy su madre

-Pero... su empresa- dijo Ginny

-El sabe que me haría realmente feliz que estuviera por un tiempo aquí todos los días- dijo Lily

Esta decisión era una gran ventaja para Ginny, pero se preguntaba si en el futuro su futura suegra le traería problemas.

-En ese caso. Por mi no hay problemas- dijo Ginny- Estoy por terminar el semestre.

-Eso es perfecto- dijo Lily- ¿Que tal la escuela?

-Perfecto, he estado estudiando mucho- dijo Ginny- tengo que mantener mi beca

-¿Eres becada?- dijo Lily sorprendida

-Si, mi familia no podría pagarme esa universidad- dijo Ginny

-Pero supongo que tienen que aportar una parte- dijo Lily

-No, mi beca es del 100%- dijo Ginny

-Eso quiere decir que eres muy inteligente- dijo Lily

-Solo mantengo mi promedio- dijo Ginny

-Eres sin duda una chica perfecta- dijo Lily

-No lo creo tanto así- dijo Ginny

-Claro que si, el chico que se case contigo sera muy afortunado- dijo Lily

Que bien que Lily Potter pensara de esa manera!, porque después de todo el afortunado sera su hijo.

HG

Días después...

-Gracias por quedarte hasta tarde conmigo- dijo Harry

Esa tarde Harry estaba en el orfanato, tenían que arreglar toda la documentación del proyecto. Estaban realmente atrasados con el papeleo. Debido a la decisión de su madre de terminar antes de las fiestas todas las remodelaciones, le había pedido a Ginny que se quedara mas tarde para apoyarlo.

-No tienes que agradecer, también es mi trabajo apoyarte- dijo Ginny

-Mi madre y sus ideas- dijo Harry

-Creo que fue una gran idea terminar antes de navidad- dijo Ginny

-No se porque tanta prisa- dijo Harry

-Los niños estarán mas felices en esta época- dijo Ginny leyendo unas hojas que tenia en las manos

Harry deja de mirar el folder que tiene en la mano que solo la mira detenidamente.

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry

Un mes es suficiente tiempo para mantener una lejanía hacia Harry, decide avanzar mas en el plan.

Ginny se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia enfrente (donde se encontraba Harry detrás de su escritorio).

-Esto que esta aquí no me queda claro- dijo Ginny

Ginny llego detrás de el y puso las hojas en el escritorio. Se inclino hacia el para mostrarle lo que no entendía.

El perfume de Ginny llego a las fosas nasales de Harry, cerro los ojos y trato de quedarse con ese olor que tanto le gustaba. Cuando los abrió noto que ella estaba inclinada y no pudo evitar voltear la cabeza y mirarla.

Ginny también lo miro, estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro, ella tomo la iniciativa y lo beso.

Fue un beso tierno y dulce, ambos disfrutaron el sabor del otro. Solamente eran ellos dos.

Pasando unos segundos Harry volteo su silla y la acerco mas a el y la brazo de la cintura. Ginny paso sus brazos sobre su cuello y se acomodo en medio de las piernas de Harry.

Pronto el beso subió de tono y se convirtió en un beso apasionado.

Ginny estaba disfrutando del sabor de Harry, realmente le encantaba. Pero cuando sintió las manos de Harry bajar hacia su trasero su cerebro reacciono.

No podía permitir llegar a mas con el. El objetivo era enloquecerlo, sin darle mas de su cuerpo. Ella sabia muy bien que si le daba todo, Harry podría saciarse de ella y después botarla. Y eso no lo permitiría.

Ginny tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separo de el.

-Creo que es hora de ir a casa- dijo Ginny tímidamente

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Harry con su respiración acelerada.

-Podemos terminar esto mañana- dijo Ginny refiriéndose al papeleo

Rápidamente vino a su mente de Harry el besarla y acariciarla mas a fondo. Pero al mirar los documentos desecho esas imágenes y supo a lo que se refería Ginny

-mañana... si- dijo Harry- Te llevo a tu casa

-Puedo... tomar un taxi- dijo Ginny

-De ninguna manera yo te llevare- dijo Harry

Caminaron al estacionamiento en silencio e igualmente el viaje fue en silencio.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Harry

-Gracias por traerme- dijo Ginny

-De nada. Te agradezco que me ayudaras- dijo Harry

-Bien... mañana nos vemos- dijo Ginny quitándose el cinturón

-Espera...- dijo Harry

Ginny se detuvo de salir del carro y volteo la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Si...- dijo Ginny

Harry se acerco a ella y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Mañana nos vemos- dijo Harry

Ginny salio del auto y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la visión de Harry sonrió. Ya había caído.

HG

Ahora ya no estaba confundido. El ver a Hermione antes de ir al orfanato y después los besos que se dio con Ginny le confirmo todo. !Estaba enamorado de Ginny!

Estaba seguro que de verdad la amaba, tenia temor por lo que podía venir mas adelante. Pero habia tomado una decision. No podía seguir engañando a Hermione.

Tenia que terminar su compromiso con ella. Sentía una gran tristeza por dejarla. El de verdad la apreciaba demasiado. La quería, pero no como se debería querer a una esposa. Eso lo tenia claro.

Sabia muy bien que si llegara a casarse con ella ambos serian infelices en ese matrimonio, porque el no podría darle el amor que Hermione se merece.

Ginny sonreía en la comodidad de su cama, lo había logrado. Estaba segura que Harry la amaba, sus ojos se lo decían. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el dejara su compromiso y entonces ella seria la se ora Potter.

HG

-Realmente creo que esto es alarmante- dijo Hermione

-Creo que estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua- dijo Lily

Hermione se encontraba con su futura suegra, ante la distancia de Harry no soporto mas su desesperación y decidió acudir a ella para que le diera un consejo.

-No, el ya no me mira como antes- dijo Hermione

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Lily

-Si, el tiene una amante- dijo Hermione

-Pero todo el día esta ocupado- dijo Lily

-No lose, de verdad que no se en que momento la ve- dijo Hermione

-Creo que no deberíamos precipitarnos- dijo Lily

-Tu sabes bien que como mujeres sabemos cuando hay algo mal- dijo Hermione

-Si, pero estamos hablando de mi hijo- dijo Lily

-Harry es un hombre- dijo Hermione

-Te lo dije- dijo Lily- te dije que tenias que presionar para la fecha de la boda

-Solo quería darle tiempo- dijo Hermione

-Pues es hora que hablen del tema- dijo Lily

-Espero que no decida dejarme- dijo Hermione en sollozos

-Eso no sucederá- dijo Lily

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura?- dijo Hermione

-Mi hijo te dio su palabra que se casara contigo- dijo Lily- Y los Potter siempre cumplen con su palabra

-Pero yo quiero que me ame- dijo Hermione

-Y lo hace- dijo Lily- si no ¿por que se comprometería contigo?

-Tal vez cuando lo hizo lo sentía- dijo Hermione- y ahora ya no

-Si es verdad lo que presientes- dijo Lily- eso solo quiere decir que el amor que tiene por ti esta dormido. cuando se casen despertara.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo Hermione

-Claro que si- dijo Lily

Lily sabia que eso solo era una posibilidad, no estaba segura de las sospechas de Hermione. Pero sabia muy bien que los Potter cumplían con sus compromisos.

HG

Eran las doce de la noche y Harry había llevado a Ginny a su casa. Realmente no se atrevía a hablar todavía con Ginny sobre su compromiso. Primero tenia que hablar con Hermione.

Hoy nuevamente se quedaron hasta tarde con el papeleo, decidió no besarla de nuevo hasta que fuera libre de compromisos con Hermione. Así que se mantuvo a distancia.

Pero no pudo evitar darle un beso al despedirse de ella en su casa. De verdad que estaba enamorado. Llego a su casa con una sonrisa, pero una voz lo interrumpio.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo Lily

-Me has dado un susto- dijo Harry

-Lo siento- dijo Lily

-¿Para que me esperabas?- dijo Harry

-Hoy he tenido una conversación con Hermione que me ha dejado inquieta-dijo Lily

-¿Por que?- dijo Harry desconcertado

-Hermione asegura que tu tienes una amante- dijo Lily sin rodeos

Harry se puso pálido ante las palabras de su madre. ¿Consideraba a Ginny su amante? No, por supuesto que no. Ginny era la mujer que el amaba. ¿Y Hermione? No lo sabia.

-Yo quiero que tu me digas si las sospechas de tu prometida son ciertas- dijo Lily

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Harry recuperándose de la impresión

-Eso me deja tranquila- dijo Lily

-¿Por que Hermione piensa eso?- dijo Harry

-Dice que estas distante con ella- dijo Lily

Claro que estaba distante con ella. No podía evitarlo. No sentía ganas de besarla.

-Creo que tiene un punto- dijo Harry

-Has trabajado demasiado- dijo Lily

-Si, pero es solo temporal- dijo Harry

-Bien... porque por un momento al ver tu reacción creí que en verdad hay alguien mas- dijo Lily

-Fue solo el desconcierto de tu pregunta- dijo Harry

-Entonces... solo te digo que los Potter jamas rompen su palabra- dijo Lily

Claro que Harry lo sabia, desde que tiene uso de razon sus padres le han dicho que tiene que cumplir con su palabra por honor y honrar a los Potter.

-Lo se mama- dijo Harry

-Tu has elegido a Hermione- dijo Lily- Ahora tienes que cumplir tu compromiso con ella

-Lo se- dijo Harry

-Pues creo que es buen momento para elegir una fecha- dijo Lily

-Yo...- dijo Harry

-Si todo esta bien... no veo el porque no elegirla- dijo Lily

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos

No podía dejar en ridículo a sus padres. Su compromiso ya estaba hecho y tenia que afrontar lo que venia.  
Simplemente tenia que olvidarse de su amor por Ginny y continuar con Hermione

-Me alegro. Me iré a descansar- dijo Lily besando la mejilla de su hijo

Harry se quedo ahí en el salón de su casa en silencio...

HG

-Estoy muy contenta que me invitaras a cenar- dijo Hermione

Harry la había llamado en la mañana para invitarla a cenar. Se le hizo raro, pero no se rehusó y simplemente acepto.

Ese día Harry no había acudido al orfanato, no podía mirar a Ginny y no besarla.

-Ya te lo merecías- dijo Harry

-Oh, muchas gracias amor- dijo Hermione acariciando una de sus manos

-Tengo... tengo que disculparme por mantenerte abandonada las ultimas semanas- dijo Harry

-Harry... no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Hermione

-Claro que tengo... tu no te mereces eso- dijo Harry

Realmente no mentía. Hermione no merecía que el la ignorara, ni mucho menos que la dejara por estar enamorado de su mejor amiga.

-Bien... disculpa aceptada- dijo Hermione

-He estado pensando que es momento de poner una fecha para la boda- dijo Harry

Hermione abrió los ojos de felicidad.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso?- dijo Hermione

-Si, es momento de dar el paso- dijo Harry

-Es maravilloso amor- dijo Hermione

-¿Cual fecha se te ocurre a ti?- dijo Harry

-Aun no lo he pensado- dijo Hermione

-¿Que te parece en un año?- dijo Harry

-Es demasiado- dijo Hermione

-Entonces en seis meses- dijo Harry

-En cuatro- dijo Hermione

-Pero... es muy pronto- dijo Harry

-No lo es- dijo Hermione- Es suficiente tiempo para planearla

-Esta bien sera en cuatro meses- dijo Harry

-Te amo- dijo Hermione y lo beso

Harry agradeció que ella lo besara porque sinceramente no podría responder al te amo que ella le dijo.

HG

Ya estaba hecho. Ya tenían una fecha para la boda. Ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora tenia que casarse.

No sabia como hablar con Ginny e informarle la decisión que había tomado. Pero tenia que hacerlo.

HG

Hermione era muy feliz, demasiado feliz. Todos sus temores sobre infidelidades de Harry habían desaparecido esta noche. Por fin tenían fecha de boda.

Debía reconocer que hasta hace unas horas sentía que perdía a Harry, pero ahora estaba mas tranquila. El le demostró que la amaba. Sabia que no se lo había dicho, pero eso solo era un peque o problema que con el tiempo ella curaría.

Por un momento pensó que el ya no la amaba, pero gracias a los consejos de Lily y Ginny que la tranquilizaban no hizo un berrinche a Harry. Ahora se los agradecía enormemente.

No podía perder este compromiso, por que gracias a eso, su madre tenían un poco mas de consideración por ella, al menos eso las unía por ahora y eso era importante para ella.

HG

-Todo esta en perfecto orden- dijo Lavander

-Muy bien eso me alegra- dijo Lily

-Todo se lo debemos agradecer a Ginny- dijo Lavander

-No es nada- dijo Ginny

Ginny se encontraba desconcertada, Harry no había ido al orfanato en dos días y eso la preocupaba. No esperaba que el corriera a sus brazos inmediatamente, pero al menos esperaba que continuaran con sus trabajos hasta tarde con la oportunidad de verse.

Lo peor de todo es que ya había salido de vacaciones y no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Hermione para informarse.

-Harry no ha venido por aquí- dijo Lavander

Ginny agradeció por su comentario

-Oh, eso es porque ha estado ocupado- dijo Lily

-Me imagino- dijo Lavander

-Es normal que tenga tantas ocupaciones- dijo Ginny- pero estando yo aquí todo marchara perfectamente

-Eso me deja tranquila- dijo Lily- Porque por ahora Harry estará con mas cosas en la cabeza

-¿Tiene otro proyecto?- dijo Lavander

-Si, y es el proyecto mas importante de su vida- dijo Lily

-Harry es un hombre muy competente- dijo Ginny

-¿No has visto a Hermione?- dijo Lily dirigiendose a Ginny

-No, ya estamos de vacaciones- dijo Ginny

-Entiendo- dijo Lily

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- dijo Ginny desconcertada

-No se si decírtelo- dijo Lily- tal vez Hermione sea la mas indicada

-Tal vez... pero con todas las cosas que hay aquí no podre verla en un tiempo- dijo Ginny

-Te lo diré- dijo Lily sonriendo- No aguanto mas

-Bien...- dijo Ginny

-Tienen fecha...- dijo Lily- Harry y Hermione se casaran en cuatro meses

Entonces el piso se le movió, se le acelero el corazón. Pero lo que mas le preocupo fue la sensación de vació en el pecho. No era nada bueno sentir eso, porque eso solo significaba sentimientos... sentimientos por Harry Potter...

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO...**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	14. Chapter 14 El viaje

**HOLA A TODOS. **

**AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO RECIEN SALIDITO DEL HORNO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y SIGUEN MIS ACTUALIZACIONES. **

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13 EL VIAJE**

Se suponia que todo estaba arreglado. Se suponia que solo tenia que esperar a que Harry dejara su compromiso con Hermione. Imaginaba que seria difícil que se decidiera, pero lo que nunca imagino fue que diera el siguiente paso.

Poner la fecha de la boda! Esa maldita fecha que tanto odiaba. Definitivamente cometio un error al darle su tiempo. Esta por demás mencionar que nunca debió de confiarse que Hermione no podría hacer nada contra ella.

No sabia exactamente que paso, pero algo tuvo que pasar para que Harry tomara esa decision. Perderia el tiempo en averiguar los motivos, pero no lo perderia en planear algo para que esa boda no se realize. Por que ella estaba segura que Harry estaba enamorado de ella.

A Ginny le tomo solo unos segundos reponerse de la impresión de la noticia que le acababa de dar Lily, le dio una fingida sonrisa.

-Es maravilloso- dijo Ginny

-Si, estoy encantada- dijo Lily

-Me alegro, Hermione estaba algo paranoica- dijo Ginny

-Si, pero mi hijo al final se decidió- dijo Lily

-Lo siento, pero yo tengo que atender unos asuntos- dijo Lavander levantándose de su asiento- Felicitas a Harry de mi parte

-Yo se lo diré- dijo Lily

-Bien.. nos estamos viendo- dijo Lavander saliendo de la oficina

-Ginny, tendrás que encargarte ahora mas que nunca de este proyecto- dijo Lily

-Entiendo, y no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo- dijo Ginny

-Harry tendrá que visitar eventualmente- dijo Lily- Yo me ocupare junto con Hermione de todo respecto a la boda.

\- Cuando se casaran?- dijo Ginny

-A principios de marzo- dijo Lily

-En cuatro meses- dijo Ginny mas para si misma

-Si, hay tanto que preparar- dijo Lily

-Bien... pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo Ginny

-Muchas gracias... Hermione te necesitara- dijo Lily

HG

Debería realmente estar demasiado molesta con Harry, después de todo la besa y acaricia y después va y pone fecha para casarse con Hermione.

Tiene que calcular bien sus movimientos cualquier error seria fatal.

-Hola- dijo Hermione tomando asiento en la mesa donde la esperaba Ginny

-Hola- dijo Ginny

-Y Bien... por que tanta urgencia de vernos?- dijo Hermione

-Eres realmente una mala amiga- dijo Ginny

\- ¿Como?- dijo Hermione

-Mira que enterarme de la fecha de tu boda por Lily- dijo Ginny

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Hermione

-Realmente pense que cuando esto llegara seria a la primera que se lo contarías- dijo Ginny singiendo dolor

-Discúlpame amiga, pero todo esto paso tan rápido- dijo Hermione

-Bien... bien. Estas disculpada- dijo Ginny sonriendo- ¿Cuéntame Como paso?

-Pues Harry me llamo para invitarme a cenar- dijo Hermione- Y simplemente me dijo que escogiéramos una fecha.

\- ¿Asi de simple?- dijo Ginny

-Si, me sorprendio- dijo Hermione- Crei que lo perdia. Pero... debo confesar que tome cartas en el asunto

\- ¿A que te refieres?- dijo Ginny desconcertada

-Le fui a llorar a Lily- dijo Hermione- sabia muy bien que ella me ayudaria

-Entonces... Crees que lily tuvo que ver con la decisión de Harry- dijo Ginny

-En parte, la otra por supuesto es porque me ama- dijo Hermione

-Ya veo- dijo Ginny

Jamas pensó que Hermione iria a llorarle a Lily, definitivamente subestimo demasiado a su amiga.

-Estoy tan feliz- dijo Hermione

-Supongo que los dos escogieron la fecha- dijo Ginny

-No, al principio Harry quería que fuera en un a o, pero... yo seguí el consejo de Lily y lo presione un poco- dijo Hermione

-Tu decidiste que seria en cuatro meses- dijo Ginny

-Si, y el acepto- dijo Hermione

-Me alegra tanto que seas feliz- dijo Ginny falsamente- Yo sabia que Harry te adora

-Si, tenias razón, solo era su trabajo- dijo Hermione

-Ves amiga, todo estara bien- dijo Ginny

HG

Dos semana después...

La navidad habia llegado, y para Ginny las fiestas eran de alegria. Aunque en ese a o su alegria no era completa. La fiesta la paso con su familia, que con gran pesar tuvieron que sufrir la ausencia de Ron.

No sabia bien a que se debía el atraso de su hermano, pero según en sus cartas que le había escrito, le decía que muy pronto regresaría.

Hermione paso la navidad a lado de sus futuros suegros y su prometido. Sus padres salieron nuevamente de viaje, y no sabia la fecha de su regreso.

Para Hermione era un gran avance la felicidad de su madre por su boda, pero aun así seguía recordandole que no debía perder a Harry.

Por su parte Harry estaba decidido a no volver a ver a Ginny a solas, sabia muy bien que lo que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte y temía ser débil y nuevamente engañar a Hermione.

Por eso mismo era mejor mantenerse a distancia de ella, aunque eso no significaba que las ganas enormes de verla y besarla se esfumaran de su mente y corazón.

Despues de la cena que tuvo con Hermione en la cual decidieron la fecha de su boda, decidio delegar el proyecto del orfanato a otro arquitecto de su empresa. Su madre al principio dio el grito en el cielo, pero con el pretexto de la boda pudo apaciguarla. Aunque realmente no estaba ayudando nada a la preparación de la misma.

Mientras tanto Ginny calculaba muy bien sus siguientes movimientos, sabia lo que Harry estaba pensando era evidente que el estaba cumpliendo con su compromiso por su madre. Pero... también sabia que el sentía algo muy fuerte por ella.

Tenia en mente la forma de acercarse a el sin que ella quedara al descubierto. Tendria que usar todas sus cartas y asi lo haria. No permitiría que Hermione llegara a ser la se ora Potter.

HG

Una semana despues...

El a o nuevo llego, y Ginny se aseguro de estar invitada a la cena de fin de a o en la casa de los Potter.  
Cena en la que por supuesto estaria Hermione. Pero ya se las ingeniaria para un peque o acercamiento con Harry.

El proyecto del orfanato no tuvo los resultados esperados, el nuevo arquitecto no era tan bueno como Harry, pero aun asi, Lily decidio que su hijo se ocupara de apoyar a Hermione.

Mansión Potter (cena de a o nuevo)...

-Es grandioso...- dijo Lily

-Si, cada arreglo esta escogido a detalle- dijo Hermione

-Estas flores están hermosas- dijo Ginny

Ginny se encontraba en el salon de los Potter en compa ia de Lily y Hermione. Las tres estaban a la espera de los hombres Potter.

-Casi todo esta listo- dijo Lily

\- ¿Tan rápido?- dijo Ginny impresionada

-Si, Lily me ha proporcionado ayuda en todo- dijo Hermione

-Todos los establecimientos contratados me deben varios favores- dijo Lily

-Entiendo... es por eso que todo esta arreglado-dijo Ginny

-Si, ahora solo me falta el vestido- dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes, también tengo contactos- dijo Lily

-Creo que seria mejor que fueras a París a ver los modelos nuevos- dijo Ginny

-Es muy buena idea- dijo Hermione

-Podríamos ir y checar los modelos y si no te agradara ninguno veríamos aquí- dijo Lily

-París es lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo Ginny

-Si, si, mi vestido tiene que ser el mas lindo- dijo Hermione

-Eres muy linda cualquier vestido te quedara lindo- dijo Ginny

-Podemos salir en dos semanas- dijo Lily

-Perfecto- dijo Hermione- Ginny podrías acompañarnos?

Ginny en otra ocasión aceptaría encantada la oferta, pero la realidad es que ya había pensado varias formas de alejar a Hermione un tiempo, para así tener a Harry para ella. Pero con lo que no conto es con que Lily Potter se fuera. Era genial!

-No puedo, tengo que encargarme del orfanato- dijo Ginny

-Es verdad- dijo Lily

-Pero, muchas gracias- dijo Ginny

-Esta bien...- dijo Hermione

-De todos modos llevas contigo a una gran mujer- dijo Ginny refiriéndose a Lily

-Oh, gracias- dijo Lily

-Lily definitivamente es una gran mujer- dijo James entrando al salón acompañado de Harry

-hola amor- dijo Hermione

Harry simplemente se dirigió a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios y después saludo a su mama y a Ginny con un "Hola".

-Creímos que tardarian mas- dijo Lily

-Todo ha quedado en orden- dijo James

Continuaron platicando un rato mas sobre el oranato. Harry le dirigia miradas a Ginny intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sentia. Ginny por su parte no lo miraba, sabia muy bien que Lily era demasiado inteligente así que opto por no dar ninguna razón para que su futura suegra la alejara de su hijo.

HG

Mas tarde...

Todos se encontraban en el gran comedor de la mansión Potter, disfrutando de una cena exquisita.

-Esto es realmente delicioso- dijo Ginny

-Siempre me ha gustado ocuparme yo misma de la cena de navidad y año nuevo- dijo Lily

-Eso es importante- dijo Hermione- Yo haré lo mismo

-Harry es afortunado- dijo James

-Por cierto amor... - dijo Hermione- He decidido hacer un viaje

\- ¿viaje?- dijo Harry

-Si, voy a ir junto con Ginny a París- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Para que tendrían que ir a París?- dijo James

-Vamos a ver los vestidos de novia- dijo Lily

-Oh, entiendo- dijo Harry

\- ¿Quien vera el orfanato?- dijo James

-Yo me quedare a cargo- dijo Ginny

-Ginny es muy capaz- dijo Lily- Ella prácticamente se hace cargo de todo

-Y Harry podría ir a supervisar- dijo Hermione

-Yo... no se si pueda- dijo Harry

-Claro que podrás- dijo James

-Dejaste de ir por la boda- dijo Lily- la boda ya esta solucionada.

-Si, ademas que podrás apoyar a Ginny- dijo Hermione

-Hasta ahora todo va bien, un poco retrasado pero bien- dijo Ginny

-De todos modos estaría mas tranquila sabiendo que Harry esta al pendiente- dijo Lily

-Iré a supervisar- dijo Harry- vete tranquila mama

-Bien... solo dejaremos algunos asuntos solucionados y nos iremos- dijo Hermione

-Me parece bien...- dijo Harry

La realidad era que a Harry no le parecía bien que su prometida se fuera, tenia miedo de volver a tambalear su decisión. Seria fuerte y seguiría con su posición.

HG

La hora de irse a sus respectivas casas había llegado y Harry era el encargado de llevar a Hermione y Ginny a sus hogares.

Los tres se encontraban en el auto de Harry, Hermione iba en el asiento del copiloto y Ginny en el asiento de atrás.

-Bien... Vamos a dejar a Ginny- dijo Harry

-Es muy tarde y eso te desviara demasiado- dijo Hermione- Creo que es mejor que me lleves primero a mi

-No creo...- dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por Ginny

-Es mejor que me lleve primero- dijo Ginny- Harry quiere pasar mas tiempo contigo

-Oh, amor- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Te llevare a ti Hermione- dijo Harry- La verdad es que tienes razón ya es muy tarde

-Bien... pues vamos- dijo Hermione

Harry se dispuso a encender el auto y en menos de veinte minutos llego a la casa de Hermione, esta se despidió de los dos y se dirigió a su casa.

Ginny decidió seguir su plan...

-Puedes pasarte adelante- dijo Harry

-No gracias aqui estoy bien- dijo Ginny

Harry la miro por el espejo retrovisor y decidió no darle importancia. Continuo su camino hasta la madriguera.

Iban en silencio, pero... Harry la observaba cada dos segundos queriendo leerle el pensamiento.

-Creo que me merezco que este molesta-dijo Harry

-No estoy molesta- dijo Ginny

\- ¿De verdad?- dijo Harry

-En verdad que no- dijo Ginny

-Entonces ¿Que es lo que te pasa?-dijo Harry

\- ¿Que me pasa de que?- dijo Ginny

-Pues... en toda la cena no me has mirado- dijo Harry

\- ¿Por que tendría que hacerlo?- dijo Ginny

-Tienes razón..- dijo Harry

-Creo que simplemente te entiendo- dijo Ginny con un gran suspiro

-Explícate...- dijo Harry

-Se muy bien que pusiste fecha a la boda por Hermione y tu mama- dijo Ginny

Harry la miro por el espejo sorprendido.

\- ¿Como lo sabes?- dijo Harry

Ginny decidió que no podía hablar sobre los lloriqueos de Hermione con Lily así que decidió no decir nada al respecto. Eso hacían las buenas amigas.

-Lo deduje- dijo Ginny- Por que a pesar de lo que tu puedas pensar siento que te conozco

-Lo siento...- dijo Harry

-¿Por que?- dijo Ginny

-Siento hacerte daño- dijo Harry

-Lo se Harry- dijo Ginny- Yo... creo que es lo mejor

Harry volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo no sea si sea lo mejor... pero se que es lo correcto- dijo Harry

-Si, Hermione es mi amiga- dijo Ginny- y no quiero que sufra

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.- dijo Harry

-Espero que seamos amigo- dijo Ginny

-Ese es el problema- dijo Harry levantando un poco la voz

-No quieres ser mi amigo- dijo Ginny

-No... no se- dijo Harry- no se si pueda

-Solo tenemos que pensar en Hermione- dijo Ginny

Ginny miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado.

-Si...- dijo Harry

-Gracias por traerme- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta del auto

-De nada...- dijo Harry y la miro con anhelo alejarse.

HG

Dos semanas después...

El viaje en el cual Hermione y Lily irían en busca del vestido de novia perfecto había llegado. Harry se encontraba algo temeroso de tener a Ginny cerca de nuevo, tenia que encargarse del orfanato y no podia decir que no.

Hermione y Lily iban muy ilusionadas. Aunque Lily tendría que dividir su tiempo, porque aprovecharía el viaje para visitar las instituciones beneficiadas por los Potter en París.

Ginny estaba contenta por que tendría a Harry para ella sin intervención de Hermione y Lily. Estaba todo planeado.

Se encontraban Harry en el aeropuerto junto con su papa, ambos despedían a Hermione y Lily.

-Tratare de regresar lo mas rápido que pueda- dijo Hermione

-Yo... seré paciente- dijo Harry

Hermione lo abrazaba del cuello y le daba peque os besos en los labios.

-Hermione querida... es hora- dijo Lily

-Cuídate mucho amor- dijo Hermione

-Tu también- dijo Harry

-Te amo- dijo Hermione

-Yo también...- susurro Harry

-Adiós hijo. Te encargo que apoyes mucho a Ginny- dijo Lily

-Así lo haré mama- dijo Harry

Hermione y Lily se dispusieron a irse.

-La extrañare- dijo James

Harry solo permaneció en silencio...

HG

Bien... Hermione ya no estaba. Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era mantenerse al margen de la situación.

Tenia que mantener las distancias con Ginny, solo eso. Era fácil, cuando estuviera casado con Hermione aprendería a quererla y esto solo seria un recuerdo.

Habían pasados dos días desde que Hermione se fue a su viaje a París, Ginny seguía trabajando en el orfanato junto con Danny, el arquitecto que mando Harry.

No sabia cuando aparecería Harry, así que ella tuvo que hacer algo para obligarlo a ir, tenia que asegurarse que el fuera. Pero por supuesto que tenia que parecer algo que ella no planeara.

\- ¿Ya lo buscaste bien?- dijo Ginny

-Si señorita Wesley- dijo Danny

-Es que no puede desaparecer por que si- dijo Ginny

Ambos se encontraban buscando un cuadro que Lily mando a pedir para adornar el pasillo principal del orfanato, aun no se pondría en su lugar, pero Danny no lo vio al llegar esta mañana. Así, que se dispuso a informarle a Ginny.

Ginny al no saber sobre el paradero del cuadro se alarmo. Lavander estaba de vacaciones por lo tanto ella era la encargada en este momento.

-De verdad que lo he buscado por todos lados- dijo Danny

-Vamos... lo buscaremos los dos juntos nuevamente- dijo Ginny

Se dirigieron afuera de la oficina, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo sobre lugares diferentes y se dispusieron a buscar el cuadro.

Dos horas después no encontraron nada... esto seria un caos.

-Lo siento- dijo Danny

-No entiendo- dijo Ginny- Quien diablos quisiera un cuadro?

-Tal vez lo niños...- dijo Danny

-Ellos no tienen acceso a la bodega- dijo Ginny

-Entonces no se me ocurre algo mas- dijo Danny

-Llamare a Harry- dijo Ginny

-Si, el lo mejor- dijo Danny

-Le explicaremos lo sucedido- dijo Ginny- Harry es comprensivo

-Bien..- dijo Danny

-Retírate... Yo me encargare- dijo Ginny

Danny se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

-Todo esta saliendo perfecto- dijo Ginny sonriendo

Lo cierto era que Ginny había escondido el cuadro, claro que tuvo que madrugar para llegar antes que todos y después retirarse para llegar después que Danny, fingiendo que apenas entraba por primera vez en ese día.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de Harry.

HG

-No me pasa nada- dijo Harry por tercera vez

-Bien.. no te enojes- dijo Sirius- solo me preocupo por ti

-Todo esto de la boda me tiene nervioso- dijo Harry

-La realidad te esta cayendo- dijo Sirius

-Si, solo faltan tres meses- dijo Harry

-En tres meses Hermione sera tu esposa y no habrá vuelta a tras- dijo Sirius

-Eso lo se- dijo Harry suspirando

-Aun estas a tiempo- dijo Sirius

-Hermione no se lo merece- dijo Harry con gran pesar

-Entonces si lo reconoces- dijo Sirius- No la amas

-No, no la amo- dijo Harry

-Y aun así estas dispuesto a vivir en un matrimonio sin amor- dijo Sirius

-En esta sociedad todos los matrimonios son sin amor- dijo Harry

-Y todos son infelices- dijo Sirius- son matrimonios frívolos

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo se!- dijo Harry frustrado

-No seguiré insistiendote- dijo Sirius- solo piensa bien las cosas.

-No dejare a Hermione- dijo Harry

-Ella también sera infeliz- dijo Sirius

-No puedo dejarla, casi todo esta listo- dijo Harry

-Aun estas a tiempo- dijo Sirius y salio de la oficina de Harry

Sono el celular de Harry. Miro la pantalla y vio que era una llamada del orfanato.

-Bueno- dijo Harry

\- ¿Harry?- dijo Ginny

-Si el habla- dijo Harry

-Soy Ginny-

-Hola. ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Harry

-Si, tenemos un problema- dijo Ginny

-Voy para allá- dijo Harry

-Si, te esperamos- dijo Ginny

Harry corto la llamada y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina. Sentía que su corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar que vería nuevamente a Ginny.

HG

\- ¿Como que desapareció?- dijo Harry

-Si, Danny y yo lo buscamos en todo el orfanato- dijo Ginny

\- ¿Donde esta Danny?- dijo Harry

-esta afuera- dijo Ginny- El no tiene la culpa

-Todo lo que pase aquí es su responsabilidad- dijo Harry molesto

-También es la mía- dijo Ginny

-Si, mi madre adora ese cuadro- dijo Harry

-Tranquilo, lo he resuelto- dijo Ginny

\- ¿El cuadro apareció?- dijo Harry

-Si, he llamado a Lavander todo el día- dijo Ginny- no me había respondido hasta hace un rato

\- ¿Ella sabe donde esta el cuadro?- dijo Harry

-Si, parece que los niños lo vieron y quedaron encantados con el- dijo Ginny- lo ha puesto en una de las habitaciones

-Oh,- dijo Harry suspirando

-Cuando el pasillo principal este listo, el cuadro se llevara ahí- dijo Ginny

-Fue un buen susto-dijo Harry

-Lo se, todo el día lo estuvimos buscando- dijo Ginny

-¿Por que no me avisaste antes?- dijo Harry

-No quería hacerte venir por algo sin importancia- dijo Ginny

-Entiendo- dijo Harry

-Es tarde... sera mejor que me retire- dijo Ginny

-Danny seguramente ya se retiro- dijo Harry

-Tal vez si- dijo Ginny

-Vamos... te llevo a tu casa- dijo Harry

-No creo que sea conveniente- dijo Ginny

-En este momento no me importa lo conveniente- dijo Harry- solo me importa estar junto a ti

Ginny solo lo miro y asintió. Bien.. el plan estaba funcionando.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS. **

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. SOLO LES ADELANTO QUE NUESTRA QUE NUESTROS PERSONAJES TENDRÁN UN NUEVO ACERCAMIENTO.**


	15. Chapter 15 LA CULPA

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS. **

**AQUI ESTA COMO CADA SEMANA EL NUEVO CAPITULO. Y SI CONCUERDO CON USTEDES HARRY ES DE LO PEOR, ¿COMO PUEDE PENSAR EN CASARSE CON LA POBRE DE HERMIONE SIN CASARSE? PERO ASI HABIA PENSADO LA HISTORIA, LO SIENTO PERO ASI ES NUESTRO HARRY AQUI.**

**LAS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO... ¡ DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14 La culpa**

Esto era lo mejor... El queria estar junto a ella y eso le convenia bastante. Aunque en el fondo, su corazón latió mas rápido con el hecho de pensar que el quisiera compartir su tiempo junto a ella.

\- ¿tu... tu... quieres estar junto a mi?- dijo Ginny

Harry se dio cuenta de sus palabras y no supo que decir, su corazón había hablado por el. Definitivamente sabia que estar cerca de ella no estaba bien, pero el solo hecho de tenerla ahí con el, era lo único que le importaba.

-Digo... quiero que llegues a salvo a tu casa- dijo Harry tratando de salir del problema.

-Oh, gracias por preocuparte por mi- dijo Ginny - pero no es necesario

-Te llevare y no se diga mas- dijo Harry seriamente.

Harry sabia que estaba mal llevarla a su casa. Sabia bien que eso solo era darle entrada para algo mas, pero su preocupacion por ella era mas grande. Tal vez... el podría mantenerse a distancia.

Si eso haria, solo la llevaria a su casa y el se diria sirectamente a la suya. No tenían porque hablar lo que sentían, solo tenia que aguantar el viaje y ya.

Ambos se encaminaron al estacionamiento. Subieron al coche y Harry se dispuso a conducir con dirección a la madriguera.

Ambos iban en silencio. Ginny sabia que tenia que hacer algo, de alguna manera lo haría hablar con ella.  
Ya casi llegaban a su casa cuando decidió romper el silencio.

\- ¿Como has estado?- dijo Ginny

-Bien- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar al frente

-En el orfanato haces falta- dijo Ginny

-Danny se encarga perfectamente de todo- dijo Harry

-Si lo se- dijo Ginny- es solo... que el no tiene tu visión y tu experiencia

Harry la miro por unos segundos a los ojos, y se perdio en ellos. Ginny le mantuvo la mirada, pero se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la madriguera.

-Llegamos- susurro Ginny

-Lo se- susurro Harry

-Esto es demasiado difícil- dijo Ginny

-Mucho mas de lo que imagine- dijo Harry desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad

-No es necesario que bajes- dijo Ginny

-Siento abandonarte con el proyecto- dijo Harry

-Se muy bien cuales fueron tus razones- dijo Ginny

-Yo... no se como esconder esto que siento- dijo Harry

-No... no me digas lo que sientes- dijo Ginny

Harry se desconcertó por unos momentos.

-No, quieres saberlo- dijo Harry

-No, por que seria mas difícil- dijo Ginny

Ginny se desabrocho su cinturón y bajo del auto, camino lentamente unos pasos cuando sintió la mano de Harry en su brazo y la volteo.

-Yo, se que esto no esta bien. Se que ella no lo merece- dijo Harry- Pero no puedo evitar mirarte y no querer besarte.

Y entonces Harry nuevamente la atrajo hacia el y la beso. Ginny le respondió inmediatamente.

Ginny sonrio para sus adentros. No era exactamente como lo habia planeado, pero el resultado era el mismo. Era momento de darle valor a Harry para que dejara a Hermione.

-Harry... yo no puedo mas con esto- dijo Ginny

-Ginny... yo siento lo mismo- dijo Harry

-Yo... yo te amo- dijo Ginny

Harry sintió como su corazón latía a mayor velocidad, sintió un calor reconfortante en el pecho, nunca lo había sentido antes.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Harry y la abrazo fuerte.

Hundió su cabeza en su cabello que olía a jazmines, trato de grabar para siempre ese olor y la sensación de tenerla ahí con el.

-Esto no puede ser y lo sabes- dijo Ginny

Ella tenia que mantener la postura de no lastimar a su mejor amiga. No podía simplemente aceptarlo sin antes hacerle creer que ante todo era la felicidad de Hermione.

-Lo se. Se muy bien de lo que hablas- dijo Harry separándose de ella. Se tomo los cabellos de manera desesperada por la situación

-Entonces entenderás que no podemos tener algo- dijo Ginny intentando medir el terreno

-No mientras yo este con Hermione- dijo Harry

Muy bien... para Ginny fue facil. El mismo saco el tema que necesitaba.

-Si, y aun así sera difícil- dijo Ginny- ella es como mi hermana

-Pero... no puedo seguir negando que te amo- dijo Harry

-Yo tampoco- dijo Ginny- pero tenemos que pensar en no lastimarla

-Sera mejor que tomemos las cosas con calma- dijo Harry

-Si, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo- dijo Ginny

-Sera mejor que entres a tu casa- dijo Harry

-Si, no quiero que alguien nos vea- dijo Ginny- Por Hermione

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Harry

Ginny se dispuso a irse, pero Harry la tomo de la cara y nuevamente la beso.

-Te amo- dijo Harry

-Yo también te amo- dijo Ginny

Harry se subio a su auto y condujo directamente a su casa. Se sintió feliz por que al menos había una esperanza para ese amor que sentían. Pero no pudo evitar sentir esa peque a punzada de culpa al recordar a su prometida.

Ginny sonrió al llegar a su habitación, todo iba mucho mejor... pero dejo de sonreír al darse cuenta que cuando dijo "te amo" no le había costado trabajo fingir eso ¿que significaba? Le dio miedo contestar esa pregunta por que en el fondo ella sabia muy bien la respuesta.

HG

Ginny seguía trabajando en el orfanato a lado de Danny, había pasado una semana desde que Hermione se fue de viaje y Harry no había ido nuevamente a verla. No sabia el porque pero tampoco quería buscarlo, era mejor darle su tiempo después de todo no era fácil tomar una decisión.

Solo esperaba que Harry reaccionara como ella creía que lo haría, por que si no era así tendría que pensar en algo mas para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Todo esta en orden- dijo Danny entrando en la oficina en la que se encontraba Ginny.

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny- yo solo terminare de acomodar estos papeles y me ire

-Yo me retiro- dijo Danny

-Que te vaya bien- dijo Ginny

-Cuidate- dijo Danny y salio de la oficina

Cinco minutos después Ginny había terminado de acomodar todos los documentos. Tomo su bolso y salio del orfanato.

Caminaba hacia la parada del autobús cuando un auto que ella muy bien conocía se estaciono a lado de ella.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry

-Hola- dijo Ginny sonriendo *-4 -Sube, te llevo a tu casa- dijo Harry

-Gracias- dijo Ginny y subio al auto.

Ambos iban en silencio en el auto. Harry llego y se estaciono, se desabrocho el cinturon y la miro.

\- Como has estado?- dijo Harry

-No muy bien- dijo Ginny

\- Por que?- dijo Harry

-Tu sabes porque- dijo Ginny

Harry solo miro hacia el frente.

-He tomado una decision- dijo Harry

\- Decision?- dijo Harry

Ginny estaba el ochenta por ciento segura que el se quedaría con ella, pero aun así tenia que fingir.

-Supongo que te quedaras con ella- dijo Ginny

-Supones mal- dijo Harry

Ginny fingió una cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Que tratas de decir?- dijo Ginny

-No puedo casarme sin amor- dijo Harry- ella también seria infeliz

\- Estas seguro?- dijo Ginny

-Completamente- dijo Harry

-Pero... ella te ama- dijo Ginny

-Es por eso que no puedo hacerlo- dijo Harry- ella merece a alguien que la ame de verdad

-No se... no se que decirte- dijo Ginny

-No digas nada. Solo prometeme que me esperaras a que yo arregle esta situacion- dijo Harry

\- ¿Que significa eso?- dijo Ginny

-Significa que cuando yo este libre de compromisos tu y yo podremos estar juntos- dijo Harry

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?- dijo Ginny

-Muy enserio- dijo Harry

-Te amo- dijo Ginny

-Yo también te amo- dijo Harry- Se que esto sera difícil aun después de que yo termine con Hermione... pero si estas dispuesta a luchar, lo haremos juntos

-Claro que estoy dispuesta- dijo Ginny- Se que Hermione entendera

-eso espero- dijo Harry

-Pero... por ahora sera mejor que llevemos las cosas con calma- dijo Ginny- tu aun estas comprometido

-Me parece sensato- dijo Harry

-Te amo Harry, nunca lo olvides- dijo Ginny sintiendo que lo que decía era una realidad. Realidad que ella aun no estaba preparada para admitir.

-Nunca lo olvidare- dijo Harry

Se dieron un peque o beso y Ginny salio del auto.

HG

Tres semanas después...

Estas ultimas semanas para Harry fueron tranquilas, todos los días iba a trabajar a su empresa y trataba de concentrarse al máximo en sus proyectos, pero no podía evitar pensar en Ginny. Todo era demasiado complicado.

El contacto con Hermione había sido casi nulo, al principio ella le hablaba constantemente, pero en las ultimas dos semanas ella no se había reportado con el.

Era bastante extra o, llamo a Lily por el temor de que tal vez le hubiera pasado algo. Pero su mama le dijo que ella estaba atendiendo asuntos de la beneficencia Potter por lo tanto casi no veía a Hermione.

Pero le dijo también que no se preocupara que seguramente Hermione estaba ocupada visitando cada tienda de vestidos de novia que había en París. Esa situación hacia que la culpa en Harry creciera mas.

Algunas ocasiones recogió a Ginny al salir del orfanato, platicaban sobre sus días. Pero no mencionaban el tema de la boda de Harry, solo se dedicaban a conocerse un poco.

El tiempo se agotaba y Harry lo sabia, solo faltaba un mes para su boda y Hermione estaba por regresar, el solo se preparaba para hablar con ella. Temía la reacción de su madre, pero no podía continuar con una boda que lo hacia infeliz.

Para Ginny el ser la se ora Potter ya era un hecho, ya se veía en una playa exclusiva con su bikini y su guapo esposo jugando en el mar. Y sobre todo siendo la se ora Potter.

Lo sentía mucho por Hermione, pero ella tenia todo para recuperarse, así que no le daba tanta tristeza.  
Después cuando ella estuviera con Harry buscaría la manera de reconciliarse con ella o mas bien de justificar su relación con el.

HG

-Yo te digo que lo he notado raro- dijo Sirius

\- ¿Estas seguro?- dijo James

-Si, algunas veces le brillan los ojos- dijo Sirius

\- ¿Como que le brillan los ojos?- dijo Sorius

-Si, le brillan... ¿como te lo diré?- dijo Sirius- Le brillan... le brillan como tu cuando ves a Lily

-Pues claro, tiene a Hermione- dijo James

\- Nunca le has puesto atención a tu hijo?- dijo Sirius

-Claro que si, es mi hijo y lo amo- dijo James

-Entonces te habrás dado cuenta que cuando mira a Hermione no le brillan los ojos- dijo Sirius

\- ¿A donde quieres llegar?- dijo James

-Harry no ama a Hermione- dijo Sirius

-Se van a casar- dijo James

-Si, pero sin amor- dijo Sirius

-Eso es una tontería- dijo James- Harry lo decidió solo

-Bien... eres igual que de terco que tu hijo- dijo Sirius

-No te entiendo. Primero dices que le brillan los ojos- dijo James- después dices que no le brillan

-Solo trato de decirte que a tu hijo le brillan los ojos, pero no por su prometida- dijo Sirius

-Tratas de decir que esta enamorado de otra chica- dijo James

-Por fin...- dijo Sirius

-Eso no lo creo- dijo James

-Volvemos al principio- dijo Sirius

-Bien supongamos que asi fuera- dijo James. Porque se comprometio con Hermione

-Por agradecimiento, por cariño-dijo Sirius

-Aun así, solo el puede romper el compromiso- dijo James

-Estas diciendo que si lo rompe no te opondrías- dijo Sirius

-Es su decision. No lo obligaría a un matrimonio que no quiere- dijo James- ¿Por que lo dudas?

-Creí que primero era "el compromiso Potter"- dijo Sirius

-Bueno si... pero primero esta la felicidad de mi hijo-dijo James

-Eso esta muy bien- dijo Sirius- deberias hablarlo con Lily

-No. Ya te dije si es verdad lo que dices Harry nos lo hara saber- dijo James

-Bien... bien-dijo Sirius

HG

-Mañana llega- dijo Ginny suspirando

-Si, pero hablare con ella- dijo Harry

Harry habia pasado por ella al orfanato. Se encontraban estacionados a una cuadra de la madriguera para evitar sospechas.

-Creo que hablaremos cuando todo este mas tranquilo- dijo Ginny

-Si, creo que sera lo mejor- dijo Harry

-¿Iras poe ella al aeropuerto?- dijo Ginny

-Si, y mi padre también ira- dijo Harry

-Por Lily- dijo Ginny

-Si, se que no podremos vernos porque complicaríamos mas las cosas- dijo Harry- pero no se si podre estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo

-Tenemos que ser fuertes- dijo Ginny- después podremos estar juntos.

-Te amo- dijo Harry

-Yo también te amo- dijo Ginny

Harry la tomo de la cara y por primera vez en las tres semanas que llevaban viéndose la beso con pasión, ella le respondía entusiasmada y se dejaba llevar.

-Te extrañare- dijo Harry

-Yo tambien- dijo Ginny

HG

\- ¿De donde vienes?- dijo James parado en la entrada de la mansion Potter

-Papa, ¿me estabas esperando?-dijo Harry

-Si, es muy tarde- dijo James

-Oh, si- dijo Harry

\- ¿De sonde vienes?- dijo James

-Estaba en la empresa- dijo Harry entrando a la mansion

\- ¿En la empresa?- dijo James

-Si, ya sabes los proyectos- dijo Harry

\- ¿Que raro?- dijo James

\- ¿Que es raro?- dijo Harry

-Pase hace mas de dos horas por tu empresa y tu secretaria me dijo que ya te habias marchado- dijo James

\- ¿Me estas vigilando?- dijo Harry molesto

Lo cierto es que James Potter se quedo pensando en las palabras de Sirius y solo había pasado por la oficina de Harry para intentar hablar con el sobre el tema. Pero ahora sentía que todo lo que platico con Sirius era bastante real y lo único que le preocupaba era que Harry tomara malas decisiones.

-No, solo quería platicar contigo- dijo James

-Entonces ¿A que vienen tantas preguntas?- dijo Harry

-Solo te estoy preguntando donde estabas- dijo James

-Presiento que tienes algo mas- dijo Harry

-Solo que como no esta Hermione no se me ocurria donde podias estar- dijo James

-Por que no eres claro- dijo Harry

-Bien... ¿Estas enamorado de Hermione?- dijo James

Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta de su padre, no podía decírselo, no al menos mientras no haya hablado primero con Hermione.

-Me voy a casar con ella- dijo Harry intentando no levantar sospechas

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso?- dijo James

-Si muy seguro- dijo Harry

-Solo queria estar seguro- dijo James

-Pues ya lo sabes- dijo Harry- Me voy a dormir

-Descansa hijo- dijo James

James Potter sabia bien que su hijo no había contestado a su pregunta, pero no fue capaz de presionarlo.  
Harry no amaba a Hermione, solo esperaba que tomara la decisión correcta.

HG

-Ahi vienen- dijo James se alando hacia Lily y Hermione

Harry miro a Hermione, ella era hermosa pero no sentía lo mismo que cuando miraba a Ginny.

-James amor- dijo Lily

James y Lily se abrazaron y besaron.

-Harry- dijo Hermione y lo abrazo fuerte

Harry solo se limito a responder el abrazo

\- ¿Me has extrañado?- dijo Hermione

-Si- dijo Harry

En realidad no le mentía, el disfrutaba su compañía, pero eso no quería decir que la amara.

-Oh, Harry, todo esta listo- dijo Hermione con entusiasmo

-Si, me alegro- dolo contesto Harry

-Vayamos a la casa- dijo Lily

-Si, tengo tantas cosas que contarte- dijo Hermione

HG

Los Potter estaban en su mansión junto con Hermione, disfrutaron de una cena estupenda, tanto Lily como James se fueron a su habitación a descansar dejando a Harry solo con su prometida.

-Sabes, mi vestido es hermoso- dijo Hermione

Harry se sintió un miserable, una basura, ¿como diablos iba a decirle que quería cancelar la boda y que ademas ya no quería tener una relación con ella?

-Lily me ha dicho que ya se enviaron las invitaciones- dijo Hermione

-Ya... ya las envió- dijo Harry

-Si, todos han confirmado su asistencia- dijo Hermione

-Oh, que bien- dijo Harry

-El banquete ya esta confirmado, los arreglos de mesa, el pastel- dijo Hermione emocionada.

Esto era mucho mas difícil, sabia la ilusión de Hermione por esta boda. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-Hermione...- susurro Harry

-Si, amor- dijo Hermione

-Creo que... tenemos que hablar- dijo Harry

-Si... yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Hermione

\- ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?- dijo Harry

-Quiero decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo Hermione

-Hermione...-dijo Harry

-Espera...déjame continuar- dijo Hermione- antes de ti, solo tenia a Ginny y contigo encontré lo que buscaba, no se que haría sin ti. Sabes que mis padres nunca me han comprendido ni dado algo de amor y de verdad agradezco que tu y tus padres me den ese amor

-Hermione...- dijo Harry

-Te amo, te amo con locura y agradezco conocerte- dijo Hermione abrazandolo

Harry solo la abrazo fuertemente hacia el.

-No tienes que agradecer nada... yo... tambien soy afortunado al contar contigo- dijo Harry

-Harry...Yo... he pensado que... tu y yo... deberiamos- dijo Hermione

-Deberíamos...- dijo Harry alentando a Hermione a terminar su oración

-Tu sabes...- dijo Hermione

-No se- dijo Harry

Hermione solo cerro los ojos y se abalanzo sobre Harry. Lo beso de una manera pasional, intentando transmitir a su prometido todo lo que quería decirle sin palabras, solo atravez de ese beso.

Harry se sorprendió mucho por el beso tan arrebatador que Hermione le dio, nunca se había comportado así,  
se sentía desconcertado, la separo poco a poco de el.

\- ¿Que pasa?- dijo Harry

-Yo.. quiero que...- dijo Hermione

-Quiero que me hagas el amor- dijo Hermione

Harry se quedo en shock por unos segundos intentando procesar las palabras de su prometida. Hasta el momento nunca habían estado juntos. No sabia exactamente las razones, pero nunca se habian dado la oportunidad y ninguno de los dos la habían buscado hasta hoy.

-No creo que sea lo mas prudente- dijo Harry

Hermione lo miro con desilusión.

\- ¿Por que?- dijo susurrando

-Porque... porque están mis padres arriba- dijo Harry

-Vamos a mi casa- dijo Hermione

-Están tus padres ahí- dijo Harry

-No, mis padres están de viaje-dijo Hermione

-No es lo correcto- dijo Harry

-No me deseas...- dijo Hermione

Harry la miro desconcertado.

-No es eso- dijo Harry- tu eres una mujer muy atractiva

\- ¿Entonces?- dijo Hermione

-No es el momento- dijo Harry

Hermione se puso colorada al mirar a su alrededor y recordar que estaban en el salón de los Potter.

-Tienes razón- dijo Hermione

-De verdad que eres una mujer preciosa- dijo Harry

-Cuando nos casemos me harás el amor las veces que yo quiera- dijo Hermione

Harry la miro nuevamente y de pronto recordó varias cosas a la vez. Recordó lo vació que se sentía estando solo y después como una luz llego Hermione a su vida, ella lo saco de ese vació y aunque no la amaba merecía ser feliz.

-Si, cuando nos casemos te haré el amor todas las veces que quieras-dijo Harry

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazo nuevamente. Harry solo soltó un suspiro...

HG

Una semana después...

Faltaban solo tres semanas para la boda de Harry, Ginny estaba algo preocupada. Harry no se había aparecido por el orfanato y tampoco la había llamado. Esto era bastante extra o. No quería buscarlo y sacar falsas conclusiones.

Se alarmo cuando recibió la invitación de la boda, pero eso fue antes de que Hermione llegara de su viaje, así que no se precipitaría.

Le tranquilizaba que hoy era el inicio de clases, y vería a Hermione y entonces tendría noticias de Harry.

Tal vez Hermione no la había llamado por que estaba deprimida en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie, si eso tenia que ser.

Horas después...

-Hola amiga- dijo Hermione

-Hola- dijo Ginny

A simple vista Hermione no se veía deprimida.

\- Como has estado?- dijo Hermione

-Bien y tu- dijo Ginny

-Muy bien te contare todo sobre mi viaje...- dijo Hermione

Hermione le contó sobre las múltiples tiendas que visito en París las primeras dos semanas y lo bien que se la paso en compañía de Lily.

-¿Entonces como has tardado tanto en regresar?- dijo Ginny

-No entiendo tu pregunta- dijo Hermione

-Me has dicho que te la pasaste dos semanas en la búsqueda de tu vestido- dijo Ginny- ¿Que hiciste las otras dos semanas? Por cierto las mismas que Lily se dedico a la beneficencia Potter

Hermione se puso colorada y muy nerviosa.

-Fui... fui.. fui...-dijo Hermione- Hice turismo. Si eso... turismo

-Oh, creí que con la boda querrías regresar lo antes posible- dijo Ginny

-No quería dejar a Lily sola- dijo Hermione

-Ya veo- dijo Ginny- ¿Que tal tu relación con Harry?

-Perfecta, me ha invitado a salir a diario- dijo Hermione- Estamos mejor que nunca. Inclusive intentamos estar juntos ya sabes... íntimamente

Ginny se puso seria de repente.

Harry no podía hacerle eso, no podía casarse con Hermione. No podía dejarla. No ahora que ella había reconocido que lo amaba...

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS...**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, ¿QUE LE DIRÁ HARRY A GINNY? ¿SERA CAPAZ DE DEJAR A HERMIONE?**


	16. Chapter 16 LA LLEGADA DE UN AMIGO

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS...**

**HE ADELANTADO UN DIA LA ACTUALIZACION PORQUE MAÑANA SE ME HARA IMPOSIBLE SUBIR EL CAPITULO Y NO QUERIA HACERLOS ESPERAR HASTA EL DOMINGO. **

**ASI QUE AQUI SE LOS DEJO. LES AGRADEZCO QUE ME LEAN Y SOBRE TODO QUE ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS.**

**DISFUTENLO!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15 La llegada de un amigo**

No podía ser. Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella. No podía ser que estuviera fallando su plan. Lo tenia todo calculado. Pero claro, subestimo a Harry Potter.

Pero no, no permitiría que Harry la dejara. No permitiría estar mas tiempo en la pobreza. Ademas, era un hombre joven, guapo y heredero de todas las empresas Potter. Ella seria la Se ora Potter así tuviera que luchar contra el mismo Harry.

-Oh, es una alegría que estén tan bien- dijo Ginny ocultando su enojo

No podía permitirse que Hermione sospechara nada, tenia que mantenerla cerca para así, saber por donde atacar esa relación.

-Si. Aunque Harry no quiso que intimáramos- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Como?- dijo Ginny desconcertada- Me acabas de decir que ya lo habían hecho

-No, realmente lo intente- dijo Hermione- pero el no quiso

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros. Su corazón en el fondo le decía que ella tenia algo que ver con la negativa de Harry.

\- ¿Que dijo el? ¿Que explicación te dio?- dijo Ginny muy interesada

-Pues... dice que podemos esperar hasta después de la boda- dijo Hermione-Creo que tiene razón

-El quiere respetarte amiga- dijo Ginny- deberías respetar su decisión

-Si, si lo se. Solo quería ver que se sentía estar con el- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Aun no han estado juntos ninguna vez?- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-No, por una u otra razón siempre lo hemos pospuesto- dijo Hermione sonrojada

-Supongo que si has esperando por a os, unas semanas serán poca cosa- dijo Ginny

-Tu no entiendes... yo necesito saber antes de casarme que siento- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Por que?- dijo Ginny

Hermione se mostró visiblemente nerviosa, y miro hacia otro lado.

-Es solo curiosidad- dijo Hermione

Ginny sabia que su amiga no era virgen. Hermione había tenido relaciones cortas, no eran serias, pero había perdido la virginidad desde hace cuatro años. Por lo tanto su curiosidad no tenia nada que ver con su primera vez.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Ginny

-No, claro que no- dijo Hermione

-Te noto nerviosa- dijo Ginny

-No, son solo impresiones falsas- dijo Hermione

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Ginny

-Oh, antes que lo olvide- dijo Hermione-Hay una cena en casa de los Potter. Por supuesto estas invitada.

-¿A que se debe?- dijo Ginny

-Es algo pequeño, es solo que viene un amigo de Harry y pues quiere presentarlo- dijo Hermione

-Entiendo... ¿Es un amigo importante o un socio?-dijo Ginny por curiosidad

-Es un amigo muy importante- dijo Hermione

-Bien... estaré ahí. ¿Cuando es?- dijo Ginny

-El próximo viernes- dijo Hermione

-Entonces ahí nos veremos amiga- dijo Ginny

HG

\- ¿Que tal el orfanato?-dijo Lily

Se encontraba en compañía de su hijo en el salón de la mansión Potter

-Muy bien, solo falta ultimar detalles. De hecho Ginny ya tiene todo listo para la ceremonia de la apertura.

-Me alegra que todo haya marchado tan bien- dijo Lily

-Gracias por organizar la cena para mi amigo- dijo Harry

-No agradezcas, hace mucho que quiero conocer a ese chico- dijo Lily

-Pues por fin lo conocerás- dijo Harry

-He pedido a Hermione que invite a Ginny

\- ¿Como?- dijo Harry desprevenido

-Me dirás que soy una entrometida- dijo Lily

\- ¿Que planeas mama?- dijo Harry

-Tu y Hermione hacen una pareja tan hermosa- dijo Lily

\- ¿Por donde vas?- dijo Harry

-Ginny es una muchacha muy guapa y soltera y por lo que se no tiene compromiso con nadie- dijo Lily

Harry se alarmo ante las palabras de su madre.

\- ¿Y?- dijo Harry

-Tal vez si tu amigo y ella se conocieran se gustarían y saldrían juntos- dijo Lily muy emocionada

-Eso es imposible- grito Harry

\- ¿Perdón?- dijo Lily desconcertada

-Eso no es posible- dijo Harry bajando la voz

\- ¿Por que?- dijo Lily

-No creo que Ginny sea su tipo- dijo Harry

El fuego en su pecho se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Sentía ganas de gritarle a su madre que Ginny no podía estar con nadie por que ella solo era para el.

-Yo creo... que deberíamos presentarlos. Hasta podrían casarse- dijo Lily

-No, no y no madre.- dijo Harry

\- ¿Que pasa Harry? ¿Por que tanto problema por eso?- dijo Lily

-Porque... porque... creo que el tiene novia- dijo Harry

-Oh, eso lo hubieras dicho desde el principio- dijo Lily

-Pues no me habías contado tus planes- dijo Harry

-Te diré lo que haremos...- dijo Lily- Solo los presentamos y ellos sabrán si se gustan y a que nivel lo llevaran.

-Eso es...- dijo Harry

-Es razonable... tal vez a tu amigo no le guste Ginny- dijo Lily

Harry se pregunto ¿A quien no le gustaría Ginny? Entonces se alarmo ante la respuesta.

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Que tal el viaje?- dijo Harry

-Muy bien... ¿Hermione no te ha contado?- dijo Lily

-Si, pero quiero saber tus impresiones- dijo Harry

-Todo esta listo, es un vestido Hermoso. Va hacer la novia mas hermosa- dijo Lily con brillo en los ojos

\- ¿Y la beneficencia?- dijo Harry

-Todo esta en orden, Hermione no me acompaño- dijo Lily

-No me lo había dicho- dijo Harry

-Yo creo que con toda la emoción lo olvido- dijo Lily

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry

-Oh, tengo que hacer una llamada- dijo Lily saliendo del salón

Harry solo se quedo meditando sobre Ginny. No se había puesto a pensar que ella algún día tendría que conocer a alguien mas.

Algún día tendría un novio, y a el lo olvidaría. Se casaría y tendría hijos. Ella era hermosa, por lo tanto podía encontrar a cualquier hombre dispuesto a darle el amor que el mismo le negó, solo por cumplir con su palabra.

Estaba seguro que el seria testigo de todo eso, porque su futura esposa era la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba.

HG

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación, todo el asunto de la futura boda de su amiga la tenia con un dolor de cabeza, decidió por ese momento relajarse y olvidar solo unas horas ese problema.

De pronto escucho gritos en la planta de abajo, se alarmo y se levanto de la cama. Se apresuro a ir hacia donde provenían los gritos. Su madre y su padre se encontraban abrazando a una persona que no pudo distinguir quien era hasta que sus padres se separaron.

\- No me vas a abrazar enana?- dijo el chico pelirrojo

-RON- grito Ginny y corrió a abrazarlo

-Te extra e- dijo Ron

-Dios... Ron estas aquí- dijo Ginny hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano

Después de que todos se calmaron de las impresiones. Molly se dispuso a servir la cena que había preparado.

Se encontraban los cuatro cenando en el comedor de los Wesley.

\- ¿Por que no nos avisaste?- dijo Ginny

-Quería darles una sorpresa- dijo Ron

-Tus hermanos se volverán locos de alegría al verte- dijo Molly emocionada

-Organizaremos una comida el domingo- dijo Arthur

-Si, sera bueno estar toda la familia reunida de nuevo- dijo Ginny

\- ¿Ya estas aquí de manera permanente?- dijo Arthur

-Si, he dejado todo solucionado- dijo Ron- Por fin estoy de nuevo en casa

-Nos alegra tenerte aquí hijo- dijo Molly

-Supongo que tienes empleo aquí- dijo Ginny

-Si, como ya les había comento, solo es un traslado- dijo Ron

-Por fin mi familia esta completa- dijo Molly

Por un momento Ginny se pregunto que diría Ron si se enterara que estaba próxima a casarse. Desecho esos pensamientos de manera inmediata. Lidiaría con eso en su momento.

HG

El día de la cena en la mansión Potter había llegado...

-Hola Ginny- dijo Lily- que bueno que ya estas aquí

-Gracias por invitarme Lily- dijo Ginny

-Es un placer tenerte aquí- dijo Lily

-Señor James- dijo Ginny

-Buenas noches Ginny- dijo James

\- ¿Ya llegaron los demás?-dijo Ginny

-Solo falta el famoso amigo de Harry- dijo Lily

\- ¿Tu tampoco lo conoces?- dijo Ginny

-No, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo- dijo Lily

-Hermione tampoco lo conoce- dijo Ginny

-No, es extra o. Ella viajo varias veces con Harry- dijo Lily

-Si, pero nunca coincidieron- dijo Ginny

-Oh, Ginny que bueno que ya llegaste- dijo Hermione entrando al salón acompañada de Harry

-Hola- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a ambos

\- ¿Cuanto tardare tu amigo?- dijo Hermione a Harry

-Debe estar por llegar- dijo Harry

Sono el timbre...

-Ahí debe de estar - dijo Lily

Todos estaban en su platica cuando de pronto entro un chico alto al salón.

-Harry, es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo el chico dándole un abrazo a Harry

-Espero no te hayas perdido- dijo Harry

-Familia... les presento a mi amigo Ron- dijo Harry

Lily y James se levantaron a saludar a Ron.

-Oh, tenia tantas ganas de conocerte- dijo Lily

-Igualmente se ora Potter- dijo Ron

-Dime Lily- dijo ella

-Mucho gusto Ron- dijo James

-El gusto es mio- dijo Ron

Ginny solo se quedo asombrada viendo la escena, no podía creer que su hermano estuviera ahí.

\- ¿Ginny?- dijo Ron

Ginny lo miro y sonrió, por la coincidencia tan grande. Corrió y lo abrazo.

-Ron... ¿Por que no me dijiste que conocías a los Potter?- dijo Ginny

-Jamas lo preguntaste- dijo Ron sonriendo

Lily le dio una mirada picara a Harry.

Harry al verlos interactuar de una forma tan buena, sintió que los celos invadían su cuerpo. No podía ser Ginny con Ron. No, no y no.

-Oh, perdón a todos- dijo Ginny dándose cuenta que los demás los observaban

-Si, perdón... pero tenia que saludar a esta chica tan hermosa- dijo Ron posicionando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ginny

-Veo que ustedes dos se conocen- dijo Lily

-¿Como no conocer a este chico tan apuesto?- dijo Ginny

Harry la miro con ojos furiosos. ¿acaso ella estaba saliendo con el y no se lo había dicho?

\- ¿Ustedes son pareja?- dijo James

-NO- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Mi madre jamas lo permitiría- dijo Ginny

-Esta chica es mi hermanita peque a- dijo Ron

Entonces Harry quiso golpearse la frente por estúpido. ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes? Ambos eran pelirrojos y ambos tenían el apellido Wesley. ¿Como no lo asocio? Tus celos te cegaron, le dijo su conciencia.

-Oh- dijo Lily con pena

\- ¿Que coincidencias?- dijo James

-Ella es Hermione mi prometida- dijo Harry abrazando por la cintura a una Hermione pálida

Ron le presto atención por primera vez en la noche y el color de su rostro se le fue.

-Ella... es Hermione- dijo Ron

-Si, es de la chica que te he hablado durante los últimos dos años- dijo Harry

Ginny sintió una punzada en el pecho, ella deseaba estar en el lugar de Hermione y no precisamente por el dinero.

-Mucho gusto Hermione- dijo Ron mas repuesto

-El gusto es mio- dijo Hermione en voz baja

-Pasemos todos a cenar- dijo Lily

La cena transcurrió de manera amena, todos probaron maravillados la suculenta cena.

HG

-Deje todo en orden- dijo Ron

-Si, ya me pasaron los informes- dijo Harry

-Tengo que felicitarte- dijo Ron

\- ¿por que?- dijo Harry

-Tu prometida es hermosa- dijo Ron

-Lo se- dijo Harry

-Supongo que estas nervioso- dijo Ron

-Un poco- dijo Harry sin emoción

\- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Ron preocupado

-Si, ¿por que la pregunta?- dijo Harry

-Te noto raro- dijo Ron

-No, estoy bien- dijo Harry

-No tienes la emoción que debería tener un novio que esta a unas semanas de casarse- dijo Ron

-Es por... por los nervios- dijo Harry

-Eres afortunado... Creo que Hermione es una gran mujer-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione que se encontraba con su hermana platicando.

HG

\- ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Ginny

Notaba a Hermione bastante nerviosa y sobre todo muy distante con todos.

-No- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Estas segura?- dijo Ginny

-Si, Por que habría de pasarme algo?- dijo Hermione

-Estas algo inquieta- dijo Ginny

-No, de verdad que estoy bien- dijo Hermione

-Bien...- dijo Ginny

-Es solo que la boda esta muy próxima- dijo Hermione

-Dímelo a mi- dijo Ginny

\- ¿perdón?- dijo Hermione

-Me refiero a que yo como tu madrina también estoy nerviosa- dijo Ginny

-Claro...- dijo Hermione

-Tengo poco tiempo para organizar tu despedida de soltera- dijo Ginny

-No, no quiero despedida de soltera- dijo Hermione

-Pero tienes que tener una despedida- dijo Ginny

-No, y es mi ultima palabra- dijo Hermione

Ginny solo asintió ante las palabras serias de su amiga.

HG

Ginny observo alrededor. James se había retirado a su despacho para hacer una llamada urgente. Lily se encontraba con Hermione manteniendo una conversación sobre la boda. Ron se retiro al sanitario.

Se acerco a Harry tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible.

-Hola- dijo Ginny

-Hola- dijo Harry

-No me has llamado- dijo Ginny

-Lo siento... la empresa- dijo Harry

Ginny decidió permanecer al margen. Harry le había dicho que terminaría con Hermione, ahora no lo creía para nada, pero dejaría que el de lo dijera.

-Estas alargando esto- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos

-Necesitamos vernos en otro lugar- dijo Harry

-Mientras mas tiempo dejes pasar peor sera- dijo Ginny

-Hablaremos sobre el tema...- dijo Harry

\- ¿Cuando?- dijo Ginny

-El lunes. Paso por ti al orfanato- dijo Harry

\- ¿Y Lily?- dijo Ginny

-Mi madre no ira, tiene otros asuntos- dijo Harry

-Esta bien... te esperare- dijo Ginny

-Oh, Ginny.-dijo Ron llagando con ellos- tienes que ayudarme a convencer a Harry

-¿De que?- dijo Ginny y Harry rodó los ojos

-Aquí mi querido amigo no quiere despedida de soltero- dijo Ron

-¿Se han puesto de acuerdo?- dijo Ginny

-¿ Por que?- dijo Harry

-Hermione tampoco quiere una- dijo Ginny

-No quiero una despedida y punto- dijo Harry

Ron y Ginny solo asintieron y no comentaron mas sobre el tema.

El resto de la noche siguieron platicando. Harry llevo a Hermione a su casa. Ron y Ginny se fueron juntos.

HG

Harry se sentía nervioso, la tarde del lunes llego muy rápido. Se encontraba estacionado afuera del orfanato esperando a Ginny. La vio salir y caminar dirigiéndose a su auto.

Se veía realmente hermosa con esa falda que le llegaba justo a las rodillas y esas zapatillas la hacían ver de una manera espectacular.

-Hola- dijo Ginny entrando en el auto

-Hola- dijo Harry

Harry se dispuso a conducir hacia la madriguera.

-Sera mejor que me dejes unas cuadras antes- dijo Ginny

\- ¿Por que?- dijo Harry

-Ron esta en casa- dijo Ginny

-Oh, entiendo- dijo Harry

-No quiero que el nos vea y se ponga celoso- dijo Ginny

-Tu hermano es un guardabosques- dijo Harry

-Bueno... también esta el hecho de tu compromiso- dijo Ginny

Harry solo asintió. Llegaron quince minutos después.

\- ¿Por que no has roto con Hermione?- dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio

-Las cosas no son fáciles- dijo Harry

-Eso ya lo sabíamos desde el principio- dijo Ginny

Ella sabia muy bien que el no pensaba terminar el compromiso con Hermione. Lo conocía y sabia que todo se resumía al cumplimiento de su palabra y al hecho de no hacer sufrir a Hermione.

-Si, créeme que era consciente- dijo Harry

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Que esperas?- dijo Ginny

-Es difícil. Todo esta listo- dijo Harry

-Si, pero tu has dejado pasar una semana mas- dijo Ginny

-Lo siento...- dijo Harry

-No lo sientas... Con un carajo Harry- grito Ginny- estas a una semana de casarte con otra mujer

-Crees que no lo se.- dijo Harry molesto- Se muy bien que esa mujer no eres tu y me duele en el alma.

-Entonces termina con ella- dijo Ginny

-Ella es tu amiga- dijo Harry

-Y tu eres el hombre que amo- dijo Ginny mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tu eres la mujer que amo...- susurro Harry

-Decídete- dijo Ginny

-Me voy a casar con Hermione...- dijo Harry

Por las mejillas de Ginny corrieron lagrimas. Y lo mas alarmante de la situación era que ella no estaba fingiendo...

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**¿HARRY ES UN CABALLERO O UN COBARDE?**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. RECUERDEN QUE LA BODA ESTA CERCA.**


	17. Chapter 17 THE RED

**HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS Y TODAS...**

**ME DA DEMASIADO GUSTO QUE ESPREN CON ANSIAS MI ACTUALIZACION... DE VERDAD QUE ES UN HONOR QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA.**

**EN CUANTO A SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**POTTERDEEN. NO DIRE NADA SOBRE RON Y HERMIONE. YA VERAN QUE HARAN ESOS DOS JUNTOS. (LO SIENTO SOY MALA). GRACIAS POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE MI ACTUALIZACION. **

**BRENDA GINMIONNA MALFOY. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME. A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA "LA DESCARADA". Y ESTA GINNY ME FASCINA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS CONSEJOS. LOS TOMARE EN CUENTA. ESPERO QUE LEAS ESTE CAPITULO Y ME DIGAS SI MEJORE. (PROMETO QUE LO INTENTE). AUNQUE LOS TIEMPOS VERBALES NO SON LO MIO. Y NO TE PREOCUPES, NO ME MOLESTO AL CONTRARIO AGRADEZCO QUE TE TOMES EL TIEMPO PARA DEJARME TUS COMENTARIOS. EN CUANTO A HARRY SI ES UN ESTUPIDO. JAJAJA. PERO VEREMOS SI CAMBIA CON EL TIEMPO.**

**BELL. GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS. DEBO DECIR QUE A MI ME PASA LO MISMO CON OTROS FICS. ME LOS LEO COMO TRES VECES Y ANSIO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES. **

** TATI. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y POR LEERME.**

**CHICAS Y CHICOS NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE SIEMPRE ACTUALIZARE CADA SEMANA...**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO (NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16 THE RED**

Sentía las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Ese pequeño dolor en el pecho era aun más intenso que el dolor que le provoco Michael Corner.

Harry le estaba diciendo que se casaría con Hermione. No podía permitirlo, no ahora que en verdad lo quería para ella y no solo por la vida lujosa que él le pudiera dar.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio- dijo Ginny tratando de controlar el llanto

-No llores… por favor –

-No la amas-dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Lo siento… le di mi palabra y…

-Y la harás infeliz y tú mismo lo serás

-Hermione no se merece que la deje

-Ella no se merece que la engañes

-No creo que sea bueno que nos volvamos a ver antes de la boda- dijo Harry mirando hacia el frente con la clara intención de irse.

-Harry… no puedes hacer esto…

-No cambiare de opinión

Ginny pensó que podía persuadirlo fácilmente de su decisión. Se sintió desesperada al darse cuente que Harry continuaba con la misma postura. Realmente no podía entender porque el continuaba con la boda.

-No puedes hacernos esto… no puedes hacerle esto a nuestro amor- dijo ella tomándolo con sus manos de la cara para hacer que el la mirara de nuevo.

-No lo hagas más difícil.

-NO… TU LO ESTAS HACIENDO MAS DIFÍCIL- dijo ella gritando

-No puedo… mis padres se decepcionarían de mi- dijo el mirándola a los ojos- ellos esperan que cumpla con el compromiso que adquirí

-Te aseguro que ellos lo único que quieren es que tú seas feliz

-No volveré a verte y por favor no intentes comunicarte conmigo

-Pero…

-De verdad que lamento mucho todo esto. Pero no puedo simplemente irme y dejar a Hermione así…

Ginny vio la determinación en los ojos de Harry. Definitivamente por más que intentara convencerlo no lo lograría. Lo dejaría ir… por ahora. Ya pensaría algo.

-Espero que nunca te arrepientas de esto- dijo Ginny y salió del auto.

Harry la miraba alejarse de él. Y sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

HG

Era miércoles y los días pasaban rápido. Estaba a tan solo tres días de casarse. No había vito a Ginny y tampoco a Hermione. Tal parecía que su prometida estaba demasiado ocupada con los últimos detalles de la boda.

Sentía que el alma se le iba tan solo con pensar él, las lagrimas de Ginny. Pero la decisión estaba tomada, no podía echarse para atrás, tenía que hacer lo correcto.

El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Señor Potter, el ingeniero Wesley quiere verlo- dijo su secretaria.

-Dígale que pase

A los pocos segundos la puerta de su despacho se abrió.

-Buen día- dijo Ron

-Buenos días. Toma asiento-dijo Harry señalándole el sillón enfrente de su escritorio

-El reporte del proyecto Turquesa está listo.

-Está bien

-Te lo he enviado por correo

-Me parece perfecto. Lo revisare más al rato con más calma.

-¿Estas nervioso? Ya sabes… estas en los últimos días de soltería

-Algo así…-

-He pensado que tal vez… ya que no quisiste despedida podemos ir por unos tragos el viernes

-No sé. Realmente todo esto me tiene inquieto

-Deberías estar feliz

-Si claro… pero no sé si eso de los tragos es buena idea

-Anímate… solo será un par, solo para relajarte

Harry realmente necesitaba relajarse.

-Está bien. ¿A qué hora?

-Te parece bien, saliendo de aquí.

-Sí. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Conozco un lugar… pero te confirmo

-Bien…

-¿Estás bien?

Ron veía a su amigo pensativo y definitivamente la expresión de Harry no era la de un novio feliz.

-Si… solo… solo son los nervios de la boda

-Ok… yo te avisare.

HG

El jueves había llegado y Ginny se sentía desesperada. No se le había ocurrido nada para poder ver a Harry. El fue demasiado explicito al decirle que no se vieran y que no lo buscara.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo acercarse sin que él lo tomara a mal. No podía seguir rogándole porque entonces el haría con ella lo que quisiera. Eso no era lo que quería.

Se encontraba en la cocina de la madriguera, tomo un vaso con agua y camino hacia su habitación. Pasaba por la puerta de Ron cuando escucho algo.

-Si Harry es un buen lugar- dijo Ron

Ginny se escondió a un lado de la puerta. Se encontraba recargada en la pared.

-Ya lo confirme… es el mismo y nos divertiremos… se llama "the red"

Ginny asomo la cabeza y vio a su hermano de espaldas a ella con el celular en la oreja.

-Nos divertiremos… mañana saliendo nos lanzamos para allá

Esa podría ser su oportunidad.

-Bien… cuídate

Ginny camino de puntitas y se metió a su habitación. Respiro profundamente y se dejo caer en la cama.

Las oportunidades eran pocas en la vida y ella tenía que aprovechar esta.

HG

-GYNNY-grito un chico

Ginny caminaba hacia la salida de la universidad. Las clases habían sido agotadoras.

Volteo cuando escucho su nombre.

-GINNY ESPERA- dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

-Colín… ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ginny con una mueca

Colín creevey era un compañero de la universidad. Realmente no le caía mal, pero cuando intentaba invitarla a salir era realmente molesto.

-Que bien que te alcance

-Discúlpame… pero tengo prisa

-No tardare. Solo un momento… por favor

-Está bien- dijo suspirando

-Esta noche iré con unos compañeros a un pequeño bar… me preguntaba si irías conmigo

-Colín…

-Solo como amigos- dijo el intentando convencerla

-Está bien… pero iremos a un lugar mejor

\- Donde tú quieras

-¿Conoces "the red"?

-Si… es un lugar estupendo

-Pues ahí iremos

-Bien… ¿Te parece bien que pase a las 7 por ti?

-Si… te doy mi dirección

HG

-Dijiste que era un lugar tranquilo- dijo Harry observando a su alrededor.

Se encontraban en una de las mesas del establecimiento. El lugar era muy bueno, el problema radicaba en que era un antro. Había mucha gente en él, y Harry quería tranquilidad.

-Es muy bueno- dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música

-Yo quería algo mas tranquilo. Solo un bar y ya

-Aquí tendremos más diversión

-Sí, pero no quiero estar desvelado para mañana

El semblante de Ron cambio a serio.

-Lo sé. Mañana tu boda con Hermione

-No creo que a ella le guste que llegue con resaca y desvelado

-Solo estaremos un rato

-Bien… solo un rato

HG

Ginny se encontraba con Colín y dos amigos de él. Todos parecían muy felices.

-Así que tus eres Ginny- dijo una chica rubia con una sonrisa

-Si… perdón pero no te había visto antes

-Oh, sí suele pasar… Yo conozco a Hermione

-Nunca me ha hablado de ti

-Soy Luna Lovegood. Y este chico a lado mío es Neville Longbottom

-Mucho gusto- dijo Neville sonriendo

-No los había visto antes- dijo Ginny sintiéndose apenada

-Lo que pasa es que solo estas con Hermione- dijo Colín

-Es mi única amiga- dijo Ginny.

Recordaba porque había tomado la decisión de no dejar que nadie más se acercara a ella. No quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. La gente solía ser cruel y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la victima de nuevo.

-Pues ya tienes más amigos- dijo Luna sonriendo

-Lo tomare en cuenta

Ginny miro a su alrededor en búsqueda de su hermano y de Harry.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo Luna jalando a Neville con ella hacia la pista de baile

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto Colín

-Sí, vamos

Ginny tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la pista. Ella miraba alrededor. Después de unos minutos los encontró.

Miro a Harry y se dio cuenta que se levantaba y se dirigía a los sanitarios.

-Iré al tocador- dijo ella en el oído de Colín

-Ok, esperare en la mesa

Ginny asintió y camino hacia los sanitarios. Miro que su hermano se encontraba entretenido con su bebida y camino más rápido.

Se quedo por un momento parada afuera del baño. Vio salir a Harry y camino con la cabeza agachada. Choco con él con gran intención.

-Lo siento…- dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura para evitar que la chica cayera al suelo

-No descuida… yo no me fije- dijo Ginny intentando sonar indiferente

-¿Ginny?

-Harrry…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte

-Te dije que no podíamos vernos- dijo Harry de manera seria

-No eres el centro del universo. Vine con unos amigos. – dijo Ella molesta

-No quise decirlo así…

-Oye… tranquilo, ya entendí.

-Yo solo…

-Entendí que eres un cobarde… no sé cómo pude siquiera creer que tú podrías seguir lo que sentimos. Eres un cobarde

-Ginny… entiende que…

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo. No te preocupes que mañana estaré en tu boda deseándote felicidad a lado de una mujer que no amas.

-Mejor me voy…

-Si vete… es lo que siempre haces

-SOLO QUIERO EVITAR ARREPENTIRME DE MI DECISIÓN-grito Harry

-YO SOLO TRATO DE OLVIDARTE

Dentro de Harry creció el temor.

-¿Vienes con alguien más?

-Que te importa

-Solo quiero sabes si… si estas… saliendo con alguien

-No te incumbe. Mejor ve y prepararte para tu boda y déjame continuar con mi vida.- dijo Ginny y camino hacia los sanitarios.

Harry suspiro profundamente y camino hacia la mesa donde Ron lo esperaba.

HG

Ginny se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa donde Colín la esperaba.

-Ya regrese

-¿Quieres seguir bailando?

-Sí, pero bailemos del otro lado de la pista.

-Donde quieras

-Ahí hay menos gente

-Vamos…- dijo Colín tomándola de la mano

Ginny guiaba a Colín del lado de la pista donde estaba segura que Harry la miraría.

No sabía si este plan funcionaria, pero a estas alturas, cualquier cosa era buena…

HG

-Hace tantos años que no venia- dijo Ron

-Creo que cuando vienes a bailar este lugar es perfecto…

-Sí, te dije que era bueno

Harry le iba a contestar, pero miro hacia un lado y vio a Ginny bailando con un chico. Ella contoneaba sus caderas de manera sensual y lo peor… le sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué miras?- dijo Ron volteando hacia donde la mirada de Harry se dirigía.

Harry no lo escuchaba. Solo miraba a Ginny.

-¿Es mi hermana?

Harry seguía en su propio mundo.

-Si… es Ginny-dijo Ron.

Harry continuaba en silencio.

-¿Con quién demonios baila? Iré a averiguarlo- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y caminando hacia Ginny

Harry solo la miraba. _¿Qué esperaba? Ella se lo había dicho. "Solo trato de olvidarte". Era lo que estaba haciendo. Olvidarme. Ella será novia de alguien más. Se enamorara de alguien más. Se casara con alguien más. Y tendrá hijos con alguien más. MALDICIÓN, NO QUIERO ESO._

Tomo su bebida de un solo trago y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

HG

Ginny seguía bailando con un Colín muy sonriente. No volteo a ver a Harry en ningún momento, era mejor que el pensara que ella no era consciente de que la miraba.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- escucho Ginny que alguien le decía

Dirigió la mirada hacia un Ron molesto.

-¿Perdón?

-No te hagas la tonta ¿Quién el chico con el bailas?

-Hola soy Colín

-GINNY ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-Solo estoy en una cita- dijo Ginny con indiferencia- Este chico es mi hermano- dijo dirigiéndose a Colín

-¿Una cita?

-Sí, puedes irte y dejarme divertir

-Es tarde… mejor vayámonos a casa

-No. Yo me iré en un rato- Ginny nuevamente continuo bailando con un Colín apenado por la situación

-ES MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS CON NOSOTROS-dijo un Harry llegando donde ellos estaban y con un semblante molesto

-ES MEJOR QUE NO TE METAS EN ESTO HARRY-grito Ginny

-Vamonos ya. Me harás perder la paciencia- dijo Ron

-Gin… será mejor que vayas con tu hermano.- susurro Colín- No quiero causarte problemas

-Siento mucho esta situación- dijo Ella

-No te preocupes. Yo te llamo

Harry miraba como intercambiaban palabras.

-VAMOS YA-grito Ron

-Adiós Colín. Espero tu llamada

-Adiós preciosa

Ron la tomo del brazo y se la llevo hacia la salida.

Harry espero a que Ron y Ginny estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y se acerco a Colín.

-No te acerques nuevamente a ella- dijo Harry con voz fría

-Oye amigo… mis intenciones con ella son las mejores

-NO ME IMPORTA. NO LA LLAMARAS NI MUCHO MENOS LA MIRARAS

-¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU?

-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA?

-Pasa algo- dijo Luna llegando a la pista

-No pasa nada- dijo Colín alejándose de Harry

-Estás avisado- dijo Harry y se fue.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué discutías con el prometido de Hermione?- dijo Luna

-¿Ese chico es el prometido de Hermione?- dijo Colín

-Si, en una ocasión lo vi. Fue a recoger a Hermione a la escuela- dijo Luna

-No entiendo nada- dijo Colín suspirando

-Yo menos- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros -¿Y Ginny?

-Se fue con su hermano…

-Que mal. Quería continuar platicando con ella- dijo Luna- me cae bien

-Ya la veras en la universidad- dijo Colín

-Eso espero.

HG

-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA RON?- grito Ginny

-¿Cómo es posible que vinieras con ese chico? Y vestida así.

Ginny llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla con unas botas de tacón altas y una blusa azul cielo que apenas le tapaba el vientre.

-No tiene nada de malo

-Por dios… doy gracias que Harry te vio

-Harry es un entrometido como tu

-No soy entrometido. Solo nos preocupamos por ti- dijo Harry llegando junto a ellos

-Si como no. "Hermanito Harry"- dijo Ginny con sarcasmo

-Te parece si vas por el auto. Ginny y yo te esperamos aquí- dijo Harry a Ron

-Sí, sirve que me calmo un poco

Ron camino hacia el estacionamiento.

Ginny se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba Harry.

-No debiste salir con ese chico que apenas conoces

-Claro que lo conozco. Es mi compañero en la universidad

-El no es para ti

-Entonces ¿Quién sí lo es?

Harry la miro y quiso decirle que él era para ella. Pero solo se quedo callado.

-Harry… tú me pediste que no te buscara. Me dijiste que te ibas a casar con ella. ¿Por qué no me dejas conocer a alguien más?

-Lo que siento por ti no se borra de la noche a la mañana

-Tampoco lo que yo siento… pero por algo tengo que empezar.

Harry cerro lo ojos…

-No soporte verte con alguien más…

-¿Qué crees que yo sentiré mañana? Te voy a pedir lo mismo que tú me pediste. No lo hagas más difícil.

-Lo siento… yo…

Escucharon el motor del auto.

-Solo hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso nada entre nosotros- dijo Ginny

Ella se acerco al auto y se subió en el asiento de atrás.

Harry suspiro y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

HG

Hermione suspiro por quinta ocasión. Se miro en el espejo una vez más. Ya estaba, por fin llego ese día tan ansiado. El día de su boda con Harry. Con el hombre de su vida.

Su vestido de novia era precioso, su peinado era espectacular, el maquillaje era perfecto. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía sonreír?

Ella sabía muy bien la respuesta. Pero prefirió ignorarla.

-Hija… aquí está el velo- dijo la señora Granger

-Gracias…

-Este vestido sí que es hermoso

-Si

-Lily tiene un muy buen gusto. Aunque uno más caro hubiera estado mejor

-Pues pudiste acompañarme tu al viaje

-Imposible… sabes que tenía eventos importantes

-Siempre lo he sabido

-Ya lo entenderás ahora que seas la señora Potter.

Odiaba esos eventos.

-Oh, eres la novia más preciosa…- dijo Lily entrando a la habitación

-Gracias…

-Mi hijo quedara impresionado

-Si- dijo Hermione

-Pero sonríe. Con esa cara la gente creerá que te casas por compromiso- susurro la señora Granger

Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Así está bien madre…

-No seas grosera niña…

-Es mejor que terminemos de prepararte… el tiempo corre- dijo Lily

Hermione solo asintió. Cuando estuvo lista ambas mujeres se despidieron y ella quedo sola.

Escucho que tocaban a la puerta, se dirigió a abrir, encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba.

HG

Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro. Esperaba algún llamado de parte de Harry. Pero el, no había dado ninguna señal de arrepentimiento por la boda.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Molly entrando a la habitación de su hija.

-No. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa

-¿Segura que es por eso?

-Sí, soy la madrina. Es mi mejor amiga la que se casa

-Definitivamente tú y Ron actúan muy raros

-Es porque ambos somos los padrinos…

-Espero que solo sea eso.

HG

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- dijo Sirius viendo a Harry pelear con su moño del cuello.

-Estoy arto. No me queda derecho

-Tal vez no es el moño

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Solo digo que si no estás seguro, no tienes que hacerlo

Harry no respondió.

-Aun estas a tiempo… listo ya estas

-Tengo que irme…

-Sí, es hora. Tienes que llegar antes que la novia- dijo James acercándose a Sirius y Harry

-Si… yo me adelantare- dijo Harry

-Nos vemos en la iglesia- dijo James

Harry salió de la casa.

-Te dije que solo eran suposiciones tuyas- dijo James a Sirius

-No estés tan seguro...

HG

Harry conducía su auto… tomo su celular y marco un numero.

-Ron… Necesito un favor…

HG

-¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidara? ¿Dónde tiene la cabeza mi madre?- decía Ginny molesta

Molly había olvidado el regalo de bodas. Se regreso a la madriguera por él. Sus padres y hermanos ya se habían ido a la iglesia.

En los pocos minutos que habían pasado asumió que Harry no la buscaría ni mucho menos la llamaría. Tenía que aceptarlo. Lo olvidaría, porque nunca aceptaría ser su amante.

A pesar de todo jamás llegaría a ese grado de traición hacia Hermione. Tomo el paquete y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se quedo pasmada.

-No sé qué es lo que pase en el futuro. Sé que esto traerá ciertas consecuencias. Pero definitivamente tú vales la pena… Te amo y he venido por ti para fugarnos juntos.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente, soltó el regalo y se arrojo a sus brazos. Definitivamente amaba al hombre que la abrazaba como si el mundo se fuera acabar. Amaba a Harry Potter…

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y POR SUPUESTO SUGERENCIAS.**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO...**


	18. Chapter 18 LA BODA SE CANCELA

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS**

**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO. RECIEN LO HE ESCRITO. **

**RESPECTO A SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**BRENDA GINMIONNA MALFOY. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. Y TIENES RAZON NO PUEDO CONTESTARTE TUS PREGUNTAS. JAJAJA. LO SIENTO SOLO TE DIGO QUE TE PASES POR AQUI CADA SEMANA Y CON EL TIEMPO SABRAS LAS RESPUESTAS. ME HE PASADO POR TU FIC Y TE HE DEJADO UN COMENTARIO POR AHI... GRACIAS.**

**TATI. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC... DE VERDAD GRACIAS.**

**ANDRESSAGALVAO65. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. ME ALAGA QUE ME LEAN EN OTROS PAISES. GRACIAS**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17 La boda se cancela**

Para Molly Wesley el día de hoy era realmente raro. No era que sintiera que esa boda fuera mala. Al contrario le desea toda la felicidad a Hermione.

Esa chica siempre ha sido la mejor amiga de su hija, siempre había demostrado la gran amistad que tenia con Ginny. Siempre la apoyo, por eso mismo estaba muy agradecida con ella.

Pero no podía evitar sentir algo en el pecho, desde el momento que abrió los ojos esa mañana había sentido un desagradable dolor. No sabía exactamente que era, pero ahí estaba ese presentimiento.

Recordaba que la última vez que lo sintió fue precisamente el día en que su hija se derrumbo ante la terrible broma que le jugaron sus compañeros en la escuela. Para ser más exacta la broma que involucro a Michael Corner y Romilda Vans.

A pesar de todo se obligo a sonreír y continuar preparándose para asistir a la ceremonia religiosa. Notaba que sus dos hijos menores estaban raros y eso la inquieto aun más.

El hecho de estar esperando a fuera de la iglesia por la llegada de los novios era inquietante, sobre todo cuando Ginny ya se había tardado demasiado con el regalo que olvido.

-Ya ha tardado demasiado Ginny- dijo Molly a su marido

-Tranquila, Yo creo que hay trafico- dijo el

-¿Si le paso algo?

-Las malas noticias son las primeras que viajan

-Me inquieta que ande sola por la calle

-Mujer, ella siempre anda sola para todos lados

-Sí, pero… creo que debimos regresarnos todos

-No te preocupes, ella llegara pronto. Recuerda que no se perdería la boda de su mejor amiga

-Tienes razón estoy exagerando

-Tranquila. Veras que llegara pronto- dijo Arthur dándole un beso en la frente.

-Ron dijo que llegaría con Harry

-Bueno… Harry aun no llega así que no te preocupes por el

-Tal vez son exageraciones mías

-Claro que si mujer

-Es solo que esta boda me hace pensar que pronto se nos casara nuestra niña

-Creo que para eso falta mucho- gruño Arthur

-Oh, papa oso- dijo Molly sonriendo

-Es muy pequeña

-Tiene la edad que Hermione y mira hoy se casa

-Sí, pero Ginny aun no conoce a alguien a su altura

-Bueno… conocerá a mucha gente.

-Cuando llegue ese día lo aceptare, mientras no me atormentes mujer

Molly sonrió a su marido, las palabras que Arthur le decía como consuelo la tranquilizaban un poco, pero ese pequeño dolor en el pecho no se iba.

HG

-Ya se tardo- dijo Lily moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente sobre su móvil

\- Aun es temprano- dijo James tranquilizándola

-Claro, es mas Hermione no ha llegado- dijo Sirius restándole importancia al asunto

-Harry salió incluso antes que nosotros de la casa- dijo ella

-Debe de andar dando unas vueltas por ahí- dijo Sirius

-Esta despidiéndose de su soltería

-Eso es una gran tontería, solo a ustedes dos se les ocurre eso- dijo Lily enfadada

-Solo queremos que te tranquilices.

-No es para tanto. Ya llegara.

-Le marcare…

-Lo pondrás nervioso

-Yo estoy aun más nerviosa

Lily procedió a marcarle a Harry, pero de inmediato la mandaba al buzón de voy.

-Lo tiene apagado

-Solo ha de estar despejándose un poco- dijo Sirius

-No es bien visto que llegue tarde

-Tranquilízate amor… no tarda en llegar

-Eso espero, porque pronto llegara Hermione.

-Ya no te estreces. Mejor disfruta de la boda de tu hijo- dijo Sirius

Lily solo asintió y trato de tranquilizarse.

HG

-Esta es la boda del año- dijo Luna mirando a todos lados

Ella se encontraba con Neville como todos los demás invitados a fuera de la iglesia.

-Claro, no todos los días se unen dos familias tan poderosas- dijo Neville

-Eso sí, pero realmente Hermione me cae muy bien

-No veo a Collin

-Oh, el me llamo. Me ha dicho que quería darle una sorpresa a Ginny

-Realmente lo trae loco

-Sí, aunque no creo que sea reciproco

-A penas está empezando a conquistarla

-No lo sé, en el fondo creo que Collin no es para Ginny

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo invitaste a la boda?

-Pues porque él insistió tanto, realmente me harte

-Lo sigo diciendo lo trae loco

Luna solo se encogió de hombros.

HG

Ahí estaba entres brazos, la mujer que realmente amaba. Esto era una locura total. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El amor que sentía por ella era más fuerte. Creyó que podría casarse con Hermione. Pero ni siquiera pudo conducir hacia la iglesia. ¿Cómo pensó que podría decir "si acepto"?

Sabía todo lo que se le venía encima, pero el hecho de tener a Ginny entre sus brazos valía demasiado la pena.

Sabía que algo de todo lo que hizo funcionaria. No podía perder, todo lo que hizo a lo largo de los meses para conquistar a Harry funciono.

El estaba dispuesto a irse con ella, iba dejar a Hermione. No le alegraba ese hecho, hubiera preferido que ella no pasara por esa vergüenza, pero tener a Harry era más fuerte que incluso el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga.

-Sabía que no podrías hacerlo- dijo Ginny separándose de él con una sonrisa

Ella mentía, realmente hace diez minutos creyó que el se casaría.

-Te amo demasiado, simplemente no pude conducir hacia la iglesia- dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura

-Nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte-

-Sé que esto no está bien…-

-Nuestro amor si está bien

-Me refiero al hecho de… Hermione

-Ella lo entenderá con el tiempo

-Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí contigo

-Voy a recoger mis cosas

-No hace falta

-Pero…

-Yo te comprare todo lo que necesites

-Te amo Harry- dijo ella con sinceridad

-Yo también te amo Ginny

Ambos se envolvieron en un beso tierno. Se abrazaron muy fuerte y se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

-Vámonos…- dijo el

-Sí, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones

Harry sonrió tristemente y la tomo de la mano. Caminaron hacia el auto de Harry.

Llegaron a la puerta del copiloto y Harry la tomo de la cintura y la beso nuevamente.

-¿Ginny?

Ginny y Harry voltearon hacia donde venia la voz.

-Collin…- dijo Ginny

-Pero que…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… quiso sorprenderte… pero… el sorprendido fui yo

-Sera mejor que te vayas- dijo Harry molesto

-¿Tú no eres el novio?

-Eso no te importa

Collin miro las manos enlazadas de Ginny y Harry y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ustedes… ustedes dos…

-Collin… márchate por favor- dijo Ginny

-Hermione estará en la iglesia esperándote- le dijo Collin a Harry

-Esto no es tu incumbencia

-¿Qué harán? Llegaran los dos a la iglesia… juntos… y ¿luego qué?... serán amantes

-BASTA… LARAGATE ANTES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA- dijo Harry. Ginny lo sostuvo del brazo

-Yo no seré amante de nadie. Hermione lo entenderá

Collin la miro nuevamente y lo comprendió

-Se escaparan…

-Solo… vete

-Vámonos Ginny

-Adiós Collin. Siento mucho ilusionarte- le susurro Ginny

-Yo… lo siento más por tu amiga

Ginny sintió un dolor en su interior. Hermione no merecía lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

Harry y Ginny se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Collin simplemente los vio partir y se subió a su auto.

HG

-Lily ¿No crees que ya ha tardado Harry?- dijo la Señora Granger

-Está por llegar- dijo Lily

-Hermione tampoco ha llegado- dijo Sirius

-Oh, eso es porque es demasiado incomodo llegar y que el novio aun no esté aquí

-Quiere decir que ella ya está por aquí- dijo James

-Solo estamos esperando a Harry

-Bien… ya viene en camino- dijo Lily

La señora Granger asintió y se fue hacia su esposo.

-Esa mujer me cae mal- dijo Sirius

-A mi igual. Solo porque Hermione es un amor- dijo Lily

-Harry ya se tardo- dijo James

-Tú también- dijo Sirius

-Es la verdad- dijo Lily

-¿Lo has llamado de nuevo?

-Si… pero tiene el celular apagado

-Creen que este con Ron.

-Tal vez… el tampoco ha llegado

-Esto no me huele bien- dijo Lily suspirando

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos… ya llegara

-Espero que tengas razón Sirius…- dijo Lily

HG

-Ahora si ya se tardo Ginny- dijo Molly a su marido

-Si no llega en unos minutos yo mismo iré a buscarla

-Mama ¿Y Ginny?- dijo Bill acercándose

Hermione se llevaba tan bien con los Wesley que invito a todos a su boda.

-Aun no llega

-Creo que ya se tardo

-El tráfico es insoportable- dijo Percy

-Es verdad. Pobre Ginny debe de venir con prisas- dijo Charlie

-Iré a buscarla- dijo Arthur

-Esperemos un poco mas- dijo Fred

-Si no llega te acompañaremos por ella- dijo George

-Está bien

-¿Dónde está Ron?- dijo Bill

-El llegara con Harry

-Otro víctima del trafico- dijo Percy suspirando

Molly solo asintió con preocupación.

HG

-Llegamos muy temprano o esto se esté retrasando- dijo Neville

-No, de hecho debió de haber empezado hace diez minutos- dijo Luna

-Los novios necesitan protagonismo

-Es más interesante hacernos esperar

-Es ridículo

-Luna…- dijo un Collin jadeando y rojo por el esfuerzo de correr

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y Ginny?

-No me vas a creer lo que acabo de ver

-Pues dímelo y ya te diré si te creo o no

-Vamos… alejémonos de aquí

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Neville

-Lo que les voy a decir es muy delicado

Los tres se alejaron de la iglesia.

-Habla ya- dijo Luna

-Cuando llegue a la casa de Ginny estaba muy bien acompañada…

-Tiene otro chico- dijo Neville

-Se estaban besando…- dijo Collin

-Lo siento por ti amigo- dijo Luna

-Espera… el chico con el que ella se estaba besando era Harry…

-¿Harry?- dijeron ambos

-Sí, Harry Potter

-No puede ser… porque él se casara con…

-EL NO LLEGARA A LA BODA… SE HA ESCAPADO CON GINNY

Luna abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Estás seguro?

Neville estaba en shock

-Sí, ella misma me lo dijo.

-Pobre Hermione- dijo Neville

-Pero nadie ha dicho nada… aquí están todos esperando…

-Creo que ellos no les avisaran… así no los detendrán

Luna suspiro…

-Creo que tendré que ir a decirles yo.

-¿ESTAS LOCA? LA SEÑORA GRANGER ES UN OGRO-dijo Neville

-No veo a Hermione por aquí

-Es mejor así. Ella no pasara la vergüenza

-El hecho que Harry no llegue es una vergüenza- dijo Collin

-La señora Potter…

-¿Ella qué?- dijo Neville

-Hermione siempre dijo que era muy afortunada de tener una suegra muy comprensiva- dijo Luna

-Díselo a ella- dijo Collin

\- eso hare.

HG

-El vuelo sale en unos minutos- dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny

-Bien… siempre quise conocer Paris

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso corto en los labios

-Me encanta la idea de ir contigo

-A mi también.

-El hecho de no traer equipaje nos facilita las cosas

-Nos hospedaremos en un hotel

-Tengo un apartamento… es de soltero…

-Ahí estaremos bien- dijo Ginny sonriendo

De ante mano sabía que Harry vivía con todos los lujos, así que no le importaba que su apartamento fuera pequeño.

-¿Crees… crees que Hermione ya lo sepa?

-Si

-Ella estará en la iglesia y…

-No, yo le llame a Ron

-¿Y?

-Le pedí que fuera por ella a su casa. El no la dejara llegar a la iglesia

-¿Le contaste de nosotros?- dijo ella sorprendida

-No, no le di detalles. Solo le dije que no llegaría

-No te pregunto el por que

-Sorprendentemente no. Solo me dijo que él se encargaría de Hermione

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

En ese momento anunciaron su vuelo.

Harry la tomo de la mano.

-Es hora- dijo Harry- ¿Estás segura?

-Muy segura. ¿Tu?

-Muy seguro

Ambos juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron. Después caminaron para abordar el avión.

HG

-¿Señora Potter?- dijo una Luna apenada

-Si- dijo Lily

-Soy Luna… amiga de Hermione y Ginny

-Oh, mucho gusto- le dio la mano para saludarla

-¿Podría hablar un momento con usted?

-Claro- dijo desconcertada

James y Sirius se miraron con preocupación.

Ellas se alejaron un poco.

-Me da mucha pena decirle esto

-¿Qué pasa?

Luna suspiro…

-Harry no llegara

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-El no llegara… simplemente no habrá boda

-No… no es posible

-Lo siento señora Potter

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Dónde está Harry?- dijo Lily alterada

-Lo sé porque un amigo hablo con él hace un rato. Harry le dijo que no llegara. Se ha ido

-¿PERO DONDE DIABLOS ESTA?

-No lo se

-¿COMO PUDO HACER ESTO?

-De verdad lo siento

-¿RON ESTA CON EL?

-No, el está con Ginny- dijo Collin acercándose

-Collin no es el momento- dijo Luna

-¿Qué MAS SABEN?-

-Collin…

-HABLA DE UNA VEZ- grito Lily

James y Sirius al mirar que Lily se exaltaba corrieron hacia ella.

-HARRY SE HA ESCAPADO CON GINNY. ELLOS SON AMANTES- grito Collin

-¿Qué dices muchacho?- dijo la señora Granger

Collin la miro y palideció al darse cuenta que no solo los Potter lo escucharon

-Te dije que te callaras- dijo Luna

-¿Cómo que Harry se escapo con Ginny?- dijo Sirius

-Lo siento…- dijo Luna

-Yo los vi. Ellos se iban juntos- dijo Collin

Lily palideció mientras su esposo y Sirius la sostenían.

-HARRY NO PUEDE HACERNOS ESTO. QUE VERGÜENZA- grito la señora Granger enfurecida.

-Tranquila señora- dijo Sirius

-COMO DIABLOS ME PIDEN ESO. MI HIJA PASARA LA MAYOR VERGÜENZA DE SU VIDA

-Yo avisare a todos- dijo Sirius

\- LE DIJE QUE ESA MALDITA MUERTA DE HAMBRE NO LE CONVENIA COMO AMIGA…

-Vámonos de aquí- susurro Collin a Luna

-Claro… ya la cagaste y ahora huyes

-Tenían que saberlo- dijo Collin indignado

-Creí que solo las mujeres éramos despechadas

-Vámonos

Ambos caminaron hacia Neville y se fueron.

HG

-¿Qué pasa allá?- dijo Molly al ver el revuelo a una distancia de ellos

-No lo se

Bill se acerco a ellos, el había ido a investigar qué pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Arthur a Bill

-No habrá boda

-¿Cómo que no habrá boda?- dijo Molly

-No sé qué paso exactamente. Solo el padrino del novio dijo que por causas de fuerza mayor la boda ha sido cancelada.

Todos vieron como la iglesia ya casi se encontraba desierta.

-Oh, pobre Hermione

-Ginny sigue sin llegar

-Segura la encontramos en el camino- dijo Charlie

-Oh, por dios. Y si le paso algo a Harry. Ron venia con el- dijo Molly angustiada

-Sera mejor que preguntemos…

Pero Arthur no alcanzo a decir nada más porque una señora Granger histeria se acerco a ellos.

-TODOS USTEDES MUERTOS DE HAMBRE…

-Tranquila...- decía el señor Granger

-TU CALLATE. ESTO TAMBIEN ES TU CULPA-

-Señora le pido que respete a mi familia- dijo Arthur

-RESPETAR… SI COMO NO. LA CUALQUIERA DE SU HIJA SE HA FUGADO CON EL PROMETIDO DE MI HIJA

Molly sintió que se acrecentaba el dolor en el pecho.

-Eso… no es verdad- dijo Molly

-CLARO QUE SI. SE HAN IDO JUNTOS

-Usted está equivocada – dijo Arthur

-CLARO QUE SI, PERO POR PERMITIR QUE HERMIONE TUVIERA AMISTAD CON UNOS POBRES DIABLOS COMO USTEDES.

Los hijos Wesley estaban en Shock.

Sirius se acerco a ellos al verla a la señora Granger gritar.

-Señor será mejor que se lleve a su esposa- dijo Sirius

El señor Granger se la llevo a empujones.

-Dígame que es mentira…

-Lo siento señores pero es verdad. Harry ha dejado plantada a Hermione por escaparse con Ginny

Entonces Molly se tomo el pecho y sintió un dolor intenso en el brazo...

-MOLLY... MOLLY- grito Arthur

-OH, POR DIOS… LE ESTA DANDO UN INFARTO

-LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA

Molly cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Arthur…

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO...**

**NOS VEMOS LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA.**


	19. Chapter 19 EL DIA ESPECIAL

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS. AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO...**

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DAR RESPUESTA A SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**ENID. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. ME ALEGRA Y ALAGA QUE TE GUSTE Y NO TE PREOCUPES CONTINUARE ESCRIBEINDOLA.**

**GUEST. TIENES RAZON. DEBIO TERMINAR CON HERMIONE ANTES. PERO EN FIN... LOS HOMBRES SON TONTOS. JAJAJA. GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**TATI. ME DA GUSTO QUE TE ENCANTE EL CAPITULO. SE MUY BIEN ESA ANSIEDADPOR UNA ACTUALIZACION. YO TAMBIEN LA HE VIVIDO. Y SI, LO SIENTO. UNA DISCULPA POR LOS CAPITULOS CORTOS. PERO EN VERDAD QUE HE TENIDO POCO TIEMPO Y NO QUIERO DEJAR DE ACTUALIZAR. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO**

**CHIISITAX. SI, VERDAD. POR QUE NO TERMINARON ANTES. BUENO... LA RESPUESTA A ESTA PREGUNTA LA DARAN LOS PERSONAJES UN POCO MAS ADELANTE. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**BRENDA GINMIONNA MALFOY. LO SIENTO POR ESE CASI INFARTO QUE TE DIO. PERO ME PARECIO INTERESANTE DEJARLO AHI. JAJAJA. DE VERDAD LO SIENTO. EN RECOMPENSA AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO COMO CADA SEMANA. SI HARRY ES UN COBARDE. POBRE DE NUESTRA HERMIONE. YA DESCUBRIRAN QUE PASO CON RON Y HERMIONE. NO SE IMPACIENTEN. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.**

**ANDRESSAGALVAO65. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. ES UN GUSTO QUE SIGAS LA HISTORIA A PESAR DE LA DIFERENCIA DE IDIOMA. GRACIAS**

**CHICOS Y CHICAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR MAS. DE VERDAD QUE ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE.**

**SIN ESPERAR MAS... DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 18 El día especial.**

Todo era un completo caos en la familia Wesley. Se encontraban en la sala de espera de un hospital.

Molly Wesley había caído inconsciente, no sabían que tenía con exactitud, pero todos ya se imaginaban la realidad.

Nadie sabía nada sobre Ron, y mucho menos sobre Ginny. Lo único que intentaban era mantener la calma y rezar por que Molly saliera con vida.

HG

-Tranquila, solo fue el despegue- dijo Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano.

Se encontraban en el avión. Acababan de despegar. Ginny se había puesto nerviosa, nunca había viajado en un avión. Sentía una punzada en el pecho, pero considero que solo eran los nervios.

-Nunca he viajado en avión-

-Estoy aquí contigo amor… ya paso-

-Te amo Harry

-Yo también te amo Ginny

Ella sonrió y se acurruco en sus brazos.

Harry la abrazo y dio un suspiro de alivio.

HG

-Ya está todo cancelado- dijo Sirius

-¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?- dijo Lily indignada

-Esa no es la pregunta que deberíamos hacernos-dijo James

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lily, ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta que Harry no está enamorado de Hermione?

-Por dios…

-Tranquilos…

-Eso no es justificación para lo que hizo

-Nunca hable con él, nunca me cerciore que estuviera seguro del paso que iba dar- dijo James

-Lo que hizo fue una cobardía, pudo hablar con Hermione, pudo no hacerla pasar esta vergüenza.

-Tal vez si nos hubiéramos acercado a él… las cosas serian distintas

-Eso no lo justifica. El es un hombre hecho y derecho. Pudo hablar

-Creo que el simplemente quería cumplir con su palabras

-Tú siempre lo defiendes Sirius

-No es que lo defienda, estoy de acuerdo en que hizo las cosas mal. Pero… piensen… peor sería si se hubiera casado

-Nosotros no lo obligamos a nada… el decidió casarse con Hermione

-No digo que ustedes lo obligaran, pero siempre con sus sermones de la "palabra Potter"

-Lo que pasa aquí es que tú siempre le solapas todo

-Estas equivocada…

-Claro que si, tu siempre le pasas todo por alto

-Amor… tranquila

-No me pidas eso James... Sirius siempre ha dejado pasar muchas cosas

-Lily amor… Sirius no tiene la culpa de lo que Harry hizo

-Claro que si… estoy segura que el implanto esas inseguridades

-Esas inseguridades ya estaban en el- dijo Sirius indignado- Yo solo intentaba que no cometiera un error al casarse

-Ves… tú eras el que lo hizo dudar

-Lily… como tú misma lo dijiste. Nuestro hijo ya es un adulto. El decidió solo esto.

-Sirius lo sabía… sabia que Harry haría esto

-Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Jamás permitiría que hiciera esto.

-Amor… él se fue con esa chica- dijo James abrazándola- seamos sensatos. Es claro que está enamorado de ella

-No… el ama a Hermione. Es solo que Ginevra es atractiva y solo siente deseo

-Cuando Harry regrese el mismo nos dirá que es lo que siente por ella

-Espero que Hermione lo perdone

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos hombre

-El se dará cuenta que Ginevra es solo una aventura. Entonces… regresara con Hermione

-Te estás equivocando…- susurro Sirius

-No creo que esa chica lo perdone

-No será fácil… pero yo hablare con ella

-No creo que debas interferir

-Harry entenderá… Ginevra no es una buena mujer. Está claro que no respeto un noviazgo. Mucho menos una amistad

-También deberías considerar que Harry no respeto su propio noviazgo, menos la amistad de Ginny y Hermione

-Yo arreglare todo- dijo Lily dirigiéndose a su habitación

-Creo que ella no entiende que Harry no será feliz con Hermione-dijo Sirius

-Está dolida por la situación

-No sé donde tenía la cabeza Harry al hacer las cosas así

-Tú tenías razón…

-Yo no sabía que había alguien más. Solo… no lo veía feliz con esta boda

-Pues ahora sabemos que esto se debía al hecho que se enamoro de otra chica

-Si… está enamorado

-Mi hijo no sería capaz de hacer esto si no fuera por amor

-Lily tendrá que entenderlo

-Necesita tiempo… lo entenderá

-Te das cuenta… la chica es pelirroja

-Como Lily…

-¿Qué diablos les hacen las pelirrojas?

-No lo entenderías… tendrías que ser un Potter

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron hablando de otros temas.

HG

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y los Potter no sabían nada de Harry y Ginny…

-¿Debería al menos hablar y decir que está bien?-dijo Sirius

Ellos continuaban en el salón de los Potter mientras Lily está en su habitación.

-Lo hará… el no es así-

-Se que está bien… pero me sentiría mejor si llamara

Sonó el móvil de Sirius, el se apresuro a contestar.

-Bueno

-_Padrino… solo llamo para decirte que estoy bien_

-¿Dónde estás?-

James se encontraba pegado a la oreja de Sirius, tratando de escuchar la conversación.

-_estoy bien… estamos bien_

_-_¿Cuándo regresaran?

-_aun no lo sabemos… Por favor avísale a su familia de Ginny que está bien _

-Harry… espera

-_En este momento no quiero escuchar mas… cuando regresemos enfrentaremos lo que sea _

-Es que tienen que saber que…

Pero Harry había colgado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Solo me dijo que están bien… quiere que avisemos a los Wesley

-Le hubieras dicho que la señora se puso muy mal

-Eso intente… pero Harry me colgó

-Dios… si esa señora muere…

-Intentare llamarle

Sirius marco a Harry

-Lo ha apagado

-Solo espero que no esté cometiendo un error peor que casarse sin amor

Sirius suspiro

-Yo también amigo

-¿Saben algo de Harry?- dijo Lily entrando al salón.

-Acaba de llamar

-¿Por qué no me han llamado?

-Porque no nos dio tiempo de nada

-¿Qué les dijo?

-Solo dijo que estaban bien

-Pero… no intentaron decirle algo… tiene que volver enseguida

-Dijo que volverían después…

-Hay que averiguar a donde se fueron

-¿Que intentas hacer?- dijo James

-Iré por él. Lo traeré aquí y tendrá que cumplir con su palabra

-Por dios… ¿Qué no entiendes que es por esa estúpida promesa que las cosas llegaron a este extremo?- grito James

Lily miro a James sorprendida. James nunca le había gritado y sin duda su semblante era de furia total.

-Ahora lo único que haremos es esperar. El vendrá nos explicara. Y si ha decidido quedarse con esa chica. Lo respetaremos.

-Pero Hermione…

-A mi me importa más la felicidad de mi hijo. ¿A ti Lily? ¿Qué te importa más?

James la miro y salió del salón.

-Yo me iré a mi casa…- dijo Sirius

Lily no respondió. Estaba sumida en las palabras que le acababa de decir su marido.

HG

-Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos

Harry y Ginny se encontraban llegando a un hotel. Era muy lujoso.

Ginny miraba para todos lados asombrada por la decoración tan exquisita.

-Gracias… quisiéramos dos habitaciones- dijo Harry

-Enseguida señor

Ginny agradeció que Harry pidiera dos habitaciones. Ella no se entregaría a él hasta conseguir ser la señora Potter.

Ella no sabía si él estaba dispuesto a casarse. Pero tendría tiempo para convencerlo.

-¿A qué nombre?

-Harry Potter y Ginevra Wesley

-Muy bien…

El chico de recepción tecleo algunas cosas.

-Listo… Habitaciones 205 y 206

-Gracias

-El botones se hará cargo de su equipaje

-No tenemos equipaje. Así está bien

-Muy bien señor

Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny y caminaron hacia el ascensor.

-Estas muy callada- dijo Harry

Temía que ella se hubiera arrepentido.

-No imagine estar en un lugar así

Ella mentía. Por supuesto que imaginaba estar en un hotel de lujo a lado de Harry. Lo imaginaba desde que decidió que el seria su marido.

-Te acostumbraras… esto será tu vida de ahora en adelante

¿Por qué lo decía? ¿A caso él pensaba casarse con ella?

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Lo único que me importa es estar contigo. No me importa en donde.

Volvió a mentir. Agradecía que ahora lo amara, porque realmente no sabía que hubiera decidió si tuviera que elegir entre el amor y el dinero.

-Lo sé.

Salieron del ascensor tomados de la mano.

-Sera mejor que descansemos- dijo Harry

-Si

-Te veré mañana. Si necesitas algo… solo dime

-Si amor-

Ella lo beso nuevamente. Fue un beso tierno. No quería que el malinterpretara la situación.

Ambos sonrieron y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

HG

A pesar de que la sala del hospital estaba llena de gente pelirroja, el silencio era sepulcral.

-Familiares de Molly Wesley- dijo un medico

-Somos nosotros- dijo Arthur

Todos lo pelirrojos se acercaron al médico.

-La señora está muy delicada. Ha sufrido un infarto. – Se escucharon suspiros- Las próximas horas serán cruciales.

-Pero ella está bien

-Esperamos que responda a los medicamentos. Su corazón es fuerte. Les informare de algún cambio. Con permiso

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Jamás perdonare a Ginny por esto- dijo Percy

-¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?- dijo Bill

-Tranquilos hijos- dijo Arthur

-Papa… por su culpa mi madre está ahí dentro entre la vida y la muerte- dijo Charlie

-No es el momento para eso… su madre nos necesita unidos

-Tienes razón- dijo Fred

-Le he dejado cientos de mensajes a Ron-dijo George

-¿Dónde diablos estará?

-Ya sabemos que con Harry no esta

-Basta… ahora no sirve de nada esto- dijo el señor Wesley- Solo cuidaremos a su madre.

Todos asintieron y guardaron silencio.

HG

Ginny abrió los ojos. Le costó un poco enfocarse. Recordó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y sonrió.

Esa habitación era un sueño. Era muy lujosa y ella adoraba cada detalle.

Se levanto, se dirigió a la ducha. Al sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo, fue maravilloso. Se vistió con la ropa del día anterior, de nuevo sonrió. Harry le compraría todo nuevo.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella se apresuro a abrir.

Ahí frente a ella estaba Harry con su pantalón y camisa del día anterior.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry y la abrazo

-Buenos días

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Muy bien

-Ven… iremos a desayunar algo y después de compras

-Está bien

Ambos caminaron hacia el ascensor.

HG

-Buenos días señora Granger- dijo Luna

Luna se encontraba en la mansión Granger. Quería visitar a Hermione y ver como estaba.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Luna sabía que esto sería difícil. Después de todo fue ella quien dio la noticia sobre la fuga de Harry.

-Yo… solo quiero ver a Hermione

-Mi hija no esta

-Señora por favor… ella es mi amiga

-Te digo la verdad. No está aquí. No sé nada de ella desde ayer

-¿Cómo tomo la situación?

-No lo sé. No la he visto. Seguro que la vergüenza no la deja regresar

Luna escucho las palabras de la señora Granger. A ella no le importaba su hija. Solo el que dirán.

-Cuando regrese puede decirle que se comunique conmigo

-Claro que no. No soy recadera

-Está bien. Adiós señora

HG

-Es muy bonito todo- dijo Ginny

-Escoge o que quieras

-No quiero abusar

-En verdad que no hay problema amor

Ginny agacho la cabeza. Le encantaba toda la ropa de la tienda. Y se llevaría toda la que quisiera. Pero antes tenía que hacerle creer a Harry que no quería su dinero.

-No creo que sea correcto

Harry la miro con ternura y la abrazo.

-Tú solo toma lo que quieras. Escoge un bonito vestido, porque este día será especial.

Ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te lo diré. Es sorpresa- Ella sonrió- Tu escoge ese bonito vestido. Yo iré a arreglar unos asuntos

-¿Me dejaras sola?

-Solo será un momento. Regresare pronto

-Está bien. Pero no tardes. Te extrañare demasiado.

-No tardare

Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Ginny solo se enfoco en las miles de prendas que quería comprar.

HG

-Señor Wesley- dijo el medico

-¿Si?

-La señora Wesley está estable

Se escucharon suspiros de alivio.

-Gracias a dios

-Ella es fuerte y lo superara con los cuidados necesarios. Tiene que estar tranquila y seguir una dieta. Por supuesto también la controlaremos con medicamentos

-Sera como usted diga

-Bien

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Por el momento esta sedada. En un rato más podrá verla

-Gracias doctor

-No agradezca. Es mi trabajo.

HG

La mañana había pasado demasiado rápido. Ginny se encontraba arreglándose en su habitación.

Harry le había dicho que le daría una sorpresa. Escogió un vestido color crema, era hasta el cuello y sin mangas. La espalda estaba descubierta. Era entallado hasta la cintura y la caída tenia vuelo.

Llevaba el cabello suelto con las puntas rizadas. Sus zapatillas eran del color del vestido y eran muy altas.

Escucho que tocaron la puerta. Se apresuro a abrir.

-Te ves hermosa…- dijo Harry mirándola embobado

-Gracias- dijo ella y se dio una vuelta para mostrarle el vestido

-Vamos… está todo listo

Ella tomo su mano y asintió.

Dos horas después habían cenado en el restaurante del hotel. Estaban en el postre.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines?- dijo Harry

-Me encantaría

Caminaron de la mano hacia los jardines.

-Son hermosos…- dijo ella

-Me alegra que te gusten

-Esto solo es hermoso porque estás aquí conmigo

-Ginny… no se que pasara cuando regresemos… pero sé que te amo y que quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre. –

El se arrodillo y saco una cajita negra.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo Harry mostrándole un precioso y costoso anillo

Ginny dio un grito de emoción.

-Si... si quiero

El sonrió. Puso el anillo en su dedo. Se levanto y la beso.

-Está todo listo- dijo Harry

-No entiendo…

Harry la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia una parte más alejada del jardín.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos. El jardín estaba decorado con velas y luces. Había varias personas ahí.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el hecho de que frente a ella se encontraba una mesa. Y un juez esperándolos.

-¿Te casarías conmigo ahora mismo?

* * *

**NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR...**

**NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA...**


	20. Chapter 20 L a noche especial

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS. SE QUE ES UN POCO TARDE... PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO. EN COMPENSACION ESTA UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES.**

**RESPECTO A SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BRENDA GINMIONNA MALFOY. NO ME MATES POR FAVOR... RECUERDA QUE SI ME MATAS NO PODRE TERMINAR LA HISTORIA. JAJAJA. DISCULPA POR TENERTE ASI... ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE.. **

**NEYSHMARIE. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE. Y SI... ES UNA GINNY DIFERENTE. Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR QUE ACTUALIZO CADA SEMANA.**

**BELL. NO PUEDO CONTESTAR A TUS PREGUNTAS. AUNQUE TAL VEZ RON TE LAS ACLARE. SOLO ESTATE ATENTA EN LOS CAPITULOS. GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**TATI. QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCANTO EL CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE IGUAL. Y NO TE PREOCUPES NO MORIRAS... JAJAJA NO LO ABANDONARE.**

**POTTERDEEN. LO SIENTO... NO PUEDO RESPONDER A TUS PREGUNTAS. SOLO TE PIDO QUE SIGAS LOS CAPITULOS Y AHI LAS OBTENDRAS. PROMETO ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA SIN FALTA. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.**

**LOS DEJO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME INSPIRAN A ESCRIBIR MAS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19 La noche especial**

Ginny esperaba tener que usar todas sus armas para lograr que Harry la hiciera su esposa. Planeaba tener que usar algunas tácticas un poco subidas de 19 La noche especial

Claro que le agradaba la idea de que él le pidiera matrimonio. Después de todo ¿Quién le diría que no a un hombre como él? El hecho era que realmente la sorprendió.

Esa demostración solo le decía que Harry Potter estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. No era que no le creyera cuando él le decía TE AMO. Si no que más bien paso por su mente el término PASIÓN y DESEO.

No pensaría en las futuras explicaciones que tendría que dar. Solo se dedicaría a vivir…

HG

Harry la miraba intensamente con la caja negra, donde contenía un anillo precioso.

-Si… Si quiero casarme contigo…. Ahora mismo.

El sonrió ampliamente, mientras le deslizaba el anillo en su dedo.

La abrazo de la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire.

-Te amo… te amo… te amo- susurraba Harry en su oído

-Yo también te amo…

-Bien… vamos- Harry la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia el juez

HG

Arthur miraba a su esposa. Era difícil suprimir el dolor que sentía al mirarla en esa cama de hospital y además con esas cosas en su pecho.

Molly se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Hola mi amor- dijo Arthur

-Arthur…-susurro en voz baja

-Tranquila, todo está bien

Molly miraba para todos lados desconcertada.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

-Tranquilízate… estamos en el hospital. Has sufrido un infarto. Estas mejor… todo ha pasado

Molly se tranquilizo un poco. Pero a los pocos segundos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ginny… Oh por dios

-Tranquila… Ella… está bien

-Lo que hizo… ella se fue con…

-Ella ha llamado… -

Arthur mintió. Realmente quería tranquilizar a Molly. Sirius Black había llamado informándoles que ella y Harry estaban bien.

-Es mentira… verdad que esto solo es un malentendido

-Escúchame Molly… tienes que tranquilizarte. Tu corazón esta delicado. Tenemos más hijos y nietos que te necesitan. No puedes dejar que esto te sobrepase. Yo te amo… Yo te necesito.

Lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Molly. Pero se tranquilizo

-Me… tranquilizare

-Eso está mejor

-Ella si se fue con el

-Sí. Están bien… pero están juntos

-¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a Hermione?

-No lo se

-Ellas que eran como hermanas

-Tal vez tenernos que escuchar a Ginny

-Todo esto lo hizo por dinero…

-No creo que Ginny lo hiciera por eso

-Nuestra Ginny ya no es la misma. Ella ha cambiado. Yo lo presentía… pero jamás me imagine que ella pudiera hacer esto…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por que varias veces hable con ella

-Creíste que ella te contaría antes de hacer algo

-Jamás creí que se atrevería a quitarle el novio a su mejor amiga.

-No sé qué pensar… no puedo creer que Ginny no recordar a los valores que le inculcamos

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer

-No dijo cuándo iba a regresar

Molly sollozo más fuerte…

-Tranquila… ahora solo nos preocuparemos por tu salud

-¿Ron? ¿Dónde esa?

-El… el fue a checar unos asuntos de su trabajo.

Volvió a mentir. No podía decirle que Ron tampoco aparecía. Era demasiado para Molly.

-Quiero ver a todos mis hijos

-En cuanto lo autorice el médico.

-Bien…

-Ahora descansa.

Molly asintió… estaba más tranquila. Pero eso no quería decir que le dejara de doler las acciones de su hija.

HG

Estaba nerviosa. Realmente nerviosa.

Después de la pequeña ceremonia donde se casaron por el civil, Harry la llevo a un restaurante. En donde ya tenía preparada una gran velada.

Cenaron y bailaron algunas canciones muy románticas. En muchas ocasiones su ahora esposo le tarareaba la melodía al oído.

Después de pocas horas decidieron subir a su habitación. Y de nuevo Ginny se sorprendió.

La habitación era la suite matrimonial y se encontraba decorada con velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosas.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Es hermoso

-Te amo. Me siento muy feliz. Por fin eres mi esposa, por fin te tengo aquí a mi lado.

-Yo he soñado con esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Te amo tanto.

Harry la beso tiernamente y la abrazo fuertemente hacia él.

Ginny sintió las manos de Harry en su cintura y se tenso.

A su mente vinieron las imágenes de su primera relación sexual con Michael. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

Harry continúo besándola. Sus labios recorrieron sus mejillas y continuaron hacia su cuello. Harry sintió la tensión en Ginny.

-¿Estas bien?

Ginny cerró sus ojos.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Nada

Ginny agacho la cabeza.

Harry la miro desconcertado. La tomo de la cara y se la levanto.

-¿Eres virgen?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Que te ocurre?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Soy tu marido. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ginny podía contarle todo. Sabía que algún día tendría que decírselo. Pero no deseaba esa noche echar a perder todo.

-Lo sé. Y te lo contare. Pero no quiero echar a perder esta noche.

Harry se pegunto en ese momento. ¿Por qué situación habría pasado ella? No quería imaginarse que tal vez alguien pudo obligarla a tener relaciones íntimas.

-Está bien. Pero si tú no quieres no pasara nada... no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras.

-Yo quiero hacerlo...

-¿Estas segura?

-Si... yo quiero estar contigo, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Harry la abrazo hacia su cuerpo. Hundió su nariz en su cabello.

-Pero... solo te pido que seas...

-Seré suave... no te lastimare

Harry la beso tiernamente. Ella le correspondió. Ambos se separaron. Ginny lo miro a los ojos y supo que el jamás le haría lo mismo que Michael. Harry de verdad la amaba.

-Te amo Harry

-Yo también te amo Ginny

Ella comenzó a besarlo nuevamente. El de nuevo la abrazo. El beso fue más intenso. Harry le beso la cara y nuevamente beso su cuello.

Ginny suspiro. Sintió las manos de Harry haciéndole círculos en su cintura. Ginny suspiro.

Harry bajo sus manos hacia el trasero de ella. Y le dio caricias en círculo. Ginny sintió el miembro de Harry en su vientre.

Harry busco el cierre del vestido de Ginny. Lo encontró y comenzó a bajarlo. Se deleito con la piel blanca que quedaba al descubierto.

Ginny se encogió cuando el vestido cayó al suelo. Se sonrojo...

Harry la miraba embobado. Ella solo llevaba una tanga de encaje y no llevaba sostén.

-Eres hermosa. Soy muy afortunado por tenerte

Ella se sonrojo aun más.

Recordó nuevamente a Michael. Definitivamente él la había marcado. Sus inseguridades eran demasiadas.

Después sintió como Harry le acariciaba sus pechos. Sus manos eran suaves y las acaricias eran en círculos.

A su mente llegaron todas las razones por las cuales Harry era diferente. Harry dejo a Hermione por ella. Harry enfrentaría a toda su familia por ella. Y lo más importante Harry se caso con ella.

Decidió dejar sus miedos a un lado. Michael no se merecía ni un solo pensamiento más de parte de ella.

Llevo sus manos a la camisa de Harry. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones. Acaricio el pecho de él. Llevo sus manos a sus hombros y la camisa cayó al piso.

Ginny se deleito con el pecho desnudo y bien trabajado.

\- Yo también soy afortunada

El llevo su boca a los pechos de Ginny. Con su lengua acaricio sus pezones erectos. Ginny gemía mas fuete y constantemente.

Ella dirigió sus manos hacia el cinturón se Harry y lo desabrocho. De un jalón lo saco de la cintura de él.

Harry bajos sus manos por su vientre. Después dirigió a Ginny lentamente hacia la cama. Ella se dejo llevar. Se recostó en la cama y Harry se acomodo entente a lado de ella.

Continúo con las carias. Pero esta vez en sus caderas. Metió las manos por debajo de la tanga y dirigió sus dedos hacia la intimidad de Ginny.

Ginny sintió los dedos masajear su centro de placer y soltó un grito.

Harry le besaba al mismo tiempo los pechos, mientras Ginny apretaba las sabanas con sus manos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta

Harry continúo con las caricias. Aumento el ritmo de sus dedos. Sintió como las paredes íntimas de Ginny comenzaban a contraerse.

Ginny sintió un calor alojarse en su vientre bajo. Era un calor desconocido para ella. Pero se sentía maravilloso.

Harry continúo con las caricias...

El calor en su vientre subía y subía.

Las carias iban más rápido.

Entonces el calor exploto y Ginny soltó un gemido alto.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Ginny cuando su respiración se tranquilizo.

-¿Nunca habías sentido algo así?

-No

-Ya... entiendo

Harry se pregunto con qué clase de hombre Ginny había tenido relaciones con anterioridad, porque estaba claro que ella jamás había sentido un orgasmo.

-Yo quiero que tu también sientas lo mismo

-Lo sentiré

Ginny se incorporo y rápidamente se deslizo de la ropa que Harry traía puesta.

Llevo sus manos hacia el miembro de Harry con gran temor.

Harry miro como las manos de Ginny temblaban. Tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas las detuvo.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Ya te dije que quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo

-Iremos poco a poco. Ahora solo quiero estar dentro de ti.

-Pero...

-Te hare el amor muchísimas veces más. Tenemos mucho tiempo para que hagas eso.

-Está bien...

-Quiero que estés segura de ti misma

Ginny se sintió agradecida por su comprensión.

-Gracias...

-Te amo

Harry nuevamente la beso y acaricio sus pechos. Quería que ella sintiera deseos de tenerlo dentro.

Ginny se dejo acariciar y besar. Harry poco a poco se acomodo entre las piernas de Ginny.

-Te prometo que lo disfrutaras

Ella sólo asintió.

Harry acomodo su miembro en su entrada. Y poco a poco comenzó a entrar.

Ginny no sintió dolor. Tal vez era porque no era su primera vez o tal vez era el hecho de que Harry era cuidadoso.

\- comenzare a moverme

\- Hazlo

Harry comenzó a moverse y Ginny cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que él le proporcionaba.

Harry continuó con los movimientos y llevo sus labios a los de ella. La besaba con pasión.

Ginny le correspondía ahogando sus gemidos en sus labios.

Harry se movía adentro... afuera... adentro... afuera.

Ginny gemía fuertemente...

Harry suspiraba por cada movimiento que hacía.

De pronto Ginny enredo las piernas entre las de Harry y comenzó a mover las caderas hacia las de Harry.

-Oh, sí amor... eso es... así- le decía Harry al oído.

Ginny continuaba con el movimiento. Harry acelero las embestidas.

Ginny sintió nuevamente esa explosión. Pero esta vez era con más intensidad.

Harry se tenso. Hundió la cara en el cuello de Ginny y dio un gemido ronco.

Terminaron con sus reparaciones agitadas.

-Eso fue genial... - susurro Ginny

-Sí. Fue especial

Harry junto su frente con la de ella. Le dio pequeñas caricias con su nariz.

-Tú... tú ya lo habías hecho antes

-Si...

-¿Muchas veces?

-Bueno... si algunas...

-Y todas esas veces... ¿Fueron especiales?

-No... El amor cuenta demasiado para sentir aun más. No solo el placer físico... también en el corazón.

Ginny sonrió. Harry tenía toda la razón, definitivamente Harry había superado por mucho su encuentro con Michael.

-Es verdad...tú y yo nos amamos...

\- Si muchísimo

Se dieron un beso tierno en los labios.

Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a pesar. Harry la miro. Se acomodo a un lado de ella y la abrazo hacia su cuerpo.

-Descansa...

-Tú también descansa... esposo mío

-Te amo... señora Potter

Ginny sonrió y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez se sentía completa...

HG

-Creo que todos deberíamos hablarlo- dijo Bill

Todos los hijos Wesley estaban en la sala de espera. Arthur se encontraba con Molly en su habitación. Claro que Ron aun no aparecía.

-Papa no aceptara- dijo Charlie

-En este momento solo pensaremos en mama- dijo uno de los gemelos

-Ginny actuó mal, es por ella que mama está en esa situación. No es buena para su salud

-George tiene razón. Al menos cuenten conmigo. Yo no permitiré que Ginny se acerque a nuestra madre- dijo Percy

-Le dará más mortificaciones

-Claro siempre y cuando regrese

-Regresara. ¿Crees que ese tal Harry la tomara enserio?

-Solo quiero que mama este bien.

-Bien… a pesar de papa… ya está decidido.

-Mantendremos a Ginny lejos de mi mama.

-Sera por su bien.

Todos los pelirrojos asintieron. Ellos solo querían que Molly se recuperara y están seguros que cerca de Ginny no lo lograría.

HG

-¿Aun no sabes nada de Harry?- dijo Lily a James

James Potter acababa de llegar de su trabajo.

-No, parece que no se ha vuelto a comunicar

-¿Cuánto más tardara en cansarse de esa mujer?

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de ese tema

Ella solo agacho la cabeza.

-Aun no me acostumbro…

-Si Harry te escucha hablar así… no te lo permitirá

-Ella no es importante en su vida

-Por dios… ¿En verdad crees que no es importante?

-Al menos no más que su madre

-No. No. No permitiré que chantajees a mi hijo

-No es lo que quiero. Pero esa mujer no es para Harry

-Creí que te llevabas muy bien con ella

-Ella traiciono a Hermione, su mejor amiga

-Harry también la traiciono

-Sí. Pero el es mi hijo

-Aun tienes esperanzas en esa relación

-Primero… esperare que él nos explique

-Me parece una buena idea y ya veremos…

-Bien… ¿Estas seguro que Sirius no sabe nada?

-Segurísimo… Sirius no lo ocultaría

-Esperaremos a que él se comunique…

HG

Era más de medio día. Harry comenzaba a despertarse. Miro a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y sonrió.

Había hecho lo correcto, aunque sabía que no de la mejor manera. Pero se caso con la mujer correcta. Amaba a esa mujer profundamente y estaba decidido a hacerla muy feliz.

Beso tiernamente su nariz y comenzó a acariciar sus brazos. Ella se removió ante las caricias.

-Buenos días Señora Potter

Ginny sonrió al escuchar como la había llamado.

-Buenos días amor

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Dormí de maravilla. Contigo me siento completa.

-Eso me alegra. Yo también siento lo mismo

-Es mejor que nos demos una ducha-

Ella comenzó a levantarse pero Harry la tomo de la cintura y la volvió a recostar.

-Antes de la ducha… deberíamos hacer algo más

Harry en un movimiento estuvo arriba de ella. Ginny abrió sus piernas de manera instintiva.

-¿Qué se te ocurre hacer?

-No te lo diré. Te lo demostrare

La beso de manera pasional y comenzó con las carias con sus manos en todo el cuerpo de su esposa.

Recorrió todo su cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios. Ginny exploro cada centímetro del cuerpo de su marido.

Por fin había logrado sacar a Michael Corner de su mente y pensaba aprovechar cada momento que Harry le brindara.

Harry besaba sus pechos y Ginny arqueaba su espalda.

-Te necesito…- gimió Ginny

-¿Cómo me necesitas?

-Adentro de mí…

-¿Estas segura?- dijo de manera juguetona

-Si… si... muy segura… muéstrame mas cosas que puedes hacerme sentir

Harry se éxito con el comentario de Ginny. Dirigió su miembro a su entrada y la penetro de una sola estocada. Ella soltó un grito…

Harry comenzó con los movimientos. Pero a diferencia de la noche anterior arremetía hacia ella con fuerza.

-Oh… si… así… mi amor- gemía Ginny

Harry cerró los ojos ante el placer de sentir a Ginny

Ginny movía sus caderas contra las de Harry.

Los movimientos aumentaron, los gemidos aumentaron, las sensaciones aumentaron aun más.

Ambos explotaron con gemidos que sonaron en la habitación.

Harry se acomodo a lado de su esposa y ambos esperaron a que sus respiraciones de normalizaran.

-Me encanta escuchar como gimes- dijo Harry

-Es lo que tú me haces…

El sonrió y la abrazo.

-Vamos a ducharnos. Después iremos a desayunar

-No. Pide servicio a la habitación

-¿Estas cansada?

-No. Pero no quiero salir de aquí

-¿Qué es lo que insinúas?- dijo Harry juguetonamente

-No insinuó nada. Quiero que me hagas el amor todo el día y la noche

Harry sonrió y nuevamente la beso.

-Esa idea me encanta y… me éxito

Ginny sintió nuevamente el miembro crecer de su marido.

-Dijiste que nos ducharíamos

-Podríamos hacer el amor en la ducha

-Pues ¿Qué esperamos?

Harry la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigieron al baño entre risas y caricias.

HG

Todos los Wesley se encontraban en la sala de espera. Arthur acababa de salir de la habitación de Molly y les explicaba cómo se encontraba ella.

-Sí, está mucho mejor. Ella les manda saludos a todos- dijo Arthur

-¿De verdad que está bien?

-Sí, solo un poco cansada

-Espero que pronto nos dejen verla

-Por ahora solo la veré yo, el médico dice que no es bueno que se fatigue

-Yo me conformo con saber que está bien

De pronto…

-CHICOS COMO ESTA MAMA-dijo un Ron aun más rojo de tanto correr

Todos los pelirrojos voltearon a verlo.

Ron traía puesta la misma ropa que llevaba el día de la boda. Solo que traía la camisa por fuera del pantalón y el saco en la mano.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- dijeron los gemelos

Ron se puso aun mas rojo y no contesto la pregunta…

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA...**


	21. Chapter 21 LA LUNA DE MIEL

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE. **

**SE LES HARA EXTRAÑO QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO HOY Y A ESTA HORA. PERO LO ACABO DE TERMINAR Y BUENO YA LO ESTOY SUBIENDO.**

**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR LEERME Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS. SE QUE ESTAN INTRIGADOS POR RON Y HERMAIONE. LES HE DEJADO UNA PISTA EN ESTE CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE SE DEN CUENTA DE QUE LES HABLO.**

**SIN MAS LOS DEJO DISFRUTAR.**

* * *

Capitulo 20 La luna de miel

Ron Wesley estaba en silencio. No sabía cómo responder a la simple pregunta que le habían hecho. Definitivamente no podía responder.

-Contesta carajo-grito Bill

Ron simplemente continuo callado.

-Eso no es lo importante- dijo Arthur- tu madre ha preguntado por ti

-¿Cómo esta ella?- dijo Ron

-Ella está mejor…

-Ha sufrido un infarto. Pudo morir y tú no estabas aquí- grito Percy

-GINNY Y TU SON UNOS INCONCIENTES

-SILENCIO. Este no es el lugar ni el momento para esto- dijo señor Wesley

-mama se está recuperando. Pero quiere vernos a todos

Ron asintió. No vio a Ginny con sus hermanos, pero no quiso preguntar. Lo más seguro es que estuviera en la habitación de su madre.

HG

-Vaya… hasta que te dignas a aparecer- dijo la señora Granger

Hermione entro apresurada a la mansión Granger. No podía creer que su vida había cambiado en tan solo unos pocos días.

Se suponía que ella tendría que estar en estos momentos con Harry. Pero las cosas no eran así y ahora estaba decidida a tomar sus cosas e irse de lado de sus padres que tanto la despreciaban.

-Contesta. ¿Dónde te metiste?

Hermione corrió a su habitación sin prestar atención a los gritos de su madre.

-Supongo que la vergüenza no te dejaba salir. Pero claro mientras tú metías la cabeza debajo de la tierra, tu padre y yo nos quedamos aquí aguantando las burlas de la gente.

-Podrías dejar de decir estupideces- dijo Hermione sacando una maleta y comenzando a meter sus cosas rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me largo de aquí

-¿Qué? Pero ¿estás loca?

-Nunca he estado más cuerda. No quiero seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ustedes

-Pero… la gente hablara… todos…

-Me importa un carajo lo que diga la gente

-No te irás…

La señora Granger comenzó a quitarle las cosas para intentar detenerla.

-No te atrevas a detenerme-

Hermione la miro furiosa y su madre retrocedió.

-Sabes lo que sentí en esa iglesia cuando me entero que Harry se escapo con esa mujer…

Hermione se detuvo en seco… miro a su madre desconcertada.

-¿Qué mujer?

-Oh, Creí que sabias todo y por eso no aparecías

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Hay hijita… yo te avise… esa chica no era buena para ti

-Deja de decir tonterías y dime que pasa

-Dime algo antes… ¿Por qué no llegaste a la iglesia?

Hermione no contesto. Comenzó a caminar por su habitación de manera nerviosa…

-Harry le pidió a Ron que no dejara que llegara a la iglesia.

-Pero… ¿no le explico la razón?

-No. Y no he hablado con él.

-Eso explica tu cara de desconcierto…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-¿Por qué crees que Harry no llego a la iglesia?

-Supongo que tuvo un percance. Ron me aseguro que él y su familia estaban bien.

-Claro un percance…

-Habla de una maldita vez

-Fue lo más humillante de toda mi vida…

-¿Sabes qué? No me digas nada, iré a ver a Harry y el mismo me lo explicara

Hermione cerró su maleta y camino a prisa hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Harry no se encuentra en su casa…

-Ya… lo esperare hasta que regrese

-No tiene fecha de regreso… según se está de viaje

Hermione se detuvo y miro a su madre.

-¿Se fue de viaje sin avisarme?- se pregunto mas para sí misma

-Hijita mía… ahora es cuando me escucharas. Sabrás que todo lo que te dije era verdad

Hermione suspiro.

-No haces más que solo decir tonterías

Continúo caminando, bajo las escaleras. Cuando iba por la mitad su madre la detuvo…

-Harry se fugo el día de tu boda con la zorra de tu amiga

Hermione volteo a mirarla.

-No puedo creer que inventes esas cosas

-No estoy inventando nada. Es verdad… es por eso que no llego a la iglesia

-ERES UNA VIBORA VENENOSA. GINNY JAMAS ME HARIA ALGO ASI

-NO TEMIENTO… LA MADRE DE ESA ZORRA CASI SE MUERE.

-¿DE QUE HABLAS?

-ESA MUJER SE PUSO MAL… POR CULPA DE ESA WESLEY. TODO ERA UN CAOS

-No es verdad…- susurro Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sí lo es. Los dos te estuvieron mintiendo. Seguro que eran amantes

-Es mentira. ES MENTIRA...

-Harry se cansara de ella y regresara. Podremos preparar la boda nuevamente…

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

Hermione salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

HG

Ron se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital. Acompañaba a su hermano Charlie. Ambos comían un sándwich.

-¿No me dirás en donde te metiste?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso...

-Lo último que supimos de ti es que estabas con Harry

-Si

-¿Y…?

-El me llamo, me dijo que no iba a llegar a la iglesia. Me pidió que no dejara que Hermione llegara…

-¿Fue por ti que ella nunca llego?

-Si…

-Menos mal que Harry pensó en eso…

-¿Qué pasa?

Charlie suspiro

-Supongo que no has hablado con el

-No. En realidad no lo he visto

-¿Tampoco sabes las razones que tuvo por no llegar a la iglesia?

-No me lo dijo. Todo fue demasiado rápido

-Pues… Harry se escapo con otra chica

Ron puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Queee?

-Sí, el se fugo. Simplemente no llego nunca

-Espera... espera ¿Estas seguro?

-Sí, el mismo llamo después. Dijo que estaban bien.

-¿Dejo a Hermione plantada?

-Si… parece ser que si

-Es un hijo de puta…

-Hay algo más…

-¿Qué mas hay?

-La mujer con la que se escapo Harry es… Ginny

Ron se puso rojo de las orejas.

-¿QUE DIABLOS? ESO NO PUEDE SER

-Es la verdad. Nosotros tampoco podíamos creerlo

-Pero… Ginny se encuentra en la habitación con mama

-Claro que no. Ella está descansando sola

-Yo asumí que se encontraba con ella

-Pues no… ella esta quien sabe donde con Harry

-¿COMO PUDIERON? ¿COMO PUDO METERSE CON MI HERMANA?

-Tranquilízate, nosotros también reaccionamos igual

-No me lo puedo creer… pero lo encontrare y le daré la golpiza de su vida

-No tiene caso que hagas eso

-El sedujo a nuestra hermanita

-Ambos se fugaron. El no la obligo

-Ginny traiciono la amistad de Hermione

-Tal parece que eso hizo

Ron bufo ante la idea de Harry y Ginny juntos. Aunque en el fondo… muy en el fondo sabia que eso no le molestaba del todo.

HG

-¿ES VERDAD?-grito Hermione entrando a la mansión Potter

-Hermione… hija- dijo Lily

-CONTESTAME… ¿ES VERDAD QUE HARRY ME DEJO PLANTADA POR GINNY?

Lily la miro con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se soltó llorando más fuerte. Se dejo caer en el suelo.

Lily corrió a abrazarla.

-Lo siento… lo siento

-ME ENGAÑARON TODO EL TIEMPO

-Harry regresara arrepentido…

-DE QUE ME SIRVE ESO. GINNY ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA

-Ella no merece tu amistad…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué permitió que llegáramos hasta este día?

-No lo sé…

-¿Por qué precisamente con mi amiga?

-El solo está confundido…

-¿QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR?

-Ellos regresaran. El se cansara de ella…

-A caso… piensas que él y yo tendremos una posibilidad

-Por supuesto que si… ustedes se aman

Hermione permaneció unos segundos en silesio.

-No es posible…

-Pero… el te pedirá perdón… después podrán ser felices

-Claro que no. Yo nunca olvidare lo que me hizo.

-No permitas que esa mujer se salga con la suya…

-No seré de esas mujeres que mendigan amor…

-No puedes permitir que ella se quede con el

Hermione miro a Lily unos momentos y entonces le contesto

-Creo que realmente quieres que ellos estén separados… no trates de utilizarme a mí para eso

Lily la miro desconcertada.

-Harry se fue con ella porque la ama… está más que claro. Yo no me meteré entre ellos

-GINNY SE METIO ENTRE USTEDES

-No lo hare Lily… lo siento pero eso no va conmigo

Hermione salió de la mansión Potter con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella no podía creer que Ginny la traicionara de esa manera. ¿Cuánto tiempo la estuvieron engañando y ella no se dio cuenta?

Definitivamente lo que más le dolía era esa falsa amistad que Ginny le ofreció.

HG

Los días pasaban, el tiempo aunque Harry y Ginny quisieran que se detuviera, no era así. Habían vivido unos días de felicidad. Se entregaban a cada momento en cuerpo y alma.

No paraban de hacer el amor en cualquier lugar que se les permitiera.

Por su parte Ginny había superado totalmente el episodio con Michael Corner, ahora descubría que cada vez que hacía el amor con Harry era mejor que la anterior. Se empezaba a desenvolver completamente con él y eso les gustaba a ambos.

Aunque no había contado nada a Harry sobre su anterior noviazgo. El no había preguntado y ella no había sacado el tema.

HG

-Soy muy feliz a tu lado

Ginny abrazo por el cuello a Harry mientras él la estrechaba de la cintura.

-Yo también soy muy feliz contigo

-Me gusta mucho este lugar

Claro que le gustaba el lugar a ella, de hecho todos los lugares a los cuales había asistido en los últimos días le gustaban. El motivo… simple. Los lugares eran elegantes y lujosos.

Ginny amaba a Harry, de eso estaba segura… pero también amaba su dinero.

-A mí también me gusta… por eso te traje

-Quiero algo de beber

-Espérame aquí… iré por nuestras bebidas

-No tardes…

Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se dirigió a la barra.

Pasaron unos minutos y su marido no regresaba. Tal parecía que la barra estaba atascada de gente. ¿Por qué no había meseros en este lugar? Ahora el bar ya no le gustaba tanto.

-Hola

Ginny miro al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Era guapo… pero no tanto como Harry.

-¿Quién es usted?

-He mirado por todo el bar… eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto

-¿Gracias?

-Te invito una copa

-No estoy interesada

-Podríamos pasarla bien…

-Estoy acompañada

-Lo sé, espere varios minutos para que el por fin se fuera

-Entonces… sabe que no me interesa

-Vamos… te aseguro que conmigo la pasaras mejor

Ginny lo miro. Definitivamente este hombre no le daba buena espina.

-¿Thomas?-dijo Harry acercándose a su esposa

-Harry Potter, que gusto encontrarte

-Tanto tiempo…

-Estaba conversando con tu acompañante

Ginny se puso roja.

-Ella es mi esposa Ginevra Potter

Thomas los miro a ambos y por primera vez visualizo sus anillos de bodas.

-¿Casados?

-Sí, estamos de luna de miel

-Me imagino la euforia de Lily

Harry solo asintió.

-Los dejo disfrutar…

-No… tomate algo con nosotros

-Tal vez a tu esposa le incomode

-Claro que no… ¿verdad amor?

-No. En absoluto- contesto Ginny

Ellos continuaron hablando y compartiendo varias anécdotas. Tal parecía que se conocían desde hace varios años. Ginny estaba nerviosa, ese hombre cada vez que Harry se levantaba por más tragos se le insinuaba y no conforme con eso la miraba de una manera que realmente la incomodaba.

Como ahora mismo que Harry se levando al baño.

-Así que estas casada

Ginny no le respondió solo miro hacia otro lado.

-Te aburrirás con el

-No sé qué es lo que quieres o que pretendes, pero te voy a pedir que dejes de hacer estos comentarios. Amo a mi marido y no me interesa ningún otro hombre.

-El será responsable y caballeroso o claro… muy trabajador.

-Eso son virtudes

-Depende como lo mires. Yo podría mostrarte muchas más cosas. Podríamos viajar por el mundo.

-Harry también me llevara a viajar

-¿Crees que tendrá tiempo? Su trabajo lo es todo

-No discutiré estos temas contigo

-Los llevo observando desde hace dos días

Ginny lo miro de manera furiosa.

-¿Nos has vigilado?

-Sí. Realmente cuando te vi, te quise para mí

-Eres de esos hombres que creen que conseguirán todo

-Piénsalo como quieras. Yo siempre tengo lo que quiero y te quiero a ti.

-He regresado…

-Harry… amor, me siento cansada

-Entonces nos retiraremos

-Por mí no se preocupen… disfruten de su luna de miel

-Gracias

-Espero verlos pronto- dijo Thomas dirigiéndole una mirada a Ginny

HG

-Por fin en casa- dijo Molly

Ese día la habían dado de alta en el hospital. Todos sus hijos acudieron por ella. Era realmente reconfortante tenerlos a todos apoyándola. Aunque la tristeza por su única hija no se le pasaría nunca.

-Aquí estarás mejor- dijo Arthur

-Te consentiremos- dijeron los gemelos

-Muchas gracias chicos

-No tienes que hacer nada. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo- dijo Ron

-Pero tú te acabas de mudar

-No te preocupes, diario vendré a verte

-Te cuidaremos- dijo Bill

-Solo falta Ginny- dijo Molly con tristeza

-No pienses en ella. Eso se resolverá con el tiempo- dijo su esposo

-Está bien… solo me preocupare por recuperarme

-Eso está mejor

HG

Ginny se encontraba abrazada a su esposo. Habían hecho el amor una vez más y ahora solo se dedicaban a acariciarse.

-¿De dónde conoces a ese hombre?

-¿Deán?

-El hombre que llamaste Thomas

-Sí, es Deán Thomas

-No me agrado

-Suele causar esa sensación de desagrado

-¿Es tu amigo?

-Digamos que un conocido. Mis padres eran compañeros de los suyos en la universidad

-Se conocen de toda la vida

-A si es.

-Ellos… ellos ¿estaban invitados a la boda?

-No sé. Viven aquí. Realmente no sé nada de la boda con Hermione

-Lo sé. Ella me lo dijo

-No sigamos hablando de ese tema. Mejor hagamos cosas más placenteras…

-¿Otra vez?- dijo ella sorprendida

-Señora Potter otra vez…

-¿A caso no te cansas?

-Jamás… nunca tengo suficiente de ti

Ambos se entregaron nuevamente en cuerpo y alma.

HG

Un mes después…

Molly estaba recuperándose totalmente, aunque tenía que tener una dieta estricta, tenía que tomar medicamente. Pero la tristeza que sentía por Ginny no era algo que se curaba.

Sirius se había comunicado con ellos un par de veces, Harry le había enviado mensajes diciéndole que se encontraban bien. Ginny no se había comunicado con ellos.

Realmente esperaba que al menos el dinero hiciera feliz a su hija, aunque sabía que la vida todo cobrara y sin duda Ginny tendría que pagar por su ambición.

Lo más doloroso era ver como sus hijos no perdonaban a Ginny, todos argumentaban que el infarto que le dio era consecuencia de las irresponsabilidades de su hija. Ellos no querían que la volviera a ver.

Molly realmente quería una explicación, tal vez… solo tal vez Ginny no fuera tan culpable como parecía.

Ron está muy molesto por la situación que Vivian su hermana y Harry. Era injusto lo que le hicieron a Hermione. Tal vez no era la mejor persona para juzgarlos pero Ginny era su hermana y le dolía. No quería que Harry la tomara como un juego.

Ellos regresarían algún día. ¿Qué tal y Harry la dejaba? ¿Tal vez solo era un pasatiempo? No, el no podía aceptar así de fácil que Harry estuviera con su hermana.

Hermione no podía creer lo ocurrido. Ellos la habían traicionado, habían jugado con ella, le dieron una puñalada. Por dios… confiaba en ellos. ¿Cómo pudieron verle la cara de esa manera?

El hecho de no casarse fue lo mejor. Estaba segura que con el tiempo ese matrimonio hubiera llegado a un divorcio.

Lo mejor de esto era que ya no vivía con sus padres, ahora se mantenía de la herencia de sus abuelos. Era mejor así, no quería esa mala vibra que ellos siempre le daban.

Para Lily y James la espera era larga, si no fuera por los mensajes de Harry se hubieran vuelto locos. No sabían dónde se encontraba. Pero al menos sabían que estaba bien.

Lily continuaba molesta con Ginny, en realidad le dejaba toda la culpa a ella. Y todavía guardaba la esperanza que Hermione y su hijo regresaran.

Para Ginny estas semanas fueron un verdadero sueño, la vida a lado de Harry era pura felicidad.

Agradecía que no volvieran a encontrar a Deán Thomas porque realmente ese hombre le daba mala espina. Thomas le hacía sentir ese presentimiento, aun recordaba cuando conoció a Michael. Sintió eso mismo y eso no le gustaba nada.

HG

-Bien... todo está arreglado- dijo Harry entrando a la habitación que compartía con su esposa

-¿Estas seguro que no podemos quedarnos más tiempo?

-Amor… esto ha sido como un sueño

-Por eso mismo. Vamos a quedarnos

-Tenemos que regresar y afrontar lo que sea que venga

-Tengo miedo

-Enfrentaremos todo juntos

-¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando se enteren que soy tu esposa?

-Tienen dos opciones, apoyarme o enojarse

-Si se enojan

-Entonces tendrán que alejarse. No permitiré que arruinen nuestra felicidad

-Te amo Harry

-También hablaremos con tus padres

-Ellos te adoraran

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, solo quieren que sea feliz

-Estas consiente que tendremos que hablar con Hermione

-Sí, no sé cómo le diremos que estamos casados

-Ella tendrá que entender… nos amamos

-Nos amamos

Juntaron sus frentes y se miraron con amor.

-Es hora

-Juntos enfrentaremos a todo y todos

Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación. Estaban dispuestos a defender su amor contra todo. Solo esperaban que Hermione los perdonara…

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS. NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA**


	22. Chapter 22 El regreso

**HOLA A TODOS.**

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO PEDIRLES UNA DISCULPA POR QUE LA SEMANA PASADA NO ACTUALIZE. PERO LA REALIDAD ES QUE NO PUDE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO VAYA A VONTINUAR LA HISTORIA. AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO CON ESTE CAPITULO.**

**QUIERO HACER UN PEQUEÑO PARENTESIS. ME HE LEIDO UN LIBRO QUE ME DEJO AL BORDE DEL INFARTO. SE LOS JURO... ES UN LIBRO BUENISIMO QUE A CADA MOMENTO ME TENIA EN EMOCION Y LLANTO. SE LOS QUIERO RECOMENDAR AMPLIAMENTE SE LLAMA SEDUCCION DE JODI ELLEN MALPAS. SON TRES LIBROS. ESTA ES LA RESEÑA**

**"****Ava es una joven decoradora que conoce a su cliente Jesse Ward, un hombre muy atractivo, rico, que sabe lo que quiere y que es el reflejo del éxito. Ava intenta luchar contra la atracción que siente por él sin poder controlar el arrollador deseo que le hace sentir. Él sabe que la quiere, y hará todo lo que este es su mano por conseguir**la.**"**

**DE VERDAD QUE LES RECOMIENDO QUE LO LEAN Y ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO. NO SE SI ESTE PERMITIDO QUE LO PUBLIQUE ADAPTANDOLO CON HARRY Y GINNY. TENGO DUDA SI SE PUEDE O NO. ME ENCANTARIA ADAPTARLO. SI SABEN ALGO SOBRE ESTE TEMA LES PIDO QUE ME ORIENTEN. Y SI NO SE PUEDE, LEANLO POR FUERA DE VERDAD VALE LA PENA.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME SIGUEN LLEGANDO CON SUS PETICIONES QUE NO ABANDONE LA HISTORIA Y QUE ACTUALIZE PRONTIO. AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO.**

**lo siento. no me di cuenta de la redaccion. Aunque ya me habia pasado una vez, pero antes de publicarlo lo corregi. Gracias a todos los que me avisaron. Aqui esta corregido. Es mi navegador que me traduce todo, pero en fin. ya saben como esta pagina es en ingles... pero aqui esta.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 21 El regreso**

Para Hermione fue difícil aceptar que su prometido la había abandonado el día de su boda. Y no conforme con eso, además se fue con su mejor amiga. La chica que ella creía que era como su hermana.

Le dolió esa traición, no podía creer que ellos fueran capaces de herirla de esa forma. Pensaba todo lo que había vivido en esos últimos meses.

A su mente llagaban los recuerdos de esa distancia que Harry tuvo con ella, recordaba muy bien como la había rechazado. Siempre pensó que eso se debía a que el la respetaba y quería esperar hasta que estuvieran casados.

Pero ahora todo era más claro. El la había rechazado por que sin duda ya estaba con Ginny. Le dolia, le dolía mucho su traición. Pero no se dejaría vencer por perder a su prometido y a su mejor amiga.

Lo único bueno de todo esto era que por fin se había decidido a dejar la casa de sus padres que tanta amargura le daban. Iniciaría una nueva vida y trataría de ser feliz.

HG

Luna estaba en el nuevo departamento de Hermione, desde hace tres semanas que la visitaba muy a menudo.

Agradecía que ya no se encontrara viviendo con sus padres, porque la mansión Granger siempre tenía un ambiente demasiado pesado, y eso no le favorecía a su amiga.

No se había atrevido a hablar con Hermione sobre Ginny, no es que ella no tuviera curiosidad pero por primera vez en su vida Luna había decidido ser prudente.

Sabía que lo que habían hecho Harry y Ginny estaba mal, pero ella no era nadie para juzgarla.

Aun no sabía cómo le iba a hacer con el hecho de que era amiga de ambas partes, pero esperaba poder mantenerse neutral.

-Me encanta tu departamento- dijo Luna

-Gracias… le he puesto a todo mi toque especial.

-Aunque es pequeño… se siente más hogareño

-Lo sé… y para mí también es mucho mejor

-Me encanta

-Voy a regresar a la universidad

Hermione no se había atrevido a ir a la universidad después de su boda fallida, pero ahora pensaba que ya era el momento de enfrentar todo.

-Me alegra. Se te ha extrañado mucho.

-Realmente será raro. Pero tengo que seguir

-Ahí estaremos para apoyarte

-Gracias… Todo será más fácil sin Ginny ahí

-¿Crees… crees que ya no regrese?

-Espero que no.

-En todo caso ella es la que tiene que avergonzarse

-Lo sé… pero no quiero verla

-No creo que ella y Harry desaparezcan para siempre

-No quiero verlos… a ninguno

Luna solo asintió.

-Lily dice que regresaran… y a Harry se le habrá pasado la calentura por Ginny- dijo Hermione

-¿Si no es así?

-Es lo mismo que pienso… pero Lily espera que perdone a Harry

-Eso es una locura

-Lo sé…

Luna la miro fijamente-

-Tú piensas que él podría pedirte perdón.

Hermione solo guardo silencio.

-Lo perdonarías.

-No es eso… Solo… solo es que me había hecho a la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

-Aun así, nada te asegura que Harry este arrepentido. Ha pasado un mes y no ha vuelto.

-Estoy confundida.

-Deberías pensar en lo que es mejor para ti y no lo que te digan los demás.

Hermione solo asintió.

HG

Ginny se encontraba mirando la habitación de todos lados mientras su esposo le daba propina al botones del hotel.

-¿Te gusta amor?- dijo Harry abrazándola de la cintura.

-Me encanta. Es muy hermosa

-Solo nos quedaremos por un tiempo.

-¿A dónde iremos?

Ginny deseaba que Harry la llevara a vivir a la espectacular mansión Potter. Era una casa hermosa y muy grande.

-Te comprare una casa nueva

Ginny abrió los ojos con entusiasmo

-¿de verdad?

-Claro, tú misma la escogerás

-Te amo mi amor

Ginny lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio besos por toda la cara.

-Iré a hablar con mis padres- dijo Harry

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No

Ginny lo miro con tristeza y agacho la cabeza.

-Hey… quita esa carita-dijo agarrándola de la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza

-Entiendo que no quieras que me vean

-No digas tonterías. No pienses cosas que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Mis padres están enojados conmigo por la forma en que nos fuimos, creo que es mejor que yo les explique y les diga que nos casamos.

-¿Crees que no lo acepten?

-Claro que lo harán. Pero no es momento para llevarte.

-Lily no reaccionara bien

-Sí, mi madre adora a Hermione

-Espero que no me odie

-Tranquila… con el tiempo se le pasara.

-¿Si nunca me acepta?

-Entonces… no me aceptara a mí tampoco. Tu eres mi mujer y tendrá que respetarte si me quiere cerca

Ginny sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Yo también iré a ver a mis papas

-Espero que lo tomen bien.

-No sé como lo tomaran

-Tranquila amor… yo siempre estaré contigo

Ambos se abrazaron y salieron con destino a sus respectivos hogares.

HG

-Todo salió de maravilla- dijo Lily

Los Potter cavaban de llegar de la inauguración del orfanato.

-Si, valió la pena la inversión.

-Los niños estaba felices

-Mira que con todo lo que ocurrió creí que esto se atrasaría más

-Sí, desde diciembre que esto estaba preparado y mira… apenas pudo darse

-Lo bueno es que todo salió bien.

-Pero todo fue por los malos manejos de Ginevra

-Lily sabes muy bien que eso no es así

-No, no lo sé. Nadie me asegura que ella no truqueo algo para estar cerca de Harry

-Yo mismo revise todo y está en perfecto orden

-Aun así…

-Estas exagerando mujer

-Claro que no. Espero que a Harry pronto se le pase la calentura y regrese

-Eres imposible

-BUENAS NOCHES- dijo Harry entrando al salón de la mansión Potter

-HARRY-gritaron ambos

-Papa, mama –

Harry se acerco a abrazarlos.

-Gracias a dios estas bien- dijo Lily

-Es bueno verte hijo

-Gracias…

-Por fin todo esto ha terminado… por fin has recapacitado- dijo Lily

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry desconcertado

-Sé muy bien que Ginevra es una muchacha atractiva, que sin duda tiene una belleza innegable-

-Lily…- dijo James

-Déjame acabar James… se que te gusto y te divertiste… pero nada mas

-¿De qué hablas madre?

-Sera difícil pero Hermione te perdonara

-Sin duda le pediré perdón a Hermione

-Lo sabia… sabía que esto solo era momentáneo

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices hijo?- pregunto James

-Si… les debo una explicación- dijo Harry

-No hace falta. Solo avísame para cuando preparo la boda

-Creo que no entiendo- dijo Harry

-Lily te estas precipitando- dijo James

-No. Yo sabía muy bien que Harry se cansaría de esa mujerzuela de Ginevra Wesley y volvería pidiendo el perdón de Hermione

Harry la miro con molestia

-No volveré con Hermione.

Sus padres lo miraron con desconcierto.

-Acabas de decir que le pedirás perdón- dijo Lily

-Sí, pero por lo que le hice.

-Sera mejor que nos expliques desde el principio- dijo James

-Es simple… me enamore

-No puedes amar a alguien en un mes- dijo Lily molesta

-No tiene un mes. La conocí desde que llegamos a vivir aquí

-Eres cínico. La conociste cuando tu prometida te la presento- dijo Lily

-No. La conocí antes. Ella me deslumbro. Desde que la vi, supe que era diferente

-Entonces ¿por qué continuaste con la boda?- dijo James

-Porque no me atreví a dejar a Hermione

-Solo es lujuria lo que sientes por ella

-Claro que no madre. La amo

-Debes de recapacitar. Hermione no esperara por ti toda la vida

-No quiero que me espere. Le tengo cariño pero no la amo

-Estas confundido. Es solo eso.

-Por dios Lily deja de insistir. Harry no ama a Hermione y punto

-Nunca aceptare a Ginevra.

-Entonces no me aceptaras a mí tampoco

-No permitiré que te cases con ella

-No hace falta tu permiso

-Sera mejor que nos tranquilicemos- dijo James viendo la molestia en su esposa e hijo.

-Nunca daré mi consentimiento para un matrimonio con esa mujer.

-ESA MUJER ES MI ESPOSA-grito Harry

El matrimonio Potter se quedo en shock por unos segundos.

-¿Tu esposa?- dijo Lily

-Sí, me case con ella

-¿Estas loco? ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-Lily tranquila…- dijo James

-La amo. Soy muy feliz a su lado.

-No. No. No-

-Lo siento pero si no aceptan a mi esposa. No tengo nada que hacer aquí

Harry se disponía a salir cuando Lily lo detuvo.

-No puedo creer que la prefieras a ella que a tus padres

-Eres tú la que me está poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Yo siempre estaré para ti mama. Pero veo que tu no.

Harry salió de la mansión.

James corrió a alcanzar a su hijo.

-HARRY… HARRY

-Papa… no quiero continuar en esta casa…

-Yo no estoy en tu contra hijo

-Sé muy bien que esto es difícil.

-Sabes bien que no hiciste las cosas de la mejor manera

Harry agacho la cabeza.

-¿Realmente eres feliz?- pregunto su padre

-Muy feliz- dijo Harry con una radiante sonrisa

-Felicidades por tu matrimonio- dijo James sonriendo y acercándose a abrazarlo

Padre e hijo se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-Me gustaría que nos reunamos para conocerla mejor

-Claro que si papa. Buscaremos una casa y estarás invitado

-Estaremos en contacto

Harry subía a su automóvil y salió de la mansión Potter.

HG

Ginny estaba nerviosa. Se encontraba a unos pasos de la madriguera y no se atrevía a avanzar más.

Se armo de valor y se dirigió a la puerta. Saco sus llaves y se dispuso a abrir.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban cenando sus padres y Ron.

-Buenas noches- dijo Ginny

Las tres personas que se encontraban en la mesa la miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Ginny?- susurro Molly al ver la ropa que traía puesta

-Mama… he vuelto

Molly camino hacia ella.

Ginny sonrió al mirar a su madre que se dirigía hacia ella.

Molly se acerco y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la mejilla de Ginny se puso roja.

Ron y Arthur miraron sorprendidos la escena.

-Me has avergonzado…- dijo Molly

Ginny se sobaba la mejilla y tenia lagrimas en su rostro.

-Yo… yo no te avergonzaría-

Puso un papel sobre la mesa para mostrarlo.

Molly lo tomo entre sus manos y lo leyó brevemente.

-¿Te has casado?

-Si… jamás te avergonzaría. No hice nada indebido.

-¿Qué no hiciste nada indebido?- dijo Arthur molesto- Le robaste el prometido a tu mejor amiga

-Esa nunca fue mi intención- mintió

-A mi no me engañes. Soy tu madre y vi en tus ojos que algo planeabas

Ginny la miro sorprendida.

-Yo… yo solo… lo amo

-No estoy tan segura de eso- dijo Molly

-De verdad que lo amo

-Entonces no tiene nada que ver que sea un hombre rico

Ginny la miro con tristeza.

-Me duele que pienses así de mí.

-Sera mejor que te vayas con tu marido

-Mama… no he fallado. Me case por amor-

Ginny no estaba mintiendo, pero si omitiendo su ambición

Molly tomo el acta de matrimonio y la rompió.

-Esto es lo que pienso de tu matrimonio- Molly salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación

-Sera mejor que te vayas- dijo Arhur- Tu madre no ha estado bien de salud

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Ginny con preocupación.

-Ella está bien… pero verte la pondrá mal

-Lo siento papa de verdad

-Espero que en verdad lo ames… pero recuerda que lo que mal empieza… mal termina

Arthur subió con su esposa.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?- pregunto Ron molesto

Ginny lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Se nos salió de control. No lo planeamos- dijo Ginny

-Hermione quedo destrozada

-Lo siento… de verdad que lo siento

-Nunca imagine que tu y Harry se entendieran

-No. Las cosas no son así-

-¿Entonces?

-Nunca tuvimos una relación cuando estuvo con Hermione

Ginny mentía un poco ya que el mes que estuvo Hermione de viaje se vieron aunque solo se dieron inocentes besos.

-No sé si creerte

-Es verdad… nos enamoramos. Pero jamás hicimos nada. Yo… yo fui su mujer con mi acta de matrimonio por delante- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Me alegro que te hayas dado a respetar… pero eso no quita que traicionaste a tu mejor amiga

-Lo sé… pero hablare con ella

-¿Crees que será lo mismo?

-No pretendo recuperar su amistad. Sé que es imposible. Pero quiero que sepa que lamento mucho las circunstancias

-Espero que en verdad sea así Ginny

Ginny comenzó a sollozar. Ron se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Te juro que lo amo con todo mi corazón

-Te entiendo. Cuando el amor nos llega no podemos hacer nada contra esos sentimientos.

Ginny se pregunto si su hermano se había enamorado alguna vez. Por la forma en que le dijo esas palabras estaba segura que sí.

HG

Ginny entro a la habitación que compartía con su marido. Lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y no hubo necesidad de palabras.

Harry corrió y la abrazo.

-Mi madre me odia- dijo Ginny entre sollozos

-Mi amor… ella no te odia

-Rompió nuestra acta de matrimonio

Harry cerró los ojos ante el dolor de su esposa

-Gin… amor. Tienes que comprender que no hicimos las cosas bien. Es normal que reaccionen así.

-¿Tus padres reaccionaron así?

Harry la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-También me odia tu mama

-No te odia. Pero ahora mismo no somos sus personas favoritas.

-Lo siento tanto

-No tienes por qué sentirlo. Ambos tenemos responsabilidad. Me arrepiento de lo que le hice a Hermione, pero no me arrepiento de casarme contigo.

-Te amo

-También te amo

-Mi hermano me ha contado que Hermione se mudo a un departamento

-Al menos ya se alejo de las víboras de sus padres

-Sí, me ha dado la dirección, para que hable con ella

-Tenemos que hacerlo-

-Lo sé…

-Vamos a descansar por hoy ha sido suficiente

HG

Hermione se encontraba lavando los platos de su desayuno. Era extraño ocuparse de el aseo de su departamento. Pero definitivamente era satisfactorio.

Comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Pero el timbre la interrumpió. Camino hacia la puerta y cuando abrió se quedo sorprendida.

-Hola

-Has vuelto- dijo Hermione saliendo de su estado en Shock- sabía que regresarías

Ella se abalanzo sobre el chico y lo beso.

Harry solo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	23. Chapter 23 Los golpes

**HOLA A TODOS.**

**AQUI ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR AVISARME QUE NO SE ENTENDIA LA REDACCION DEL CAPITULO PASADO.**

**SE QUE HERMIONE NOS PUEDE CONFUNDIR... PERO RECUERDEN QUE ELLA NO TIENE A NADIE. ESO SE EXPLICARA UN POCO EN ESTE CAPITULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 22 Los golpes**

Hermione se sentía perdida, desde que era una niña nunca tuvo a nadie que realmente le mostrara amor. Hasta que conoció a Ginny.

Después con el pasar de los años llego a su vida Harry, ella nunca tuvo a mor y de pronto se rodeo del cariño de los Wesley y de la familia de Harry.

Durante mucho tiempo su mente trabajo con hacerse a la idea que siempre estaría con Harry, que siempre contaría con su amor y con su comprensión.

Se sentía segura a lado de él. Pero de un día a otro perdió todo, Ginny ya no era su amiga, la había traicionado junto con su prometido.

¿Cómo podía asimilarlo y salir adelante ante eso? Era difícil y aunque lo intentaba día con día, de verdad que le costaba trabajo borrar esas ideas que ella ya tenía construidas.

Es por eso que cuando vio a Harry en la puerta de su departamento, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron las palabras de Lily. Si ella lo perdonaba por su aventura, podría tener nuevamente una familia.

-Has vuelto- dijo Hermione saliendo de su estado en Shock- sabía que regresarías

Ella se abalanzo sobre el chico y lo beso.

Harry solo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Hermione al notar que Harry no respondía a su beso se separo de él.

-¿Me permites pasar?

-Sí, Claro

Hermione se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar. Cerró la puerta y camino hacia la pequeña sala.

-Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias. Yo vengo a hablar contigo…

-Lo sé… lo sé…

-Sé que esto es duro. Pero… te debo una explicación

-Creo que es mas de una explicación lo que me debes- dijo ella con voz dura

-Primero que nada, quiero decirte que jamás fue mi intención lastimarte… yo no planee nada de esto

-Quiero que me digas todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se vieron a mis espaldas? ¿Se reían de mí?

-Las cosas no pasaron así…

-Pues entonces dime como pasaron.

-Yo… conocí a Ginny en la conferencia

-Eso ya lo sé…

-Me sorprendió que fuera tu amiga.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya te gustaba?

-Yo no… no es necesario esos detalles

-PARA MI SI… QUIERO TODOS LOS MALDITOS DETALES-Hermione se levanto gritando- ES LO MENOS QUE ME DEBES

Harry asintió…

-Si… si me gusto desde que la vi. Pero en cuanto supe que era tu amiga intente olvidar ese sentimiento

-Pues parece que no fue suficiente.

Harry solo se quedo en silencio, ¿Qué podía decirle? Realmente Hermione necesitaba desahogarse.

-Continúa…

-Con el pasar del tiempo y la convivencia pasaron más cosas…

-ME ENGAÑARON, ME TRAICIONARON, SE REIAN DE MI CUANDO SE ACOSTABAN

-NO FUE ASI, NUNCA LA TOQUE DE ESA FORMA. A PESAR DE TODO NUNCA QUISIMOS LLEGAR A ESO

Hermione se quedo en silencio. Sabía y veía en los ojos de Harry que no le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Qué fue a lo más que llegaron?

-Un beso…

-¿Solo un beso?

-Sí, y me arrepentí por ti. Sabía que las cosas estaban mal

-¿POR QUE NO TERMINASTE CONMIGO? ¿Por qué ENGAÑARME?

-Por que fui un cobarde. Por qué no te lo merecías. Yo sentía cosas por ti y no quería lastimarte.

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar a Harry que tenia sentimientos por ella. Dio por hecho que la amaba.

-Tú debiste decírmelo, juntos hubiéramos solucionado todo…

Harry supo que eso no era posible. La solución siempre fue terminar su compromiso con ella. El amaba a Ginny.

-De verdad que lo siento… ahora te pido perdón por el daño que te hice

Harry la miro a los ojos para que ella viera que era sincero.

Hermione lo miro y de nuevo vio la posibilidad de una familia que la quisiera.

-Es difícil. Pero… estoy dispuesta a intentar perdonarte.

-Gracias… yo entiendo que te tomara un tiempo y de verdad que no puedo decir nada a mi favor.

Harry se acerco a ella, la tomo de las manos y la abrazo.

Hermione se aferro a él.

-Harry… de verdad que lo intentare para que esta vez funcione

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Se que será difícil olvidar. Pero con Ginny fuera de nuestras vidas podremos iniciar de nuevo.- dijo ella

Harry en unos segundos entendió todo. Hermione creía que él iba a pedirle que regresaran.

-Hermione… creo que te estás confundiendo

-No, tú estabas confundido. Pero ahora con todo solucionado estaremos bien.

-No… no… Yo no pretendo retomar nuestra relación

Hermione lo miro con confusión.

-No entiendo. Vienes a pedirme perdón por lo que me hiciste.

-Sí. Yo en verdad lamento lo que te hice

-¿Entonces?

-Yo te quiero… pero no de la forma que tú quieres y mereces

Hermione nuevamente lloro.

-Me estás diciendo que no quieres regresar

Harry la miro con tristeza.

-Lo siento…

Hermione lo miro con furia y sin aviso alguno le dio una bofetada.

-¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO?

Harry se sobo la mejilla y la miro.

-Lo siento… no puedo amarte. No quiero que te ates a un hombre que no te hará feliz

-¿ESTAS CON ELLA? ¿ESTAS CON GINNY?

Harry suspiro, no pretendía decirle todo lo sucedido porque no quería herirla, pero ante las circunstancias, lo mejor era que se enterara por él.

-Sí, estoy con ella

Hermione sollozo más fuerte.

-¿PRETENDES QUE CUANDO TE CANSES DE ELLA YO TE RECIBA?

-CLARO QUE NO

-¿ENTONCES PORQUE CONTINUAS CON ELLA?

-No quiero lastimarte…

-POR DIOS… HASTA DONDE PUEDE LLEGAR LA LUJURIA Y EL DESEO

-Lo siento… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Dile a Ginevra que tenemos cuentas pendientes.

-Ella no tiene la culpa. Fui yo quien te planto

-¿Qué fácil? Ella era mi amiga. Así que dile que sea valiente y me dé la cara.

Harry solo tomo su camino y salió dejando a una Hermione en llanto.

HG

-Tienes que hacerlo- dijo James

James intentaba convencer a Lily de aceptar a Ginny. Pero Lily se negaba.

-No puedo. Todo el tiempo imagine a Hermione

-Eso ya no es posible y tú lo sabes

-Esa mujer no ama lo suficiente a Harry

-Eso no lo sabes. Dale la oportunidad

-Ella solo quiere el dinero que Harry le puede ofrecer

-Eso es problema de Harry

Lily solo trago el nudo de su garganta y guardó silencio.

-Si de verdad quieres a tu hijo tienes que aceptarla

-Harry no lo decía enserio, soy su madre

-Yo solo te digo, cuando pierdas a tu hijo tú, y solamente tú tendrás la culpa.

Lily sollozo al mirar a su esposo salir de la habitación.

Ella no creía que Ginny fuera una mala chica, pero definitivamente fue desleal hacia Hermione y eso no podía olvidarlo así como así.

HG

-Vaya hasta que te dejas ver-dijo Sirius dándole un abrazo a Harry

-Parece que fui muy requerido- dijo Harry riéndose

Harry se encontraba en la oficina de su empresa. Claro que paso a saludar a su padrino.

-No parece, créeme mucha gente te quiso tener enfrente y golpearte

-Bien… pues ya fue la primera

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Acabo de hablar con Hermione…

-Oh, entiendo

-Ella creyó que le pediría que volviéramos

-¿Y no es así?

-No. De hecho me he casado

-¿QUE DICES?

-Eso… me case con Ginny hace un mes

-Oh, por dios… la hiciste pero buena. Cuando tu madre se entere

-Ya lo sabe.

-Ya hablaste con tus padres

-Sí. Mi padre me felicito… pero mi madre

-Ya me imagino…

-No sé cómo será el futuro. Pero definitivamente no quiero estar lejos de mi esposa.

-La amas de verdad

-Mucho más que eso…

-Lily lo entenderá. Solo dale tiempo.

-Eso espero. Por lo pronto Hermione no está muy bien

-Ella también necesita tiempo. Imagínate de pronto apareces y ya estas casado. Y con otra mujer

Harry solo agacho la mirada.

-Harry…

-¿Qué?

-No se lo dijiste

-No quería herirla…

-Debiste decírselo. Peor será que se entere por otro lado.

-Lo sé… ahora lo he pensado… pero no tomo muy bien cuando le dije que continuaba con Ginny

-Eso es normal. ¿Qué esperabas? La dejaste plantada el día de la boda.

-CLARO QUE LO… CADA DIA ME LO REPROCHO.

-¿Te arrepientes de casarte con Ginny?

-NO. MALDISION… NO ME ARREPIENTO. SOY MUY FELIZ CON GINNY.

-No entiendo

-Lo que quiero decir es que… Me arrepiento de no haber cancelado la boda antes.

-Oh, entiendo…

-Por lo pronto iré a hablar con Ginny.

-No te desesperes… sabias muy bien que todo esto te esperaba.

-Solo espero que Ginny esté bien…

-Sabes que ella también tendrá que enfrentar a Hermione

-Sí, pero no quisiera…

-Tienes que dejar que ella libre sus batallas.

-No quiero que sufra.

-No sufrirá y si lo hace, tú estarás ahí con ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

HG

-No sé por qué hizo todo esto.- dijo Molly

El matrimonio Wesley se encontraba acostados en su habitación.

-Tal vez… debimos escuchar lo que tenia para decirnos

-Yo sé muy bien por qué lo hizo

-No puedo creer que sea por ambición

-Yo la vi… estos últimos dos años… yo vi como cambio

-Tal vez estas… equivocada

-No… es mi hija y la conozco

-Aun así… tenemos que darle la oportunidad

-Estoy de acuerdo… pero ella debe aprender…

-Sé que es pronto… pero no la abandonaremos

-Lo que más me preocupa de todo esto… es que la vida se lo cobrara.

-Nosotros somos sus padres y le tenderemos la mano…

-Claro que si

HG

-Tenemos que darle tiempo amor- dijo Ginny

Harry y Ginny se encontraban reposando en la habitación del hotel donde Vivian. Acababan de hacer el amor.

-Me sentí muy mal verla así…

-Hiciste bien en irte… ella podía alterarse

-Sí, eso fue lo que pensé…

Harry recordó las palabras de Hermione. Pero decidió no decirle nada a Ginny. No quería que ambas se enfrentaran. Darían tiempo al tiempo para que ellas hablaran mas calmadas.

-Te amo Harry- dijo ella con sinceridad y mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo también te amo Ginny

Ambos se fundieron en un beso dulce y tierno.

-Amor…- dijo ella rompiendo el beso

-mmmm…

Harry continúo besándole el cuello

-Quiero regresar a la universidad…

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que si… Tal vez pueda recuperar el semestre

-Si es lo que quieres me parece perfecto.

-Pero… por la manera en que me fui… lo más seguro es que haya perdido mi beca

Harry sonrió por la ternura con la que Ginny le hablo.

-Eso no es problema. Yo solventare todos tus gastos

Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias mi amor.

-De nada. Creo que también necesitaras un automóvil

-¿De verdad?- dijo ella con los ojos iluminados

-Sí, necesitaras transportarte de un lugar a otro

Ginny sonrió, tenía todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear, dinero y amor.

HG

Dos semanas después…

Ginny y Harry habían estado visitando varias casas, claro que la búsqueda no fue tan efectiva como Ginny esperaba.

Ella quería una casa perfecta, quería la casa de sus sueños y todavía no la había encontrado.

Harry le había comprado su automóvil nuevo… ella estaba realmente feliz. Ese coche era un sueño.

Fue a la universidad para ver su lugar en su carrera… los profesores fueron muy accesibles, ellos le dieron la oportunidad de entregar varios trabajos y presentar exámenes. Aunque todavía no se había reincorporado.

Molly y Arthur tampoco dieron señales de vida. Ginny se sentía triste por eso, pero Harry siempre estaba ahí para reconfortarla.

Llamo a sus hermanos pero ellos solo le dijeron que no se acercara a su madre, no querían que ella le hiciera daño a su salud. Ginny lloro aun más… pero entendió que solo se preocupaban por Molly.

Solo contaba con el apoyo de Ron, y por ahora eso le bastaba.

Harry era muy feliz, aunque no había tenido contacto con su madre, pero él le estaba dando tiempo.

Con Hermione no volvió a hablar y tampoco lo deseaba. El quería que ella sanara y lo pudiera perdonar. Deseaba que encontrara a alguien que la amara de verdad.

HG

Ginny se encontraba con en el centro comercial. Harry no la pudo acompañar, pero ella quería comprarse algo de ropa, ya que pronto volvería a la universidad y esta vez seria Ginevra Potter.

Veía en el aparador un vestido hermoso.

-Hola-

Ginny volteo hacia donde provenía la voz.

-Hola- dijo Ginny y sonrió

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Luna sonriendo

-Claro… lo mismo digo

-¿Estas de compras?

-Si… solo un poco

-Ese vestido es hermoso y te quedaría muy bien

-No lo sé…

-Vamos mídetelo… yo podría darte mi opinión

-Está bien

Ambas caminaron hacia el interior de la tienda.

Después de dos horas, ambas amigas se encontraban tomando un café y descansando de las compras.

-Te dije que se te vería hermoso

-Espero que a Harry le guste

Ginny supo que había cometido una imprudencia. Agradecía la compañía de Luna, pero sabía que también era amiga de Hermione. No sabía si confiar en ella.

Luna vio la reacción de Ginny.

-No te preocupes… Yo comprendo

Ginny solo se ruborizo y tomo un sorbo de su café.

-Yo no te juzgo. No soy nadie para hacerlo. Ustedes saben lo que sintieron para hacer eso. Y créeme no me meto en ese asunto. Ambas son mis amigas y las respeto.

Ginny sonrió al ver lo sincera que era luna.

-Gracias

-De nada. No tienes que contarme nada. Solo podemos hablar de otras cosas

-Estoy con Harry

-¿Eres feliz?

-Muy feliz

-Eso es lo importante… nada más importa

Ginny sonrió radiante.

-Me he casado con el…

Luna escupió el sorbo de café que acababa de tomar.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes… se que sorprende

-Solo… pensé que esperarían un poco más

-Pues no… nos amamos tanto que solo lo hicimos

-Que romántico

-Oh, deja que te cuente…

Ginny le conto todos los detalles de su boda y de cómo Harry le pidió matrimonio. Por primera vez desde su regreso no se sintió rechazada.

HG

-Después platicamos toda la tarde- dijo Ginny con emoción

Harry la tenia abrazada contra su pecho… estaban acostados a punto de dormir.

Harry sonreía por la emoción con la que su esposa le narraba su día de compras en compañía de su amiga Luna.

-Me alegro que salieras y te distrajeras de toda esta situación.

-En verdad necesitaba una amiga.

-Lo sé mi amor. Yo al menos tengo a mi padrino.

-¿Y Ron?

Harry no contesto enseguida

-Nos hemos estado evitando

-¿Por qué?

-Yo, porque sé que me recriminara haberme robado a su hermanita

-Oye… no soy tan niña

-Ya sé que no eres una niña y créeme eso me vuelve loco- dijo el besando su cuello

-Espera… no me distraigas

-Mmmm…

-¿Por qué Ron te evita?

Harry se detuvo y la miro.

-No lo sé. Creí que me buscaría y me golpearía

-Yo también- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros

-Y lo dices así de tranquila

Ginny sonrió.

-Le tienes miedo a mi hermano...

-Claro que no. Solo soy precavido

-Claro… precavido

-Mejor volvamos a lo otro-

Harry la beso y comenzó a acariciarla nuevamente.

HG

Harry caminaba a su oficina. Saludo a su secretaria y abrió la puerta. No supo cómo, pero recibió un golpe que lo mando directo al piso.

-Esto es por mi hermana- dijo Ron molesto

-Vaya… ya te habías tardado

Harry esperaba ese golpe.

Ron nuevamente lo golpeo…

-Esto es por Hermione-

Harry no esperaba ese golpe.

-¿Y tú por que tienes que golpearme por Hermione?

Ron se puso rojo como un tomate… pero no respondió.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO...**


	24. Chapter 24 El encuentro

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS...**

**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITOULO. SE MUY BIEN QUE YA SON 15 DIAS... PERO EN MI DEFENSA TENGO QUE DECIR QUE HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO Y LAMENTABLEMENTE POCO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. PERO AQUI ESTA CALIENTITO.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y YA ME ORGANICE ASI QUE NOS LEEREMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE...**

* * *

**Capitulo 23 El encuentro **

Harry sabía que se merecía ese golpe, después de todo alguien tenía que darle su merecido por lo que le hizo a Hermione. Pero lo único que se preguntaba, _¿Por qué Ron reaccionaba así?_

Entendía perfectamente que defendiera a Ginny, pero no sabía nada acerca de Hermione. Esto era desconcertante.

Ron reacciono unos segundos después ante la pregunta de Harry.

-Yo… yo… solo… solo creo que ella no se merecía lo que le hiciste

-Lo se… pero eso es algo entre Hermione y yo

-¿Crees que ella no tiene quien la defienda?

Ron se encontraba con las orejas rojas de furia.

-No es eso…

-Creí que de verdad la amabas

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…

Ron se puso más rojo.

-Deberías reclamarme por tu hermana

-Ginny me ha contado sobre ustedes…

-Si… me lo dijo

-Sé que te casaste con ella…

-¿No vas a golpearme por eso?

-Ya lo hice

Ron se encogió de hombros y bufo.

Harry nuevamente noto algo raro en su amigo.

-Gracias por hacerte cargo de Hermione.

-Creí que tenías una emergencia… jamás me imagine que te escaparías con mi hermana

-Sé que te debo una explicación…

-Tengo la versión de Ginny… me gustaría escuchar la tuya

-Te invito a tomar un café…

-Acepto…

Ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería a la cual le encantaba a Ron.

Harry le conto todo desde el momento en que conoció a Ginny. Claro que omitió los besos.

-Ginny me conto lo mismo

-Yo… no he hablado con tus padres

-Lo se… mi madre no me ha comentado nada

-Ginny no quiere… prefiere esperar un tiempo

-Mis padres son muy conservadores… ellos…. No aprueban lo que hicieron

-Todo esto es mi culpa… yo fui el cobarde

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de tus dudas?

-Por temor… Era tu hermanita

-No me refiero a eso… Yo nunca hubiera aprobado una relación entre mi hermana y tú en esas circunstancias.

-¿Entonces?

-Pudiste contarme que tenías dudas acerca de tu boda

-Siempre pensé que Hermione no se lo merecía… creí que podía casarme con ella y que con el tiempo surgiría el amor

-¿Estás enamorado de mi hermana?

-Con toda el alma… jamás había sentido algo así por ninguna mujer… en cuanto la vi… supe que ella era diferente

-Entiendo ese sentimiento…

-No. Lo entenderás cuando te enamores…

Ron solo guardo silencio.

-Tu hermana es la mujer de mi vida… la hare feliz… somos muy felices

-De eso me di cuenta el día que la vi… ella está enamorada de ti

Harry sonrió al recordar la mirada de su esposa.

-Ella me dijo… que tú lo aceptas… nuestro matrimonio

-Ambos son felices y eso es lo importante… Por eso lo acepto

Ron sabía muy bien que omitía una parte de las razones por las cuales el deseaba la felicidad de su hermana y mejor amigo juntos.

-Solo te digo que a pesar de que mis padres y hermanos estén molestos con Ginny, ella me tiene a mi… si la dañas yo la defenderé.

-Entendido- dijo Harry sonriendo- aunque espero sinceramente que con el tiempo tus hermanos lo acepten

-No es tan sencillo…

-Creo que ellos están juzgando demasiado a Ginny

-No es por eso que están molestos

Harry lo miro desconcertado…

-¿Entonces?

-Te lo contare… pero no quiero que Ginny se entere

-¿Qué pasa?

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás

-Es mi esposa no puedo ocultarle cosas

-Ella sufrirá si se entera… No quiero que se sienta culpable

-Está bien

-El día de tu boda… la madre de Hermione de manera poco educada les dijo a mis padres que se habían escapado juntos…

Harry se sorprendió.

-Fue ella la que lo dijo… imagino en que forma…

-Si… mi madre no lo tomo bien… sufrió un infarto

El rostro de Harry se contrajo. Ron vio la preocupación en la mirada de su amigo

Estuvo en el hospital, yo me encontraba con Hermione… pero mis hermanos vivieron todo.

-¿Ellos culpan a Ginny?

-Si… ellos dicen que ella provoco que mi madre casi muriera… no la quieren cerca por que ella aúnestá un poco delicada…

-Eso es injusto… no lo tomes a mal… lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu madre… pero… Ginny no tiene la culpa

-Yo pienso lo mismo. Intente hablar con mis hermanos… pero están cerrados

-Sabes que Ginny se enterara

-Si… pero ahora solo quiero que disfrute su matrimonio…

-Todo esto ocurrió por mi cobardía

-No… mi madre no hubiera aceptado una relación entre Ginny Y tú aunque hubieras cancelado la boda

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Hermione es como una hija más para ella…

-Pero se trata de la felicidad de su hija

-Si… pero la felicidad no se construye sobre la tristeza de otros

Harry reflexiono las palabras de su amigo. No pudo evitar sentir culpa. Pero aun terminando su compromiso con Hermione estaba condenado a no ser feliz a lado de Ginny. Sentía mucho el pensamiento de sus suegros… pero él deseaba y quería la compañía de su esposa.

-Siento mucho lo que paso con Hermione… jamás será sufriente un perdón… pero no puedo reprimir mi amor por tu hermana.

-Con el tiempo terminaran por aceptarlo… la verdad es que a pesar de sus valores y sus pensamientos no veo a mi madre lejos de mi hermana.

-Eso me tranquiliza… No quiero ver a Ginny triste

-Solo… cuídala…

Harry asintió y nuevamente se preguntó. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo con Hermione?

HG

Un mes después…

Ginny estaba muy feliz. Estaba recién instalada en su casa nueva.

Cuando la vio por primera vez supo, que esa casa era la correcta. No era una gran mansión como la casa de los Potter pero era muy hermosa y acogedora. Su marido no escatimo en gastos para amueblarla.

Ella era la más contenta, la razón era porque por fin pudo comprar muebles sin fijarse en el precio y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Aunque sabía que su felicidad no era completa. Le faltaba su familia para disfrutar de todo ese dinero… pero sabía que con el tiempo conseguiría su perdón.

Ginny agradecía la sincera amistad que Luna le brindaba, sabía que también se veía con Hermione, pero eso no le importaba.

Harry era feliz al ver el rostro de su mujer lleno de alegría. La amaba cada díamás. Ella era todo lo que podía pedir. Sentía mucho que su madre no la aceptara.

En este mes no había acudido a ver a su madre. Le dolía que ella no quisiera a Ginny como su esposa, pero sabía que no podía pasar por alto esa situación. De alguna manera Lily Potter tenía que aceptar su matrimonio.

Su padre y su padrino eran otra historia. Ambos habían acudido a una pequeña comida que organizo su esposa, con motivo de la recién estrenada casa y por supuesto la convivencia entre todos.

HG

-¿Lista amor?

-Lista

Ginny sonrió y subió al automóvil. Su marido la llevaba a la universidad.

Después de prolongar el regreso durante un mes por fin se presentaría a clases. Solo serían unas pocas semanas ya que el fin de semestre estaba cerca.

Era increíble las puertas que se le habrían con el apellido Potter, sus profesores le pidieron trabajos vía correo electrónico tan solo con mencionarles que era la señora Potter.

Se imaginaban la cara de desconcierto de algunos… claro solo los profesores que recibieron invitación a la boda de Hermione.

Pero la realidad era que ella era la señora Potter.

Platico con su marido de temas generales en el trayecto a la universidad. Pero pronto salió el tema que ambos sabían que tenían que hablar.

-Ella estará ahí- dijo Harry

-Si… seguro la veré

-Si no estás lista para hablar con ella…

-Tranquilo… he tenido dos meses para prepararme

-No quisiera que tuvieran un enfrentamiento

-Esto es inevitable-

Ginny sonrió con una mueca y salió del automóvil. Camino hacia los edificios donde se encontraba su salón.

Que diferente era esta entrada a la primeva vez que caminaba por esos pasillos. Ahora su ropa era de marca y claro que los zapatos también.

Su maquillaje era sencillo pero se notaba la diferencia en el cambio de marca y por supuesto que su cabello lucia aúnmás reluciente.

La felicidad en su rostro se notaba a simple vista, pero claro que eso se debía solo al hecho de que tenía a su lado la persona que amaba.

Llego a su salón y camino hacia uno de los asientos.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Ginny volteo hacia la puerta y se encontró con los ojos furiosos de Hermione Granger.

-He regresado…- susurro

Ginny no sabía que decir. Hermione tenía todo el derecho a reclamarle, pero ella definitivamente no se arrepentía de casarse con Harry.

-¿No tienes vergüenza?

Hermione camino hasta posicionarse en frente de Ginny. La pelirroja se levantó para estar a su altura.

-Hermione… sé que tenemos que hablar… pero no tiene que ser aquí

-No, solo tengo unas palabras para ti… eres una maldita zorra traicionera, jamás pensé que llegaras a ofrecerte con tal de que tiraran unas monedas…

Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Miro alrededor al darse cuenta que algunos compañeros comenzaban a llegar al salón al escuchar la voz de Hermione

-No tienes que…

Ginny no sabía que decir ante las palabras hirientes de su ex amiga. Pero al mirar a todos alrededor, su cara se tornó de color rojo.

-Mi madre tenía razón, eres una muerta de hambre que solo se coló a mi vida para salir de la miseria…Tú y toda tu familia son unos pobretones… en esta escuela no deberían permitir este tipo de gente

Hermione la miro con desprecio.

Ginny podía aguantar todo. Pero Hermione no debería meterse con su familia.

-DEJA DE INSULTARME…

-Te le metiste por los ojos a Harry, pero recuerda que amor…-ella se llevó la mano al pecho- solo lo ha vivido conmigo… me ama a mi aunque lo ciegue la lujuria… fue conmigo con quien se comprometió… fue conmigo con quien se iba a casar… a ti solo te quiere para el rato…

Ginny no quería ser cruel con Hermione, de verdad que la consideraba su amiga. Sabía que lo que le hizo no tenía perdón, pero no le iba a permitir que la insultara y mucho menos a su familia.

De repente el recuerdo de una Romilda Vans le llego a la mente, Hermione se quería vengar de ella humillándola delante de sus compañeros y no lo permitiría.

-Oh, creo que esta vez estas muy equivocada- dijo Ginny

Hermione miro alrededor y sonrió con burla.

-¿Sabes? Lo primero que hizo Harry al regresar fue buscarme…

-Claro que lo sé. El mismo me lo dijo…

Hermione la miro desconcertada.

-También te dijo que me pidió perdón…

-Si… lo dijo…

-Pobrecita de ti… ¿Creíste que alguien como Harry se fijaría en ti?

Algunos compañeros rieron de Ginny

-Amiga… él hace más que fijarse en mí… pero eso… tú no lo sabes

Ginny sonrió triunfante.

Hermione se sonrojo.

-Claro… es para lo único que te quiere… el jamás te tomara en serio y cuando te deje yo estaré aquí para recibirlo…

Ginny miro en su mano, su anillo de bodas y sonriómás, aun. Acabaría de una vez con sus comentarios venenosos.

-Que poco te valoras… te conformas con la migajas… pero lamento informarte que eso no ocurrirá…

-CLARO QUE SI… YO SERE SU ESPOSA Y TU SOLO SERAS UNA AVENTURA…

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-DEJAME INFORMARTE BIEN… YO SOY SU ESPOSA… - Ginny alzo su mano y mostro a todo mundo su anillo- SOY GINEVRA POTTER

Expresiones de asombro se escucharon.

Hermione la miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es mentira…

-¿Eso no te lo dijo?

-Me robaste mi familia…

Hermione la miro y salió corriendo del salón de clases.

Ginny vio en los ojos de su amiga la verdad. Hermione no estaba enamorada de Harry. Estaba enamorada de la idea de una familia.

HG

Harry sabía que tal vez ir a esa casa no era lo que su esposa quería, pero después de la conversación con Ron, necesitaba de verdad hacer esta visita.

Se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre, estaba un poco nervioso pero decidido. La puerta se abrió y mostro el rostro sorprendido de Molly Wesley.

-Hola- dijo Harry intentando sacar a su suegra de la impresión

-Hola- dijo Molly con la mirada seria

-Disculpe la repentina visita, pero necesito hablar con usted…

Molly pensó unos segundos antes de dar una respuesta.

-Supongo que ya lo esperaba desde que vino mi hija. Pase… dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Harry entrara.

Harry ingreso a la madriguera, miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que a simple vista el lugar era bastante hogareño.

-Toma asiento

-Gracias…

-El tema es Ginny ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

-Te escucho…

-Se bien que lo que hicimos no está bien… pero no cree que retirándole a Ginny el apoyo no es la mejor manera de resolverlo…

-Yo no le estoy retirando el apoyo a mi hija… solo intento que entienda que hay cosas que no se pueden pasar por alto… esto… que ustedes le hicieron a Hermione está muy mal.

-Lo se… sé que no merecemos el perdón de Hermione… pero nos amamos

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no termino usted su compromiso con ella? ¿Por qué llevarlo hasta el día de la boda?

Harry solo agacho la cabeza intentando pensar en las palabras que usaría parala respuesta a las preguntas.

-Yo… tengo la culpa de eso… Ginny me pidió que la dejara… pero yo me negué

Molly no s e sorprendió ante la respuesta. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Ginny deseaba separar a Harry de Hermione.

-¿Por qué se negó?

-Porque Hermione no se lo merecía

-Entonces… prefirió dejarla plantada…- Harry hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Molly- sé muy bien que no es mi asunto… pero Hermione es como mi hija.

-Yo merezco todo lo que usted me dice… merezco que Hermione nunca me perdone y de verdad que lamento ser inmensamente feliz con Ginny ante el sufrimiento de Hermione… pero Ginny… ella solo se enamoró…

Molly miro en los ojos de Harry la sinceridad y el amor que le profesaba a su hija. Sintió tristeza, porquesabía que tarde o temprano el juego de su hija saldría a la luz y Harry seria el principal herido.

-Tiene razón… el amor está en juego en esta historia. Usted señor Potter nunca debió comprometerse con Hermione si no la amaba… así como nunca debió comenzar una relación con la mejor amiga de su prometida

-Yo quería a Hermione cuando me comprometí con ella…

-No la amaba y tal vez… nunca lo hizo. Lo sé, porque si usted la hubiera amado, nunca hubiera puesto sus ojos en otra mujer…

Harry la miro desconcertado.

-Yo creí que ella era la mujer para mí. Creí que eso era suficiente…

-El cariño no es suficiente para un matrimonio… Sé que ama a mi hija… sé que están casados y no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo… estaré ahí cuando mi hija tenga que pagar por sus errores… pero ella tiene que aprender que no puede ir por la vida con esos pensamientos…

Molly se refería a la ambición que su hija tenía en su corazón, pero no hizo hincapié en ese tema, ya que era claro que Harry no tenía conocimiento de eso.

-Yo… solo quiero que ella deje de estar triste. A pesar que está conmigo y que somos felices, sé muy bien que ustedes le hacen mucha falta…

-Mis hijos están muy molestos por lo ocurrido… solo necesitamos tiempo. Yo necesito estar recuperada para lo que viene.

-Perdón… pero ¿A qué se refiere con lo que viene?

Molly lo miro con tristeza, la vida todo lo cobraba y el tiempo de Ginny llegaría.

-Usted me entenderá a su debido tiempo.

Harry solo asintió.

-Yo quiero que sepa… yo amo inmensamente a Ginny… a mi lado jamás le faltara nada. Siempre cuidare de ella con mi propia vida.

-Lo se señor Potter. Le agradezco que se tomara el tiempo de venir a hablar conmigo.

Molly se preguntaba si Harry era correspondido de la misma manera.

HG

Luna entro apresurada a los baños de chicas en la universidad. Desde la puerta podía escuchar los sollozos. Se acercó al compartimento y hablo con voz suave.

-Hermione… abre soy Luna

Escucho un sollozo más fuerte y la pequeña puerta se abrió.

Luna encontró a una Hermione llorosa y con el pecho agitado por el llanto. La abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento… me he enterado de lo que ocurrió en el salón.

-Me ha quietado lo único que tenia

Luna la abrazo más fuerte.

-Amiga… tienes a más personas que te quieren mucho

-Mis padres me odian… Harry era el único que me amaba…y ahora… ahora se casó con ella.

A Luna no le sorprendió la noticia, ya que gracias a la amistad que tenía con Ginny ella ya estaba enterada de ese detalle, pero su posición neutral evito que se dijera a Hermione.

-Lo siento amiga… pero piensa positivamente que llegara alguien mejor para ti.

-Ese es el problema…

Luna se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos con desconcierto.

-No entiendo…

Hermione sollozo más y con voz chillona le contesto.

-Yo… yo creo que deje pasar lo mejor para mi…

Hermione se soltó a llorar con más fuerza y se abrazó a una Luna aún más desconcertada.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**¿A QUE CREEN QUE SE REFIERA HERMIONE?**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...**


	25. Chapter 25 El socio

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS.**

**AQUI VENGO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LLEN. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA**

* * *

**CAPITULO 23 El socio**

Ginny definitivamente era muy feliz, su relación con Harry cada vez era más fuerte. Su marido era paciente, no le había preguntado sobre su pasado, y eso lo agradecía. Aun no estaba preparada. Pero claro que le contaría.

Se encontraba en su casa, esperaba a su marido, el día de hoy fue difícil, enfrentarse a Hermione de esa manera, nunca se lo imagino.

El timbre de su casa la saco de sus pensamientos, se encamino a la puerta y la gran sorpresa que se llevo.

Lily Potter se encontraba ante ella.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar a la casa de mi hijo?

Ginny solo suspiro.

-Adelante…

Caminaron hasta el salón.

-Bonita casa, aunque no creo que tú la eligieras…

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo Ginny intentando no responder a sus comentarios ácidos- Harry aun no ha llegado

-Lo sé, precisamente por eso he venido… quiero hablar contigo

-Supongo que debí imaginármelo…

-Seré directa… ¿Cuánto quieres por divorciarte de mi hijo?

Ginny la miro con sorpresa… reacciono después de unos segundos.

-Mmmm… no lo se

-Piénsalo… puedo darte mucho dinero

-Mejor dime tú… ¿Cuánto vale la felicidad de tu hijo? ¿Cuánto vale el amor que nos tenemos? ¿Cuánto crees que cuesta Lily?

Lily la miro con desafío.

-No me vengas con esos cuentos, tú no amas a mi hijo. Amas su dinero

-Eso no lo voy a discutir contigo… El único que me interesa que me crea es Harry.

-Yo puedo darte mucho más dinero del que has visto en tu vida

-No me vendo, no vendo mi amor. Así que si has terminado, será mejor que te vayas…

Lily estaba furiosa…

-No creas que me convences de que lo amas con esto… sé muy bien que si no lo aceptas es porque la fortuna de mi hijo es más grande que lo que yo te pueda dar…

-YO AMO A HARRY, NO IMPORTA LO QUE TU DIGAS…

Lily suspiro. Ella era una mujer que no se daba por vencida, pero sabía bien que tenía que ceder si no quería perder a su hijo.

-Te daré una oportunidad… pero solo será por Harry

-Te lo agradezco… Espero que con el tiempo te des cuenta de lo equivocada que estas…

-No te confundas… no creo en ti… no eres la mujer para mi hijo… esto solo es una tregua…

Ambas escucharon que alguien entraba en la casa.

-¿Mama?- dijo Harry desconcertado

-Hijo… te he extrañado tanto

Lily se abalanzo sobre él con un abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que podía visitarte…

-Espero que no hayas venido a incomodar a mi esposa…

Lily lo miro indignada…

-Claro que no… Yo he venido a hacer las paces con ella. Entiendo que es tu esposa y estoy dispuesta a poner de mi parte para que todos estemos bien.

Ginny intento controlar sus reacciones ante las palabras de Lily, era sorprendente como Lily manejaba todo a su conveniencia. Pero no quizo pelear mas, después de todo Harry merecía la pena.

Harry miro a su esposa buscando una señal sobre las palabras de su madre. Ginny asintió con la cabeza y Harry sonrió enormemente.

-Eso me da mucho gusto… ustedes son las mujeres más importantes de mi vida y no quiero que estemos distanciados.

Lily abrazo con amor a su hijo. Ginny sonrió al ver a su marido feliz. Definitivamente valía la pena aguantar a su suegra, aunque Lily Potter fuera una víbora.

HG

-¿De verdad crees que él no sepa?- dijo Arthur

Molly y su marido se encontraban en su habitación, Molly le contaba sobre la visita de de Harry.

-No, definitivamente el piensa que Ginny está locamente enamorada de él.

-Tú piensas que nuestra hija sea capaz de fingir tanto…

-No lo sé, a estas alturas, no seque creer…

-Tú la conoces mejor que nadie… vamos a verla, tú te darás cuenta si ama o no a su marido, tal vez nos estamos equivocando.

-Tal vez… tal vez si este enamorada, pero estoy segura que su objetivo no era exactamente el amor…

-Si hablamos con ella, si estamos juzgándola y nos equivocamos…

-No Arthur… estoy segura de que ella solo quiere a Harry por su dinero… si se enamoro eso fue después…

Arthur suspiro, su esposa era igual de terca de su hija. No le sorprendía que Ginny hubiera logrado ser la esposa de Harry. Cuando las mujeres Wesley se proponían algo, lo cumplían.

-No es tiempo… aun tiene que aprender la lección- dijo Molly muy segura

HG

Ginny se encontraba frente a su tocador, preparándose para un nuevo día en la universidad.

Su marido la miraba embelesado, le encantaba su esposa, lo hechizaba…

-Eres hermosa- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en su cuello.

Ginny estaba aun envuelta en una toalla y Harry se encontraba tan solo con su pantalón de su pijama.

Ella le sonrió y se levanto de su lugar para abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Tú eres demasiado guapo…

-Te amo- Harry hundió su nariz en su cabello y aspiro el aroma a jazmines que tanto le encantaba.

Harry comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello, y llevo sus manos al trasero de su esposa.

Ginny sonrió al notar la erección de su esposo tan viva por ella.

-Haarrry…

-mmmm…- contesto el siguiendo el camino de besos hacia sus pechos.

-Harás que llegue tarde.

-Amor… es solo una clase.

-Es apenas mi segundo día…- ella suspiro ante las caricias y besos de su marido

-Eres muy inteligente… no te afectara… además yo también llegare tarde a la oficina.

Ginny iba a protestar, pero Harry tomo la punta de la toalla, y este cayo en el piso. Su esposa quedo desnuda ante sus ojos.

Harry la miro con pasión y Ginny no se resistió más.

En un rápido movimiento Ginny se encontraba con sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de su marido.

Harry tenía sus manos sosteniendo a su mujer de la cintura, mientras su boca se ocupaba de sus pechos. Con su lengua acariciaba sus pezones. Ginny tenía la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ginny comenzó a gemir de manera sensual, provocando que Harry hiciera pequeños movimientos de pelvis hacia ella.

De repente Ginny se zafo de sus brazos y apoyo los pies en el piso.

-Ya no aguanto más…- dijo Ginny con sus mejillas rojas

Tomo la cinturilla de los pantalones de su marido y los jalo hacia abajo con todo y bóxer. Harry no se resistió y sonrió de manera picara.

Ginny lo empujo con sus manos en su pecho hacia el pequeño asiento del tocador. Se acomodo ahorcadas de su marido y lo beso con pasión.

-Me encantan tus labios…- murmuro Harry

-Me encantas todo tú…

Harry el tomo de la cintura la levanto lo suficiente y se introdujo en ella de un solo movimiento.

-Hoooo- gimió Ginny

-Me encanta como te sientes por dentro…

Ginny comenzó a moverse, movía su cadera en arriba abajo, adelante a atrás, en círculos.

Harry cerró los ojos ante el placer de sus movimientos. Tomo las caderas de su mujer y comenzó a guiarlas en movimientos mas rápidos, mientras levantaba su pelvis para introducirse más profundo.

Ginny gimió más alto.

Los movimientos de ambos continuaron, hasta que ambos gimieron llegando a la cima.

Harry escondió su cara en el pecho de su mujer y Ginny hizo la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos terminaron jadeando y sonrojados.

-Te… amo- dijo Harry

-Yo también te amo amor

Se quedaron así abrazados recuperándose. Unos minutos después Harry rompió el silencio.

-¿No me vas a contar como te fue ayer en la universidad?

Ginny suspiro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Estuvo… tranquilo- ella le sonrió

-¿Estas segura?

-Si amor

Harry sabia que tal vez Ginny se encontró con Hermione, pero decidió respetar su decisión, tal vez mas adelante le contaría.

-Me alegro, quiero que seas feliz

-Soy feliz contigo- dijo ella dándole pequeños besos en la cara

-Te amo tanto…

-Te adoro tanto… Sera mejor que me de prisa… llegare demasiado tarde a la universidad

Harry la aferro más hacia el de la cintura.

-Espera… tengo algo importante que decirte… con la visita de mi madre ayer… olvide decirte

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo un negocio en puerta… es bastante bueno…

-Eso es grandioso amor.

-Necesito que organices una cena… ya sabes… es mi futuro socio… no muy formal

Ginny sonrió con amor.

-No te preocupes… yo me encargare… ¿Cuándo es la cena?

-En dos semanas

-Tengo bastante tiempo…

-Podría ayudarte mi madre

Ginny sabía que Harry deseaba que tuviera una mejor relación con Lily. Le sonrió.

-Claro. La llamare.

-Gracias amor.

Harry la beso nuevamente con pasión.

-Ya basta… continuaremos en la noche…

-Es una promesa…

HG

-¿Lo dices enserio?- dijo James

No podía creer que Lily aceptara a Ginny.

-Claro que si… lo hice principalmente por Harry.

-Eso me alegra. Después de todo ella es su esposa, tenemos que apoyarlo.

Lily solo asintió. Le sonrió a su esposo y supo que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, apoyar a su hijo. Aunque eso no significaba que cambiara su opinión hacia Ginny.

HG

-Hijo… que bueno que me visitas- dijo Lily abrazando a Harry

El día en la oficina para Harry fue tranquilo. Iba de camino a su casa, pero decidió visitar a su madre.

-Tenía demasiado tiempo que no venía a esta casa.

Lily quería contestarle, que todo era culpa de su esposa. Que Ginny solo ocasionaba problemas, pero sabía bien que eso no le agradaría a Harry.

-Pasa… esta sigue siendo tu casa

-Gracias mama…

Pasaron al salón y tomaron asiento.

-¿Quieres cenar?

-No gracias. He quedado con Ginny, me ha cocinado algo.

Lily resistió hacer una mala cara.

-Cuéntame que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas.

-Pues… solo te puedo decir que soy muy feliz. Ginny es la mujer de mi vida. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella…

Lily lo miro con sorpresa, por su mente paso la posibilidad de que Harry en verdad estuviera enamorado de Ginny, pero lo desecho. Su hijo solo estaba nublado por la pasión.

Puso su mejor sonrisa falsa.

-Me alegro… mereces ser feliz…

-Quiero agradecerte por aceptar a Ginny. Sé que realmente estás haciendo un esfuerzo…

-Tu padre me hizo comprender que no valía la pena enfocarse en el pasado… Siento mucho que no sea Hermione con quien te casaste… pero tú elegiste.

-Gracias mama. Ginny es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Quiero formar una familia con ella.

Lily sintió pánico ante la idea de un hijo de Harry y Ginny, no era que no quisiera tener nietos pero definitivamente no quería que Ginny fuera la madre.

-NO-dijo de forma precipitada

Harry la miro desconcertado

-Me refiero a que es muy pronto para tener hijos. Primero deben conocerse más. Ya sabes cabe la posibilidad que no se lleven bien y se separen…

Harry la corto rápidamente.

-Nunca pienso divorciarme de Ginny…

-Solo es una pequeña posibilidad.

-No. No la hay. La amo y la quiero para toda la vida. Siempre será mi esposa.

A Lily no le quedo otra opción más que asentir.

-Tengo que irme. Ginny me espera en casa.

Lily una vez más aguanto hacer una mueca. Ginny la separaba de su hijo. Con Hermione pensaban vivir ahí.

-Vete con cuidado. Me saludas a Ginny…

-Bien… cierto… lo olvidaba… Ginny organizara una cena de negocios, es dentro de dos semanas le dije que podía apoyarse en ti.

-Oh, entiendo. No hay problema. Me pondré en contacto con ella.

-Gracias… nos vemos.

Harry salió de la mansión Potter. Lily miro como su hijo se alejaba en su automóvil. Sabía que hacer entrar en razón a su hijo sería difícil. Pero ahora creía que sería casi imposible…

HG

Dos semanas después…

Era mediados del mes de junio y para Ginny las clases aun no se habían terminado, aunque para sus compañeros sí. Ella continuaba poniéndose al corriente, agradecía el apoyo de sus profesores, gracias a ellos podía salvar el semestre.

Con Hermione, la relación de amistad como ya lo sabía desde que decidió fugarse con Harry había terminado. Su ex amiga solo la ignoraba, ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, las dos eran la comidilla de la universidad, pero sabía que pronto pasaría.

Sus padres seguían sin hablarle y ella no había intentado algún acercamiento. No era que no quisiera verlos, pero con el tiempo la vergüenza por lo que hizo se hacia más grande. Sobre todo la vergüenza era con Molly, porque bien sabía que su madre estaba al tanto de su plan para quedarse con Harry.

Su trato con Lily era mejorable, pero sabía que su suegra solo estaba fingiendo. La había ayudado en la organización de la cena de negocios, pero solo lo hizo por Harry. El comportamiento de Lily era manejable cuando estaban a solas, pero cuando Harry o James se encontraban presentes, su suegra fingía muy bien quererla.

Todos estos problemas los borraba el amor y la comprensión que Harry le daba a cada momento. De verdad que ahora sentía que lo amaba hasta la locura. Y eso le daba miedo.

No quería salir lastimada en esta relación, amaba cada momento a lado de su marido. Pero el plan inicial no era enamorarse, porque podía salir lastimada. Aunque se sentía afortunada por tener todo para ser feliz.

Su amistad con Luna iba creciendo. Luna había respetado la discusión que tuvo con Hermione y no había mencionado el tema y ella tampoco lo sacaba a colación.

Harry se sentía completo, por fin tenía todo, tenía a una maravillosa esposa con la cual era muy feliz, tenía a su familia, tenía su amistad con su mejor amigo Ron. Su empresa estaba en las mejores condiciones, y con esta cena sellaría algo mejor.

HG

La noche de la cena por fin había llegado. El joven matrimonio Potter se estaba preparando.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Harry

Miraba a su esposa con un precioso vestido plateado que amoldaba su cuerpo. El vestido era sofisticado pero elegante. Su cabello recogido dejaba al descubierto su cuello.

Se acerco a ella por detrás y deposito un beso en su cuello y sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Gracias. Pero eso lo dices porque me amas.

-mmm… no creo que sea por eso… en verdad eres la mujer más bella que he conocido.

Ginny le sonrió mirándolo por el espejo.

-Toda esta listo. Espero que salga bien…- dijo ella

-Así será…

-Estas muy seguro

-Claro… confió en ti

Ella nuevamente le sonrió…

-Sera mejor que bajemos, nuestros invitados no tardaran en llegar…

-Podrían esperar unos minutos...- dijo Harry besándole aun más el cuello y subiendo sus manos a los pechos de su mujer.

-Harrry…

-mmmm…

-No comiences. Ahora no es el momento.

-Cualquier momento es bueno

Sus manos comenzaron a masajear los pechos de Ginny

-No ahora. Después de la cena…

El puso una mueca pero asintió.

-Vamos…

Ginny lo jalo de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

HG

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- dijo Luna acomodándose en el sofá del departamento de Hermione

-Bastante mejor- dijo Hermione con un suspiro

-Sigue doliéndote…

-Siempre me dolerá. Era mi mejor amiga y mi prometido

-Siento mucho no haberte dicho que estaban casados…

-No lo sientas. Creo que fue mejor. Eres amiga de ambas y no quiero ponerte entre la espada y la pared.

-Gracias…

-Por fin lo he aceptado. Jamás volverá conmigo y estoy comenzando a resignarme.

-Eso está bien. Veras que en un tiempo ya ni te acordaras de él.

Hermione solo asintió y cambio de tema rápidamente.

HG

-Me alegra tanto que hayan arreglado sus diferencias- dijo Sirius

-Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que mi madre se adaptara- dijo Harry

-James me hizo entrar en razón. Lo único que importa es que Harry sea feliz- mintió Lily

-sabia que esto se arreglaría después de todo, somos una familia- dijo James

-Muchas gracias por aceptarme…- dijo Ginny

Todos se encontraban en el salón esperando al nuevo socio de Harry.

Ginny se preguntaba ¿Cómo Lily Potter podía ser tan hipócrita? Pero solo le siguió el juego, no le arruinaría la noche a su marido.

-¿Para cuándo los bebes?- dijo Sirius

James y Harry sonrieron ante la pregunta.

La verdad era que Ginny y Harry jamás habían hablado del tema.

-No lo sabemos.- dijo Ginny

Harry abrazo a Ginny de la cintura y acercándola más a él. Ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los sofás del salón.

Lily solo miro hacia otro lado.

-Creo que es pronto- dijo Lily

Ginny la miro y se dio cuenta que Lily no quería un nieto. Al menos no de ella.

-No lo planeamos. Se dará cuando tenga que ser- dijo Harry

-Primero deberían disfrutar su matrimonio.

-Lily… pero si nosotros tuvimos a Harry en el primer año de nuestro matrimonio

-Pero los tiempos han cambiado- argumento Lily

-En fin… es decisión de ustedes- dijo Sirius

-Exactamente- dijo Ginny mirando a Lily.

El timbre sonó.

-Iré a abrir- dijo Harry

Harry se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ya era hora. Ya tengo hambre- dijo Sirius

-Sirius.- lo reprendió Lily

-Es la verdad- contesto Sirius

Ginny sonrió ante la actitud de Sirius.

-Bien...familia- llamo la atención Harry entrando al salón.

Atrás de Harry venían dos personas que Ginny conocía.

-Les presento a mi socio Dean Thomas y su asistente Romilda Vans.

Ginny se sorprendió ante la mención de su peor enemiga. Romilda la miraba con sorpresa, pero rápidamente cambio a una expresión desafiante.

Ginny sonrió, ya no era la misma. Ahora era Ginevra Potter y no permitiría ni una sola palabra de humillación. Definitivamente esa cena sería interesante.

* * *

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...**


	26. Chapter 26 La cena

**HOLA A TODOS:**

**AQUI ESTAMOS CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE. VOY A PROCEDER A AGRADECER SUS COMENTARIOS**

**Agustn98. mUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS. ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO TENER MAS COMENTARIOS DE TU PARTE. SOLO TE PUEDO DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA SEGUIRA HASTA EL FINAL Y ESPERO QUE LA LEAS CADA SEMANA. GRACIAS**

**Helen. HOLA. SI SE QUE ES MUY RARO QUE LILY NO QUIERA A GINNY, NO PUEDO ADELANTARTE NADA... PERO SOLO TE DIRE QUE LILY SOLO INTENTA DEFENDER A HARRY, RECUERDEN QUE ELLA PRESIENTE LAS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES DE GINNY. SOLO DEFIENDE A SU RETOÑO. NUESTRA GINNY SI, ES MALA, PERO CON EL TIEMPO ESPEREMOS QUE RECAPACITE.**

**NEYSHMARIE. ME DA GUSTO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LA SIGAS... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25 La cena**

Hace varios años, para ser exactos desde que Ginny acudió a esa fallida boda, creyó que jamás volvería a ver a Romilda Vans.

La verdad es que ya no era la misma chica que se deja intimidar por las palabras de humillación que siempre le dedicaba. Ahora era más madura y estaba a su nivel social. Tenía Harry y con eso le bastaba.

-Señor Thomas… que sorpresa- dijo Ginny sonriendo

Harry sonrió más aún.

-¿Recuerda a mi esposa, señor Dean?

-Claro que la recuerdo… es imposible no recordarla…

Dean se acercó a y toma la mano que Ginny le ofreció en gesto de saludo. Claro que para Lily Potter la forma en que Dean miraba a Ginny no le pasó desapercibido.

-Ellos son mis padres Lily y James

Harry señalo a sus padres y ambos sonrieron.

-Mucho gusto conocerlo…- dijo Lily

-El gusto es mío… veo que en esta familia todas las mujeres son hermosamente pelirrojas

-Los Potter siempre nos vuelven locas las pelirrojas.- dijo James

-Él es mi padrino Sirius…

-Un gusto- dijo Sirius extendiendo la mano para saludar.

-El gusto es mío… Ella es Romilda Vans mi asistente…

-Un gusto…

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y decidió demostrar que no la intimidaría.

-Romilda querida… es un gusto verte de nuevo… - dijo Ginny

Romilda le dedico una sonrisa falsa

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Harry

-Pero acomodémonos… en lo que esta lista la mesa para cenar- dijo Ginny

Todos se acomodaron en el salón de los Potter para continuar la conversación.

Romilda le sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro… Gin y yo somos buenas amigas… íbamos juntas a la preparatoria.

-Oh, que coincidencias- dijo Lily

-Si… lo último que me imagine es encontrarte aquí… como esposa de Harry Potter

Ginny sabía bien que Romilda solo buscaba burlarse de ella.

-La última vez que nos vimos fue en tu boda…- dijo Ginny

Romilda borro la sonrisa de su cara y se tensó.

-¿Eres casada?- dijo Lily

-Oh, no. Al final el chico no valía la pena y no me case…

-Es una lástima… Michael y tú hacían una linda pareja- dijo Ginny

-Sera mejor que nosotros dejemos a las mujeres conversar y hablemos de negocios- dijo Harry

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Dean

Los hombres se reunieron e iniciaron una conversación respecto a proyectos arquitectónico.

Ginny se sentía rodeada de víboras. Pero solo le quedaba aguantarse. Busco la mirada de su esposo, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y eso, la lleno de valor para continuar con la plática.

-Romilda ¿conoces a Hermione?- dijo Lily

-Claro… es una chica excepcional. Muy linda y con clase

-Claro que si… es única

-Por cierto… Es raro que no esté aquí…

-Ella no vendrá…- dijo Ginny de manera tajante y decidió cambiar la conversación- Así que trabajas para Dean Thomas.

-Oh, si… es amigo de mi padre y me ha brindado una buena oportunidad-

-Es bueno que a pesar de que tu padre tiene una buena posición económica tu tengas tu propio trabajo- dijo Lily mirando a Ginny

-Claro… yo siempre he sido muy humilde… Ginny lo sabe

Lily miro a Ginny.

-Claro que si… Romilda es muy pero muy acogedora… aún recuerdo los encuentros que tuvimos en la cafetería, ella me hacía sentir muy bien en la preparatoria.

Romilda se puso roja como un tomate.

-Eres una chica muy buena y amable.

Ginny sonrió con burla y Romilda solo siguió con su sonrojo.

Minutos después todos pasaron al comedor para cenar.

Ginny sentía la intensa mirada de Dean Thomas sobre ella. No se le hacía raro que Harry o los demás invitados se dieran cuenta. ¿Ese hombre no podía disimular?

La cena paso sin más comentarios por parte de Romilda. Decidieron pasar nuevamente al salón para continuar con las pláticas.

Los hombres nuevamente hablaron de negocios. Ginny estaba segura que Dean firmaría el contrato con la empresa de Harry. Eso era un hecho.

Lily se disculpó para ir al tocador. Lo que provoco una plática "demasiado amena con Romilda"

-Así… que la Señora Potter- dijo Romilda con burla

-Pues aunque les pese… soy la esposa de Harry

-Sabes… estoy confundida… hace unos meses mis padres recibieron una invitación de boda… mmm… decía… Claro ya recordé… Hermione Granger y Harry Potter

Ginny se sonrojo.

-A ti no te importa eso…

-Qué casualidad… de pronto estas aquí como esposa de Harry Potter… ¿Qué piensa Hermione de esto?

-No permitiré que vuelvas a meterte conmigo tengo los medios para destrozarte…

Ginny la miraba con odio.

-Le hiciste lo mismo que a mí… Le quitaste al prometido…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con Harry…

-Claro… pero dejaste a Michael al descubrir que estaba en la ruina…

Ginny la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Michael está en la ruina?

-No finjas… Viste en Harry la oportunidad de salir de pobre y no te importo traicionar a tu amiga.

-No discutiré contigo ese asunto…

-¿Tu marido sabe que a mí me hiciste lo mismo que a Hermione? ¿Sabe que solo lo utilizas?

-No permitiré que te vuelvas a meter en mi vida.

-Pues cuídate… porque por tu cara puedo ver que no sabe tu historia…

-Claro que no lo sabe. Si así fuera no te habría abierto las puertas de esta casa. ¿O crees que mi marido tomara muy bien todo lo que tú y Michael me hicieron?

Romilda simplemente proceso por unos segundos las palabras de Ginny.

-Creo que a él le importara más lo que tu hiciste que lo que yo hice…

Ginny miro a Harry y este le dedico una sonrisa.

-Te quiero alejada de mi vida.

-Eso no es posible amiga… yo trabajare con tu esposo.

-Pues eso no tiene nada que ver con mi vida privada… tus eres solo una empleada.

-Ya lo veremos…

-He regresado- interrumpió Lily

Lily miro a ambos mujeres y se dio cuenta que sin duda ellas no eran amigas. Sonrió a Romilda y continúo con su plática.

HG

Para Harry hacer negocios era su fuerte, cuando estos negocios eran exitosos se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Pero realmente el hecho de que Dean Thomas no dejara de ver a su mujer, realmente le molestaba.

Tal vez todos creían que él no se daba cuenta, pero desde que conocieron a Dean él supo que tenía algún interés en su esposa. Todos estaban muy bien, de hecho no podía evitar que varios hombres la miraran y la desearan, pero solo él la tenía.

Dean Thomas seria su socio, pero jamás permitiría que le pusiera un solo dedo a su mujer.

-Tu casa es hermosa- dijo Dean mirando a Ginny

-Gracias… pero para ser sinceros. No creo que te refieras a mi casa…

Dean lo miro con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bien… me gusta ser sincero… tu esposa es preciosa…

James y Sirius se miraron en señal de alarma.

-Eso lo se… pero espero que tengas claro que es mía… solo me ama a mí.

-Claro… mi intención no es… como decirlo… entrometerme entre ustedes…

-No te preocupes… aunque lo intentaras… no lo lograrías

James carraspeo.

-Creo que mejor cambiamos de temas

-No se preocupe James… Los negocios son negocios… y esta plática solo es… de amigos

Harry endureció la mirada.

-Por mi parte mantendré separado los negocios… pero te lo digo Dean… no me gusta como miras a mi mujer…

Dean sonrió.

-No puedes negarnos mirarla… vamos… tú la tienes… yo solo puedo mirarla

-Eso así seguirá… y espero que nunca intentes rebasar las líneas… porque no soy un hombre paciente

-No te preocupes Harry… no intentaría separarte de tu mujer nunca…

-Creo que ya está haciendo frio- dijo Sirius cortando las miradas desafiantes de Harry y Dean.

HG

Romilda y Dean se acababan de despedir de la familia Potter y Sirius.

-Todo salió muy bien- dijo Lily

-Si la cena estuvo exquisita- dijo Sirius

-Harry, antes de irnos, me gustaría que me mostraras una copia del contrato de Dean

-Claro, vamos al despacho. ¿Vienes Sirius?

-Vamos…

Los tres hombres se dirigieron al despacho dejando a Lily y Ginny solas.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo…- dijo Lily con malicia

-No sé de qué me hablas-

Ginny estaba desconcertada.

-Claro… que puedes decir…

-Por dios Lily… todo el tiempo me estas atacando. Creí que teníamos una tregua…

-La teníamos… pero al ver cómo te mira Dean Thomas está claro que esa tregua está terminada

Ginny la miro furiosa.

-No tengo la culpa que ese hombre sea un rabo verde…

-Si te mira así es porque tú le has dado pie… Como es muy rico quieres tener otra entrada a tu cuenta de banco.

-No tengo porque aguantar todas estas palabras… Eres la madre de mi marido… te respeto… pero no trates de pasar sobre mi porque entonces perderás todo posibilidad de estar en la vida de tu hijo…

Lily la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Tómalo como quieras… jamás permitiré que me separes de Harry, así tenga que sacarte de nuestras vidas…

-Ya veremos quién sale de la vida de mi hijo…

Ambas se miraron con desafío…

-Esperare a James en el auto…

-Yo le avisare "suegrita"…

HG

Dos semanas después…

Oficialmente Dean Thomas y Harry Potter son socios. Ante este hecho, Romilda Vans tenía constante trato con Harry.

Ginny no se sentía amenazada por Romilda, después de todo ella tenía razones para hacer lo que hizo con ella y Michael. Solo esperaba que Harry las entendiera.

Aunque hasta la fecha no se había atrevido a contarle su historia. No se sentía preparada, tenía miedo de quebrarse ante su marido.

Agradecía no haber tenido contacto con Romilda o Dean Thomas, no tenía ganas de continuar esquivándolo.

La universidad estaba muy bien, había terminado su semestre y aunque su promedio bajo al menos no reprobó ninguna materia. Su sexto semestre estaba terminado.

HG

Ginny sonreía mientras caminaba por el centro comercial. Esta mañana al levantarse se le ocurrió que podría comprarse algo de lencería para hacer feliz a su marido.

Llevaba dos bolsas en cada mano, iba enfocada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que desde hace 5 minutos una persona la iba siguiendo. Hasta que sintió que alguien le susurraba al oído.

-Hola preciosa…

Ginny dio un brinco por el susto. Volteo e hizo una mueca al ver la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Me ha asustado…

-Te ves más hermosa con esa carita de sorpresa… - dijo Dean Thomas

Ginny suspiro.

-Señor Thomas… es un gusto verle… pero llevo prisa

-Ginny… linda… espera solo quiero saludarte…

-Ya me ha saludado…

-Podríamos tomar un café… aquí hay una cafetería y el café es excelente…

-Lo siento… pero no es posible…

Dean sonrió de manera burlona.

-Creo que tratas de evitarme

-No suelo salir con los socios de mi marido

Dean se carcajeo.

-No saldremos… solo platicaremos un momento

-No puedo… hasta luego…

-No pretendo meterme en su matrimonio…

Ginny se detuvo.

-La manera en que me mira me dice lo contrario.

-Es imposible no mirarla. Usted es hermosa… Podríamos hablar…

Dean le acaricio un brazo con sus dedos y Ginny retrocedió de su contacto.

-Me tengo que ir…

Ginny se dio la vuelta y dio solo dos pasos cuando la mano de Dean la tomo del brazo suavemente.

-Espera…

Ginny lo miro molesta.

-Voy a ser muy clara con usted… No me interesa ningún tipo de amistad o relación… déjeme en paz.

Ginny se soltó de su agarre y se fue caminando con dirección al estacionamiento.

HG

-Hola hijo- dijo Lily entrando en la oficina de Harry

-Hola

Lily lo abrazo y se dirigió a sentarse enfrente de su escritorio.

-¿A que debo tu visita?

-No necesito una excusa para visitarte

-No claro que no… pero nunca vienes

-He venido a invitarte a comer…

-Lo siento… pero he quedado de volver a la casa para comer con Ginny.

Lily hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Pero, siempre comes con ella…

-Mama… podríamos comer mañana. No puedo plantar a Ginny

-Pues llámala y dile que te iras conmigo.

Harry amaba a su madre, pero no le gustaba esa manera de llegar y querer que se hiciera su voluntad.

-Las cosas no son así, tengo planes lo siento.

Lily sintió la furia en su cuerpo. Respiro profundo y se calmó.

-Está bien mañana será entonces.

-Gracias…

-Esta mañana vi a tu mujer en el centro comercial.

Harry la miro.

-Aja…

-¿Te comento que iría a comprar algo?

-No…

-Es raro que no te lo haya dicho…

-No. No es raro. No tiene por qué informarme a donde estará a cada segundo.

-Es tu esposa

-Tú lo has dicho. Mi esposa. Eso no me da derecho a saber dónde está cada segundo.

-Está bien... si tú lo dices.

Harry respiro. Sabía que esa visita era demasiado rara.

-Quise acercarme a saludarla

-Aja…

-Sí, pero estaba acompañada y me dio algo de pena…

-Imagino que era Luna. Te hubieras acercado…

-No, no era Luna.

-¿A si?

Harry la miro con interés.

-De hecho se parecía bastante a tu nuevo socio. El mismo de la cena.

-¿Dean Thomas?

-Sí, ese mismo. Estaban platicando.

Harry se quedó metido en sus pensamientos por unos segundos. ¿Qué hacia Ginny con Dean? Ella no le había comentado nada de salir al centro comercial.

Lily miro en la cara de su hijo el desconcierto y sonrió.

-Oh, ya es muy tarde se me ha ido el tiempo

Lily se miró el reloj en su mano.

-Creí que querías que comiéramos

-Sí, pero no puedes. Mejor iré a buscar a tu padre…

-Bien… Yo me iré con Ginny…

-Nos vemos…

Lily se despidió de su hijo y salió de la oficina.

Harry acudió a la comida a lado de su esposa, pero no quiso preguntar sobre su salida. Ya lo hablaría con Ginny en su momento.

HG

Ginny se encontraba algo inquieta por el encuentro que tuvo con Dean. Esperaba que realmente le quedara claro que no quería que la molestara. No le interesaba ningún otro hombre que no fuera su marido.

A lado de Harry tenía todo. Y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo por nadie.

El timbre del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos

-Bueno

-_Ginny_

-Ron… ¿Qué milagro?

-_Hola ¿Cómo has estado?_

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-_bien. Te llamo porque me mudare_

-¿Dejaras la madriguera?

_-Sí, he encontrado un lugar. Y… no quiero desaprovecharlo_

-Oh, entiendo

-_¿Qué tal la universidad?_

-Bien. Aprobé todas las materias. Baje el promedio pero no me afectara tanto.

-_Me alegro por ti. ¿Cómo esta Harry?_

-Creí que trabajabas para el

-_si… si… pero… no lo he visto_

-Demasiado trabajo supongo

-_Si… mucho… mucho trabajo_

Ginny noto a su hermano nervioso.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-_¿A mí? _

-Si… estoy hablando contigo

_-Oh… si…no… no me pasa nada_

-Dame tu dirección para visitarte.

-_NO… no me la se…_

-¿Cómo que no te la sabes?

-_Aun no me la aprendo… sabes como soy… me tengo que ir_

-Pero me avisaras donde es…

-_si… yo me pongo en contacto contigo…_

-Ok… espero tu llamada

-_cuídate…_

_-_tú también…

Ginny colgó sintiendo que su hermano de verdad que estaba muy raro…

HG

-Me alegra que estés tan contenta- dijo Luna

-Si… voy a comenzar una nueva vida- dijo Hermione

Ambas amigas se encontraban en un pequeño parque que quedaba cerca del departamento de Hermione.

Luna frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Hermione

-La habías comenzado ya, cuando te mudaste lejos de tus padres.

Hermione sonrió.

-Claro que si… pero esta vez es diferente…

Luna suspiro.

-Tú ocultas algo…

Hermione la miro alarmada

-Yo… no… no… oculto nada

-No me lo digas… todo llegara en su momento

Hermione se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

-Eres una buena amiga. Si no fuera por ti estaría sola

-No digas eso… tu eres apreciada…

-No… mi única amiga era…

Hermione titubeo.

-Todo ira mejor y cada cosa tomara su lugar…

Hermione suspiro profundamente

-Eso espero…

HG

Harry se encontraba acostado en su habitación. Su esposa estaba acomodando algunas cosas en el comedor.

Ginny entro a la habitación. Lo miro.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Ginny

-No… nada ¿Por qué?

-Te noto algo pensativo

Harry la miro. Y nuevamente se preguntó ¿Qué tenía que hacer su esposa platicando con Dean?

-No tengo nada. Mejor cuéntame tu día.

Harry prefirió no preguntarle directamente.

-Muy bien… en la mañana Salí al centro comercial.

Harry sonrió. Iba por buen camino.

-¿Fuiste con Luna?

-No. Fui sola…

Harry espero que su esposa continuara. Pero Ginny no dijo nada más

-¿Qué compraste?

Ginny no quiso decirle la sorpresa de la lencería que compro. Mucho menos su encuentro con Dean. Esperaba que con lo clara que fue con ese hombre no la molestara más. Así que decidió no preocupar a Harry.

-Algunas cosas…

-¿Fuiste a algún otro lugar?

-No… regrese a casa enseguida…

Harry la miro. Su esposa le estaba mintiendo. Pero no quería pensar algo malo. Pero… ¿Por qué no le decía que tuvo un encuentro con su socio? A menos que ese encuentro fuera diferente a lo que el imaginaba.

La desconfianza en el corazón de Harry acababa de nacer…

* * *

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE...**

**NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA...**

**NO SE LO PIERDAN...**


	27. Chapter 27 El principio del fin

**HOLA CHICOS:**

**LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA QUE LA REDACCION SE MOVIO TODA. SOLO LO SUBI DE RAPIDO, PERO AQUI ESTA CORREGIDO. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR AVISARME.**

* * *

CAPITULO 26 Las flores

Harry miro a su esposa intensamente, la quería evaluar saber que era lo que ella pensaba. ¿Por qué le mentía? ¿Por qué no le decía que simplemente encontró a Dean? ¿Su madre tendría razón?

Todas esas preguntas hacían que la mente de Harry trabajara sin parar. Quería realmente confiar en su esposa. No quería equivocarse. No se precipitaría.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Ginny

-No.

-Estas raro.

-No… solo… son asuntos de la empresa

-Cuéntame… sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Harry la miro de nuevo, trataba de descifrar los pensamientos de Ginny.

-No quiero preocuparte…

Ginny le sonrió y el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más rápido.

-Espera un momento…

Ginny se dirigió al baño y se encerró por unos minutos ahí.

Harry continuaba con sus pensamientos. La puerta del baño se abrió y Ginny salió. La mandíbula de Harry cayó al suelo.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a olvidar esos problemas de la empresa…

Harry solo la miro de arriba abajo.

Ginny se encontraba ahí parada al pie de la cama. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de brasier con tanga de color rojo, unas medias que estaban atadas a un ligero. Todo era de encaje, el cabello lo tenía suelto en ondas de manera sexy.

Harry se levantó de la cama y camino lentamente hacia su mujer.

-Estas impresionantemente sexy

Harry llego hasta su mujer y se lanzó hacia ella. La beso de manera salvaje y posesiva. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cintura y la presiono hacia él.

Ginny gimió y dirigió sus brazos hacia el cuello de su esposo. Harry beso su cuello de manera pasional, succiono la piel de su mujer, y le dio breves mordiscos. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia los muslos de ella y no perdió tiempo para subirla a su cintura.

-Harry…

Harry bajo sus labios hacia los pechos de su mujer, besaba la piel descubierta. Ginny gimió aún más, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Harry camino hacia la pared más cercana y la recargo en ella. Con un brazo la sostuvo de la cintura y con el otro acaricio un pecho mientras su lengua recorría el otro pecho.

-Vas… vas muy rápido…

-Me vuelves loco…. Con encaje… no puedo más… te necesito

Harry hizo a un lado la tanga de su mujer, bajo el resorte de su pantalón de pijama y sin más la penetro con toda su fuerza.

-AAhhh…-gimió Ginny

Harry se movía a un ritmo rápido, duro. Ginny se detenía de sus hombros y los apretaba con fuerza.

-Oh, si… así… así- gimió ella

-¿Así… amor?

-Si… si…si

El movimiento continuaba. Harry había olvidado por completo sus dudas. Decidió entregarse a él amor. Besaba y mordía el cuello de Ginny mientras sus caderas se juntaban de manera salvaje.

Ginny sentía como un remolino se formaba en su vientre, con cada movimiento de su marido el remolino crecía y crecía. La sensación de tener a Harry profundamente era lo máximo.

En esos momentos ambos se sentían completos, sentía que nada les faltaba y que el mundo podría acabarse ahí mismo.

-Si… Harrrrry… si

Harry sintió como los músculos interiores de Ginny se contraían. Segundos después escucho el grito de su mujer. Esa fue la señal para dejarse ir.

El remolino exploto y Ginny no supo más…

Harry sentía esa sensación de placer que lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies…

Ambos estaban jadeantes y sudados, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Harry camino hacia la cama y se dejó caer con cuidado de no lastimar a Ginny. Se acomodaron para recuperarse.

-¿Te gusto la sorpresita?- pregunto Ginny

-Me encanto… me has vuelto loco de pasión…

Ginny sonrió satisfecha…

-A eso fui hoy al centro comercial…

Harry la miro a los ojos… él tenía que confiar en su esposa… no podía permitirse desconfiar de ella con la primera situación que se le presentara.

-Te amo Ginny

-Yo también te amo Harry…

-Te necesito

Harry recorrió sus piernas con sus manos, llego hasta la cintura de su mujer y la atrajo hacia él. Se besaron de manera lenta.

-Hazme el amor…- susurro ella

-¿De nuevo?

-Si… una y otra vez… nunca dejes de hacérmelo

-Nunca

Harry la tomo de la cadera y la subió arriba de él. Se olvidó de todo nuevamente y se perdió en el cuerpo de su mujer.

HG

-No imagine que tú me visitaras- dijo Lily

-Sabía que te daría una sorpresa- dijo Romilda

-Toma asiento… ¿A que debo tu visita?

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar

Lily la miro de manera evaluadora, ella sabía muy bien que Romilda y su nuera no eran para nada amigas, tenía curiosidad del pasado de Ginny.

-Bien… habla…

-La cena pasada, me quedo muy en claro que Ginny no es santo de tu devoción…

-Ella no es la mujer correcta para mi hijo

-Yo sé muy bien porque lo dices…

Lily frunció el ceño…

-¿Tú la conoces muy bien?

-Yo soy la única que desde que la vi me di cuenta de la clase de mujer que es… Pobre Hermione… tantas veces se lo dije… pero ella no me hizo caso…

-Esa… mujer termino con la relación de mi hijo y Hermione…

-No sé realmente que paso entre ellos… pero puedo decirte lo que ella me hizo a mí…

-Ella te lastimo…

Los ojos de Romilda se llenaron de lágrimas… agacho la cabeza tratando de reponerse

-Ella me hizo lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer…

Lily se acercó a ella y con una mano le sobo la espalda de manera reconfortante.

-No tienes que contármelo si te hace daño

-Quiero decírtelo… tienes que salvar a tu hijo de las garras de esa mujer…

Lily solo asintió…

-Cuando yo era muy joven, mis padres me comprometieron con Michael Corner… al principio no quería aceptarlo… no lo conocía, pero en cuanto lo vi me enamore y el de mí.

-Conozco a los Corner. Quedaron en la quiebra…

-Si… Yo lo sabía… y aun así continúe con la boda…lo amaba demasiado… cuando cursaba la preparatoria Michael conoció a Ginny. Ella se le metió hasta por los ojos… no descanso hasta que él se acostó con ella…

Romilda sollozo con fuerza y Lily la abrazo.

-No tienes que seguir…

-Quiero que lo sepas… además necesito sacar esto… yo me entere porque ella misma me lo dijo delante de todos en la cafetería… ella me humillo…

-Esa mujer no tiene límites…

-No los tiene… ella solo la mueve la ambición…

-¿Qué paso después…?

-Michael me pidió perdón… yo lo perdone porque realmente lo amaba… tiempo después comenzamos a planear la boda. Todo estaba listo… pero nunca imagine que el día más feliz de mi vida se convirtiera en un infierno…

\- Ginny se enteró que nos íbamos a casar… entonces busco a Michael, le hizo creer que estaba enamorada de él y lo convenció que me plantara en el altar…

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida…

-Entonces… entonces no era la primera vez que lo hacía…

-No. Ella es experta en manejar a los hombres… ¿Cómo crees que lo convenció? Es claro que se acostó con el…

-Es una maldita…

-No se conformó con esto… fue a la iglesia y me restregó en la cara que me dejarían plantada, se burló de mi…

-Harry tiene que saber esto

Lily se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el salón.

-NO…

Lily la miro.

-Estoy segura que si mi hijo supiera de esto la dejaría inmediatamente. Tengo que desengañarlo.

-Ella es demasiado hábil. Lo convencería de lo contrario. Necesitamos que el solo se dé cuenta…

-Esa mujer no se conforma… Yo misma la vi en el centro comercial con tu jefe…

-Oh

Romilda fingió sorpresa, ella sabía muy bien que su jefe Dean Thomas tenía algún tipo de interés por Ginny.

-Está engañando a Harry…

-Yo creí que no se habían dado cuenta

Lily la miro.

-Tú sabes algo más…

-No sé exactamente que pase entre ellos, pero mi jefe continuamente la llama por teléfono

-Lo sabía… lo sabia

-Lo mejor es que dejemos que Harry la descubra con Dean

-Mi hijo la ama demasiado, no desconfía de ella.

-Pues ayudaremos a que los descubra

-Es una buena idea…

-Yo te ayudare… no permitiré que siga haciendo daño.

-Muchas gracias Romilda. Me alegro haberte conocido, de lo contrario yo sola no podría alejar a esa mujer de mi hijo.

-No agradezcas yo solo busco justicia.

Lily la abrazo y Romilda sonrió con malicia. Por fin vería a Ginny como a ella la dejo. Sola y sin nada.

HG

Ginny caminaba tranquilamente, había quedado de verse con Luna. Tomarían un café y tal vez visitarían algunas tiendas.

Había salido más temprano de su casa, no le gustaba caminar rápidamente prefería disfrutar de la vista de las tiendas. Tal vez si veía algo que le gustara entonces lo compraría.

-Hola preciosa

Ginny salto del susto y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Tranquila… siento asustarte…-dijo Dean

-Diablos… me está siguiendo…

-Claro que no. Son coincidencias de la vida encontrarnos

-No me creo eso…

-Tal vez… el destino nos tiene algo preparado… es por eso que nos encontramos…

Ginny lo miro con enfado.

-No quiero que me moleste… no me gusta para nada encontrarlo tan seguido…

Dean sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Yo en cambio… opino exactamente lo contrario.

Ginny retrocedió unos pasos…

-No me agrada…

Dean se llevó la mano al corazón e hizo un gesto de tristeza.

-Yo bien podría cambiar eso… solo tienes que darme la oportunidad

-No… si no me deja en paz… se lo diré a Harry.

Dean sonrió ampliamente.

-Me gustan los retos… y usted señora Potter es el mejor de todos…

Ginny lo miro furiosa y dio la vuelta. Camino rápidamente para alejarse de ese hombre que la hacía sentir acosada.

Dean la miro irse con una sonrisa.

HG

-Buenos días…-dijo Romilda entrando en la oficina de Harry

-Buenos días-dijo Harry

-He traído los documentos del proyecto. Dean ya los ha firmado…

-Gracias. Enseguida los reviso

Romilda miro a Harry revisar algunos documentos. Lo escaneo lentamente, Ginny era afortunada. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo esta Ginny?

Harry levanto la vista y la miro.

-Muy bien…

-Supongo que está ocupada con los deberes de su casa…

-No mucho, la verdad que solo viviendo nosotros dos, pues no le da mucho que hacer…

-Creí que el día que Ginny se casara tendría sirvientes por montones…

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Ginny no es de esas mujeres. Ella no quiso contratar a nadie.

-Oh, ya veo…

Harry tenía curiosidad por las palabras de Romilda.

-¿Ella te dijo eso de la servidumbre?

-Si… lo repetía siempre… ella decía que se casaría con un chico que pudiera darle la vida que merece…

-¿Ginny decía eso?

Harry estaba desconcertado…

-Bueno… no te lo tomes enserio… tal vez lo decía por decirlo… ya sabes…

Harry solo guardo silencio. Se preguntaba por Ginny habría dicho eso.

-Me agradaría tanto platicar con ella… como en los viejos tiempos… acabo de verla esta mañana en el centro comercial… pase a comprar unas cosas…

-Si… fue con Luna…

-No vi a Luna con ella… me hubiera gustado saludarla.

Sus pensamientos de Harry volaron a las palabras de su madre.

-¿Estaba sola?

Romilda guardo silencio.

-No quiero meterme es esto…

-¿Qué pasa?

Harry se inquietó.

-No me lo tomes a mal… pero mi trabajo… podría traerme problemas.

-No tendría porque… no diré nada

Romilda agacho la cabeza y fingió vergüenza.

-Habla por favor…

-Ella… ella estaba con mi jefe…

Harry suspiro audiblemente y se echó para atrás recargándose en su asiento.

-Eso… no quiere decir nada… ellos solo hablaban…

-Lo se… lo se…

-Sera mejor que me retire… no pienses mal Harry… no es nada malo… puede que se encontraron

-Si…

Romilda salió de la oficina conforme con lo que había logrado.

Harry pensaba que no podían encontrarse dos días seguidos en el mismo lugar. A menos que ellos se pusieran de acuerdo.

HG

-Perdón… me entretuve y…

-No te preocupes. Acabo de llegar- dijo Luna

Ginny tomo asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba Luna.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el matrimonio?

-Muy bien... feliz… inmensamente feliz

-Me alegra tanto…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal esta Neville?

Luna suspiro…

-Con trabajo… no nos hemos visto mucho. Pero sé que es temporal

-Me imagino… yo… ¿Cómo esta Hermione?

-Muy bien… esto de la separación de sus padres le ha sentado estupendamente.

Ginny sonrió.

-Que bien que haya decidido por fin deshacerse de la loca de su madre

-Es lo mismo que le dije.

Ginny agachó la cabeza imaginando su vida si siguiera con la amistad de Hermione.

Luna la miro con tristeza.

-Sé que es difícil. Pero tal vez algún día puedan resolverlo.

-Lo que hice no tiene perdón…

-Tal vez lo tenga…

-No lo creo.

-Créeme… no todo es lo que parece.

Ginny asintió deseando que las palabras de Luna se hicieran realidad.

HG

Harry se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, su esposa se encontraba dándose una ducha. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Romilda.

Esa Ginny de la cual ella le había platicado no podía ser su Ginny… cerro los ojos suspirando. Ella se había encontrado con Dean de nuevo.

Ginny salió del baño y se encontró a Harry perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba demasiado raro. No sabía lo que le pasaba. Se lo había preguntado varias veces pero él siempre decía que no tenía nada.

La inquietaba que Romilda se atreviera a meterse en su matrimonio, pero sobretodo la inquietaba aún más que él se lo permitiera.

-Estas... muy pensativo

Harry salto ante la voz de su mujer.

-Son… son problemas en la empresa

-Espero que no sea nada grave

-No… no lo es

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-Vamos a acurrucarnos en la cama.

Ginny extendió su mano hacia su marido. El la tomo.

Juntos se acomodaron en la cama. Harry la abrazo por la cintura acomodado detrás de su espalda.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu cita con Luna?

-Muy bien… nos pusimos al día

-Mmmm… ¿Compraste algo?

-No… solo fui con Luna y regrese.

Harry sintió esa opresión en el pecho. ¿Por qué no le decía simplemente que se había encontrado con su socio? ¿Por qué omitir esa información? ¿Acaso no quería que el supiera que tenía encuentros con él?

Harry se removió.

-¿Te encontraste con alguien?

Ginny recordó el desagradable encuentro con Dean. No quería preocupar a Harry con sus problemas. Después de todo Dean era su socio y no quería que eso saliera mal por su culpa.

-No… solo me encontré con Luna

Harry aflojo el agarre en la cintura de su mujer y suspiro.

Amaba a Ginny, la amaba con toda el alma. Pero no podía permitir que ella le mintiera. Su cerebro busco escusas para la situación. Tal vez solo se encontraron… solo fue casualidad.

HG

Un mes después…

El sol entro por la ventana del joven matrimonio Potter.

Harry estaba descansando en su cama. Su mujer se había levantado y se encontraba duchándose. No tenía ánimos para ir a la oficina.

Harry continuaba con esa incertidumbre desde hace un mes. Romilda le había hecho más comentarios sin siquiera pensar en los estragos que causarían en su mente.

¿Su mujer era diferente a lo que el imaginaba? No sabía si Ginny había seguido teniendo encuentros con Dean, y tampoco hizo algo para averiguarlo.

Si… era un cobarde, pero que podía hacer si la amaba. Ella se comportaba como siempre. Lo trataba con amor, le sonreía con alegría, veía que ella era feliz a su lado, y cuando hacían el amor… todo el mundo quedaba a fuera.

Pero siempre esa duda seguía ahí. Pero como podía olvidarlo i el mismo Dean se lo dijo hace una semana… aun lo recordaba

_-Socio… he traído los papeles- dijo Dean_

_-Gracias. Toma asiento…- dijo Harry _

_-Los revisas y si falta algo te comunicas conmigo._

_-Los checare…_

_-Bien… ayer me encontré con tu esposa._

_Harry lo miro de manera seria._

_-Debo de decirte que esta hermosa… eres afortunado_

_-Gracias…_

_Harry sintió furia en su interior. Quería gritarle que se alejara de su mujer. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Solo le dijo que se encontraron. Se vería como un loco si lo hiciera._

Cuando regreso esa tarde a casa, nuevamente intento indagar en el tema, pero Ginny volvió a omitir el encuentro.

¿Cómo confiar en ella en esa situación?

Ginny se encontraba en una reconfortante ducha, la situación se le estaba saliendo de control. Al principio pensó que todo se resolvería.

Creyó que Dean Thomas se cansaría de perseguirla, pero no. En todas partes donde ella iba ahí estaba Dean.

El temor comenzó a crecer en el pecho, su instinto le decía que tenía que contárselo a su marido, lo haría. Pero buscaría la oportunidad adecuada.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla. Vio a su marido entre las sabanas de su cama y se sorprendió.

-Creí que ya te habías ido

Harry la miro.

-No… hoy iré tarde

-¿Y eso?

Harry se preguntó por qué tanta pregunta.

-Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo

Ginny sonrió ampliamente. Harry sintió su corazón latir más fuerte.

-Eso me sorprende…

Harry la miro tratando de evaluar sus palabras.

-¿Pensabas salir?

-No… tal vez a dar una vuelta

Harry se puso alerta.

-Podemos dar esa vuelta, juntos.

-No. Prefiero quedarme contigo, aquí descansando

-¿Estas cansada?

Ginny sonrió.

-No me refería a el descanso… me refería a estar juntos en la cama…

Harry sonrió

-Bien… cámbiate, yo bajare a preparar algo de desayunar

-Me parece perfecto. Enseguida te alcanzo.

Harry salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba a punto de abrir el refrigerador cuando sonó el timbre.

Abrió la puerta.

-¿La señora Potter?

-Si ella vive aquí

-Me puede recibir por favor.

-Si…

El chico camino hacia una camioneta que tenía el emblema THE FLOWER'S.

Miro al chico salir con un enorme ramo de flores.

-Déjalas en el suelo

Harry estaba inquieto. ¿Quién mandaría esas flores a su esposa?

El chico las coloco en el piso de la entrada. Harry le firmo y enseguida se fue.

Miro el arreglo floral, tomo la tarjeta y la leyó.

_Por nuestros encuentros agradables…_

_Dean Thomas._

La sangre se le fue del cuerpo. Ahí estaba la confirmación. Ellos se encontraban.

En un arranque de furia tomo las flores y las tiro afuera de la casa. Entro como rayo.

-¿Ya está el desayuno?- dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras

Harry la miro con furia.

-Me voy…

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-A donde sea…

Ginny miro desconcertada como su marido salía de su casa.

Harry tomo el coche y acelero. Su destino… la oficina de Dean Thomas…


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 27 Ambiciosa**

Manejaba rápidamente, sus pensamientos pasaban de manera rápida. No sabía que pensar. Esa tarjeta decía claramente que habían tenido encuentros.

No sabía exactamente porque no se había atrevido a pedir a su esposa una explicación del porqué de la llegada de las flores.

Pero sabía bien que todo lo que ella le dijera lo creería, necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo de la vida de Ginny, necesitaba algo que lo guiara.

Pensó en Hermione, pero desistió. ¿Con que cara iría a pedirle ayuda? Por dios… la dejo plantada en el altar.

Ron, no… él era su hermano y dudaba que hablara mal de Ginny. Además de que había vivido los últimos años lejos de ella.

No podía pensar en alguien más…

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de las oficinas de Dean Thomas. Se dirigió a los ascensores.

Al abrirse el ascensor se encontró con Romilda metida en unos documentos. Camino hacia la puerta de la oficina. Romilda lo miro pasar sin siquiera dirigirle una palabras.

-¿Harry?

Harry abrió la puerta… pero no encontró a nadie.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa?

Harry miro a Romilda.

-¿Dónde está Dean?

El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-El, no se encuentra aquí…

-Maldita sea…

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

De pronto la mente de Harry hizo clic. Romilda conocía a Ginny. Eran amigas… no como con Hermione. Pero ella podría ayudarlo.

-Necesito hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo?

-Necesito… necesito… que me aclares algunas cosas… que… que me cuentes…

-Cálmate por favor. Vamos a la sala de juntas. Ahí estaremos tranquilos.

Romilda camino hacia la sala de juntas con Harry detrás de ella.

-Siéntate…

Harry tomo asiento.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Cuéntame sobre la vida de Ginny

Romilda lo miro desconcertada.

-¿Quieres que yo te cuente sobre la vida de tu esposa?

-Si… dime como la conociste…

-No creo ser la indicada para esto…

-Tu eres la única a la que puedo acudir… necesito saber…

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

-Porque… porque quiero comparar las versiones

-No soy la persona indicada

-Por favor…

-Está bien… pero esto puede que duela y…

Harry la interrumpió

-Solo habla

-Conocí a Ginny en la preparatoria. Ella contaba con una beca… nunca me dio buena espina. Hable varias veces con Hermione… pero ella siempre dijo que eran amigas…

Harry se removió incomodo por las palabras de Romilda.

-Mi prometido decidió cambiarse de escuela e iba en la misma preparatoria… Yo no sabía lo que pasaría… pero de repente me di cuenta que Ginny lo perseguía, a donde el fuera ella estaba ahí.

Harry estaba desconcertado…

\- Al principio Michael no me lo dijo… pero las cosas se salieron de control, ella no lo dejaba en paz… me molestaba diciéndome que me engañaba con ella. No sabía que pensar… pero decidí confiar en mi novio.

Romilda guardo silencio unos segundos.

-¿Qué más paso?

-Una mañana en la cafetería, frente a todos me grito que se había acostado con Michael… el… él no me lo negó… me humillo ante todos… no sé porque me odia tanto.

Harry recordó la primera vez que hizo el amor con Ginny, ella parecía con miedo e insegura. ¿Ella estaba fingiendo?

\- Michael me pidió perdón, me dijo que Ginny lo sedujo… me dijo que no la volvería a ver y yo le creí.

-No puedo creer que Ginny hiciera eso… tal vez porque era una adolescente…

-No… no. Tiempo después comencé a planear mi boda. Todo iba muy bien. Yo estaba feliz. Por fin seria la esposa de Michael.

-Pero no fue así. El día de la boda Ginny llego y me dijo que Michael no llegaría porque se fugaría con ella. Ellos eran amantes…

Romilda sollozo…

-No… no puede ser…

-Si… ella me robo a mi prometido… ellos se iban juntos…

-No… tiene que haber otra explicación… porque ella no se casó…

-Claro que no. Yo te voy a decir porque no lo hizo… Michael estaba en la ruina… ella lo descubrió y por eso lo dejo.

Harry estaba con la mirada incrédula.

-No… mi Ginny no pudo hacer eso

Harry negaba con la cabeza.

-Es la verdad… después busco a otra víctima… lamento decirte que esa victima si cayo y eres tu…

-NO ES VERDAD… ELLA ME AMA… NOS CASAMOS ENAMORADOS…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si… nos conocimos en una situación diferente…

-¿Cómo sabes que ella no lo planeo?

-Nos conocimos en una conferencia que yo estaba dando… ella no sabía que era el prometido de Hermione

-No me gusta lastimarte. Pero si de verdad ellas eran muy amigas… te aseguro que Hermione le dijo de tu posición económica, y claro que también tu nombre…

-No… ella y yo evitamos lo que sentíamos…

-Bien… no te diré mas… ve y habla con ella. Pregúntale sobre Michael.

-Yo… me voy…

Harry salió de la oficina…

-Te dije que me las pagarías maldita Ginevra Wesley…-dijo Romilda para sí misma.

HG

Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón de su casa. Sentía algo en el pecho que la inquietaba. Harry había salido demasiado raro desde hace muchas horas. No le contestaba el móvil y en la oficina le dijeron que no había ido para allá.

No podía dejar de pensar que tal vez le ocurrió algo, no se había atrevido a hablarle a Lily. Su suegra solo se dedicaría a reprocharle.

No entendía que había ocurrido. Pero solo quería tenerlo ahí y abrazarlo…

HG

Estaba tomando su décima copa… más bien yo había perdido la cuenta de que numero era. Solo quería ahogarse en alcohol. Había reflexiona sobre muchas cosas que vivió con Ginny.

La versión de Romilda no era tan descabellada. Pero algo le decía que su Ginny no pudo fingirle ese amor. Sus besos y sus caricias…

-Maldiciiion-

Se levantó tambaleándose y sintiéndose mareado.

-Señor, le podemos pedir un taxi

Harry miro al camarero y asintió.

Espero por varios minutos hasta que le informaron que su taxi lo estaba esperando.

Alargando las palabras le dijo la dirección al taxista. Llego en veinte minutos a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y camino al sofá del salón. Se dejó caer y se quedó profundamente dormido.

HG

Estaba en su habitación. No podía dormir, Harry aun no llegaba y ella no podía estar tranquila. Escucho el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse demasiado fuerte. Se levantó, bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

Con la mirada busco rápidamente a Harry, pero no lo encontró. Se dirigió al salón y lo encontró profundamente dormido.

En pocos minutos bajo de su habitación con una cobija y se la puso a Harry por encima. Se percató del aliento alcohólico de su marido. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Harry tomara de esa manera? No lo sabía. Pero por la mañana tendrían una plática muy seria.

HG

Harry despertó desorientado, le dolía demasiado la cabeza. En pocos segundos supo en donde estaba.

La noche anterior recordaba que subió a un taxi, pero de ahí ya no sabía más.

Se levantó y dirigió a su habitación, Ginny estaba preparándose para su nuevo día. Entonces todos los recuerdos de la plática con Romilda llegaron a su mente. Camino al baño con la intención de tomar una ducha.

Ginny lo miro desconcertada, le extrañaba que no le dijera nada. Ya hablarían cuando él se encontrara mejor de su resaca.

Harry sentía como el agua caliente le caía en su cuerpo, tenía que enfrentar a Ginny, la amaba y es por eso que tenía la esperanza que todo lo que Romilda le dijo fuera mentira.

Pero después se preguntaba ¿Por qué Romilda inventaría todo eso? Ella no ganaba nada. Necesitaba aclarar todo esto ya.

Ginny estaba sentada al pie de la cama cuando Harry salió ya vestido del baño.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Harry la miro. Era el momento de enfrentar la verdad.

-Quiero saber la verdad de tu pasado…

Ginny lo miro sorprendida, Harry jamás se lo había preguntado.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

-Porque quiero saberlo…

-Si te lo quiero contar… pero no es un tema fácil para mí

Harry comenzó a sentir que las palabras de Romilda eran verdad

-¿Quién es Michael?

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Quién te conto sobre él?

-Maldita sea… ¿Quién Michael?

Ginny se sobresaltó ante el grito de su marido.

-El… él fue mi novio…

-¿Tu novio? Él era el prometido de Romilda…

Ginny se sorprendió

-Es verdad que provocaste que ese hombre dejara a Romilda plantada…

Ginny se puso pálida.

-CONTESTAME. ¿ES VERDAD?

Ginny lo miro a los ojos y supo que no podría mentirle.

-Si… es verdad

Harry resoplo y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación. A su mente llegaron todas las veces que Ginny le pidió que dejara a Hermione, la casualidad de encontrarse con ella en el orfanato.

-TU PLANEASTE SEPARAR A ROMILDA DE ESE TAL MICHAEL.

-Puedo… explicar todo…

-NO TE IMPORTO LA HUMILLACION QUE SUFRIRIA…

-Harry…

-OH… POR DIOS… PLANEASTE SEPARARME DE HERMIONE…

Ginny camino nerviosamente hacia Harry

-Yo… te amo…

-NO TE ME HACERQUES… NO TE IMPORTO TU MEJOR AMIGA… YO SOY EL IDIOTA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO POR CAER EN LAS GARRAS DE UNA AMBICIOSA COMO TU

Ginny comenzó a sollozar.

-No… no es así… yo me enamore de ti…

-SUPONGO QUE EL HECHO QUE TENGA UNA GRAN CUENTA EN EL BANCO SOLO ES UNA COINCIDENCIA

-Yo… te explicare…

-NO QUIERO VERTE… QUIERO… QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES…

-Amor… por favor…

-NO SOY TU MALDITO AMOR… MI MADRE TUVO RAZON TODO ESTE TIEMPO… YO DEJE A UNA BUENA CHICA POR TI

Harry la miro con desprecio.

-Escúchame…

-NO… NO PERMITIRE QUE SIGAS ENVOLVIENDOME CON TUS MENTIRAS…

Ginny sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-No… tenemos que aclarar las cosas…

Harry se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-LARGATE DE MI CASA… ¿QUIERES DINERO?... PUES LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE ESTAS EN LA CALLE… LARGATE

Ginny miro a un Harry que no conocía, ella solo conocía al hombre amoroso, cariñoso. Sabía que con lo alterado que estaba, jamás podría explicarle nada.

-Me iré… por ahora

Harry ignoro sus palabras. Lo único que quería era tenerla lejos.

Ginny lo miro unos momentos más, pero el solo se metió al baño. Escucho como rompía cosas adentro. Tomo su bolsa y salió de la casa sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

HG

Era la tercera vuelta que daba alrededor de la madriguera. Intentaba armarse de valor para tocar.

Suspiro fuertemente y se dirigió a la puerta, toco el timbre. Segundos después Percy Wesley estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito… hablar con mama- dijo Ginny

-Ella no está… debes irte

-Percy…

-No queremos que regreses… por que no te vas con ese marido que lograste quitarle a tu amiga…

Ginny sintió un dolor en el pecho ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Yo... Solo…

Percy la interrumpió

-Nadie quiere que vuelvas. Nunca te perdonaremos que mi madre estuviera a punto de morir por tu culpa

Ginny lo miro con sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que su madre estuvo en esa situación y ella no lo sabía?

-¿De… de que hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta… tú te largaste y ella se quedó en el hospital gracias a tu conducta inmoral.

-No es verdad. Lo dices por hacerme sentir mal…

-Claro que lo es… pregúntale a Ron… todos estuvimos días en el hospital… le dio un infarto al descubrir que te escapaste con el prometido de tu mejor amiga.

Ginny comenzó a sollozar ante la imagen de su madre en una cama de hospital.

-quiero verla…

-No… todos decidimos que lo mejor para la salud de mama es que te alejes de ella…

-No… necesito verla…

-Si la amas de verdad aléjate… su corazón está débil… cualquier sobresalto podría ser fatal.

Ginny proceso las palabras de Percy y solo dio la vuelta para alejarse.

HG

Nunca imagino que él estaría en esta situación. Siempre supo que de alguna manera la vida le cobraría lo que le había hecho a Hermione. Pero ¿de verdad merecía lo que Ginny le había hecho? Si. Se lo merecía por idiota y cobarde.

Sentía las lágrimas en sus mejillas, no podía evitarlo. La amaba y la amaría siempre, aunque ella jamás sintió lo mismo por él.

Nuevamente tenía en su mente esos recuerdos, el día en que la conoció, claro ella ya sabía que él era Harry Potter y que tenía una gran empresa.

Sonrió tristemente.

Después esos encuentros en el orfanato, y como olvidar el hecho de que le insistía que dejara a Hermione. Claro… siempre fingiendo amor.

Camino hacia el mueble que eligió "su esposa", en el cual guardaban las botellas de alcohol. Tomo un trago tras otro con la intención de olvidarse de todo.

Ginny caminaba por las calles sin rumbo, era increíble como la vida podía cobrarse todo. Ahí estaba sola, sin casa, sin nadie que la ayudara.

Sus padres y hermanos no querían verla, su marido la había corrido, no tenía como contactar a Ron. Lo último que supo de su hermano preferido fue que se había mudado.

Amigas… solo tenía la amistad de Luna, y ella no se encontraba en el país. No podía contar con nadie, solo traía un poco de efectivo.

Encontró un pequeño hotel y pidió una habitación. No era lujoso como en el que se hospedo hace algunos meses con su marido, pero serviría.

Solo contaba con un pequeño baño y una cama.

Las lágrimas nuevamente rodaron por sus mejillas, no podía negarle a Harry lo que había hecho. Lo amaba demasiado. Y ahora no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

HG

Una semana después…

Lily Potter estaba desesperada, su único hijo se encontraba en un lamentable estado físico y mental.

Hace una semana Romilda le aviso que le había contado todo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar pero decidió mantenerse al margen. Claro eso hasta hace tres días de no saber nada de él.

Lo busco en su casa, aun recordaba esa plática.

_Lily entro en la casa de su hijo. Lo encontró en el salón rodeado de botellas, él se encontraba tirado en la alfombra. _

_-Hijo… despierta._

_Se acercó a él y lo removió_

_Harry abrió los ojos. Y la miro_

_-¿Mama?_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Lily fingió no saber nada._

_-Me engaño… siempre fingió… tu tenías razón…_

_Harry se paró con dificultad y comenzó a dar pasos torpes hacia un sofá._

_-Siempre lo supe… es una maldita trepadora…_

_-Romilda sabia su pasado… me lo dijo mama… ella dijo…_

_Lily lo interrumpió._

_-Lo se…_

_-¿Tu lo sabias?_

_-Si… Romilda ya me lo había contado todo._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-No me habrías creído… estabas cegado… te alejaste de mi por ella_

_Harry agacho la cabeza, paso sus manos por su cabello de forma desesperada y comenzó a sollozar._

_Lily lo miro sorprendida. Camino hacia él y lo abrazo._

_Harry se aferró a ella y sollozo más fuerte._

_-La amo… la sigo amando como un estúpido…_

_Lily cerró sus ojos fuertemente._

_-No es amor… es solo pasión… se te pasara._

_-Deja de seguir negándolo… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella… no es pasión… la amo..._

_Lily miro en sus ojos la sinceridad._

_-Aun así… lo superaras._

Aun recordaba lo que le costó dejar solo a su hijo ese día, cuando se lo conto a Sirius y a James no lo podían creer. Ambos juraban que Ginevra Wesley estaba enamorada de Harry.

Pero a ella no la engaño.

Entro a la casa de su hijo y se dirigió a la habitación.

Harry estaba dormido entre las cobijas. Se acercó a él y lo removió.

-Harry… hijo despierta

Harry abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Nuevamente bebiste.

Harry se removió y no contesto.

-Tienes que superarlo… no puedes dejarte vencer…

-Solo quiero estar solo.

-No… en este momento necesitas todo el apoyo… Por dios…

-Solo quiero olvidar… olvidarla

Lily tenía algo en mente… toda la semana Ginny se acercó a hablar con Harry. Tuvo que contratar a alguien que le impidiera siquiera tocar el timbre. No permitiría la menor oportunidad de una reconciliación.

-Vete de viaje.

-No… no quiero

-Eso te ayudara… te despejara…

-No… ella puede regresar… y… y

-¿estas esperando que vuelva?

-Solo… el día que la corrí… no permití que me diera ninguna explicación…

-¿para qué? Solo te mentira… ha tenido bastante tiempo para inventarse una historia…

Harry solo reflexionaba las palabras.

-No te mientas tú mismo… ¿ya olvidaste de las miradas sospechosas con Dean Thomas?

Harry recordó todos esos encuentros casuales que tuvo su esposa. Además de las flores… ella lo engañaba con su socio. Era tan ambiciosa que no se conformaba con su dinero, iba en busca de más.

-Tienes razón… un viaje me ayudara.

Lily sonrió.

-Báñate… yo preparare tu maleta…

-Hoy mismo quiero estar fuera de esta casa…

-Muy bien… yo me encargo

Harry se dirigió al baño.

Lily sonrió ampliamente. Su hijo se iría de viaje y por su cuenta corría que no regresaría…. Solo para firmar el divorcio.

HG

Ginny caminaba desesperada, todo estaba fuera de control. No podía pensar fríamente, no podía ser esa Ginny que todo calculaba y media a su conveniencia.

El amor la tenía así, cegada y con el alma en pena.

A diario había ido a buscar a Harry, pero Lily no se lo permitía. Después encontró a unos hombres que vigilaban que no se acercara. Según ellos eran ordenes de Harry.

Movió la cabeza de manera negativa. Harry no le haría eso. Iría a hablar con él aunque tuviera que acudir a la policía. Legalmente era Ginevra Potter y tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí.

HG

Lily respiraba tranquilamente. Por fin su hijo estaba de camino a Paris. Lejos de esa mujer.

Unos gritos la interrumpieron en sus pensamientos.

-YO ENTRARE QUIERA O NO

-¿Qué PASA?

-Señora intentamos atraparla, pero ella corrió y…

-Tranquilo… déjenla… retírense…

-¿Qué PRETENDES AL NO DEJARME ENTRAR EN MI PROPIA CASA?-dijo Ginny

-ESTA NO ES TU CASA… ES LA CASA DE MI HIJO

-HARRY… HARRY…

Ginny corrió hacia las habitaciones en busca de su marido.

Lily la siguió.

-EL NO ESTA AQUÍ…

-MIENTES… TU HAS IMPEDIDO QUE HABLE CON EL… PERO NO MÁS

-Él se ha ido…

Lily camino tranquilamente de vuelta al salón… tomo asiento

-NO ES CIERTO… SE QUE EL ME ESCUCHARA… ¿DONDE ESTA?

-Te lo he dicho… no quiere verte… te odia

-NO ES CIERTO… EL ME AMA TANTO COMO YO A EL

-MENTIROSA… TU SOLO AMAS SU DINERO… LARGATE DE AQUÍ

-NO PUEDES CORRERME… SOY UNA POTTER

-NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO… HARRY HA DEJADO INSTRUCCIONES PRECISAS DE TRAMITAR EL DIVORCIO…

Ginny negó con la cabeza y lágrimas en los ojos.

-No… no… yo no firmare nada hasta hablar con el…

-SE FUE DEL PAIS… SI NO ME CREES… MIRA EN EL CLOSET

Ginny corrió hacia el su habitación… reviso cada rincón dándose cuenta que las cosas de su marido no estaban… se había ido…

Se dejó caer en el suelo llorando.

-SAQUENLA DE AQUÍ

Dos hombres la intentaron tomar de los brazos…

-Suéltenme… yo sola me puedo ir

-NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI FAMILIA NUNCA… POR QUE SOY CAPAZ DE TODO

-Algún día hablare con Harry… y tú no podrás evitarlo…

Lily rio con burla…

-No creo que cuentes con el dinero suficiente para ir a donde él se encuentra…

Ginny solo salió de la casa donde fue inmensamente feliz los últimos meses. Su marido la había sacado de su vida…


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. EL CAPITULO DE HOY ES ALGO CORTO… PERO POR FIN HEMOS LLEGADO AL TAN ESPERADO PROLOGO… ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

Capítulo 28 El enfrentamiento

Un mes después…

Para Harry el alejarse de su esposa fue una tortura. Aunque sabía bien que prefería estar lejos de ella.

No podía soportar el hecho de saber que ella jamás lo amo. Todo su mundo giraba solo por el dinero. Todos esos te amos que ella le dijo, todos eran mentiras.

Se creía el hombre más feliz del mundo y por supuesto que el más afortunado por tener salud, dinero y amor. Pero ahora todo su mundo era negro.

No la buscaría… nunca le perdonaría su ambición. Aun no sabía qué hacer con ese matrimonio. Pero no regresaría al menos no por ahora.

Ese mes para Ginny fue doloroso. Unos días después de que Harry se fuera del país, se le termino el efectivo que llevaba con ella.

Lily Potter se encargó de que no pusiera un pie en su casa, no contaba con tarjetas, ni chequeras. Y por supuesto que sus cuentas personales estaban congeladas. Tal vez eso último lo había hecho Harry. ¿Cómo podía culparlo?

Ahora sabía que Romilda realmente era peligrosa. Estaba segura que ella utilizo todo ese odio que le tenía en su contra.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que Harry no le permitiera defenderse o darle una explicación. Se sentía impotente, pero lo único que le quedaba era tener paciencia. Algún día tendría la oportunidad de darle su versión a su marido. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Ella consiguió un empleo en un restaurante pequeño, pero elegante, no le pagaban mucho. Pero al menos le servía para pagar el alquiler de un pequeño cuarto en el que vivía.

El vivir en hoteles aunque fueran humildes era más caro.

No se había atrevido a ir nuevamente a casa de sus padres, la culpa no se lo permitía. Las pesadillas diarias con su madre muerta la atormentaban, pero últimamente caía rendida al tocar la almohada. Claro que eso era por que trabajaba todo el día.

Medio vivía, por que definitivamente la situación en la que se encontraba era más crítica de la que alguna vez vivió con sus padres. Sobre todo la comida, tenía que comprarla en establecimientos baratos, debido a que no contaba en donde cocinar. Eso le había provocado bastantes malestares pero sobrevivía día a día.

-Ginny, por favor atiende esa mesa- dijo Kate

Kate era la jefa de Ginny, era bastante amable, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo era implacable.

-Enseguida…

Ginny metió la mano en su mandil y saco la pequeña libreta con la pluma para tomar la orden. Caminaba con la cabeza agachada.

-Buenas tardes… Bienvenido… Le atiende Ginevra… ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-¿Ginny?

Ginny levanto la vista al escuchar aquella voz. Al percatarse de quien se trataba se puso colorada.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Desea ordenar?

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo…

-Creí que estabas de viaje con tu esposo…

-Señor Thomas… Por favor…

Ginny no quería perder su trabajo.

-Ok… entiendo…

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Si…

Dean pidió su orden y comió con inquietud. No entendía que hacia Ginevra Potter trabajando ahí.

Ginny suspiro cuando vio salir a Dean del restaurante. Continúo con su trabajo hasta que su turno termino.

Caminaba hacia el autobús cuando un brazo la detuvo.

-Pero... que…

-Tranquila soy yo…

-¿Me está siguiendo?

-No te enojes… solo que me desconcierta encontrarte aquí.

-Señor Thomas se lo dije antes y se lo diré ahora… No me interesa nada con usted…

-No es lo que busco Ginny… Romilda me dijo que te habías ido de viaje con Harry.

Ginny agacho la cabeza y suspiro. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No es verdad…

-Usted no tiene por qué saber esto…

-Yo… solo quiero ayudarte…

-No necesito su ayuda…

-Estas más delgada… y muy pálida… no estás bien

-No es de su incumbencia…

Ginny quiso continuar su camino pero Dean la detuvo nuevamente de un brazo.

-Suélteme…

Ella se zafó de su agarre bruscamente, de pronto sintió que se mareaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo… solo…

Y Ginny cayó en la inconciencia…

HG

Sentía sus ojos pesados, los comenzó a abrir poco a poco. Se sintió desconcertada sin saber en dónde se encontraba. Las paredes blancas y el olor a cloro le indicaban que era un hospital.

Se levantó de golpe.

-Tranquila…

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué me paso?

-Te desmayaste a media calle…

Entonces recordó todo.

-Usted me trajo aquí… no debió… yo no quería…

-No te alarmes… estas bien… aunque aún no han dicho el porque te desmayaste. Lo más seguro es que sea porque no te has alimentado bien.

Ginny lo miro sorprendida. Voltio hacia su brazo y se percató del pequeño vendaje. Le habían sacado sangre.

Dean la miro…

-Era necesario… para descartar cualquier cosa grave

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Solo unos minutos… Yo te traje en mi auto… el doctor ordeno los análisis para descartar infecciones o cualquier cosa…

Ginny solo agacho la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años entro.

-Por fin ha despertado… Soy el doctor Mender… tengo los resultados de sus exámenes.

Ginny estaba segura que esto solo se debía al cambio brusco de vida que había tenido. Suspiro esperando que el doctor continuara.

-Bien… Señora Potter… me alegra mucho decirle que usted está embarazada…

Ginny se puso más pálida…

-Perdón…

Susurro con miedo.

-Está embarazada, según los análisis tiene un nivel de hormonas de aproximadamente 9 semanas… tendrá que cuidarse y tomar…

Pero Ginny ya no lo escuchaba…

Solo podía pensar en hecho de que estaba embarazada. Un hijo… un hijo de Harry. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se tocó el vientre aun plano con sus manos y lloro.

Dean la miro, no entendía por qué Harry no se encontraba con ella. Pero presentía que las cosas no andaban bien.

-Tendrá que venir a consulta cada mes, si se siente mal… solo tiene que venir y la atenderemos.

Ginny solo asintió y tomo la receta que el doctor le había ofrecido.

-Muchas… gracias…

Dean se despidió del doctor y salió del consultorio junto con Ginny.

-Te llevo…

-No es necesario.

-Claro que si, además tu casa me queda de camino…

Ginny comprendió las palabras de Dean.

-Ya no vivo ahí.

Dean la miro con desconcierto.

-Te llevare a donde vivas… y no quiero un no por respuesta.

Ginny solo suspiro.

El camino al pequeño cuarto que alquilaba Ginny fue en silencio. Al llegar Dean miro el barrio que para su gusto era de los peores.

-¿Aquí vives?

-Si…

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-No lo sé...

-¿Te ha dejado?

-Si…

-Maldito…

Ginny lo miro y sintió la necesidad de defender a su marido.

-Él no tiene la culpa… yo lo hecho todo a perder… solo… hizo lo mejor para el… lo merezco

-No lo defiendas

-No lo hago… tengo lo que me toca…

-Él tiene que saber sobre su hijo…

-No… no… él no está en el país… no sé cómo contactarlo…

-Yo puedo ayudarte… es mi socio…

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que es mejor esperar que todo se calme…

-Sé muy bien que no estás bien… económicamente… Permíteme ayudarte…

-No… yo no estoy disponible para ser amante de nadie…

-No me malinterpretes… te ayudare sin nada a cambio… cuando Harry regrese las cosas cambiaran…

Los ojos de Ginny nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Él nunca me perdonara… lo más que puedo aspirar es que se haga cargo de mi bebe.

-¿Qué paso?

-Discúlpame pero… no quiero hablar…

-Está bien…

-Gracias por todo

Ginny salió del coche, dejando a un Dean preocupado.

HG

La noche para Ginny fue demasiado larga.

Pensó en cada posibilidad. Primero tuvo que asimilar que estaba esperando un bebe. Jamás había platicado con su marido de esa posibilidad. Nunca tomo precauciones, nunca se cuidó. Si lo pensaba bien era extraño que no estuviera embarazada desde hace meses.

Podría localizar a Harry por medio de Dean, pero ¿Qué le diría? De pronto sintió un pánico terrible. El jamás la perdonaría. Seguro que pensaría que todo lo planeo para obtener más de su dinero.

Después, lo más seguro es que Lily Potter intentara quitarle a su bebe. No, no lo permitirá. Ellos eran ricos, y ella no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a su hijo. Rápidamente podrían quitárselo.

Tomo la mejor decisión, nunca le diría que tendrían un hijo. Aunque eso implicara olvidarse de el para siempre.

HG

Un mes después…

Ahí desde la ventana la gente se veía tan pequeña. Caminaban hacia sus destinos y el solo los miraba, sus ojos seguían tristes igual que hace dos meses.

Dos meses en los que decidió irse y dejar a su mujer… su mujer que le había fingido amor.

-De nueva cuenta perdida en tus pensamientos- dijo Sirius

Harry sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su aturdimiento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal?- pregunto Harry refiriéndose a los documentos que Sirius traía en sus manos.

-No… todo perfecto

-Bien…

Harry tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Cuándo piensas regresar?

-¿A dónde?

-No te hagas el tonto… tienes que resolver esto y lo sabes

Harry miro a la nada.

-No se… aún no sé qué hacer.

-¿La vas a perdonar?

-No… ella me mintió… me fingió amor…

-Entonces divórciate

-¿Y dejar que encuentre a alguien más a quien sacarle dinero?

Sirius suspiro…

-Simplemente ve habla con ella…

-Me mentirá… me dirá que se enamoró de mi…

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Y si eso fuera cierto? A mi honestamente nunca me pareció que estuviera mintiendo.

-Eso es porque es una experta… ella sabe fingir muy bien… yo le creí todo…

-Aun así… regresa, habla con ella.

-Este solo es mi castigo por lo que le hice a Hermione.

-Eres un necio… no cabe duda que Lily se ha encargado que en tu cabeza no quepa la posibilidad de hablar con tu esposa…

-Mi madre tuvo la razón todo el tiempo.

-Si… si… contigo es imposible… solo espero que no te arrepientas después.

-Yo no la engañe…

-Yo no digo eso… las cosas se arreglan hablando y eso… fue algo que tu no le permitiste.

Sirius salió de la oficina.

Harry solo suspiro con fastidio.

HG

James miraba a Lily moverse por su habitación. Ella se encontraba empacando nuevamente como cada semana desde que Harry se había ido.

Lily viajaba para visitar a su hijo o eso era la excusa que ella daba.

-Me mareas con tantas vueltas- dijo James

-Oh, disculpa. Pero temo olvidar algo…

-No te cansas de viajar

-Mi hijo me necesita…

-El necesita estar solo… necesita meditar las cosas…

-No tiene que pensar nada… solo el divorcio es la solución

-Claro y tú con tus visitas te encargaras de convencerlo.

-Por dios… yo solo hago lo mejor para mi hijo… tu deberías apoyarme

-Él tiene que tomar la decisión solo… tiene que hablar con Ginny

-Siempre la defiendes… ya es hora que me pidas perdón…

James la miro desconcertado

-Según tu ¿Por qué debería pedirte perdón?

-Yo siempre tuve la razón, esa mujer es de lo peor… se los dije y nadie me escucho

-Claro… y llega una perfecta desconocida y dice no sé cuántas cosas y tú y Harry le creen

-ESTO ES EL COLMO… ROMILDA ES DE BUENA FAMILIA… ELLA NO NECESITA MENTIR…

-Has lo que quieras… esto ya me tiene arto

James salió de la habitación.

HG

-Ginny… te esperan en esa mesa- dijo Kate

-Si… enseguida voy

-Te han pedido específicamente a ti

Ginny frunció el ceño.

Dean Thomas asistía con regularidad al restaurante, pero siempre respetaba su decisión de mantenerse a distancia.

No quería más líos. Suficiente tenía con sobrevivir a este empleo que para ella era demasiado cansado. Lo único que agradecía era que no tenía ningún síntoma. Solo el cansancio extremo, pero ese intentaba superarlo noche a noche.

Al menos durmiendo profundamente no pensaba en Harry, no se atormentaba con el hecho de que algún día tendría que decirle sobre él bebe, aunque ella enterraba profundamente ese pensamiento y prefería pensar que él nunca lo sabría, así nunca la separarían de su hijo.

Miro hacia la mesa que la esperaba por atender y resoplo con molestia. Camino intentando controlar los impulsos de golpear a ese cliente.

\- Buenas tardes… Bienvenido… Le atiende Ginevra… ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Oh, Ginny eres tu…- dijo Romilda haciéndose la sorprendida

-¿Qué desea ordenar?

Ginny solo quería atenderla para que se fuera lo más rápido posible.

-Cuando Dean me comento que te vio aquí, no podía creerlo… así que decidí venir en persona a verlo.

Ginny suspiro para calmarse.

-¿Qué desea ordenar?

-Espera… ¿Tu marido te permite trabajar aquí?

-Discúlpeme… pero eso no le importa…

-Por dios… te permiten hablarle así a los clientes.

-¿Qué desea ordenar?

-He visitado a Harry, está realmente feliz. Creo que separarse de ti realmente le ha sentado bien.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella trababa de ser fuerte pero las hormonas la gobernaban.

-Querida… no llores… Él es feliz… bien dicen que si el chico que amamos o utilizamos es feliz… nosotras deberíamos serlo.

-Basta…- susurro

-Bien… veré que hay de bueno por aquí… olvidaba decírtelo… yo le conté a Harry nuestro pasado…

Ginny la miro con furia.

-¿Qué hiciste que…?

-Yo le dije como me engañaron tú y Michael, le dije que te acostabas con el siendo mi novio. Después de todo es verdad- sonrió burlonamente- Y claro que le conté como me separaste de el en mi boda. Además… que tenía que saber que era una vil víctima de tu ambición…

-Eres… una…

-Si… si… Le hubieras visto… pero deja que te cuente lo mejor…

Ginny respiro con dificultad. Intentaba controlarse para no perder su empleo.

-Tu marido está seguro que eres amante de Dean…

Romilda sonrió y Ginny abrió los ojos de impresión.

-Eso… es mentira

-Si lo se… pero yo me encargue que él lo creyera… te dije que me las pagarías…

Ginny ya no aguanto más. Se abalanzó sobre Romilda y la tomo del cabello.

-SUELTAME…

-ERES UNA DESGRACIADA…

-HAYYYY… SUELTAME MUERTA DE HAMBRE…

Todo el restaurante miro la escena. Kate corrió hacia Ginny e intento separarla de Romilda.

-GINEVRA ¿Qué HACES?-grito Kate

Ginny soltó a Romilda. Miro alrededor dándose cuenta que su empleo estaba perdido.

-¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAN TRABAJANDO AQUÍ A ESTA MUJER?

-Tranquila señora… esto nunca había pasado… le pido una disculpa…

-ESO NO ARREGLA NADA… ME MARCHO… Y CREAME… LE CONTARE A TODO LA ATENCION TAN DEFASTA QUE ME HAN DADO.

Ginny resoplo.

Romilda salió furiosa del restaurante.

-Creo que ya sabes que estas despedida…

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas… toma tus cosas y vete…

Ginny asintió. En pocos minutos se encontraba caminando hacia su casa.

-Ginny… Ginny… Te has quedado sin trabajo

Ginny miro a un lado a una Romilda sonriendo.

-VETE AL DIABLO…

Romilda sonrió con burla.

-No tienes nada… estas en la calle… Te he quitado todo… Como tú me hiciste a mí

-Te equivocas… tal vez destruiste mi matrimonio… pero no a mi… al menos valió la pena la arrastrada que te puse…

-Crees que me engañas… soy feliz de mirarte en tu lugar… como siempre debió de ser

-Me das lastima… siempre buscando hacerme mal… solo porque soy más feliz que tu…

Romilda la miro seria.

-Siempre me tuviste y tienes envidia… yo sin dinero era feliz… y tú con todo y prometido eres una margada…

-MIS DESGRACIAS SON TU CULPA…

-CLARO QUE NO… TU PUSISTE A MICHAEL EN MI CAMINO… YO JAMAS ME HUBIERA INVOLUCRADO CON EL…

-MIENTES… SE MUY BIEN QUE TE LE HUBIERAS OFRECIDO

Ginny la miro sin poder creer sus palabras.

-¿CREES QUE SI MICHAEL NO SE HUBIERA ACERCADO A MI?… ¿YO LO HUBIERA HECHO?

-CLARO QUE SI… SIEMPRE BUSCASTE METERTE CONMIGO

-ESO ES MENTIRA… YO SOLO BUSCABA ESTUDIAR…

-NO… NO… TU ERES IGUAL QUE ESA MALDITA PELIRROJA POBRETONA QUE SE METIO CON MI PADRE…

Entonces Ginny lo entendió. Romilda la odiaba solo porque se parecía a la amante de su padre. Jamás la haría cambiar de opinión.

Respiro profundamente y miro a Romilda a los ojos.

-Quédate con tu amargura… no necesito nada para ser feliz…

Ginny realmente solo necesitaba a su hijo.

Ginny camino a la parada de autobuses. Y decidió olvidarse de Romilda Vans.

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS…**


	30. Chapter 30

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS…**

**ESTOY IMPERSIONADA Y MUY FELIZ POR LA CANTIDAD DE COMENTARIOS. UNA DISCULPA POR NO SUBIR EL CAPITULO ESTE FIN QUE PASO… PERO REALMENTE HE TENIDO UNOS PROBLEMILLAS CON EL INTERNANET.**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE Y QUE ME SIGAN DEJANDO COMENTARIOS…**

**POR FIN LLEGAMOS AL PROLOGO, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DE VERDAD, GRACIAS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Capítulo 29 Recuperando amistad**

Un mes después…

Se encontraba sola, en un pequeño cuarto de cuatro paredes. Solo contaba con un colchón viejo y una manta para cubrirse, aunque no era de mucha ayuda.

Abrazo a un más su vientre de cuatro meses. Tenía que proteger a su bebe, lucharía por darle todo lo necesario para que fuera feliz. Y sobre todo nunca… nunca dejaría que la ambición se apoderara de su corazón como lo hizo con el de ella.

Ella misma tenía la culpa de estar ahí, sola, sin dinero y sin comida. Ella perdió a su mejor amiga Hermione, a sus padres que los desilusiono por completo ante su comportamiento inaceptable, a sus hermanos que al ver lo fría y calculadora que era, la rechazaron. No podía culparlos, después de todo ellos no se dieron cuenta lo que ella era, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ella era muy buena actriz. La culpaban por el desgaste físico de sus padres y tenían razón.

Y su marido, el amor de su vida. Harry Potter la saco de su vida para siempre sin importar nada. No podía decir nada al respecto, ella misma mintió, lo sedujo, y lo vio con signo de pesos.

Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Quedarse sola, y trabajar arduamente para sacar a su hijo adelante.

Si Harry se enterara de la existencia de su hijo sin dudar se lo quitaría. Por eso jamás… nunca le diría que tenían un hijo…

Sentía las lágrimas en sus mejillas, tenía hambre, pero no contaba con nada de dinero para poder comprarse algo.

Hace un mes que la habían despedido, nadie la quiso contratar, el embarazo era más evidente. Lo poco que conseguía haciendo pequeños trabajos ya se le había acabado.

Todos los días, a todas horas las palabras de su madre estaban en su cabeza. Ahora comprendía que no se puede construir la felicidad sobre la tristeza de los demás, menos si esa persona es tu mejor amiga.

Sollozo más fuerte, lo que más le preocupaba era su bebe, ella merecía todo eso, pero su bebe no.

Salió de su pequeño cuarto, camino por las calles intentando encontrar algún trabajo o a alguien que le diera algo de comida, era inútil.

Pronto la echarían del cuarto que alquilaba, no sabía cómo sobreviviría a todo lo que venía, apenas tenía cuatro meses y no tenía que comer.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba caminando, solo se percató que el cielo ya se había oscurecido. El frio comenzó a erizarle la piel, tenía puesto un gran abrigo que se compró en oferta, pero era lo único con lo que contaba.

-¿Ginny?

Ginny no sabía si era su imaginación, pero esa voz ella la conocía muy bien. Tal vez el hambre empezaba a hacer estragos en su cabeza.

-Por dios… Ginny…

-¿Hermione?

-Si soy yo… mira… estas… estas…

Ginny la miro. Sintió que no podía más… la oscuridad llego y no supo nada más.

HG

Abrió los ojos lentamente, por segunda ocasión miro las paredes blancas.

-Por fin despiertas

-Hermione- susurro

-Me has dado un susto… creí que algo malo te ocurría…

Ginny no supo que responder.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué estabas en la calle?

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. Y siguió, sin responder.

-Has tenido algún accidente… ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Por qué estas así?

Ginny sollozo más fuerte.

-Pos dios… contesta…

-Mi... Bebe… ¿Cómo está mi bebe?

-Tranquila está bien… afortunadamente está bien…

-El… el… me ha dejado

Hermione la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que te ha dejado?

Ginny solo asintió.

-Pero… estaban felices… él te ama

-Yo le mentí… él se enteró que lo separe de ti… solo… solo por dinero

Hermione la miro. Los ojos de ella se aguadaron.

-Siempre lo supe… supe… que lo hiciste por dinero… al principio te odie… pero las cosas han cambiado.

Ginny la miro.

-Lo siento… jamás quise que sufrieras… estaba tan cegada por todo lo que me había pasado por no tener dinero… quise… quise tenerlo de la manera fácil…

-Lo se…

-Ahora comprendo todo… dios… estuve tan equivocada…

-Ginny… lo importante es que estas arrepentida

Ginny lloro más fuerte.

-Eso no basta…

-¿Has hablado con Harry?

Ginny negó.

-No sé dónde está…

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-El… el… me corrió… cuando fui a buscarlo para hablar Lily me dijo que se había ido del país.

-¿Realmente amas a Harry?

-Con toda el alma…

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Él sabe del bebe?

-No… me entere un mes después…

-Tienes que decírselo…

-No… no… el me lo quitara…

-Tiene derecho.

-Se… sé que no tengo que ofrecerle por ahora… pero no quiero que lo alejen de mi

-Nadie lo alejara de ti… es tu hijo… Harry tiene que responsabilizarse… él te ayudara…

-El me odia… no lo culpo… pero sé que jamás me perdonara.

-No digas eso…

-¿Tu… tú me has perdonado?

-Lo hice desde hace tiempo… las cosas para mi han cambiado…

Ginny la miro a los ojos y lo supo.

-Estas… estas enamorada de verdad…

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa que le ilumino el rostro.

-Me alegra tanto que seas feliz…

-Gracias… ¿Tú… tú le contaste todo a Harry?

-No… fue Romilda

-¿Vans?

-Si… ella le dijo muchas mentiras… sé que hice mal… pero ella le conto todo a su forma

-Maldita…

-Ya no importa… solo quiero estar tranquila…

-El medico dijo que solo tienes que cuidarte… ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-Alquilo un pequeño cuarto…

-Me imagino… supongo que no tienes un empleo…

Ginny negó.

-Te iras a vivir conmigo

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No puedo… no…

-Sé muy bien que nuestra amistad murió… pero hazlo por tu bebe

Ginny reflexiono, ¿Qué haría sin dinero? En unos días más la echarían del pequeño cuarto.

-Está bien… pero conseguiré una forma de tener empleo…

-Por eso no te preocupes. Conozco a alguien que necesita ayuda con la organización de documentos… te dará el empleo…

Ginny sonrió con tristeza.

-Tú sigues ayudándome y yo… yo no lo merezco

-Tú bebe si…

-Gracias…

-Ron tenía razón en preocuparse por no saber nada de ti…

-¿Has visto a Ron?

Hermione se puso colorada.

-Si… el… está preocupado por no saber de ti…

-Quiero verlo…

-Lo veras… créeme que lo veras mucho…

Ginny sonrió con sinceridad… Al fin se sentía más tranquila después de esos meses de desesperación.

HG

-Aquí es donde vivo- dijo Hermione

Ginny miro el departamento de Hermione, era hogareño a pesar de no ser tan grande como la mansión de sus padres.

-Es muy bonito…

-Gracias… es mucho mejor que la casa de mis padres

-Eso sin dudarlo…

Ginny sonrió

-Hermione…. Hasta que llegas y…

Ginny miro a su hermano salir de una de las habitaciones. Los dos hermanos se miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Ginny?... Por fin te veo…

-Yo… yo creo que ustedes tienen que hablar… yo… yo los dejo

-No… quédate- dijo Ginny

Ron abrazo a su hermana. Ginny comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Los sollozos de Ginny no le permitían hablar. Hermione decidió intervenir

-La encontré en la calle… ella estaba muy mal… venimos del hospital…

-¿QUE? ¿DONDE ESTA HARRY?

-El….

Hermione fue interrumpida por Ginny.

-Hice… hice cosas malas… yo lo engañe

-Le fuiste infiel…

-No… yo separe a Hermione y Harry a propósito…

Ron la miro.

-Tú… tú dijiste que estaba enamorada.

-Es verdad… pero al principio… yo solo quería su dinero…

Ginny sollozo

-¿Por qué?

-Yo… yo quería cosas… que nuestros padres no podían darme… eso fue más fácil…

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Perdón… por interrumpirlos… creo que Ron debería saber todo lo que viviste desde preparatoria…

-Eso no es excusa- dijo Ginny

-no lo es… pero aun así en parte te entenderían…

-Me pueden explicar…

-Ginny sufrió muchos abusos en la preparatoria por su condición de becada…

Ron la miro.

-Porque nunca nos dijiste…

-Porque no quería preocupar a nuestros padres…

-¿Harry lo sabe?

Ginny negó.

-Nunca quise meter esos temas en nuestro matrimonio.

-Debiste decírselo- dijo Hermione- Harry es comprensivo.

-No me permitió ninguna explicación…

-¿Te dejo?

Ginny asintió.

-Tú y tu bebe no sufrirán estarán bien aquí- dijo Hermione

-¿Cuál bebe?

Ginny se descubrió el vientre y señalo a Ron.

-Oh, estas embarazada…. Tienes que decírselo a Harry

-No… el me lo quitara… no quiero que me aleje de mi hijo…

-Claro que no lo hará- dijo Ron

-Tu… tu no lo viste… el me corrió… me odia y no lo culpo… pero no dejare que me separe de mi bebe

-No estás sola… no permitiremos que Lily se acerque- dijo Hermione

-Gracias…

Los tres suspiraron…

-Aun así hay cosas que no me quedan claras- dijo Ron

-Deja que Ginny descanse y después te explicara.

Ron asintió.

Ambos le mostraron a Ginny la habitación donde se quedaría.

-Una cosa más… ¿Qué haces aquí Ron?- dijo Ginny

Hermione y Ron se sorrajaron

-Nosotros… vivimos juntos… como pareja- dijo Ron

Ginny los miro sorprendida.

-No eres la única que tiene secretos- dijo Hermione

-Después hablaremos…- susurro Ginny cerrando los ojos

HG

-El señor Thomas me ha enviado a mí…-dijo Romilda

-Supongo que eso está bien-dijo Harry

-No quiere alejarse de Londres…

Romilda lo dijo en un tono que a Harry no le quedo duda que la razón de que su socio no quisiera viajar era Ginny su todavía esposa.

-Me muestras los avances…

-Si claro…

Harry por unos minutos reviso los documentos. Pero la voz de Romilda lo interrumpió.

-¿No piensas volver?

-No por ahora

-Tal vez deberías considerarlo…

-No tengo razones para volver…

-Permitirás que ella te controle de ese modo

Harry la miro severamente.

-Perdón si soy entrometida… pero sé muy bien que no quieres volver porque ella ahora esta con el señor Thomas… pero eso no debe detenerte a visitar a tus padres.

El pecho de Harry se contrajo ante las palabras de Romilda.

-¿Ella esta con Dean?

Romilda hizo su mejor cara de sorpresa.

-Perdón… creí que lo sabias…

-¿Están juntos?

-Ella va a la oficina… salen juntos… hablan… Dean le paga un alquiler de un departamento de lujo…

Harry se levantó de su asiento de manera brusca. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

-No quiero lastimarte… pero ella ya encontró quien le de dinero…

Harry solo negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle por las lágrimas.

-Lo siento…

-No tienes por qué disculparte… ella es así… yo soy el idiota que se enamoró y le creyó todo

-Aun así… creo que tienes que regresar y divorciarte de ella… no permitas que ter intente convencer

-¿Crees que ella querrá seguir conmigo?... la he descubierto…

-Ella no es tonta… Tú le das un nombre y Dean no… solo lo utiliza para mantener el nivel de vida que desea.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

-Lo siento…

-Perdón… pero quiero estar solo…

-Entiendo… si deseas algo… platicar… estaré cerca

-Gracias.

Harry se quedó mirando una vez más por la ventana… sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho, que ahora al saber que su mujer se encontraba en brazos de otro hombre era más intenso.

HG

Cuatro meses después…

Ginny estaba sentada en la ventana de su habitación, se acariciaba el vientre con ternura. Ahora ya contaba con ocho meses de embarazo. Pronto nacería su bebe. Aun no sabía el sexo del bebe, al menos ella no quería saberlo, quería que fuera sorpresa.

Había asistido a sus citas cada mes, Hermione y Ron la apoyaron en todo, no tenía como agradecer por todo lo que la habían ayudado.

Ron le había dado un empleo, solo le acomodaba sus documentos, el los traía a casa ya que su hermano trabajaba para la empresa de su aun esposo.

Ganaba poco, pero al menos no salía del departamento, estaba tranquila y lo único que le importaba era que su bebe estuviera bien.

Cuando Ron y Hermione le contaron que eran pareja, realmente se sorprendió. Ellos le contaron como se enamoraron y al menos eso la hizo sentir menos culpable por sus actos.

Ella solo era feliz al ver a su mejor amiga y hermano felices juntos.

Su relación con Hermione era muy buena, poco a poco estaba recuperando la amistad que tenían, al menos no estaba sola, le aterraba estar de nuevo en las mismas circunstancias que hace cuatro meses, pero no por ella, si no por su bebe.

De su marido no sabía nada, a pesar de que Ron podría tener la información, ella se lo había prohibido. Hablaría con Harry cuando él estuviera listo para regresar.

Sabía que sería difícil un acuerdo con él, pero al menos tenía que darle la oportunidad a su bebe de tener un papa.

Suspiro con tristeza y nuevamente acaricio su vientre.

Para Harry los últimos meses habían sido un infierno, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su esposa con Dean Thomas.

El rencor y la ira por imaginar la cantidad de veces que se vieron era más grande cada día.

Todos le decían que con el tiempo se sentiría mejor, pero la realidad era otra, no podía olvidarse ni por un segundo de las mentiras de Ginevra y menos de su infidelidad.

Romilda le había dicho en varias ocasiones que ellos continuaban viéndose, era claro que Ginevra no podía estar sin las comodidades que él le brindo. Ahora solo le quedaba darle tiempo al tiempo y en algún momento de su vida tener el alma fría para regresar y divorciarse de la mujer que amaba, porque a pesar de todo la seguía amando.

HG

-He llegado….- grito Hermione entrando a su departamento.

-Por fin- dijo Ron acercándose a su novia y dándole un beso- Creí que nunca llegarías

-No es para tanto… solo que la reunión fue inesperada

-Hola- dijo Ginny saliendo de la cocina con su enorme vientre- La cena esta lista

-Vamos a cenar y les platicare todo

Un día anterior Hermione recibió una llamada de su abogado, cuando dejo la casa de sus padres decidió tomar posesión de la herencia que sus abuelos le habían dejado. Claramente sus padres no estaban de acuerdo, pero tal parecía que las cosas se habían solucionado.

Los tres se encontraban en el comedor cenando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues todo está resuelto, mi abogado dice que soy mayor de edad y que además sigo estudiando… eso es suficiente y mis padres no pueden hacer nada…

-No entiendo porque ponerte tantas trabas… después de todo es tu herencia.-dijo Ginny

-Ellos creían que yo no sobreviviría y que volvería…

-Pues tenemos que celebrarlo- dijo Ron

-Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente

-¿Cuál?- dijo Ron

-Tendré que viajar…

-¿Cuándo?- dijo Ginny

-Mañana mismo…

-Tan pronto…-dijo Ron

-Bueno… es que yo quiero ir lo antes posible… quiero estar presente cuando nazca mi sobrinito…

Ginny sonrió y se acarició el vientre

-Bien… no me agrada la idea… pero si no queda de otra.-dijo Ron

HG

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado salir- dijo Luna

-No es que no quiera… es que cada vez me cuesta más- dijo Ginny

Luna había insistido tantas veces a Ginny el salir a distraerse, pero Ginny nunca aceptaba. La realidad era que no quería encontrarse con Lily o Romilda. No quería que supieran de su embarazo. Pero después de cuatro meses de encierro ella creyó que una simple salida no tenía nada de malo.

-Pero en un mes lo tendrás en tus brazos

-Todo vale la pena por el…

-Entonces… esta mañana se fue Hermione

-Si… tal parece que su asunto ya está listo…

-Por fin quedara deslindada de sus padres

-Parece ser que si… aunque puedo imaginarme la cara de su madre cuando se entere que ha recibido su herencia.

-Me hubiera gustado verla…

Ambas comenzaron a reír sin percatarse que eran observadas por un hombre a poca distancia.

-¿Ginny?

El corazón de Ginny se le acelero al escuchar la voz de ese hombre que ella conocía.

Trato de tranquilizarse y actuar lo más normal posible.

-Hola Sirius

-Hola- dijo Luna sonriendo

-Te vi a lo lejos y no creía que fueras tú- dijo Sirius

Ginny solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno… pues ella- dijo Luna

-Felicidades…

-Gracias

-¿Para cuándo nace?

La mente de Sirius trabajaba a toda velocidad. No dejaba de mirar el vientre de Ginny.

-En un mes- dijo Luna

Ginny la miro de manera furiosa

-Un mes…- susurro Sirius

-Si… nosotras… nos vamos

-¿Por qué?- dijo una Luna desconcertada

-Porque si… un gusto verte

-Adiós Ginny… cuídate

-Gracias… adiós

Ambas corrieron alejándose de Sirius que no le quitaba la mirada a Ginny. Más claramente a su vientre.

HG

Ginny caminaba nerviosamente en su habitación, había pasado un día desde que tuvo el encuentro con Sirius, esperaba que no le contara nada a Harry.

Quería ser ella la que se lo dijera, su bebe se removió en su interior y se detuvo acariciándolo.

-Tranquilo… nadie nos separara…

Tenía que tranquilizarse, su bebe sentía todos esos nervios.

HG

Hermione pago la cuenta en aquel restaurante, agradecía que esa misma tarde regresaría a su casa. Caminaba hacia la salida cuando una risa que ya conocía la detuvo.

Volteo y miro a un Harry sonriente con otros tres hombres. No pudo evitar caminar hacia él.

-Hola Harry Potter-

Harry la miro y al principio se sorprendió con su presencia, pero después le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hermione… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien…

-Oh… perdón… estos son Derek, Brian, Daniels… mis socios… Ella es una amiga Hermione

-Mucho gusto….

Los hombres solo le sonrieron ya asintieron con la cabeza.

-Yo… solo quería saludarte- dijo Hermione

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-dijo Harry

-No gracias… yo ya me iba… fue agradable verte… caballeros… hasta pronto

Hermione camino nuevamente a la salida.

Harry la miro y no pudo evitar alcanzarla.

-Hermione…

Hermione se detuvo y lo miro

-¿Si?

-Solo… solo… lo siento

-¿Perdón?

-Siento tanto dejar pasar nuestro matrimonio por una mujer que no valía la pena…

Hermione vio la tristeza en los ojos de Harry

-Siento tanto que estés pasando por esto… yo… los he perdonado… pero las cosas no son como tú crees

-Sé que aún me faltan cosas por saber… pero…. Aun así…

-Solo te daré un consejo… busca a Ginny

Harry la miro desconcertado.

-No lo hare…

-Lo digo enserio… habla con ella… cuando la veas… sabrás a lo que me refiero

-No… no… no volveré a caer en sus mentiras

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Solo… búscala

Hermione se dio la vuelta y camino dejando a un Harry desconcertado.

HG

2:00 am en Paris Francia

El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos. Camino hacia la mesa de noche y contesto.

-¿Hola?

-_Harry_

Harry sonrió al reconocer la voz.

-¿Cómo estás?

_-mal… yo… _

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ocurrió algo a mis padres?

_-No… ellos están bien_

-Habla… me estas preocupando

_-yo… he visto a Ginny_

-Sirius… sabes que no quiero saber nada referente a ella

_-Es importante… ella…_

-No quiero saberlo… yo…

Sirius sabía que Harry colgaría. Así que decidió soltarlo sin más

-_Ginny está embarazada…_

Harry detuvo su andar…

-¿Qué dices?

-_Tiene ocho meses... si las cuentas no fallan…_

Pero Sirius no termino su oración… porque Harry había colgado…

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS…**


	31. Chapter 31 El divorcio

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS…**

**ME SIENTO MUY CONTENTA Y EMOCIONADA POR LA CANTIDAD DE COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…. ESTO REALMENTE ME HA ANIMADO MUCHO.**

**PROCEDERE A CONTESTAR SUS COMENTARIOS…**

**GUEST: CLARO QUE CONTINUARE CON LA HISTORIA, SE QUE ME HE ATRASADO UNOS DIAS PERO NO LA ABANDONARE, LA TERMINARE.**

**TATI: GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, AQUÍ TE DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO Y TE GUSTE Y EMOCIONE COMO EL ANTERIOR. GRACIAS**

**BELL: AQUÍ TIENES EL PROXIMO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, SIENTO TANTO DEJARLOS CON EL CORAZON AL BORDE JIJIJI… ESPERO QUE NO ME MATES AL VER EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO. GRACIAS**

**NEUROTICROOM: HOLA SARA. ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE HASTA TU PAIS Y QUE TE GUSTEN MIS HISTORIAS. Y SI ROMILDA TENDRA SU CASTIGO AUNQUE AUN NO SE MUY BIEN CUAL, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS. LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR EL VIERNES, SE ME HA COMPLICADO… PERO NUNCA ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, DISFRUTO MUCHO ESCIRBIENDOLA. ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON TUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME. **

**SOFI ARGENTINA: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y POR LEERME.**

**NEYSHMARIE: SI, LAMENTABLEMENTE ES TRISTE LO QUE LE PASO A GINNY, TAL VEZ ME FUI AL EXTREMO… PERO DE ALGUNA MANERA TENIA QUE APRENDER LA LECCION. AQUÍ TIENES EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO Y TE GUSTE.**

**VERO: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO SEA DE TU AGRADO.**

**ENID. TIENES RAZON ¡QUE CHISMOSO ES ESE SIRIUS! JAJAJA. NO SE ME OCURRIO OTRA PERSONA QUE LE FUERA CON EL CHISME A HARRY. EN CUANTO A LILY CREO QUE SOLO TIENE UNA IDEA EQUIVOCADA DE GINNY, Y ROMILDA SI…SI LA ODIO YO TAMBIEN. ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, AHÍ DEJE MAS COSITAS PARA SEGUIR ODIANDO A ROMILDA.**

**HELEN992. AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, POR FIN SABRAS COMO LO TOMARA HARRY, Y SEGUIRE TU CONSEJO PONDRE ALGO DE HERMIONE Y RON, AUNQUE LO PONDRE EN EL MOMENTO QUE CONSIDERE ADECUADO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE Y LO COMENTES.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**

Capítulo 30 El divorcio

-Buenos día- dijo Ron entrando a la pequeña cocina del departamento de su novia

-Buenos días hermanito- dijo Ginny- he preparado un desayuno especial para ti

Ron miro en la pequeña mesa el plato con un abúndate alimento.

-Se ve delicioso muchas gracias

-¿Tardara Hermione?

-Pues se supone que llegaba esta mañana… pero le han cambiado su vuelo… ya sabes esos riquillos que utilizan las pistas de emergencia

-Oh, entiendo…

-Ven vamos a desayunar… tengo que irme pronto

-Muy bien…

Ambos desayunaron tranquilamente.

-Me tengo que ir…

-Tranquilo… yo me ocupo de ordenar esto

-Gracias… gracias

Ron salió corriendo.

Ginny limpio tranquilamente el comedor y lavo los trastes. El timbre sonó de manera insistente. Ginny abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra.

HG

No sabía si era lo correcto lo que hizo. Pero al recibir esa llamada, se volvió loco. Ahora que se encontraba ahí, la cabeza se le llenaba de pensamientos negativos.

Pero no era el momento de echarse atrás. Hermione era la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

Camino hacia el ascensor. Cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo un momento, pero pronto se armó de valor. Toco el timbre varias veces.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, imagino encontrarse con muchas personas, menos la que tenía enfrente.

Ahí frente a él, se encontraba su esposa, con sus hermosos ojos chocolates, su cabello rojo de fuego que le brillaba más, sus labios tentadores. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con un enorme vientre.

Ginny miro a Harry sorprendida, seguía igual de guapo, su cabello azabache desordenado y esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Vio cómo su mirada se dirigía a su vientre y como acto protector se lo cubrió con los brazos y retrocedieron varios pasos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry

Ginny siguió retrocediendo y no contesto.

Harry entro y cerró la puerta.

-Entonces… Es verdad

-Yo… yo…

-Dime algo… ¿Quién es el padre?

Ginny lo miro desconcertada.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

-Contéstame… ¿Quién es el padre? Según se estas de ocho meses… ese bebe puede ser mío

-Pues claro que es tuyo… yo nunca te engañe

Harry rio con burla.

-No me vengas con eso… yo sé muy bien que tú te entendías con Dean Thomas

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que Romilda te puso en mi contra… pero eso no es verdad

-Romilda solo me dijo lo que tú te negabas a decir por temor que yo abriera los ojos y te dejara sin tu minita de oro

-Claro que no… si me dejas explicarte…

-NO QUIERO OIR TUS MENTIRAS…

-POR DIOS HARRY… HAY COSAS QUE NO SABES Y…

-CLARO COMO YA TUVISTE TIEMPO DE PENSAR MUY BIEN TU ESTRATEGIA. ¿Qué PASA? ¿DEAN NO QUIERE DARTE MAS DINERO?

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES…

-OH, CLARO. ES PORQUE SIGUES CASADA CONMIGO O ES QUE EL NO QUIERE DARTE UN NOMBRE Y NECESITAS EL MIO

-Algún día me escucharas…

-NO LO CREO….

Harry camino hacia la puerta, la abrió… pero antes miro a Ginny.

-Si es verdad que ese bebe es mío… yo me responsabilizare… pero no pienses ni por un segundo que volveré contigo…

Harry salió dando un portazo.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas que rápidamente rodaron por sus mejillas.

HG

Harry llego echando lumbre a la mansión Potter.

Lily lo miro con sorpresa cuando lo vio entrar.

-Hijo… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry resoplo.

-No sé si fue buena idea venir

Harry se pasaba las manos por su cabello desesperadamente.

-Claro que fue un error. ¿Por qué no lo consultaste conmigo?

-Porque no soy un niño

Harry la miro con fastidio.

-Lo se… pero ya ves ahora estas así…

-Ginny está embarazada…

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Vaya… esa no pierde el tiempo… tienes que divorciarte

-Tiene ocho meses de gestación

Lily palideció.

-No… no… ni siquiera lo pienses…

-La fui a ver… ella dice que es mío

-ES MENTIRA… NO PUEDES CREERLE

-No quiero creerle… pero si dice la verdad… si… si es mi hijo

-CLARO QUE NO… ES DE ESE THOMAS…

Lily camino hacia su hijo y lo miro.

-No tienes responsabilidades con esa mujer… ella te mintió y te fue infiel… NO ES TU HIJO

Harry camino de un lado a otro.

-Esperare hasta que nazca… hare una prueba de paternidad.

-NO… NO HARAS NADA… NO PERMITIRE QUE ELLA VUELVA A NUESTRAS VIDAS…

-Me hare cargo del bebe… pero no la perdonare

-AUN ASI… ESE BEBE NO ES TUYO… NO HABRA PRUEBAS NI NADA… SIMPLEMENTE VUELVE A PARIS Y YA

-CLARO QUE NO HARE ESO…

Lily vio la determinación en los ojos de su hijo.

-Está bien… le haremos las pruebas… pero yo me encargo… tu regresa a Paris… te hare saber los resultado

-MADRE ESTARE AQUÍ PRESENTE… NO TE LO REPETIRE… YO ME HARE CARGO Y PUNTO

Lily miro como su hijo se iba… resoplo ante la situación.

Odiaba a Ginevra Wesley.

HG

Ron y Hermione entraron riéndose.

-¿Por qué siempre las mujeres cargan tantas maletas?

-Fácil… porque somos mujeres

Hermione sonrió y Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Ginny… ya llegamos

Pero Ginny no salía de su habitación.

-Qué raro… no me dijo que fuera a salir- dijo Ron

-Vamos a verla… tal vez este durmiendo

Ambos caminaron a la habitación de Ginny. Tocaron la puerta pero ella no respondía.

Ron abrió la puerta y vio a Ginny recostada, estaba acurrucada lo más que su vientre lo permitía.

-Ginny

Ginny suspiro.

-Perdón… no me di cuenta que ya habían llegado…

Ginny se intentó incorporar y Hermione la ayudo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Hermione

Ron miro los ojos hinchados de su hermana y se alarmo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y sollozo.

-Ron déjala que llore…

Hermione la abrazo. Después de unos minutos, Ginny se tranquilizó.

-¿Quieres contarnos que te pasa?- dijo Hermione

Ginny asintió.

-Harry… él estuvo aquí

Ron y Hermione se miraron alarmados.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Ron

-El… me miro… no… no cree que sea su bebe… dijo… que si era de él…. Se haría cargo… pero no quiere... saber de mí.

Hermione la abrazo.

-Tranquila… eso dice ahora… pero cuando nazca el bebe y la vea… cambiara de opinión

-Es que… yo hice muchas cosas… es normal

Hermione negó.

-No… una cosa son sus problemas… su malos entendidos pero otra es su bebe

Ron solo estaba en silencio.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi bebe

-Lo sabemos… pero Harry tiene que aprender a convivir contigo… si no piensa arreglar las cosas contigo… tiene que tratarte bien… eres la madre de su hijo.

Ginny solo asintió.

HG

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Poe que tanta urgencia de vernos?- dijo Romilda entrando a la mansión Potter

-Vamos al salón- dijo Lily

Ambas caminaron al salón de la mansión Potter

-Ahora sí. Dime que pasa.

-Harry regreso

Romilda la miro sorprendida.

-Por fin ha decidido divorciarse

-No… esa mujer está embarazada…

Romilda se sorprendió aún más

-Pero…. Es inteligente- susurro

-Dudo mucho que ese niño sea de mi hijo…

-Pues claro que no… ella es amante de Dean

-No permitiré que Harry se haga responsable de un bastardo

-Tienes que convencer a Harry que se vaya…

-Lo intente… pero dice que se quedara hasta que nazca ese niño.

-Así de fácil la perdonara…

-Según él, solo se hará responsable del niño

Romilda resoplo.

-NO PUEDES PERMITIRLO…

-ESO HAGO… PERO ESTA VEZ HARRY ESTA DECIDIDO…

-YO HE VISTO A GINEVRA CON DEAN… ELLOS SON AMANTES

-No permitiré que esa mujer se aproveche de mi hijo de nuevo…

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Muchas gracias

HG

Harry se encontraba revisando su correo en su oficina. No pudo dormir bien, así que muy temprano decidió levantarse.

La puerta fue abierta de manera sorpresiva.

-¿Ron? Hola

-Hola… quiero hablar contigo de algo importante

Harry ya se imaginaba esta plática.

-Toma asiento.

-Se lo que paso con mi hermana…

-¿Ella te conto la verdad?

-Solo algunas cosas… no estoy seguro que se a todo

-No… no creo que te contara como me engaño… te dijo que me mintió muy bien… todo el tiempo fingió

Ron se removió en su asiento.

-Me dijo toda esa parte

Harry lo miro sorprendido.

-En verdad te lo dijo

-Si… aunque pienso que ustedes deberían hablar…

-Tú también…

Harry resoplo

-Creo que si son varias personas las que te dicen lo mismo… deberías considerarlo.

-Has venido solo para eso… porque si es así pierdes tu tiempo

-No… no me meteré en su relación… eso solo tú y ella lo arreglaran.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te pido por favor que no la lastimes

-Ella me lastimo a mí…

-Ella está embarazada de tu hijo… al menos eso debería detenerte de lo que sea que pienses hacer

-Ni siquiera sé si es mi hijo…

-Yo le creo. Ella dice que es tuyo, no lo dudo

-Eso es porque es tu hermanita… pero conmigo no vuelve a jugar

-No tiene por qué mentir…

-Tu no la conoces bien… ella puede enredar a las personas…

-Solo te pido que no le provoques disgustos… eso le hace mal al bebe… aunque tú dices que no es tuyo, pero aun así no te da derecho a perjudicar su salud.

-Me mantendré a alejado… pero que te quede claro que hare la prueba de ADN.

-Ella está de acuerdo en eso.

-Entonces así será.

HG

El timbre la desesperaba, siempre estaba sonando y con su enorme vientre no podía moverse rápido.

-Voy…

Abrió la puerta y resoplo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-He venido a dejarte unas cosas claras- dijo Lily entrando sin pedir permiso

-Claro… pase…

-Mi hijo me ha contado lo tu hijo

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE EL, SE MUY BIEN QUE SOLO TRATAS DE ENGATUSARLO CON TUS MENTIRAS PARA OBTENER MAS DINERO.

-NO TENGO PORQUE DISCUTIR CON USTED, ESTO ES UN ASUNTO ENTRE HARRY Y YO

-NO PERMITIRE QUE NOS MIENTAS, SE MUY BIEN QUE TU BASTARDO NO ES DE MI HIJO

Ginny enrojeció de furia

-ME IMPORTA UN COMINO SU OPINION, POR MI USTED Y SU HIJO PUEDEN METERSE SU MALDITO DINERO POR EL CULO… NO LOS NECESITO… Y AHORA LARGUESE ANTES QUE PIERDA LOS ESTRIBOS Y LA SAQUE DE SUS MALDITOS CABELLOS…

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida…

-Sabía que eras una pobretona…

-CONMIGO PODRA METERSE… PERO CON MI HIJO NO SEÑORA POTTER…

Ginny se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-SE VA O LA SACO…

Lily camino hacia la puerta enfurecida.

Ginny cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, solo esperaba que su bebe no saliera afectado por culpa de esa mujer.

HG

Un mes después…

Por fin, estaba a unas semanas de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos. No había querido saber el sexo del bebe. Por lo tanto sería una gran sorpresa al nacer.

No sabía mucho de Harry, desde ese día que le reclamo no se había vuelto a aparecer en el departamento. Sabía que pedía todos los informes médicos de las consultas y se hacía cargo de los gastos, lo cual no entendía.

Según las palabras de su marido, ese bebe que esperaba no era de él, por lo tanto ¿Por qué se ocupaba de las cuentas?

Agradecía que no la molestara, eso había hecho que Lily Potter se mantuviera alejada de ella, y eso era bastante bueno.

Aunque ese pensamiento no le duro mucho…

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta, debería de estar acostumbrada a las visitas inesperadas… pero definitivamente ver a esas dos mujeres ahí y juntas la molesto.

-Vaya… no te ves nada bien- dijo una Romilda burlona

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Ginny

-Necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Lily

Romilda dio un empujón y camino hacia adentro seguida por Lily

-¿No se cansan de fastidiarme la vida?

-Nosotras… no te fastidiamos

-Solo queremos hacerte una oferta…- dijo Lily

Ginny suspiro.

-No tengo nada que escuchar… Váyanse de aquí

-Mira he estado reflexionando todo este tiempo sobre la situación- dijo Lily- Me doy cuenta que Dean te ha abandonado… imagino que tampoco cree que ese bebe sea su hijo…

-Dean y yo no tuvimos, ni tenemos nada que ver…

-Aunque lo sigas negando sé muy bien que tú y el engañaban a mi hijo…

-Ginny… Por dios ya no niegues lo que está claro…- dijo Romilda

-No me interesa nada de ustedes…

-Solo quiero decirte que estoy dispuesta a darte una fuerte suma de dinero con tal que le digas la verdad a mi hijo… dile que no es el padre de ese niño y tendrás una gran cuenta bancaria

Ginny se puso roja de furia.

-YO NO VOY A DECIR ESA TONTERIA… YA SE LO DIJE LILY NO QUIERO NADA DE USTEDES… SI PARA QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ TENGO QUE DIVORCIARME LO HARE… DIGALE A HARRY QUE ME MANDE LOS PAPELES… PERO NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLAS.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron.

-Muy bien… eso está bien

-Te dije que las cosas se solucionarían- dijo Romilda a Lily

-¿Cuánto me va a costar eso?

-Nada… solo no se acerque a mí y a mi hijo

-Hablaras con Harry… le dirás que ese bebe no es de el

Ginny negó.

-Eso no lo hare… sé muy bien que mi relación con el está perdida… pero mi hijo deseara un padre y ese es Harry…

-PERO TE PAGAREMOS…

-NO QUIERO SU DINERO… SOLO ALEJENSE

-TODOS ESTO LO HACES SOLO PARA QUEDAR BIEN CON LILY… PERO SE MUY BIEN QUE ESTAS FINGIENDO...,-dijo Romilda

-no me importa lo que digas…

-Está bien… te dejaremos en paz… y firmaras el divorcio.

-Pero Lily- protesto Romilda

-Querida… es lo que por ahora tendremos

-Lo hare… pero fuera de aquí…

-Sé muy bien que cuando mi hijo haga la prueba de ADN el mismo se alejara de ese niño…

-Si eso la hace sentir bien- dijo Ginny

-Es un trato- dijo Lily y salió con Romilda del departamento.

HG

-Sigo pensando que no deberíamos dejarlo así- dijo Romilda

-Es lo mejor por ahora…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Crees que Harry aceptara el divorcio así como así?

-Es lo que debería hacer

-Si… pero no lo que quiere hacer.

-¿Qué estas tramando?

-Tu solo sígueme la corriente

Ambas mujeres entraron a la oficina de Harry.

-HARRY… HARRY…

-¿Qué PASA?-dijo alarmado

-Fui a ver a Ginny

-Madre… te dije que esto lo arreglaría yo

-Solo fui a decirle que si ese bebe es tuyo contara conmigo…

-Aun así…

-Yo solo quería demostrarte que te apoyo… ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada.

Harry respiro profundamente.

-Deberías contarle todo- dijo Romilda a Lily

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Harry

-Nada… Romilda solo exagera

-Sera mejor que me digas todo

-Te lo diré yo…- dijo Romilda- Ginny nos corrió de su casa… nos dijo que no permitiría que Lily visitara a su nieto… le pidió dinero a Lily para decirte que ese bebe no era tuyo y así te alejes de ella.

Harry se dejó caer en su asiento y resoplo.

-Ginevra no tiene límites- dijo Lily- Ella… me pidió dinero para pedirte el divorcio…

-Es una ambiciosa…- dijo Romilda

-Le di ese dinero… ella te pedirá el divorcio- dijo Lily

Harry no sabía que contestar a las palabras de Romilda y su madre. ¿Cómo podía defender a Ginny? Ella no iba a cambiar, ni siquiera por él bebe que llevaba en su vientre.

-Sé que esto te duele, pero tenemos que ser sinceras- dijo Romilda

-Les agradezco que me lo digan… yo… yo necesito…

Harry se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina

-Hijo… ¿A dónde vas?

Harry solo se fue.

HG

Ese espantoso timbre sonó. De verdad que le daba miedo abrir, solo sonaba para tener visitas desagradables. Pero cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta fue peor.

Abrió y el ver la cara de furia de Harry la hizo pensar seriamente en no abrir nuevamente la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

Harry entro como un rayo sin ser invitado.

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso el dinero lo es todo para ti?

-No sé a qué te refieres…

-Basta de fingir… sé muy bien lo del divorcio…

Ginny imagino que Lily ya había movido las piezas a su favor.

-Simplemente quiero que me dejen en paz.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera por tu hijo te detengas… no sé cómo diablos me enamore de ti… No eres más que una ambiciosa…

-Harry…

-Todo para ti se trata de dinero… me imagino que con el divorcio quieres la mitad de todo…

-Harry…

-Bien quieres el divorcio… te lo daré… no habrá nada que nos…

Pero las palabras de Harry fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de agua al caer al piso.

-Harry…

Ginny lo miro con cara de espanto.

Entonces Harry vio a una Ginny muy pálida, miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta del charco de agua en sus pies.

-Tu… tu…

-Necesito ir a l hospital… mi bebe va a nacer…

**SOLO LES PUEDO ADELANTAR QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NACERA ESE BEBE. **

**¿SERA NIÑO O NIÑA?**

**¿A QUIEN SE PARECERA?**

**¿Qué PENSARA HARRY?**

**¿Qué HARA ROMILDA Y LILY?**

**¿Qué PASA CON LOS WESLEY?**

**NO SE LO PIERDAN…**


	32. Chapter 32 El parto

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS.**

**SIGO MUY CONTENTA PORQUE ME HAN DEJADO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS Y ESO ME DA MUCHO ANIMO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**PROCEDERE A CONTESTAR SUS COMENTARIOS…**

**POTTERDEEN: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE ESTA LILY, AUNQUE ELLA SIMPLEMENTE ES DEMASIADO PROTECTORA CON HARRY. NUESTRA GINNY VOLVIO A SER LA MISMA QUE ERA AL PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA, AUNQUE IRA APRENDIENDO A DEFENDERSE. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE.**

**NEYSHMARIE: AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION **

**HELEN992: TOME EN CUENTA TUS DESEOS. EL BEBE NO SE LLAMA LILY O JAMES, YA LO VERAS MAS ABAJO, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL NOMBRE QUE ESCOJI. GRACIAS**

**NEUROTICROOM: LO SIENTO POR TU CORAZON…. SI TIENES RAZON LILY ESTA EXAGERANDO, ES SOBREPROTECTORA Y METICHE CON HARRY. GRACIAS**

**MRY: AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO… DISFRUTALO… GRACIAS**

**CHIISITAX: GRACIAS POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE. SI HARRY ES UN IDIOTA SIN CARÁCTER. CREO QUE YA ES TIEMPO QUE PONGA EN SU LUGAR A LILY. ;) **

**ENID: HE TOMADO EN CUENTA TU COEMNTARIO YA VERAS EL NOMBRE DEL BEBE. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. CONTINUARE ESCRIBIENDO ESPERO Y ME SIGAS LEYENDO.**

**BELL: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO NUEVO. CALRO QUE SERAN FELICES NO TE PROCUPES, PERO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO.**

**GUEST: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. ME ALEGRA QUE ME LEAS Y TE GUSTEN MIS HISTORIAS. TENGO MAS EN LA CABEZA ASI QUE ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDOME… GRACIAS.**

**TATI: ESPERO NO HAYAS MUERTO… JIJI… LO SIENTO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO. Y ESPEREMOS QUE LILY PAGUE.**

**DANY16: AQUÍ ESTAN LAS RESPUESTAS A LAS PREGUNTAS… O CASI TODAS… ESPERO TE GUSTE… GRACIAS**

**DEBO INFORMARLES QUE ESTE CAPITULO ERA EL PENULTIMO. LA HISTORIA SOLO TENIA 32 CAPITULOS (AUN NO ESTOY SEGURA DE SI TENDRA EPILOGO) **

**A PETICION DE MUCHOS HE DECIDIDO ALARGARLA UN POCO MAS… NO ESTOY SEGURA DE CUANTOS CAPITULOS SERAN PERO SI ESTAREMOS AL MENOS UNOS CUATRO MAS… ESPERO LES GUSTEN.**

**ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS EN CUANTO AL EPILOGO…**

**DISFRUTENLO…**

**CAPITULO 31 EL PARTO**

Como único hijo de los Potter, siempre tuvo que lidiar con el hecho que la gente esperara lo mejor de él. Por supuesto que sus padres no le exigían sobresalir pero nunca le gustaba quedarse atrás.

Cuando se graduó y por fin tomo la dirección de la empresa e invirtió la herencia que sus abuelos le habían dejado, siempre triunfo. La prueba es que la empresa es una de las mejores constructoras de Europa.

La presión en el trabajo muchas veces fue demasiada, pero siempre sabia sobrellevarla de manera triunfante.

Es por eso que en ese momento no entendía porque le costaba tanto sobrellevar el tratar de conducir, con Ginny a lado de él, con dolores de parto.

Se sentía nervioso, sobre todo porque miraba a Ginny con la cara pálida y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Respiraba aceleradamente y se agarraba del asiento hasta que los dedos se le ponían blancos.

-Dime… ¿Cómo estás?

-Solo… solo… conduce

-Si… si… yo… conduciré… tu… tranquila

Ginny respiro profundamente y tratando de serenarse.

-Esto… está siendo demasiado rápido…

-¿Por qué? ¿Es demasiado pronto? ¿Es malo que nazca pronto?

Harry estaba asustado

-No… él bebe está listo… es solo que creí que tardaría más esto del parto

-oh, es malo… eso

-NO… AL CONTRARIO… AAAAH

-Otra contracción…

-CALLATE…

Ginny cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente

-Llegamos…

-Por fin

Harry rodeo el automóvil y la cargo en sus brazos. Ginny le rodeo el cuello.

-Señorita… Señorita

La enfermera levanto la mirada.

-Señor Potter los estamos esperando…

La enfermera arrimo una silla de ruedas y Harry sentó a Ginny en ella.

-He llamado al Dr. Richards…

-Él se encuentra adentro esperando su llegada.

-Gracias…

Por el pasillo un hombre de bata blanca salió.

-Señor Potter… estamos listos…

Harry asintió con nerviosismo.

-Nacerá… ya… ahora…

-Primero revisaremos a la señora…

La enfermera tomo la silla de ruedas y comenzó a llevarla adentro.

Harry miro como la llevaban.

-Señor Potter… usted puede entrar…

Harry no lo pensó y camino detrás del médico.

HG

Dos horas después…

Ginny se encontraba en la cama de su habitación. Respiraba profundamente y Harry se encontraba a su lado.

-Tranquila… ya paso…

-Mi hermano… ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Él está en el pasillo junto con Hermione

Ginny asintió.

-¿Quieres que le llame?

Ginny negó.

-No… quiero que este tu…

Harry sintió una ola de emoción en el pecho. Ver a Ginny ahí tan vulnerable le hacía amarla más.

-Aquí estoy… no me iré…

-Gracias… necesito algo…

-Dime…

-Dile a Ron que le llame a mi mama… necesito que este aquí

-Se lo diré… pero viene otra contracción… tranquila

Ginny se preparó para lo que venía. Respiro y contuvo el grito por el enorme dolor.

-Ya paso lo peor… tranquila…

El medico entro en la habitación.

-Señores… es hora de revisarla.

Harry asintió.

El medico procedió a revisar a Ginny, tardo solo unos minutos.

-Es hora… él bebe va a nacer…

-¿está seguro?

El medico sonrió al notar los nervios de Harry

-Segurísimo… es mejor que se prepare, le darán una bata y todo lo necesario para que este en el nacimiento.

Harry trago saliva y asintió.

HG

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Hermione

-Esta desconcertada, le dije que viniera y yo le explicaría todo- dijo Ron

-Pobre Molly, seguro que se sentirá culpable por no estar en el embarazo

-Si… pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso

-Es raro

-¿El qué?

-El hecho de Harry se encuentre allá con Ginny

-Yo agradezco que estuviera con ella. ¿Te imaginas si estuviera sola?

-No sé cómo no lo prevenimos

-Aunque Ginny nos hubiera avisado… todo fue demasiado rápido

-Tal vez hubiéramos tardado demasiado a tiempo

-Ni lo digas. Es bueno que Harry estuviera ahí.

HG

-Bien… estamos todos listos…

Harry se encontraba con Ginny, tomando su mano.

-Señora Potter… cuando yo le diga va a pujar

-Tranquila… aquí estoy contigo

-Solo… quiero tenerlo en mis brazos…

-Bien… puje…

Ginny tomo una fuerte respiración y pujo lo más que pudo.

-Pare… muy bien… descanse un momento…

Ginny comenzó a sudar y Harry le acariciaba el cabello.

-Nuevamente puje…

Harry sintió como Ginny le apretaba con todas sus fuerzas su mano. Quería gritar el también, pero no era el momento para quejarse.

-Bien… pare…

Ginny respiro hondo y aflojo el agarre de la mano de Harry

-Necesito uno más… unos más y la cabeza del bebe estará fuera…

Ginny solo asintió.

-Ahora…

Ginny pujo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pare… la cabeza esta fuera…

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien…- dijo Harry

-Uno más… para que termine… Ahora

Ginny nuevamente pujo con fuerza.

-Listo… salió…

Se escuchó el llanto de un bebe.

Ginny levanto la cabeza buscando a su bebe. Harry tembló por ver como el medico tenía en brazos al bebe.

-Señor Potter… ¿Quiere cortar el cordón?

Harry asintió, soltó la mano de Ginny y se acercó. Corto el cordón con manos temblorosas.

La enfermera envolvió al bebe y se lo ofreció a Harry.

-Es una hermosa niña…

Harry la miro, la bebe se había calmado. La enfermera la había limpiado de la cabeza y la cara.

Harry camino hacia Ginny.

-Quiero verla…

Harry se la dio y miro nuevamente a la bebe. La niña tenía los ojos cerrados y en la cabecita mostraba unos pequeños mechones pelirrojos.

Miro a Ginny, ella estaba llorando… y entonces lo supo.

No necesita pruebas, esa bebe era su hija. El corazón que le latía rápidamente se lo dijo. Le dio un pequeño beso a ambas y miro nuevamente a su hija.

-Es hermosa…- susurro Harry

-Terminamos… la bebe será llevada a una revisión minuciosa… Señora la llevaran a descansar.

Ginny asintió, ambos padres le dieron un beso en la frente a su hija y la enfermera se la llevo.

HG

-Ya tranquilízate…-dijo Hermione

-No puedo… siempre creí que sería yo el que estaría con ella…-dijo Ron

Molly y Arthur se encontraban sentados esperando noticias de Ginny. Habían llegado 20 minutos atrás, Ron les había explicado brevemente el embarazo de Ginny y su separación con Harry.

-Es mejor que sea Harry quien este con ella-dijo Molly

-Creo lo mismo- dijo Arthur

Ron solo asintió.

Todos miraron a un Harry con una sonrisa caminar hacia ellos.

-Fue una niña… es hermosa… tienes sus ojitos pequeñitos y su naricita igual a la de Ginny… es pelirroja… y la boquita es… es perfecta.

Todos lo miraron con ternura.

-¿Cómo esta Ginny?- dijo Ron

-Está en recuperación… las dos están muy bien…

-Podemos ver a la bebe- dijo Molly

-En unos minutos… la enfermera nos avisara…

-Felicidades… Papa- dijo Hermione y se acercó a abrazar a Harry

Harry sonrió con alegría.

-Familiares de la niña Potter

-Somos nosotros… pueden pasar al cunero.

Todos se apresuraron. Harry miro como se iban, solo Ron se quedó atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? Ve a ver lo hermosa que esta mi hija…

-Supongo que eso significa que no harás esa prueba de ADN- dijo Ron

La sonrisa de Harry se borró.

-Es mi hija… lo supe desde que la vi…

-Debiste saberlo siempre

-Las circunstancias son complicadas…

-Ginny dice que no tuvo nada que ver con Dean Thomas…

Harry suspiro.

-Eso yo lo arreglare con ella…

-Solo te digo que no permitiré que las lastimes… no te acerques a ninguna si tu intención es renegar de la bebe

-Nunca me separare de mi hija…

-Tendrás que hacerlo… está claro que Ginny vive en mi casa y no en la tuya…

Harry lo miro desconcertado.

-Creí que vivía con Hermione

Ron se puso rojo.

-Es una larga historia…

-Tú… vives con Hermione… ustedes…

-Si… vivimos juntos… estamos juntos… cuidaremos de Ginny y la bebe

-Yo estaré ahí y…

-No lo creo… debes de acostumbrarte a las visitas semanales… tu separación con mi hermana solo te limitara a eso.

Harry negó.

-Ginny no me haría eso…

-¿Qué esperas? Estar encima de ambas aun cuando estén divorciados… porque supongo que querrás el divorcio… después de todo dices que ella te mintió… te fue infiel

-Eso lo arreglare con ella… estaré con mi hija…

-Ni siquiera pienses en tratar de quitarle a la niña… me tiene a mi…

-Jamás pensé en eso… Por dios Ron… déjame respirar… acaba de nacer mi bebe…

-Eso no decías antes… yo debí estar con ella allá adentro… no tú.

Harry lo miro.

-¿estas celoso?

-No… no… Yo estuve con ella la mayor parte del embarazo… yo la cuide… yo… la reconforte con esas locas hormonas… tu qué hiciste para venir y decir "es mi hija" "nadie me separara de mi hija"

-No sabía que estaba embarazada…

-Si no te hubieras ido te hubieras enterado…

-No peleare por esto, no aquí…

-Está bien… solo te digo que no están solas…

Ron se dio la vuelta y camino hacia los cuneros.

Harry suspiro. Tomo su celular y marco el número de sus padres.

_-Harry… ¿Dónde estás? Te he estado marcando…_

-Hola mama… te tengo una muy buena noticia

-_Te pidió el divorcio…. Firmara_

Harry resoplo.

_-Soy padre… ha nacido mi hija… una niña preciosa_

Silencio por parte de Lily

-Avísale a papa… llamare a Sirius… pueden venir a verla…

-_No sabes si es tu hija… aun no has hecho la prueba…_

_-_es mi hija

-_Ya te engatuso…_

-no discutiré contigo eso

-_tienes que hacer la prueba…_

-No la necesito… cuando la veas te darás cuenta…

-_no iré… esa niña no es tuya… estoy segura_

-Creí que me apoyarías.

-_No… esto es el límite… es mejor que esperes esa prueba. _

_-_solo avísale a papa… tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Harry colgó.

HG

-Es preciosa… y es pelirroja- dijo Molly pegada al vidrio de los cuneros

-Creí que sacaría el cabello de Harry- dijo Ron

-Aún puede oscurecerse el cabello- dijo Hermione

-Es hermosa ¿Verdad?- dijo Harry llegando a lado de ellos- Tengo entendido que yo puedo entrar y cargarla. Se las acercare.

Harry entro a los cuneros y la enfermera le paso a la pequeña bebe.

El sonrió al mirarla con sus ojitos cerrados y la acerco más al vidrio para que todos pudieran verla mejor.

Todos miraban embobados a la pequeñita.

HG

Dos horas después…

Harry y Molly se encontraban en la sala de espera. Ambos querían ver a Ginny. Los demás se habían ido a descansar, ya que no tenía mucho caso seguir esperando cuando Ginny al siguiente día seria dada de alta.

James y Sirius llegaron a la sala.

-Buenas noches- dijeron los dos recién llegados

-Buenas noches- contesto Molly

Harry solo les sonrió y ambos se acercaron a felicitarlo.

-¿Qué se siente ser papa?-dijo James

-Es hermosa… preciosa. Tienen que verla…

Los ojos de Harry brillaban de alegría.

-Eso si es ser un verdadero padre… días después de que nacieras tú, ahijado… le hice esa pregunta a tu papa y el contesto… "Se siente lo mismo pero con sueño"

Los tres comenzaron a reírse.

-Los llevare a ver a la bebe…

-¿Aun no tiene nombre?-dijo James

-No… no he hablado con Ginny

-Oh…

-Señores… - saludo el médico- pueden pasar a ver a la señora Potter.

-Gracias…- dijo Harry- Molly, le parece bien ir usted y yo llevare a mi padre y a Sirius a ver a mi bebe

-Muy bien… después saldré y podrás verla tú…

Harry asintió.

-Solo podrán se r unos minutos… la enfermera llevara a la bebe a la habitación de la señora Potter.

-Muy bien… gracias- dijo Harry

HG

Ginny miraba a las paredes blancas de la habitación, se sentía un poco cansada por el gran esfuerzo. Sonrió, por fin tendría a su bebe en sus brazos.

La puerta se abrió y Molly entro por ella…

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Mama…

-Mi niña…

Molly se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor… después de esos dolores creo que todo es mejor.

Molly sonrió.

-Pero todo vale la pena…

-Sí, ¿Has visto a mi pequeña?

-Si… es preciosa… pero aun es pequeña para ver los parecidos…

Ginny sonrió.

-Siempre me pregunte como seria… es mejor de lo que imagine

-Harry está loco de alegría… no deja de decir que es hermosa…

Ginny solo bajo la mirada.

-Ron me ha comentado que están separados…

-Tenías razón… todo se regresa… yo estoy pagando lo que hice…

Molly le acaricio la cabeza.

-No estés triste… no todo es malo. Tienes a una hija hermosa.

-Si… yo no sé qué pasara con Harry… pero me hace sentir bien que quiera a nuestra hija.

-Todo se arreglara… ya verás…

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta y una enfermera entro con la pequeña Potter en brazos.

-Esta bebe quiere a su mama…

Ginny sonrió y se acomodó para recibirla.

-Yo me iré a la casa… mañana vendré para acompañarte al departamento de Ron

Ginny asintió

-Mi padre se ofreció a llevarla a su casa- dijo Harry entrando en la habitación.

Ginny lo miro, no se había dado cuenta que venía con la enfermera.

-Gracias…

Molly salió de la habitación junto con la enfermera que le explico brevemente como darle de comer a la pequeña.

Harry se sentó a lado de la cama. Ginny lo miro.

-Puedes acercarte…

Harry no lo pensó y se sentó a un lado de Ginny, sobre la cama.

Ambos miraron como la pequeña succionaba el seno de su madre con los ojitos cerrados.

-¿Cómo se llamara?- dijo Harry

-Lo he pensado… pero no sé si te gustara

-Yo no he pensado en ninguno…

-Me gusta Melanne

-Me parece hermoso… le queda muy bien.

Ginny sonrió

-Entonces es Melanne

-Melanne Potter

Ginny no quiso estropear el momento con las preguntas sobre la prueba de ADN.

De pronto Melanne decidió deleitar a sus padres, abrió sus pequeños ojos.

-¿Son Grises?-dijo Harry

-Si… son preciosos

-Cuando yo nací mis ojos eran grises… con el tiempo tome el tono de mi madre… verdes

Ginny se removió incomoda por la mención de su suegra.

-El tiempo dirá si serán verdes

Continuaron mirando a Melanne durante unos minutos más.

HG

Agradecía estar en la habitación en la que vivía desde hace meses con Hermione y Ron.

El papeleo para salir del hospital fue al tedioso, pero Harry se ocupó de todo.

Así mismo Harry no permitió que Ron la llevara, con gran incomodidad Melanne y ella viajaron en el auto de su esposo.

Harry no le dijo nada sobre el hecho de que continuara viviendo con Hermione y Ron y lo agradecía. Era lo mejor, no quería lidiar con Lily Potter.

HG

Una semana después…

-Recuerda… dale de comer cada que Mel te lo pida…-dijo Molly

-Si mama…

-Yo mañana estaré aquí para ayudarte…

-Gracias… no sé qué haría sin ti

-Ahora ya no nos estaremos de ti hija.

-Gracias…

Mel se comenzó a remover en su cuna y pronto su llanto se escuchó.

-Ve te sin preocupaciones mama… yo la atenderé.

-Muy bien… cuídense.

Ginny asintió. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cuna y Molly se retiró.

-Tranquila mi nena… ya estoy aquí…

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a darle de comer.

Harry la miraba desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Eres desesperada… pero preciosa… sé que tus ojos serán verdes y hermosos como los de tu papa…

-Los de ella serán más hermosos que los míos

Ginny levanto la mirada sorprendida

-No sentí cuando llegaste…

-Me encontré a Molly en la entrada… ella me abrió

-Muy bien… Creí que ya no regresarías

-Quiero ver a mi hija

Ginny asintió.

-En cuanto acabe de comer…

Harry asintió y continúo mirando a su esposa e hija.

HG

-Es preciosa… te has perdido de verla- dijo James

-No entiendo por qué van a verla. Ni siquiera sabes si es tu nieta- dijo Lily

-Claro que lo es. No necesito de esa prueba para saberlo

Lily miro mal a James

-Harry tendrá que hacerla

-No la hará. Y es mejor que dejes de insistir.

-Todos están en mi contra y yo solo busco lo mejor para nuestro hijo.

James resoplo con molestia.

-Hace tiempo prometí no meterme en esto. Harry está lo suficientemente grande para decidir solo.

-Necesita orientación…

-Estás perdiendo a tu hijo… y también a mí

Lily lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Me lo dices solo porque no te parece lo que hago

-Te lo digo porque siempre estas ocupada metiéndote en la vida de nuestro hijo.

Lily solo miro como su marino salía del salón.

HG

-Ya está lista-dijo Ginny

Ginny le paso a Mel a Harry.

-Quieres un café o algo de comer

-No… gracias

Harry arrullo a Mel y pronto comenzó a cerrar sus ojos de manera perezosa. El camino hacia la cuna y acostó a su hija.

-Es muy tranquila… solo se despierta y come…

-Espero que siempre sea así… tenemos que hablar

Ginny asintió y salió de la habitación.

-¿Supongo que quieres hablar de Mel?

-Si… es bueno que hayas vivido aquí con Ron y Hermione… pero… es tiempo de mudarse

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir más rápido. Harry le pediría mudarse de nuevo a su casa, con él.

-Hablas… hablas de mudarme…

-Si… creo que Ron y Hermione necesitan su privacidad.

-¿Quieres… quieres que regrese a la casa?

-No… pienso que podría alquilar una casa para ti y mi hija

Ginny sintió como el pecho se le apretaba, Harry no quería estar con ella.

-No es necesario…

-Claro que lo es… mi hija necesita su espacio

Harry suspiro.

-Siento mucho que quieras regresar a la que fue nuestra casa…. Pero está en venta… no quiero tener algo con tantos recuerdos.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas

Ginny recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Lily. Miro a Harry, después de las palabras que le había dicho estaba claro que las cosas entre ellos no se arreglarían. Todo lo hacía por la paz que necesitan ambas, su hija y ella.

-No creí que la quisieras vender… yo tenía las esperanza de algún día regresar ahí…

-Claro que no… tú y yo jamás volveremos a estar juntos.

Ginny parpadeo para evitar las lágrimas.

-Bien… supongo que ya lo sabía…

-Buscare la casa para ambas… vendré mañana

Harry camino hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Ginny lo detuvo

-Harry…

Harry se detuvo y la miro

-Quiero el divorcio…


	33. Chapter 33

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS…**

**HELEN992: QUE BIEN QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL NOMBRE DE LA NENA… SI YA ES HORA DE QUE GINNY COMIENZE A PONER LAS COSAS EN SU LUGAR Y SE DEFIENDA DE TODOS… Y PUES AUN SIGO PENSANDO COMO HACER EL EPILOGO… ESPERO QUE ME LEGUEN LAS IDEAS…**

**DANY16: SI, TIENES RAZON A MI TAMBIEN, ME CAE MAL LILY… PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO… Y JAMES TIENE QUE EMPAZAR A HACER ALGO ¿NO?... GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.**

**MARY: AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION… ESPERO Y NO ME MATEN… JAJAJA. NO PORQUE SIEMPRE ME PARECE BIEN TERMINAR LOS CAPITULOS EN LO MAS INTERESANTE… PERO AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION. GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**TATI: PERDON… NO QUERIA QUE ALGO TE DIERA… QUE BIEN QUE NO MORISTE… ESPERO QUE CON ESTE CAPITULO SIGAS BIEN… PERDON…. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.**

**ENID: ESPEREMOS QUE HARRY ENTIENDA… SI ES UN IDIOTA QUE SE DEJA MANIPULAR… PERO ESPEREMOS QUE PRONTO HABRA LOS OJOS. Y SI, YA TENGO LA PROXIMA HISTORIA EN MENTE ASI QUE AQUÍ HABRA HISTORIAS PARA RATO… GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS… AQUÍ LOS DEJO. DISFRUTENLO.**

Capítulo 32 EL DIVORCIO

Desde hace tiempo que ella sabía que la relación con su marido estaba terminada. A pesar de que las acusaciones sobre Dean Thomas eran falsas, tenía muy encuentra que no hizo bien al meterse en la relación que Hermione tenía con Harry.

Además de que ella tenía un trato con Lily, lo estaba cumpliendo.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir que las piernas le temblaban ante la mirada de furia que tenía Harry al mirarla.

-Así… que quieres divorciarte…

-Si. Es lo más sensato…

-Debí imaginarlo… Después de todo mi madre te pago por eso ¿no?

Harry recordó las palabras de su madre. Ella le había dicho que le pago a Ginny por pedirle el divorcio.

Ginny lo miro desconcertada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Creo que ya hemos pasado por suficientes cosas para que sigas fingiendo

-Tu… tú mismo lo has dicho… jamás volveremos a estar juntos…

-Claro y es mejor que asegures algo… no esperes la mitad de mis bienes con el divorcio

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Sé muy bien que hice cosas que no debí. Pero no me has permitido explicarlo… así que no te permito que sigas con tus comentarios ácidos… si no puedes evitarlo pues será mejor que te vayas… y no volvamos a vernos…

-No te confundas… Estoy aquí solo por mi hija…

-Muy bien… No necesitas verme para ver a Mel… Hermione podrá estar aquí cuando la visites

-Es totalmente irracional lo que dices

-Claro que no. No estoy dispuesta a aguantar tus palabras.

-Todo esto es una actuación por que no te pedí que te mudaras conmigo.

-Eso es lo último que esperaba… quiero que te vayas Harry… solo nos veremos para firmar el divorcio.

-Registraremos a Mel juntos…

-Si… pero solo estaremos el tiempo necesario y ya…

-Si esto es un plan para separarme de Mel…

-No… ella es tu hija y lo seguirá siendo siempre… cuando sea más grande podrás llevarla contigo por unas horas.

-eso espero…

Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento.

HG

Un mes después…

Las visitas de Harry a Mel eran diariamente. Ginny junto con la ayuda de Hermione se las ingenió para no salir de la habitación en el tiempo en que Harry se encontraba ahí.

Sabía que tal vez era inmaduro pero no quería más problemas. Lily tenía que estar enterada que ella estaba cumpliendo ya que no se había parado ahí para nada.

El día se le iba en los cuidados de Mel. Harry le había mandado los papeles de una nueva casa, pero ella simplemente se los devolvió. No sabía cómo le haría pero no necesitaba darle más escusas a su marido para que pensara lo peor de ella.

Pronto buscaría un empleo y tomaría el mando de su vida.

Hermione lo ayudo para realizar los trámites de su divorcio, según su abogado debía asistir a tres audiencias para posibles reconciliaciones, pero ella solo quería firmar.

Según el abogado tenía que asistir, así que lo haría.

El registro de Mel fue rápido, solo se permitió tener a Harry unos minutos cerca, ambos firmaron el acta de nacimiento y ahora su hija era legalmente Melanne Potter.

HG

-Es preciosa y cada día más grande- dijo Hermione

-Sí, pues como no… come un montón-dijo Ginny

Ambas sonrieron, pero el timbre interrumpió el momento.

-Voy abrir… ¿Te quedas con Mel?- dijo Ginny

-Si… descuida yo aquí la entretengo.

Ginny se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo-

-¿Qué le hace pensar que hablaría con usted?

-Créeme… hablaras conmigo… por tu bien y el de la niña

Ginny se desconcertó al escuchar llamar "niña" a su bebé. Lily decía que era una bastarda.

-No tengo nada que hablar… váyase de inmediato

-No…

-He sido paciente con usted… pero ya estoy llegando a mi límite

-Si no hablas conmigo entonces… tendrás que atenerte al riesgo de perder a tu hija

Ginny se congelo.

-¿De qué habla?

-Déjame pasar o es que quieres que los vecinos escuchen.

Ginny se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso.

-Explíqueme rápido…

-Quiero que me permitas ver a mi nieta

La cara de Ginny era de shock.

-Pero qué Diablos…

-Sé que es mi nieta estoy segura y te exijo verla

-USTED SIEMPRE DIJO QUE NO LO ERA… AHORA NO ME VENGA A EXIGIR NADA. ES MI HIJA Y POR LO TANTO YO DECIDO QUIEN LA VE O NO

-PERO ELLA ES MI NIETA. TENGO DERECHOS

-¿Y QUE LE DIRA CUANDO MEL LE PREGUNTE PORQUE LE DECIA BASTARDA?

-LE DIRE QUE SU MADRE ES UNA CUALQUIERA

Ginny no aguanto más y la cachetada que le dio a Lily sonó hasta los oídos de Hermione.

-JAMAS PERMITIRE QUE ME INSULTE NUEVAMENTE… MI HIJA ME DA EL VALOR PARA DEFENDERNOS DE QUIEN SEA… AHORA LARGASE…

Lily la miro asombrada con una mano se sobaba la mejilla roja. De pronto encontró el modo de regresarle esa cachetada a Ginny

-¿Sabes porque estoy segura que Melanne es mi nieta?

-No me interesa

-Te lo diré… Harry ordeno las pruebas de ADN

Ginny se quedó mirando a Lily sin poder creer en sus palabras

-Es mentira… él dijo que no las necesitaba.

-Claro que si… yo no he estado cerca de Melanne, el proporciono la muestra de cabello de la bebe y obviamente proporciono la muestra de él.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-El… él dijo que no lo haría

-Pues lo hizo… porque sabe muy bien la clase de mujer que eres.

-BASTA-dijo Hermione entrando a la sala.

-Hermione… tanto tiempo

-Lily… que desagradable verte en esta situación

-No entiendo cómo puedes vivir con ella aquí…

-Ese no es asunto tuyo y te agradeceré que no vuelvas por aquí.

Lily la miro mal.

-Pero tú y yo somos amigas…

-Sé muy bien que solo me querías porque creías que era la mujer perfecta para tu hijo… no lo soy… no permitiré que sigas importunando a Ginny.

-Solo le estoy pidiendo ver a mi nieta.

-No permitiré que la vea… ahora se va o la saco de aquí- dijo Ginny

-Iré a los juzgados… te quitare a mi nieta

-No le tengo miedo… vaya con Harry dígale que no la deje ver a Mel. Pongan una demanda… hagan lo que quieran…

-Crees que con tus antecedentes el juez te dará la custodia de Melanne.

-Compruébeme todo lo que dice… compruebe que fui amante de Dean Thomas y no se de cuantos más…

Lily la miro seria.

-No puede… muy bien. No vera a mi hija.

-El dinero todo lo puede- dijo Lily

-Tienes razón Lily… yo tengo demasiado y respaldare a Ginny

-Aquí te dejo los documentos… -dijo Lily

Lily no tuvo más que decir se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No llores… no podrá quitártela

Ginny negó y se acercó a tomar los documentos que dejo Lily. Los abrió y vio que eran las pruebas de ADN.

-No creo que Harry las haya mandado hacer

-Por favor Hermione… él le dio el cabello de Mel ¿Quién más si no?

Hermione no supo que contestar.

-Yo solo quiero paz… ¿Es mucho pedir?- dijo Ginny

Hermione solo la abrazo.

HG

-Pero…. ¿Qué te paso?-dijo James

Lily se encontraba en la habitación de ambos con su mejilla roja.

-Esa salvaje de Ginevra Wesley me ha golpeado

James soltó una carcajada y Lily lo miro con molestia

-Ya era hora

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Esa muchacha te aguanto mucho… ahora espera la que tu hijo te dará…

-Harry jamás me golpearía

-No… no lo hará… pero estoy seguro que te sacara de su vida

-No…. Él sabe que solo me preocupo por el

-No creo que lo vea así… te has aprovechado de su dolor… pero Mel está de por medio y ella es lo más importante.

-Juntos veremos por ella

-No te incluyas… Ginny no te dejara verla

-Eso no es su decisión

-Claro que lo es… Ella no es una buena mujer

-Son unos testarudos. No cabe duda que eres la madre de Harry. Siempre juzgando… Yo sé muy bien que Ginny está enamorada de nuestro hijo

-Más bien de su dinero.

-Lo ama

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque lo miraba como tú me miras

Lily no supo cómo responder a eso.

-Aun estas a tiempo… deja de meterte en la vida de Harry. Todo se acomodara solo, pero tus intervenciones lo han retrasado.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Por cierto… Es Potter

-¿Qué?

-Es Ginevra Potter… No Wesley…

James salió dejando a Lily con sus reflexiones.

HG

-Esa mujer no dejara en paz a mi hermana- dijo Ron

-Y ahora con la prueba de ADN

-No entiendo porque Harry la haría… yo lo vi muy bien

-Yo creo que no lo hizo el

-Yo también…

-Pero Ginny está segura que él lo hizo

-No podemos culparla… la relación entre ellos es complicada

-Has hablado con Molly… le haría bien a Ginny una reunión con tus hermanos

Ron suspiro.

-La llame… parece ser que mis hermanos no quieren ver a Ginny

Hermione resoplo

-Son demasiados orgullosos

-No le perdonan que mi madre casi muriera

-Tal vez si…

-¿Tal vez Que?

-Vamos a hablar con ellos

-Mama ya lo ha intentado

-No me entiendes… vamos a contarles cómo es que estamos juntos…

Ron se puso rojo.

-Crees que eso ayude… yo creo que aligeraría las cosas

-Bien… lo haremos…

-Tienes temor

-Un poco… aunque pensándolo bien mis padres ya lo saben… así que nada se pierde

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo…

HG

Harry llego con muchas ganas de cargar a Mel. Un día era bastante largo para volver a verla. La puerta del departamento se abrió y Ginny lo recibió.

Tenía bastante que no la veía y como siempre estaba preciosa.

-Hola- dijo Harry

-Hola

Ginny se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Creí que estaría Hermione

-Ella salió con mi hermano. Además de que necesito dejar algunas cosas claras

Harry frunció el seño

-Bien… habla rápido quiero ver a Mel

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-¿De qué hablas? Aquí la única que miente eres tú

-No finjas… sé muy bien que ordenaste las pruebas de ADN

-Estás loca… yo no he ordenado nada

-Por dios Harry no me molesta que lo hicieras… después de todo estábamos de acuerdo… lo que me molesta es que no me lo hallas dicho

-Yo no ordene nada

Ginny camino hacia la mesa de centro y le dio los papeles a Harry. El los tomo y comenzó a leerlos.

-Esa es la pruebas que lo hiciste…

-Yo no los ordene… ¿Por qué los tienes tú?

-Tu madre vino aquí exigiendo ver a Mel… ella me los dio

Harry negó con la cabeza

-¿Cuándo estuvo aquí?

-Ayer… ahora quiere verla

Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento.

HG

-Bien… ya nos dirán para que nos citaron- dijo Percy

Todos los hermanos Wesley estaban reunidos en la madriguera.

-Yo le pedí a mama que los reuniera- dijo Ron

-Pues habla- dijo Bill

-Nosotros queremos que comprendan a Ginny- dijo Hermione

-De nuevo con eso… ya se lo dijimos a mama- dijo Charlie

-Es necesario que escuchen lo que tenemos que decirles- dijo Ron

Ron y Hermione contaron a los hermanos Wesley como pasaron las cosas entre ellos…

HG

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Sonrió ante el hecho que por fin Ginny estaba totalmente derrotada.

-Buen día- dijo Dean entrando a la oficina

-¿Dean?

Dean sonrió ante la sorpresa de su asistente

-Sé que no avise que regresaba… pero todo fue muy rápido

-No te preocupes… solo me sorprendió

-¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Muy bien todo controlado…

-Quiero que programes una reunión con Potter

Romilda sonrió ante una idea que vino a su mente,

-Ginny Potter ha estado llamando

-¿Ginny?

-Sí, parece ser que necesita verte

-¿Estas segura?

-Si… de hecho me ha dejado su dirección para que vayas a verla

-No sé si deba… la última vez que la vi no fue en las mejores circunstancias

-Solo dijo que necesitaba verte

Romilda le dio el papel a Dean.

-Bien… Gracias

Dean tomo sus cosas y se apresuró a la puerta.

-¿Iras ahora?

-Si… cuanto antes mejor… dices que le urgía verme

-Si… anda ve yo me encargo de todo

-Gracias…

Romilda sonrió,

HG

-Harry que bueno que me visitas- dijo Lily sonriendo

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Si… pero déjame decirte que he ido a ver a mi nieta y Ginny no me permitió verla

-¿A si? Pero tú no la querías ver…

-He cambiado de idea…

-Decías que no era tu nieta…

-He pensado las cosas… si tú dices que es tuya… yo te creo

-¿Qué raro? Tú estabas muy convencida que Mel no era mi hija

Lily estaba nerviosa

-Lo importante es que ya he cambiado de opinión.

Lily miro a su hijo y vio como las facciones le cambiaron. De pronto estaba molesto.

-¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo?

-No sé de qué hablas

-Sé muy bien que hiciste las pruebas de ADN a Mel y no conforme con eso… le dijiste a Ginny que yo las ordene…

-ES MENTIRA

-Por dios madre… deja de negarlo

-ESA MUJER TE QUIERE PONER EN MI CONTRA… TU DEBERIAS HACER ALGO… ELLA NO ME PERMITIRA VER A MI NIETA…

Harry bufo.

-Solo te diré una cosa… no me hagas escoger…

Lily lo miro sorprendida

-Estas diciendo que te quedarías con ella que te mintió que conmigo…

-No. Estoy diciendo que me quedare con lo mejor para mi hija… deja de atormentar a Ginny.

-La estas defendiendo

-Ella cuida a mi hija y la amanta… todo esto le hace mal… si Ginny está mal, también lo estará Mel

-Podrías quitársela

-Eso no está en discusión

-Permitirás que ella la eduque… con sus antecedentes

-GINNY COMO MADRE ES BUENA… NO TENGO NINGUNA QUEJA AL RESPECTO…

-Eso no lo sabes… no vives con ella

-Visito a diario a mi hija…

-Eso no es suficiente

-BASTA… DEJA EN PAZ A GINNY… NO VOLVERE A PEDIRTELO AMABLEMENTE

HG

Romilda caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina de Dean Thomas. Tenía su celular en la mano. Oprimió la tecla llamar.

-_Bueno_

-¿Harry?

-_Si…_

-Hola. Habla Romilda

-_Oh, Romilda hola…._

_-_Perdón que te moleste… pero creo que debes saber algo…

-_¿Pasa algo con la empresa?_

_-_No… todo está en orden

-_Bien… ¿Entonces?_

_-_Dean ha vuelto

Silencio de parte de Harry

-¿Estás ahí?

-_Si… aquí sigo… desea verme… ¿Quiere una reunión?_

_-_No se trata de trabajo

-_Puedes ser clara…_

_-_Dean va camino al departamento de Hermione… va a reclamar la paternidad de tu hija

Romilda solo escucho como Harry le colgó.

HG

Ginny miraba al hombre que se encontraba en la sala. No tenía la menor idea del porque estaba aquí. Agradecía que Harry ya había venido.

-Bien… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Te ves muy hermosa

-Gracias…

-Supongo que tu bebe ya nació…

-Si… es una niña preciosa…

-La última vez que nos vimos… quise decirte algunas cosas… pero las circunstancias eran complicadas.

-Si me va a pedir que tengamos algo está perdiendo su tiempo…

Dean solo sonrió.

-Claro que no… A pesar que soy testarudo… también se reconocer cuando pierdo

-Yo estoy enamorada de Harry

-Lo se…

-Entonces ¿Por qué me persiguió?

-Tenía que intentarlo… ahora las cosas son distintas… tienen una hija

-Me causo demasiados problemas el hecho que me persiguiera a donde iba

-Lo siento…

-No importa… las cosas son como son

-Supongo que es todo… me retiro. No quiero causarte más problemas…

-Gracias…

-Solo una cosa más…

-Si…

-Podría conocer a tu hija

Ginny no sabía porque Dean quería conocer a su hija. Se encogió de hombros.

-La traeré…

Camino a la habitación, Mel se encontraba con sus ojos abiertos y miraba para todos lados.

-Preciosa… estas despierta

La tomo en sus brazos y camino con ella hacia la sala.

-Aquí esta…

Ginny se acercó a él para mostrarle a Mel.

-Se llama Mel… Melanne Potter

Dean le acaricio la mejilla.

-Es muy preciosa… se parece a ti… pero sus ojos…

-Lo se… creo que serán como los de Harry

-Es normal… es su papa…

De pronto pegaron en la puerta de manera insistente. Ginny se movió a abrir.

-Espera… Yo abro- dijo Dean

Ginny asintió y acuno en sus brazos a Mel.

Dean abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara furiosa de Harry Potter

-Harry- susurro Ginny

Dean se sintió incomodo ante la mirada de Harry

-AHORA YA SE PORQUE QUIERES EL DIVORCIO…-dijo Harry


	34. Chapter 34

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SIGUEN LLEGANDO, DE VERDAD QUE CADA QUE LOS LEO ME EMOCIONO Y ME DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR.**

**PROCEDE A CONTESTAR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**HELEN992. PUES SI, DECIDI QUE LILY TENIA QUE RECIBIR UN POQUITO DE TODO LO QUE A HECHO… AHORA SOLO ME FALTA ROMILDA JIJI. SIENTO MUCHI DEJARLOS CON LA INTRIGA… PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO PARA QUE NO SUFRAN... GRACIAS POR LEERME Y SI YA TENGO EN MENTE LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA… PRONTO LES DARE UN ADELANTO. GRACIAS**

**ENID. ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPITULO, AUN NO TENGO MUY EN CLARO LO QUE PASARA CON ROMILDA Y ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN DAR ALGUNOS CONSEJOS JIJI… TAMBIEN OPINO LO MISMO SOBRE QUE LAS HISTORIAS TIENEN QUE CUMPLIR UN CICLO Y NO… NO LA ALARGARE MAS… EN CUANTO A QUE SE SEPA LA VERDAD LO TENGO PLANEADO ES POR ESO QUE NO SE HA RESUELTO… PERO NO TE PREOCUPES QUE SERA PRONTO. ADEMAS DEBO ACLARAR QUE DEAN NO TIENE LA MENOR IDEA DEL PORQUE DE LA SEPARACION DE ESTOS DOS… ASI QUE ES POR ESO QUE NO HA ACLARADO NADA Y EN CUANTO A GINNY ESTA EN UN MOMENTO QUE SE HA CANSADO DE LA ACTITUD DE HARRY. ESPERO Y TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO…**

**ALINA. SI… YA SON LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS. YO TAMBIEN LAS ODIO… ESPERO Y TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO… GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.**

**TATI. ME ALEGRA QUE NO HAYAS MUERTO JAJAJA. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO TAN FIEL COMO CADA CAPITULO. Y ESPERO ESTE TE GUSTE. GRACIAS**

**NESSIE BLACK 10 FRANY H.Q. SI LA VERDAD ES QUE YA EN OTRA OCASIÓN COMENTE QUE ME INSPIRE EN TERESA Y RUBI PARA ESTA GINNY. AQUÍ TIENES LA CONTINUACION. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO… NO PUSE MUCHA ATENCION A ESO QUE ME COMENTAS SOBRE LA CITA CON NEVILLE Y LA APARICION CON LUNA PERO LO CHECARE PARA CORREGIRLO GRACIAS… ESPERO ME LEAS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

**NEYSHMARIE. QUE GUSTO ENCONTRAR NUEVAMENTE UN COMENTARIO TUYO… ESPERO SEGUIR CONTESTANTOTE… QUE BIEN QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL NOMBRE DE LA BEBE, LA VERDAD ES QUE QUERIA CAMBIAR UN POCO, POR LO REGULAR SIEMPRE ES JAMES EL QUE NACE Y SE PARECE MUCHISIMO A HARRY… ASI QUE DECIDI QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA FUERA UNA NIÑA Y SE LLAMARA MELANNE… ESPERO ENCONTRARTE POR AQUÍ LA PROXIMA SEMANA. GRACIAS.**

**BRENDA GINMIONNA MALFOY: HOLA, SI HACE MUCHO QUE NO LEIA UN COMENTARIO TUYO PERO ME ALEGRA QUE HOY LO HAYAS DEJADO. NO TENGO UN DIA FIJO DE ACTUALIZACION XQ AHORA YA SOY UNA MUJER TRABAJADORA… JIJI PERO CADA SEMANA ACTUALIZO ESPERO LEER MAS COMENTARIOS TUYOS. GRACIAS.**

Capítulo 33 AUDIENCIAS

Definitivamente la mala suerte estaba de su lado. Harry miraba a Dean y a ella con furia. Seguramente se imaginaba demasiadas cosas.

-Puedes tranquilizarte…-dijo Ginny

-DEMONIOS… NO ME TRANQUILIZARE

-Harry… no sé qué pasa… pero no es bueno que grites- dijo Dean

Harry soltó una carcajada con sarcasmo

-Eso… sigue negándolo… deberían esperar hasta que firmemos el divorcio

Dean miro hacia Ginny con el ceño fruncido

-Sera mejor que te vayas Dean

-Si… siento mucho si te cause problemas…

-GINNY…. QUE SE VAYA…

-Adiós….

Dean miro a ambos dudando de irse, pero camino hacia afuera y desapareció.

-Es el colmo que ni siquiera teniendo a Mel te detengas

-Harry… dejare a Mel en su cuna… no es bueno que te escuche así

-No es bueno que tengas a tu amante visitándola

Ginny solo negó con la cabeza. No servía de nada decirle que entre Dean y ella no había no existía tal relación. Minutos después regreso a la sala del departamento.

-¿Explícame que rayos hacia aquí?

-No….

Harry la miro con incredibilidad. Camino hacia ella de manera peligrosa.

-¿Qué DIABLOS HACIA ESE HOMBRE AQUÍ?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Estamos divorciándonos.

Harry bufo. Se acercó a ella y bajo la cabeza de manera que ambos quedaron demasiado juntos.

-SIGUES SIENDO MI ESPOSA… NO PERMITIRE QUE OTRO HOMBRE VENGA A VER A MI MUJER Y A MI HIJA.

-ESTAMOS SEPARADOS… SOY TU ESPOSA… PERO HACE TIEMPO DEJE DE SER TU MUJER…

Harry sintió la furia por todo su cuerpo.

-ERES MIA…

Rápidamente Harry pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Ginny y la beso. Fue un beso rudo, ardiente y con fuerza.

Ginny intento separarse poniendo sus manos en su pecho pero de nada sirvió. Harry era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Harry perdió el control, su mente dejo de pensar y solo se dedicó a sentir los labios de su mujer, porque ella seguía siendo su mujer.

El bajo sus manos al trasero de Ginny y la pego a su cuerpo para que pudiera sentir su gran erección.

Ginny gimió sobre su boca y simplemente paso sus brazos por el cuello de su marido.

Harry pasó sus manos a los muslos de Ginny y sin ningún esfuerzo la cargo, ella envolvió sus piernas en su cintura. La falda que traía Ginny se subió mucho más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos.

Harry camino hacia la pared y recargo a Ginny en ella. Con una mano se desabrocho los pantalones mientras que con la otra la sostenía de la cintura, todo esto sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

Ginny movió sus manos y desabrocho rápidamente su camisa, comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

Los pantalones de Harry cayeron al piso junto con su bóxer y metió una mano entre las piernas de su mujer, comprobó que estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo, con un rápido movimiento jalo las pequeñas braguitas y las arranco.

Entonces de manera ruda y sin contemplación la penetro. Ginny cerró los ojos y suspiro. Él retuvo la respiración y se concentró en no terminar rápido.

Harry comenzó a moverse tratando de mantener un ritmo, pero los meses de abstinencia y el sentir nuevamente a Ginny alrededor de su miembro fueron más fuertes.

Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente y gemía sin control, apretó más el agarre con sus piernas y comenzó a moverse solo lo que la posición le permitía.

-Me vuelves loco…- dijo de manera entrecortada sin dejar de moverse contra ella.

-Si… continua… así…

Harry comenzó a moverse más rápido y fuerte. Ginny sentía que estaba cerca… muy cerca.

Unos movimientos más y ambos se dejaron ir… Harry enterró su cara en el cuello de Ginny y soltó un gemido fuerte, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y gritaba su nombre.

Terminaron con sus respiraciones aceleradas y con sus caras rojas.

Harry la dejo con cuidado en el piso y ambos comenzaron a arreglarse la ropa. El silencio se rompió cuando el hablo.

-Sigues siendo mi mujer…

Ginny lo miro aun con las mejillas rojas.

-Esto no debió pasar…

-Solo te digo que no quiero a ese hombre aquí…

-Las cosas no son como las piensas

-No quiero escuchar más sobre ese tema… solo te digo que si esto continua no dudare en pedir la custodia de Mel

La cara de Ginny se trasformó.

-NO LO PERMITIRE… Y AHORA VETE

-He venido a ver a mi hija

-De eso no te acordabas hace cinco minutos

Harry sonrió

-Me iré… pero recuerda lo que te dije- dijo cambiando su cara de manera seria.

HG

-Ese hombre no se llevara a mi nieta-dijo Lily

-Dean está convencido que esa niña es su hija- dijo Romilda

-No… no es de el

-No puedes estar segura. Está claro que si el cree eso es porque Ginny estuvo con ambos

-eso no está en discusión… esa mujer y el eran amantes.

-Me refiero al hecho de que te estás haciendo ilusiones con esa niña y ni siquiera sabes si es hija de Harry

-Es mi nieta estoy segura.

-Lily… Ginny es una mentirosa…

-Yo hice las pruebas de ADN

Romilda abrió los ojos.

-No me lo dijiste

-Creí prudente mantenerlo en secreto… Melanne es una Potter.

Romilda sintió coraje… si Lily le hubiera avisado sobre esas pruebas, se hubiera encargado de que salieran negativas.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir la muestra?

-La enfermera de los cuneros necesitaba dinero

-Oh, entiendo…

-Eso me ayudo a provocar una discusión entre Harry y Ginny

-Ya me imagino…

-Tengo que convencer a Harry que le quitemos a mi nieta… no puede crecer a lado de una mujer así. Además de que lo más seguro es que este en contacto con Dean

-Pues con esas pruebas pueden demostrarle a Dean que no es el padre

-Hablare con él.

-NO… no es conveniente… déjame intervenir y yo te diré… será más llevadero

-Muy bien… pero déjale claro que Mel es mi nieta…

-Se lo dejare muy en claro.

HG

-¿Pero a que vino ese hombre?- dijo Hermione

-Pues solo me pidió disculpas. Creo que por fin entendió que yo no quiero nada con el- dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo supo en dónde encontrarte?

-No lo se

-¿No se lo preguntaste?

-No… estaba sorprendida que viniera y no lo pensé

-Y… si está vigilándote

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo… ya lo entendió… además no mostro ninguna señal de querer algo mas

-Es extraño que de pronto aparezca así como así

-Pues si… pero créeme que cuando vi a Harry en la puerta eso fue lo de menos

-Me imagino… se puso como loco ¿Verdad?

Ginny prefirió no decirle a la locura que llegaron ambos.

-Si… me amenazo con quietarme a Mel…

-Eso solo lo dice entre dientes… lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo sacar sus celos y Mel es la única manera que encontró

-De cualquier forma no volveré a ver a Dean Thomas… de por si Harry piensa que soy de lo peor…

-Por dios mujer… eso solo son celos… se van a divorciar y tiene que hacerse a la idea que no te quedaras soltera.

-No pienso tener otra relación o casarme de nuevo.

-¿Piensas quedarte solterona?

Ginny rio ante las palabras de Hermione

-No se re solterona. Tengo una hija.

-Si… pero puedes encontrar a alguien más… eres joven… además que tienes que pensar que algún día Harry encontrara a alguien

Ese pensamiento le causo un dolor en el pecho, pero Hermione tenía razón. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de muchas cosas que podían ocurrir.

-Por ahora solo pensare en Mel.

-Si tú lo dices

HG

-Hijo, llevo esperándote desde hace una hora-dijo Lily

Harry resoplo al ver a su madre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es un tema que tenemos que tratar…

-En este momento no me encuentro bien. Solo quiero dormir

-Pero es importante

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ese hombre Dean quiere la custodia de Mel

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Eso no es lo importante

-Que ese hombre quiera o no la custodia de Mel no me preocupa en absoluto

-Pero es una amenaza y…

-Por dios madre… ya hiciste las dichosas pruebas… Mel es mi hija y Dean no tendrá ningún argumento

-Vez… te dije que esas pruebas eran necesarias…

-Ya basta… en verdad quiero dormir…

-Solo quiero que tomes en cuenta que ese hombre está aquí…

-Lo se madre… lo se

-¿Lo dices así tan tranquilo?

Harry solo respiro profundamente.

-No sé qué quieres que haga

-Ginevra lo meterá en la vida de mi nieta… es momento de pedir la custodia

-No… eso no está en discusión… mi hija está perfectamente bien con su madre…

-Pero… no sabes qué ejemplo le den…

-Hermione vive en el mismo departamento

-Hermione es otra mujer… Ginevra la ha vuelto como ella

-Estas siendo irracional

-Claro que no… me he enterado que tiene una relación con Ron… es tu amigo…

-Me alegro por ellos

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Decía que era tu amigo y va y se mete con tu ex prometida

-Tú lo has dicho… EXPROMETIDA. Déjalos vivir en paz… y déjame vivir mi vida

-Pero hijo…

-POR DIOS MADRE… BASTA. ME ESTA CANSANDO QUE QUIERAS METERTE EN TODO… VETE POR FAVOR

-ME ESTAS CORRIENDO

-SI… SI… VETE DE MI CASA Y NO REGRESES SI NO ES PARA APOYARME…

Lily lo vio indignada y camino a la puerta.

Harry suspiro con cansancio.

HG

Todos estos trámites eran realmente desgastantes. La fecha de la primera audiencia llego. Ginny no esperaba que después de lo ocurrido en el departamento Harry cambiara de parecer con respecto a su matrimonio.

La realidad era que el divorcio lo pidió ella, y estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante. Intento varias veces hablar con Harry… pero el no quiso darle la oportunidad. Estaba más que convencido de su relación con Dean.

La audiencia fue algo incomoda, les dieron unos minutos a solas en una sala. Se suponía que tenían que platicar sobre sus diferencias y tratar de salvar su matrimonio. Ginny lo intento… pero Harry definitivamente no lo hizo.

Suspiro nuevamente con cansancio, lo amaba si… y demasiado. Sabía que nunca más volvería a enamorarse como lo estaba de su marido. Aunque estaba cansada de la situación en la que Vivian, sentía que aún no podía dejarlo ir del todo. Menos después de la intimidad que compartieron.

Para Harry fue un verdadero infierno esa audiencia, el solo pensar que Dean Thomas estaba aquí lo ponía de mal humor.

No sabía si ese hombre había ido a verla nuevamente. Lucho día a día para no mandar a seguirla, pero eso era realmente el límite. Aunque ese hecho no quitaba que intentara tratar de informarse a través de Romilda Vans.

Ella en varias ocasiones le dijo que Dean salía muy seguido, aunque no sabía en donde se encontraba no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez se encontraba en los brazos de su esposa.

Es por esa razón que no podía olvidar todo… No podía seguir adelante o darle una nueva oportunidad a su matrimonio cuando Ginny continuaba viéndose con Dean Thomas.

Aunque el hecho no le constaba pero no dejaba de atormentarlo, eso solo ayudaba a no proceder para pedir la custodia de Mel.

Definitivamente los celos son malos consejeros.

HG

Un mes después…

Para Harry era difícil visitar a Mel a diario y no ver a Ginny. Ambos habían retomado el alejamiento. Hermione le llevaba a Mel y el disfrutaba de las pocas horas con su hija. Ginny no se asomaba siquiera.

Harry le pidió a Ginny que dejara ver a su madre a su hija, pero Ginny se negó rotundamente. Tuvieron una discusión, pero Ginny no cedió para nada.

Ginny jamás permitiría que Lily Potter tuviera contacto con su hija cuando esa mujer la odiaba y estaba segura que no le haría ningún bien a Mel. Sentía tristeza por Harry porque al final de cuentas Lily era su madre, pero tenía muy en claro que Lily se lo merecía.

Romilda Vans continuo envenenando a Lily en contra de Ginny, sorprendentemente Harry la esquivaba, algunas ocasiones le pidió que no hablara mal de la madre de su hija, hecho que sorprendió a Romilda, pero eso no cambio para Lily Potter.

Ginny estaba muy feliz, Melanne crecía a gran velocidad, era una pelirroja preciosa. Vio con gran ilusión que sus pequeños ojitos se oscurecían, estaba segura que serían verdes como los de su padre.

Agradeció el gran apoyo de Ron y sus padres. No sabía exactamente lo que habían hecho para que sus hermanos la perdonaran. Ahora ya convivían nuevamente todos los hijos Wesley y sentía gran emoción al ver a su hija que sonreía ante las caras graciosas que sus hermanos le hacían.

Ginny sentía que por fin las cosas estaban mejorando… aunque su divorcio siguiera en pie.

HG

-Mama… te ayudo a preparar la comida- dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina de la madriguera.

-Claro… siempre es bueno tener más manos

Ginny se acercó a la mesa, tomo el cuchillo y unos vegetales y comenzó a picarlos.

-Estoy realmente feliz de estar de nuevo aquí con mi familia.

-Te dije que todo se acomodaría… solo falta tu matrimonio

Ginny suspiro

-Eso no se arreglara. Mañana tendremos la segunda audiencia…

-Hija… tiene que tratar de arreglar las cosas.

-Lo intento mama, pero Harry no sede…

-Pues has que seda… no te rindas y lucha hasta el final

-Lo he hecho… pero no me quiere escuchar

-Pues has que te escuche… oblígalo… pero no dejes todo así… después te puedes arrepentir

.-Lo sé y lo tomo en cuenta, pero ¿Y él? ¿A caso tengo que hacerlo yo todo?

-El hará su parte

-¿Si no lo hace? Es muy orgulloso

-Si no lo hace… tu estarás tranquila y firmaras ese divorcio… encontraras a alguien mejor que él y seguirás tu vida sin ningún remordimiento

Ginny solo asintió.

HG

SEGUNDA AUDIENCIA…

-Ya conocen el protocolo, se les dará una hora para que puedan platicar. Al final vendré para que me digan si continuamos con el trámite o han arreglado sus diferencias.

El chico salió de la oficina dejando a Ginny y Harry solos.

-Esto es desesperante- dijo Harry

-Harry…

Harry la miro por primera vez desde que ambos entraron en la oficina.

-¿Qué?

-Deberíamos… deberíamos hablar…

-No sé de qué…

-Harry… tal vez las cosas se puedan arreglar

Harry resoplo.

-¿Qué quieres arreglar?

-Por dios Harry… quiero que me escuches…

-Tu solo sabes decir mentiras…

Ginny respiro profundamente. Solo intentaba salvar su matrimonio. Pero Harry estaba totalmente cerrado.

-Yo nunca te fui infiel… jamás tuve algo que ver con Dean

-No lo niegues… ¿Por qué Dean estaba en el departamento viendo a mi hija?

-No lo sé exactamente. Solo llego… me pidió disculpas por perseguirme todo el tiempo…

-¿Perseguirte?

-Si… el me perseguía… quería una relación conmigo… pero nunca cedi… todo el tiempo le dije que no…

-¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?

-Porque al principio creí que me dejaría en paz… creí que podía manejarlo.

-NO TE CREO… PIENSO QUE ESO SOLO ES UNA EXCUSA QUE TE HAS INVENTADO...

-TE DIGO LA VERDAD… PUEDES PREGUNTARLE A EL…

-LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE YA SE HAYAN PUESTO DE ACUERDO…

Ginny resoplo con desesperación.

-TE JURO HARRY… JAMAS TE FUI INFIEL.

Harry la miro, pero sus celos nuevamente lo segaron.

-NO TE CREO…

-En ese caso… será mejor que demos por terminada esta audiencia…

-Es lo mejor…

Ginny salió de la oficina y dio aviso al chico que anterior mente estaba con ellos.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Arreglaron algo?

-No… seguiremos con el divorcio- dijo Harry

-¿Están seguros?

-Si… no arreglaremos nada- dijo Ginny

-Bien… entonces damos por terminada esta reunión… les recuerdo que solo queda una más…

-Gracias…

Harry se levantó y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

Ginny parpadeo para evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se levantó y camino hacia la salida.

Suspiro profundamente. Lo había intentado… hizo lo posible… Lo intento nuevamente… pero Harry no quería ceder nada. Las palabras de su madre vinieron a su mente. Firmaría el divorcio y dejaría atrás todo esto.


	35. Chapter 35

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS…**

**PROCEDERE A CONTESTAR SUS COMENTARIOS:**

**NESSIE BLACK 10 FRANY H.Q: CREO QUE TODOS DESEAMOS LO PEOR PARA ROMILDA. HARRY ES UN TONTO, ESTA CEGADO POR LA DECEPCION, RECORDEMOS QUE GINNY SUPO MANIPULARLO Y FINGIR MUY BIEN AL PRINCIPIO DE SU RELACION. HARRY SOLO TIENE MIEDO DE EQUIVOCARSE NUEVAMENTE. PUES EL LEMMON FUE ESPONTANEO, SE ME OCURRIO EN EL MOMENTO… JAJAJA… DESPUES DE TANTA COMPLICACION TENIAN QUE DESESTREZARSE… ;). NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA. GRACIAS**

**NEUROTICROOM: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA CACHETADA… DE HECHO LA PUSE POR QUE BASTANTES COMENTARIOS DECIAN QUE ODIABAN A LILY, ASI ME DIJE… "HAY QUE HACER ALGO"… JIJIJI… EN CUANTO A HARRY HE EXPLICADO SU COMPORTAMIENTO EN EL COMENTARIO ANTERIOR… YA SE ME HA OCURRIDO ALGO PARA EL EPILOGO… AUNQUE NO LES PUEDO ADELANTAR NADA… PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. NO PIENSO HACER UNA SECUELA… PORQUE CREO QUE ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTA DANDO TODO LO QUE TENIA QUE DAR… ADEMAS DE QUE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA PARA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE… PERO YA TENGO LA HISTORIA SIGUIENTE… MUY PRONTO PUBLICARE EL SUMMARY AQUÍ MISMO ASI QUE ESTEN ATENTOS… GRACIAS**

**HELEN992: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO… NO TE PREOCUPES PRONTO PAGARAN AMBAS VIBORAS… JAJAJA… Y SE LE QUITARA LO TERCO A HARRY. MUY PRONTO PUBLICARE EL ADELANTO DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA… ASI QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES… MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**NEYSHMARIE: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. YO TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE NO SEA TARDE… PERO RECUENDA QUE GINNY SOLO ESTA COSECHANDO LO QUE SEMBRO… GRACIAS**

**ENID: AQUÍ TIENES LO QUE PEDISTE EN EL CAPITULO PASADO… ESPERO Y TE GUSTE…. GRACIAS POR LA IDEA. **

**BELL: AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, SIENTO MUCHO QUE MIS FINALES DE CAPITULO SEAN TAN DEPRIMENTES O NOS DEJEN COLGADISIMOS… ESPERO QUE EN ESTE NO ME MATEN… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.**

**SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLES QUE YA ESTAMOS EN LOS CAPITULOS FINALES. PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN… NO SE LOS PIERDAN PORQUE ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENO… JAJAJA… MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.**

**CAPITULO 34 LA PLATICA**

Dos semanas después…

-Es raro que no te negaras- dijo Hermione

Se encontraban en un local muy popular donde muchos jóvenes asistían a divertirse.

-Simplemente creo que es hora de seguir- dijo Ginny

Hermione la miro a los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si… He pasado de Harry definitivamente…

-¿Estas segura?

-Si… totalmente… es hora de pasar página… he tenido suficiente de ese hombre…

-Estas queriendo decir que buscaras a alguien más

-No… solo digo que si conozco a alguien que me guste… porque no darme una oportunidad.

-Todavía estas casada

-No por mucho tiempo… Solo falta la última audiencia… todo estará terminado

-Creí que ustedes al final de todo este enredo terminarían juntos.

Ginny sonrió con tristeza.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo… pero las cosas no funcionan como queremos

Hermione bufo.

-Ustedes dos son un par de estúpidos que no quieren ver que tiene todo para ser felices…

Ginny la miro desconcertada.

-Yo he hecho lo posible…

-No lo creo…

-Harry es demasiado terco y…

-Eso ya lo sé, el punto es que si no te escucha tienes que obligarlo a que lo haga

-No… no hare intentos de nuevo… y no quiero hablar más del tema.

-Pero…

-POR DIOS HERMIONE BASTA… EN VERDAD SOLO QUIERO DIVERTIRME

-Está bien… está bien…

-Chicas que sorpresa- dijo Dean Thomas acercándose a la mesa de ellas

Ambas vieron a Dean con sorpresa.

-Hola-dijeron

-No esperaba encontrarlas

-Nosotras tampoco- dijo Ginny

-He venido a festejar mi cumpleaños

-Felicidades- dijo Hermione

-Gracias… ¿Por qué no vienen a mi mesa? Está en el área privada.

-Muchas gracias… pero no creo que sea conveniente- dijo Hermione

-Lo sentimos de verdad- dijo Ginny

-Por lo menos baila una pieza conmigo- dijo Dean dirigiéndose a Ginny

Hermione la miro seriamente a los ojos.

Ginny solo se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

-Claro.

Hermione la taladro con la mirada.

-Ginny… no creo…

-Basta Hermione. Soy una mujer separada… así que puedo hacer lo que quiera…

Hermione miro ambos caminar hacia la pista de baile. Suspiro y deseo que la noche no terminara mal.

HG

-No sé porque diablos te hice caso-dijo Harry

-Te lo he explicado una y otra vez… Her...

-Si… si… ya lo sé. Hermione vendría a bailar aquí...

-Entiéndeme amigo… no puedo dejarla a merced de todos esos locos lujuriosos que andan sueltos

-Eres un exagerado… solo salió a divertirse y ya.

-Si… si… Mi hermana la acompaño

Harry lo miro…

-¿Ginny está aquí?

-Si…

-¿Por qué no mencionaste ese detalle?

-Porque sabría que no vendrías

-Estamos separados…

-Son unos estúpidos… pero en fin…

-No es bueno que sigas a Hermione. Mejor vamos de aquí

-No… aquí hay muchos locos… solo quiero cuidarla…

-Eres un exagerado…

Ron miro alrededor y al ver a una persona en específico sonrió con malicia

-No lo soy… de hecho mi Hermione podría estar expuesta a cualquier loco… como ese con el que baila mi hermana.

Harry movió la cabeza con rapidez buscando a Ginny.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?

-Ahí

Ron le señalo con el dedo el lugar.

Ginny estaba bailando en la pista con Dean. Harry los miro con furia… esa furia muy conocida para él.

Se levantó con decisión.

-¿A dónde vas?

Pero Harry no lo escucho…

-Harry… Harry…

Ron se encamino rápidamente y tomo del brazo.

-Espera… no hagas estupideces.

-MALDITA SEA RON… SUELTAME

-NO… NO LO PERMITIRE…

-ES MI MUJER LA QUE ESTA AHÍ BAILANDO CON OTRO…

-ESTAN SEPARADOS… DEJALA EN PAZ…

-TU NO LO ENTIENDES… TU… NO SABES

-SOLO PIENSO QUE SI NO ARREGLARAN LAS COSAS ENTONCES TU POR TU LADO Y ELLA POR EL SUYO…

-LO INTENTO… DE VERDAD QUE LO INTENTO

-SOLO TE DIGO ALGO… SI NO ESTAS DISPUESTO A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CON ELLA ENTONCES DIRIGITE A LA PUERTA… PERO… SI QUIERES A MI HERMANA Y DARA TODO POR ELLA ENTONCES VE… VE POR ELLA…

Ron solo el brazo de Harry.

Harry sin pensarlo se encamino a la pista de baile.

HG

Ginny bailaba con Dean. Ambos estaban a una distancia prudente.

De pronto vio como la cara de Dean se ponía seria.

-¿Qué pasa?

Dean no contesto, solo le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que volteara hacia atrás.

Ella lo hizo y se encontró con un Harry que miraba a Dean demasiado molesto.

-Nos vamos de aquí- dijo Harry y tomo a Ginny de un brazo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada…

-Oye… ella no se quiere ir- dijo Dean

Harry volteo y lo miro de frente.

-MI ESPOSA SE VA CONMIGO.

-SE ESTAN DIVORCIANDO…

-ELLA SIGUE SIENDO MI ESPOSA.

-POR POCO TIEMPO.

Ginny solo los miraba sin saber que decir.

-ME LA LLEVO. NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE ELLA.

-QUE SEA ELLA LA QUE DECIDA.

Ambos hombre miraron a Ginny. Ella sabía bien que si se quedaba Harry terminaría peleando con Dean a golpes, así que tomo la decisión más lógica.

-Lo siento Dean… me voy con Harry

-Bien…

-Ya la escuchaste- dijo Harry

-Gracias por todo

Harry la abrazo por la cintura y la dirigió a la salida.

Caminaron por la pista llena de gente. Salieron del lugar y Ginny detuvo su andar.

-Tengo que buscar a Hermione

-Ella ya se fue

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Si… mientras tú disfrutabas bailando con tu amante Ron vino y se la llevo

-¿Ron estuvo aquí?

Harry no le contesto. Ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron al departamento de Hermione en un gran silencio.

Llegaron al edificio y Ginny se desabrocho el cinturón y salió del auto sin decir una palabra. Llevaba unos pasos cuando la mano de Harry la detuvo del brazo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Harry

-No entiendo tu pregunta

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

La mirada de Harry era triste.

-No te hago nada. Simplemente estoy tratando de seguir adelante… de olvidarte.

Harry bufo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que sientes algo por mi si cada vez que te veo te encuentro con ese imbécil?

-Es casualidad…

-Cada vez que pienso en ti… me duele aquí- dijo Harry señalándose el corazón

Ginny lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a él y con sus manos tomo su cara.

-Lo siento… hice muchas cosas… y me arrepiento… pero jamás… jamás te fui infiel

Harry la miraba.

-No te creo- susurro

Ginny sintió las lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas.

-Te lo juro por nuestra hija

-No… no lo hagas… no por ella…-dijo con voz seria

-No sé cómo hacerte entender… ella es lo más importante para mi…

-Si fuera importante no jurarías por ella…

-Es que…

-Es que nada… yo quiero… te juro que quiero creerte… pero me decepcionaste demasiado…

Harry camino rápidamente a su automóvil y arranco. Ginny lo miro alejarse.

HG

-Estaba furioso… nunca lo había visto así- dijo Ron

-¿Por qué demonios fuiste?- dijo Hermione

-¿Creías que te iba dejar así como así ir a ese lugar?

-si… es lo que deberías hacer

-No… todos te miraban

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo qué Y?

Ron tenía las orejas rojas de coraje

-El punto es que solo ocasionaste más problemas entre Ginny y Harry

-No… no… aquí ellos ya tenían problemas…

Hermione suspiro.

-Es hora

-¿Hora de qué?

-De hablar con Harry

-Ginny nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos

-No importa… tenemos que hacer algo

-Tienes razón.

-Mañana iré a hacer lo que corresponde.

-Bien… solo espero que funcione

-Yo espero que no sea tarde.

-Al final solo ellos decidirán.

HG

Harry abrió los ojos, el sol entraba por su ventana y de nuevo inconscientemente como cada mañana buscaba el cuerpo de su esposa a su lado. Después de unos segundos recordaba todo lo que había pasado y se levantaba sin ningún ánimo.

Camino hacia el baño y se ducho. Bajo a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar. Pero la imagen de su padre sentado tomando un café lo detuvo.

-vaya, hasta que te levantas.- dijo James

Harry no se preocupó del cómo había entrado su padre a su casa, el mismo le había proporcionado una copia de la llave.

-Supongo que estas aquí para asegurarte que llegare a la junta de hoy.

-No… aunque ya todo está confirmado. Dean estará ahí.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Si no es por eso. Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hablar contigo

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Se podría decir que si

-Te escucho

-Recuerdo que hace unos meses llegue a mi casa y me encontré con la noticia que estabas separado de tu esposa.

-Ella me mintió me...

James le indico que se callara con una mano.

-Lo se… eso se me hizo bastante extraño… siempre vi a Ginny enamorada de ti. Creo que las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas no fueron buenas… pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? ¿Quién eres tu Harry para juzgarla? Tú dejaste a tu buena chica plantada en el altar.

-Lo sé...- susurro

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso es extraño que tú y tu madre creyeran más en las palabras de Romilda Vans que en Ginny.

-Romilda no tenía por qué mentir

-¿Estás seguro?

Harry no contesto

Yo tengo mis dudas… Después te encerraste días y días sin comunicarte con nadie… Yo lo respete. Deje que estuvieras listo para buscar a tu mujer y pedirle explicaciones… pero a la siguiente hora me entero que estas en un avión camino a Paris…

-Solo quería recuperarme

-Huyendo… No es como yo te he enseñado… Dejaste tu matrimonio botado sin saber lo que paso realmente. Deje que decidieras… porque creí que tú lo hacías solo… creí que eras un hombre y no dejarías que otros influyeran pero… me equivoque.

-No entiendo.

-Dejaste a tu madre decidir… dejaste que se metiera hasta la cocina en tu matrimonio… permitiste que decidiera por ti… ¿Qué DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO QUE NO INTENTAS RECUPERAR A TU MUJER E HIJA?

-ELLA ME FUE INFIEL… LA HE ENCONTRADO VARIAS VECES CON ESE HOMBRE

-ASI… ¿Cómo LOS HAS ENCONTRADO? ¿BESANDOSE? ¿ABRAZADOS? ¿Cómo?

Harry negó

-Entonces… ella te ha dicho que esta con el

-Es una mentirosa… lo niega todo

-Tal vez seas tú un pendejo que no quiere ver la verdad…

Harry lo miro. Jamás su padre le había hablado así.

-Cuándo estabas en Paris quise ir por ti varias veces. Pero al igual que tú me deje llevar por tu madre… parece que somos iguales…

Harry siguió en silencio.

Lily me dijo que no regresabas por que Ginny estaba aquí dándose la gran vida con Dean Thomas. La busque, quise saber de ella… pero no la encontré. Opte por lo más fácil… busque a Dean.

James estiro la mano y tomo un folder que se encontraba en la mesa y se lo extendió a Harry.

Aquí está todo… Dean Thomas no estuvo en el país… solo una ocasión por dos días. Y claro está que Ginny Potter no salió del país. Mucho menos Ginevra Wesley.

Harry miro los documentos con rapidez.

Como veraz… Romilda les mintió.

-¿Por qué no me habías dado esto antes?

-Creí que tú mismo lo solucionarías… pero solo queda una audiencia y tú sigues igual. Dios… eres un idiota.

-Voy a buscarla… le pediré que me explique…

-No tan rápido… es muy tarde… tienes una junta a la cual asistir… además de que supongo que pelearon y me imagino el mal rato que la hiciste pasar… así que no… tú te quedas aquí y te preparas para la junta

-¿Crees que podre estar tranquilo después de esta información?

-Es tu problema… por necio…has sufrido por meses… unas horas mas no te mataran.

HG

-De verdad te dijo eso…- dijo Lily

-Si… intente explicarle y persuadirlo- dijo Romilda

-Pero… ¿Le dijiste que hice las pruebas de ADN?

-Si… claro que se lo dije…

-Ese hombre Dean Thomas es un idiota

-No lo es…

Lili la miro con seriedad

-Por dios… le has dicho que he comprobado que Melanne es mi nieta y aun así él quiere pelearla

-Lo que pasa es que Ginny le ha asegurado que es su hija

-Esa mujer no tiene límites…

-Tal parece que quiere una cantidad de dinero que Dean le puede proporcionar.

-Tengo que hacer algo… no puedo permitir que Ginny se vaya con ese hombre.

-Lo siento Lily… pero Ginny está muy dispuesta a todo con tal de disfrutar del dinero…

-Es,.. Una…

-GINNY NO ES NINGUNA DE ESAS COSAS QUE DICES ROMILDA VANS-dijo Hermione entrando al salón de Lily

Romilda y Lily la miraron sorprendidas

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Romilda

-eso no te importa…

-Es un milagro que vengas a visitarme… después que me corriste de tu departamento por culpa de Ginny- dijo Lily

-Tengo que hablar contigo…- dijo Hermione

-Espero que no demores tengo que asistir a una junta

-Es algo importante.

-Pues parece que me retiro-dijo Romilda

-En realidad prefiero que te quedes… lo que tengo que decir es más factible si estas presente.

-¿Yo?- dijo Romilda

-Si… en realidad no pensaba llegar hasta este punto… primero deseaba hablar con Harry… pero al escuchar todas las estupideces que dice esta mujer no puedo aguantar más

-No te permito…- dijo Romilda

-Basta… que es lo que tienes que decir- dijo Lily

-Primero que nada… solo diré lo necesario… como por ejemplo decirte que Dean Thomas y Ginny nunca han sido amantes…

-Claro que si lo han sido- dijo Romilda

-Hermione entiendo que la defiendas porque es tu amiga y ella te ha envuelto en sus mentiras... pero…

-No miento… Ginny no tiene contacto con Dean…

-Ella vivía con Dean todos los meses de su embarazo- dijo Romilda

-Claro que no… Yo la encontré en la calle… yo la lleve al hospital en un estado lamentable porque tu Romilda hiciste que perdiera su trabajo como mesera…

Lily solo escuchaba en silencio.

-Eso es mentira…- susurro Romilda

-No lo niegues… Yo la encontré muy mal… no tenía dinero, mucho menos comida… además de que Dean Thomas no se encontraba en el país… tu misma puedes verificarlo Lily…

-Romilda… Explícame lo que dice Hermione ahora mismo

-Dean viajo un poco… pero tenía comunicación con Ginny

-No fue lo que dijiste- dijo Lily- tu aseguraste que Vivian juntos

-Jamás compartieron nada…

-DIME LA VERDAD AHORA MISMO-grito Lily

Romilda se encontraba nerviosa ante la mirada de ambas mujeres.

-Yo… yo… no tengo porque mentir….- dijo Romilda

-Claro que si… tú siempre odiaste a Ginny…

-Ella me quito a mi prometido

-No… no te equivoques… tú le pediste a Michael que enamorara a Ginny solo por diversión

Hermione se acercó peligrosamente a Romilda.

-No…no-susurro Romilda

-TU Y MICHAEL SE BURLADON DE ELLA… LA HUMILLASTE Y UTILIZASTE

-Michael me planto por ella en el altar…

-NO SE EXACTAMENTE QUE PASO EN ESE MOMENTO… PERO TE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE MUY MERECIDO TE LO TENIAS.

-¿ES VERDAD ESO?-grito Lily

Romilda no contesto

-CONTESTAME…

-NO TE ATREVAS A NEGARLO… POR QUE TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE LA ESCUELA SON TESTIGOS.

Romilda miro a ambas mujeres intentando idear algo rápidamente para salir del problema. Pero los nervios la traicionaron

-SI… SI ES VERDAD… YO LE PEDI A MICHAEL QUE LA ENAMORARA Y LA DEJARA COMO UNA IDIOTA… LA ODIABA Y LO SIGO HACIENDO CON MUCHO MAS INTENSIDAD…

-ME MENTISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO-grito Lily

-SI… SOLO QUERIA QUE ELLA SUFRIERA… NO PUEDE SER FELIZ… NO QUIERO QUE SEA FELIZ LA ODIO ASI COMO TE ODIO A TI LILY POTTER

Llily abrió los ojos

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué nos odias?- dijo Lily

-porque son pelirrojas… cuando vi a Ginny de nuevo supe que era mi oportunidad de destruirla y al conocerte decidí que ambas sufrirían

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Yo disfrutaría al destruir el matrimonio de Ginny y así Harry sufriría. Sabía que tu estarías mal si Harry lo estaba.

-ERES UNA MALDITA… LARGATE DE MI CASA INMEDIATAMENTE

-CLARO QUE ME IRE… AL MENOS ESTOY FELIZ… GINNY Y HARRY SE DIVORVIARAN Y TU LILY POTTER JAMAS CONOCERAS A TU NIETA.

-ESO ES LO QUE CREES… PERO EN CUANTO LE ACLAREMOS TODO A HARRY ELLOS VOLVERAN Y GINNY PERMITIRA A LILY VER A SU NIETA… TÚ SIEMPRE ESTARAS SOLA ROMILDA

-NO… NO… HARRY NO REGRESARA CON ELLA

-YO MISMA LE ACLARARE LAS COSAS A MI HIJO

-NO… NO… NO

-LARGATE DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE SAQUE

Romilda solo negó con la cabeza y salió de la mansión Potter.

-No puedo creer que me haya mentido así…

-Lo siento… Romilda Vans es una mentirosa y está claro que su odio hacia Ginny va mucho más allá de algo simple.

-Yo… Ginny debe odiarme…

Lily se tomó la cara con ambas manos y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala

-Las cosas cambiaran... solo te pido que no se lo digas a Harry

Lily la miro.

-Tengo que decírselo… se lo debo

-Yo misma hablare con el… le explicare todo a detalle.

Lily solo asintió.

-Me siento tan idiota…

-No tiene caso que te mortifiques… mejor piensa en la manera de enmendar las cosas con Ginny… ella no se merecía la forma que la han tratado…

Lily solo asintió.

HG

Manejaba con gran rapidez. Al llegar a su casa freno el coche de manera repentina.

No podía dejar las cosas así, salió de auto y corrió hacia el despacho de su padre.

Busco entre los cajones, hasta que por fin dio con lo que buscaba. Tomo entre sus manos el arma de su padre y sin detenerse un segundo más lo guardo en su bolsa.

Subió a su auto, por unos segundos se detuvo para procesar lo que iba a hacer.

-Sufrirás… sufrirás por todo… maldita Ginny

Romilda Vans estaba dispuesta a todo por destruir a Ginny.


	36. Chapter 36

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS…**

**ANTES QUE NADA QUISIERA PEDIRLES PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO SE ME HA COMPLICADO ESCRIBIR. DE HECHO ESTE CAPITULO ESTA RECIEN SALIDITO DEL HORNO.**

**PROCEDO A CONTESTAR SUS COMENTARIOS:**

**HELEN992. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. YO TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE LILY HAGA ALGO DEMASIADO BUENO PARA SER PERDONADA, AUNQUE AUN NO SE QUE JAJAJA. ACEPTO IDEAS… TE PROMETO QUE TOMARE EN CUENTA TU PETICION SOBRE QUE GINNY VUELVA A ESTUDIAR. AQUÍ TIENES LO QUE HACE ROMILDA… ESPERO NO SEA DEMASIADO DRAMA. GRACIAS**

**DANY16. SI A MI TAMBIEN ME PONE BASTANTE MAL LILY Y ROMILDA… PERO PARECE QUE ESO YA SE ACABO JIJIJI… **

**POTTERDEEN. PERDON POR MIS CORTOS CAPITULOS PERO EN VERDAD QUE NO SE PORQUE LOS HAGO CORTOS… O ES MAS BIEN EL HECHO DE QUE SI LOS ESCRIBO MAS LARGOS ME TARDARIA MAS EN ACTUALIZAR. LA RAZON PORQUE LILY ACEPTO LA VERDAD TAN RAPIDO ES PORQUE HERMIONE SE LO DIJO… RECUERDA QUE ELLA SIEMPRE QUISO A HERMIONE… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.**

**TATI. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO…**

**ENID. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA SUGERENCIA… REALMENTE NO SE ME HABIA OCURRIDO COMO HARRY COMENZARIA A ABRIR LOS OJOS HASTA QUE ME LO COMENTASTE. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME. MUY PRONTO ESCRIBIRE ALGUN ADELANTO DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**FRANY H.Q. SI LOS HOMBRE SUELEN SER ASI, NO TOMAN AGUA Y NO DEJAN BEBER. JAJAJA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR DEJAR TUS COMENTARIOS. AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.**

**BELL. AQUÍ TE DEJO EL CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN TE GUSTE. GRACIAS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE. ESTA HISTORIA MUY PRONTO LLEGARA A SU FIN SOLO NOS QUEDAN DOS O TRES CAPITULOS. NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA Y GRACIAS…**

CAPITULO 35

La infancia de Romilda Vans fue perfecta, así la catalogaría ella. Sus padres nunca fueron cariñosos con ella, ni mucho menos les importaba lo que hacía.

Siempre tuvo lo que quería sin ningún esfuerzo, jamás le negaban nada. Era feliz, a su modo y conveniencia.

A pesar de que sus padres nunca estuvieron presentes, estaba tranquila. Al menos ellos viajaban juntos y sea lo que sea que los unieran compartían su tiempo entre ellos mismos.

Pero las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Con trece años de edad contrataron a una nueva niñera que se encargaría de sus necesidades.

Tenía que reconocer que al conocerla la impresiono, no podía entender ¿Cómo es que una sirvienta fuera tan llamativa? Ella era pelirroja y con ojos marrones.

Jenny contaba con solo 18 años de edad, era una chica bien desarrollada físicamente. A pesar de no contar con una economía estable, su belleza era deslumbrante.

El matrimonio Vans regreso de uno de sus tantos viajes, Romilda era indiferente al regreso de ellos, después de todo daba lo mismo.

Pero algo le llamo la atención, la estadía de sus padres se estaba prolongando más de lo normal. Pero nuevamente actuó de manera indiferente.

Su niñera comenzó a pasar las noches en su casa, su padre decía que era demasiado tarde para que una chica de su edad estuviera deambulando en la calle sola, su madre no se opuso, pero insistió que Jenny ocupara la habitación que se encontraba a lado del de Romilda. Ante esto Romilda nuevamente lo tomo de manera indiferente.

Una noche un pequeño golpeteo en la pared la despertó, al principio intento dormir, pero el golpeteo tomo un poco más de fuerza.

Lo que la hizo levantarse de la cama fue el jadeo que escucho. Camino hacia el pasillo, se dirigió a la habitación de Jenny, conforme caminaba los jadeos eran más fuertes.

Su curiosidad fue demasiado fuerte al escuchar un gemido, apoyo su oreja sobre la puerta y escucho el golpeteo en la pared con más intensidad.

Movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

-¿Cómo se atreve esta zorra a meter a otro sirviente aquí?-susurra para sí misma

Se encamina a su habitación, minutos después los golpes y jadeos se dejan de oír, duerme nuevamente tranquilamente.

La siguiente semana es lo mismo, cada noche se escucha jadeos aunque no siempre los golpes en la pared. Romilda se levanta decidida a descubrir quién es ese otro sirviente.

Camina a la puerta de su habitación y espera que todo termine, unos minutos después el silencio llega y se escucha como abren la puerta de al lado. Romilda asoma la cabeza.

Tal es su sorpresa al ver a su padre caminar sigilosamente saliendo de la habitación de Jenny. Siente en su pecho un dolor que no había sentido jamás. No puede conciliar el sueño.

Decide no contarle nada a su madre, lo deja pasar. Pero cada noche al escuchar nuevamente esos ruidos el pecho le duele. Pero no dice nada.

Las noches van pasando y tal parece que ella es la única que sabe sobre la aventura de su padre. Las cosas comienzan a salirse de control cuando su padre discute con su madre.

Todo se complica cuando los escucha gritar y su padre pide el divorcio, ella sabe que esa mujer tiene la culpa. Corre hacia la habitación de Jenny y la encuentra sentada en la cama pintándose las uñas.

-Tu maldita zorra….-

Jenny levanta la mirada sorprendida. Mira a Romilda arrojarse hacia ella. Solo atina a tomarla de sus muñecas para impedir que la golpee.

-¿Qué te pasa Romi?

-Maldita te odio… sé muy bien que eres la puta de mi padre

Jenny abre los ojos sorprendida.

-Tranquilízate… las cosas… solo pasaron

-Solo te interesa su dinero…

Jenny no lo niega.

-Tú tienes todo… no sabes lo que es la pobreza

-No lo permitiré… no dejare que te metas entre mis padres…

-Romi… linda… las cosas son inevitables

-NO… NO… SOY SU HIJA Y HARA LO QUE YO DIGA

Jenny cambio sus facciones mostrando su molestia ante las palabras de Romilda. Con fuerza la aventó a la cama.

-NO TE ATREVAS A METERTE EN MIS PLANES MALDITA CHIQUILLA…. NO ME DETENDRE POR TI

Romilda mira una cara de Jenny que no conocía, supo fingir muy bien todos esos meses. Sale de la habitación con la promesa de sacar a Jenny de sus vidas.

Pero esa promesa no se cumplió. Tal parecía que el señor Vans solo pensaba en sexo, unos días después se fue de la casa junto con Jenny.

Sus padres se divorciaron, pero la pensión con la que contaba su madre no le alcanzaba para darse sus gustos. Odiaba a Jenny.

Cuando cumplió 15 años se fue a vivir con su padre, así no tendría que sufrir por dinero. Nuevamente pudo tener esa vida que tanto disfrutaba.

Las peleas con Jenny no se hicieron esperar. Y claro que su padre siempre defendía a su mujercita. Comenzaron los castigos por sus groserías hacia Jenny. El jamás la había castigado.

Pero tuvo que soportar todo eso, solo por vivir bien.

La vida le dio un vuelco al entrar a la preparatoria. Cuando la miro la odio al instante, sabía que era igual que su madrastra, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo y por supuesto su economía.

No permitiría que se aprovechara de nadie. Su padre no le permitió cobrarle nada a Jenny… pero Ginny Wesley era otra historia…

HG

-¿Por qué aquí?- dijo Ginny entrecerrado los ojos

-Aquí es donde se almuerza como reyes- dijo Hermione

-Así… precisamente tiene que estar a dos calles de la empresa de Harry

Hermione suspiro.

Después de hablar con Lily, estaba dispuesta a unir a Harry y Ginny. Lily intentaría suavizar las cosas con Harry y entonces tal vez solo necesitarían un empujón.

-Ron me ha dicho que siempre viene aquí

-No sé qué tramas… pero desde ahora te digo que no te dejare hacer tu voluntad.

-Que mal pensada eres

-Bien… hay que ordenar

-Claro… aprovechemos que Mel está con Molly

-Extraño a mi bebe… saliendo de aquí iré por ella

-Yo también la extraño.

El celular de Hermione comenzó a sonar. Lo miro y vio que el número no lo conocía.

-Bueno

-_pásame a esa maldita estúpida_

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién habla?

-_no te hagas la tonta y pásame a esa pobretona_

Ginny la miro con curiosidad.

Hermione con sus palabras supo que era Romilda.

-No fastidies…

-_pásamela… le conviene_

-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?

-_ella nunca será feliz_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?- dijo Ginny

-Ya tuvimos bastante de ti Romilda

Ginny solo suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-_Yo soy la que esta harta de ella… siempre pasándome por enfrente su felicidad… pásamela_

-No… no hablas con ella

Ginny cansada de esta conversación extiende la mano hacia Hermione, pidiéndole que le dé el teléfono. Sabe que Romilda no descansara hasta hablar con ella.

Hermione suspira y le da el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres Romilda?

-_¿crees que me has ganado? ¿Crees que te dejare ser feliz así como así?_

-¿De qué hablas?

-_no te hagas la estúpida… pero ya sé cómo vengarme de ti definitivamente… _

-Estás loca…

-_NO… NO ESTOY LOCA… SOLO HAGO JUSTICIA… TU Y LILY PAGARAN… AUNQUE HARRY TENGA QUE MORIR..._

Romilda colgó y el corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir con miedo.

-Tengo que avisarle a Harry

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esa mujer está loca… me ha amenazado… piensa hacerle algo a Harry

-Tal vez… solo quiere asustarte.

Ginny caminaba saliendo de la cafetería.

-No me confiare

Ambas caminaron rápidamente. Entrar al edificio de la empresa fue fácil. Ginny era una Potter.

-Señora Potter… Que gusto verla de nuevo- dijo la asistente de Harry

Ginny respiraba con dificultad y tenía las mejillas rojas.

-¿Dónde está mi marido?

-Se encuentra concluyendo una junta… en unos minutos se desocupara

-¿Con quién está en esa junta?

-Con sus padres, el señor Black y el señor Thomas

La mención de Dean fue una señal. Romilda podría estar ahí adentro. Era la asistente de Dean.

Camino rápidamente hacia la sala de juntas con Hermione siguiéndola.

-Espere… no puede entrar.

Pero Ginny no le hizo caso. Entro a la sala de juntas y todo la miraron. Busco a Romilda con la mirada y suspiro de alivio al no verla.

-¿Le paso algo a Mel?- pregunto Harry alarmado

Ginny negó.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sirius y James

-Romilda… ella me llamo… y…

Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a Harry.

Se soltó de su abrazo y trato de controlarse. James y Sirius se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron a sentarse en uno se los asientos libres

Todos la miraban desconcertados.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- dijo Lily

-Es solo que Ginny recibió una llamada que la asusto…

-Es bueno que todos estén reunidos- dijo Romilda entrando a la sala de juntas

Ginny la miro… pero ahora que estaba con Harry se encontraba más tranquila.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Lily

-SOLO VINE A COBRARME TODAS LAS QUE ME DEBE ESA MALDITA POBRETONA-grito Romilda sacando de su bolsa una pistola y apuntando a Harry

Todos se alarmaron.

-Tranquila Romilda- dijo Dean

-NO… NO ME TRANQUILIZARE… LA ODIO MAS QUE A NADA

-Esta no es la solución... – intento persuadirla James

-Mujer… iras a la cárcel si presionas el gatillo- dijo Sirius

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA… SOLO QUIERO VER SUFRIR A GINNY Y DE PASO A LILY

-Si me odias tanto como dices… entonces apúntame a mí- dijo Ginny

-ESO SERIA DEMASIADO FACIL PARA TI…

-POR DIOS… A MI HIJO NO, NO

-LO SIENTO HARRY… ME CAES BIEN… PERO ELLA SUFRIRA DEMASIADO SI ERES TÚ… LO SIENTO.

Entonces todo paso demasiado rápido, Romilda jalo el gatillo y el disparo paralizo el corazón de todos. Ginny reacciono rápidamente y se interpuso entre la bala y Harry.

Harry quedo en shock, Ginny… su Ginny estaba recibiendo la bala que era para él, la tomo de la cintura tratando de ayudarla a no caer.

James y Sirius se aproximaron a tirar a Romilda y desarmarla.

-SUELTENME… LOS MATARE A TODOS…

-GINNY… GINNNY… MI AMOR… QUEDATE CONMIGO- gritaba Harry

Lily con manos temblorosas llamo a una ambulancia.

La seguridad del edificio llego.

-Detengan a esta loca y llévenla a la policía- dijo James

Dean se encontraba paralizado viendo a una Hermione llorando.

-Harrry… yo… Mel…- susurro Ginny

-Tranquila… todo estará bien

-yo… te amo… de verdad… te

-Lo se… lo se… yo también te amo

-Nunca… nunca... nunca te fui… infiel

Ginny cerró los ojos…

HG

El miedo estaba en el corazón de Harry, todos se encontraban en el hospital. Los Wesley habían llegado apenas Hermione les aviso.

Había un silencio sepulcral. Hermione miro a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus manos aún estaban manchadas de la sangre de Ginny.

-Harry… tienes que lavarte

-Si se muere no se… no sé qué voy hacer

-No pienses en eso. Ella se salvara

-Ella lo hizo para protegerme…

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Vamos… te acompaño a lavarte

-No…. Pueden salir… y yo tengo que estar aquí

Hermione solo lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo aunque era imposible.

-Familiares de la señora Potter…

-Yo soy su esposo-se apresuró Harry

-Le extrajimos la bala… no toco ningún órgano vital…ella estará bien

Todos suspiraron con alivio.

HG

Dos horas después los hermanos Wesley más aliviados se fueron a sus casas. Solamente se quedaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Molly no quería irse, pero tenía que cuidar a Mel, aunque Lily se ofreció a cuidarla Harry decidió que no fuera así. Melanne no conocía a Lily.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?- dijo Ron a Harry

-Si… cuando la vi ahí… sangrando… creí… creí que moriría… y… Mel

-Tranquilo… te dije que Ginny estaría bien- dijo Hermione

Harry miro a su amiga. Aun se preguntaba ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que Hermione era como su hermana? No sabía a donde los hubiera llevado una amistad desde el principio.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez no hubiera conocido a Ginny, o tal vez se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias.

No lo sabía. Pero ahora solo le interesaba que su esposa estuviera bien.

-Creo que es hora de que hablemos- dijo Hermione seriamente

Harry la miro desconcertado

-¿Hablar de qué?

-Ginny me dijo que nunca te conto como conoció a Romilda

-Ella nunca me conto nada sobre su vida… lo único que sé es que sedujo al prometido de Romilda y cuando se enteró que estaba en la quiebra lo dejo.

-No creo que las cosas fueran así- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza

-No sé exactamente que paso en ese momento, yo estaba de viaje contigo Harry

Harry y Ron se movieron incomodos.

-Entonces puede que sea verdad

-No lo creo… -dijo Hermione

-No puedes asegurarlo… no estabas aquí

-Deja de dudar tanto de ella- dijo Ron molesto

-Ginny no podría estar con Michael Corner…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Por qué Michael y Ginny fueron novios… él la engaño

Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos.

-Romilda dijo que él era su prometido… dijo…

-Esa mujer es una mentirosa- dijo Ron- No puedes seguir creyendo en lo que dice

-será mejor que les cuente la historia- dijo Hermione

Harry y Ron asintieron.

-cuando íbamos a la preparatoria… todos sabemos que Ginny era becada. Romilda desde que la vio no soporto su presencia… Ginny nunca le hizo nada… no entendíamos porque le caía tan mal.

Siempre la humillaba y molestaba… sus palabras avergonzaban y herían a Ginny… pero nunca se defendió o respondió…. Hasta un día… Romilda la canso y Ginny solo le respondió… ella juro vengarse… pero dejamos sus amenazas a un lado.

-¿Qué le hizo esa Vans a mi hermana?

-Cuando cambiamos de año Michael llego a la escuela… era guapo, la novedad y se fijó en Ginny. Comenzaron siendo amigos y yo anime a Ginny a hacerle caso. El mismo me dijo que ella le interesaba… no vi algo malo en él.

No me di cuenta… ellos comenzaron a salir… todo iba bien… eran felices… Ginny lo quería… era su primer novio. Pero de pronto todo cambio. El… el comenzó a presionarla…

-¿Presionarla con qué?- dijo Harry

-El… él quería tener relaciones sexuales con Ginny

Ron se puso rojo y Harry apretó los puños

Ella no estaba segura… lo quería pero era un paso muy grande. Ella accedió solo porque no quería que la dejara.

-La famosa prueba de amor- dijo -Ron con sarcasmo

-No se los detalles… pero sé que no fue bueno… Ginny estaba demasiado decepcionada… después todo fue peor… Michael se portaba muy mal con ella… nunca le decía nada…

Un día Romilda le dijo delante de todo en la cafetería que Michael era su prometido y le había pedido que la enamorara y se burlara de ella… todo fue un engaño, un plan… esa fue la venganza de Romilda… solo porque Ginny se defendió de sus ataques.

-Es un maldito…- susurro Harry pasando sus manos por su cabello

-Esa mujer está loca…

Ginny se encerró en su habitación por días… Molly estaba ´preocupada. Pero era imposible sacarla de ahí… nuestros vestidos de la graduación estaban listos… insistí en que fuera pero no había poder que la hiciera reaccionar.

Yo asistí por insistencia de Molly… esa noche llego Ginny totalmente diferente… era otra mujer… no se… no sé cómo explicarlo… no era mi amiga Ginny… ella lego y puso en su lugar a Romilda y Michael.

Actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada… muy segura de sí misma… era otra mujer…

-Mi madre no nos dijo nada- dijo Ron

-No… ella estaba preocupada… pero al ver a Ginny tranquila… lo dejo pasar. Es por eso que les digo que ella no pudo pensar en casarse con Michael… No sé qué paso a ciencia cierta pero puedo imaginármelo…

-¿Qué crees que paso?- dijo Harry

-Yo pienso que Ginny quiso vengarse… ella quiso darle un escarmiento a Romilda… era claro que Vans estaba enamorada de Michael… le dio donde más le duele

-Yo creí que hizo lo mismo con nosotros- dijo Harry

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…

-No puedo evitar pensarlo… Ella no negó el hecho de que se casó conmigo por interés.

-Eso no puedo respondértelo… solo ella te lo puede explicar

-aun me siento culpable de ser un cobarde…-susurro Harry

Hermione y Ron se miraron a los ojos.

-Harry… no tienes que sentirte así… eso ya paso- dijo Hermione

-Yo debí ser valiente… Quiero ser sincero contigo… creo que nunca debimos ser novios… cuando te conocí sentí que me comprendías… pero nunca pensé en ti como mujer…

Ron estaba incomodo por la ruta que tenía la platica

-Entiendo… a mí me paso lo mismo… es por eso que nunca tuvimos la necesidad de intimidar…- dijo Hermione

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Ron

Los tres rieron.

-Siempre le gustaste a mi madre… por eso te pedí que te casaras conmigo…- dijo Harry con vergüenza

-Yo acepte… para complacer a mis padres

Ron comenzó a reír. Harry y Hermione lo siguieron.

-Es estúpido todo lo que hicieron…

-Todos juzgaron a Ginny… -dijo Hermione

De pronto todo fue silencio por unos segundos

-Yo también tuve bastante culpa- dijo Harry

-No fue así amigo- dijo Ron

-A pesar de todo nunca debí plantarte… debí decírtelo… debí evitarte esa vergüenza

-Las cosas no pasaron como piensas- dijo Hermione

-Solo te agradezco, que me ayudaras a evitar que llegara a la iglesia- dijo Harry a Ron

Ron carraspeo.

-Es hora de contarte lo que paso realmente….- dijo Hermione

Harry miro como ambos amigos compartían una mirada nerviosa…


	37. Chapter 37

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS…**

**YA ESTOY AQUÍ CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO…**

**GUEST. SI… NUESTRA GINNY ES VALIENTE, SOLO QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA SE NOS SALIO UN POCO DEL CARRIL, PERO AQUÍ ESTA DE NUEVO. BUENO… PUES ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE, SE REVELAN OTRAS COSAS. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.**

**FRANY H.Q. SI ROMILDA ES UNA MALDTIDA… LA VERDAD QUE QUISE CONTAR UN POCO DE ELLA, PERO COMO VERAN SIEMPRE FUE ASI DE MALDITA… NUNCA CAMBIARA. AUN NO SE QUE HARA LILY PARA GANARSE A GINNY… OOOOH :O TENGO UN PROBLEMA. COMO SIEMPRE LO HAGO AQUÍ ESTA TU PEDIDO. AQUÍ ESTA ALGUNAS RESPUESTAS… ANTERIOR MENTE ALGUIEN YA ME HABIA PEDIDO UN POQUITO DE RON Y HERMIONE… BIEN AQUÍ ESTA… ESPERO Y TE GUSTE.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, AQUÍ ESTA UN POCO DE LO QUE PASO, ALGUNAS INCOGNITAS QUE NO SE RESPONDIERON EN SU MOMENTO… JAJA GRACIAS **

**Capítulo 36 Ron y Hermione PARTE I**

Mes y medio antes de la boda de Hermione y Harry…

Hermione estaba muy feliz. Por fin había encontrado un poco de equilibrio en la relación con sus padres.

Esa relación siempre fue casi nula, hasta el día en que conoció a Harry Potter. Ahora todo era un poco más llevadero con su compromiso.

Se encontraba admirando su ajuar de novia, era hermoso. Lo había escogido junto con su futura suegra, su madre no pudo acompañarlas.

Lily tuvo que atender asuntos de urgencia, debido a los trabajos que se estaban haciendo en el orfanato. Ella prefirió quedarse unos días más y así alargar el encuentro con su madre.

Tenía miedo, miedo a que ella no le pareciera bien su vestido. Pero esta vez tenía la esperanza que la complacería. Después de todo, el vestido tenía el visto bueno de Lily Potter.

Esa noche se sentía con energías, se arregló y decidió que saldría un poco. Camino por las calles de Paris, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que un cuerpo se aproximaba hacia ella.

-Lo siento… lo siento- dijo el chico

El chico la sostuvo de la cintura para que no se callera al piso.

-No… descuida fui yo la que no se fijó por donde iba- dijo Hermione

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

-Lo siento… fui un tonto… y

-Estoy bien…

-¿No eres de Paris?

-No… solo estoy de viaje… soy de Londres

El chico sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo también soy de Londres

-Oh, que coincidencia…

-Ron Wesley- dijo estirando la mano para saludarla

-Oh… esto si es un mundo pequeño

Ron frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo…

-Soy Hermione Granjera

-Mucho gusto Hermione

-Soy la mejor amiga de Ginevra Wesley… Tú debes de ser su hermano

Ron puso cara de sorpresa.

-Lo siento… no hablo mucho con mi hermana

-Si… lo se… ¿Podríamos tomar algo?

Ron sonrió.

-¿Viajas sola?

-Si

-Ven… conozco un bar muy bueno.

Hermione asintió y lo siguió.

RH

Las risas de los dos jóvenes se escuchaban en todo el pasillo.

-Luego ella… ella se puso roja de coraje…- dijo Ron riéndose

Hermione lo acompañaba con carcajadas.

-Me la imagino- dijo Hermione

-No nos perdonó tan fácilmente que le hayamos volado la cabeza a su muñeca…

-Me hubiera gustado tener hermanos.

-Ginny no diría lo mismo

-Bueno… tal vez solo un hermano no estaría mal

-Tal vez… seis es demasiado…

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione

-Esta es mi habitación…

-Bueno… llegaste sana y salva

Hermione asintió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Ron no pudo evitar mirar los labios de Hermione. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella.

Los labios de ambos se unieron el un beso lento. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese hombre que tan solo hace unas horas acababa de conocer.

Ron se aventuró a poner sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella se lo permitió. Hermione le respondió cruzando sus brazos por su cuello.

Se fueron separando a pesar de que ninguno quería que el beso terminara. Se miraron fijamente.

-Yo… ¿Puedo verte mañana?- dijo Ron un poco rojo

-Si… me encantaría

Ron sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Hermione miro como se alejaba y no supo el porqué de lo que dijo después. Solo lo dijo.

-Ron….

El volteo y la miro.

-Quédate… conmigo…

Ron camino hacia ella de nuevo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si… muy segura.

Entonces Ron perdió el control. Se abalanzó sobre ella y el beso de forma pasional. No supo ¿Cómo? pero ambos se encontraban en la cama de la habitación.

Ron se movía frenéticamente dentro y fuera de ella. Hermione le arañaba la espalda.

-Eres… preciosa- gemía Ron en su oído

Hermione levantaba las caderas hacia él.

-Oh, si… continua así…

Ron ante las palabras de la chica acelero sus embestidas. Unos minutos más tarde ambos llegaron a la liberación de su orgasmo.

Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó, Ron abrazo a Hermione.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

Hermione se puso colorada. Ron la miro y sonrió.

-Gracias…

-Vamos a dormir… solo un rato… quiero más de esto.

-Yo también quiero más…

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se perdieron en los brazos de Morfeo.

RH

Ron abrió los ojos lentamente, se sintió despistado por despertar en una habitación desconocida.

Miro a la chica que tenía en sus brazos y se deshizo del abrazo. Camino hacia el baño y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, la mejor noche de su vida.

No sabía que le deparaba el destino, pero lo que si sabía es que esta chica era diferente… la quería para él.

Camino de regreso a la cama, pero una visión lo detuvo, ahí frente a él había una caja transparente con un ramo y tocado de novia hermosos.

Se desconcertó un momento, miro hacia el closet de la habitación, un protector de plástico se encontraba cubriendo lo que era un vestido.

Con pasos torpes camino hacia él, bajo el cierre y se encontró con un vestido bordado precioso, era tal vez el vestido más hermoso que había visto.

Entonces una idea le vino a la mente, sintió una presión en el pecho. Volteo a mirar a la chica en la cama. Ella se encontraba sentada y mirándolo.

-¿Te vas a casar?

Hermione no respondió, solo agacho la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No se… lo… lo olvide

Ron abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Cómo vas a olvidar que te vas a casar?

-Lo siento… yo

-Solo fui tu pequeña aventura de despedida de soltera…

Hermione lo miro.

-No… claro que no…

-Me largo…

Ron camino apresuradamente y se puso los pantalones. Tomo su ropa restante y salió de la habitación de un portazo.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué diablos se había olvidado de su prometido?

RH

Dos días habían pasado desde lo ocurrido en esa habitación. Hermione intento buscarlo, pero siempre se detenía por Harry. No sabía cómo iba a explicarle todo.

Pero ¿Qué podía decirle? La realidad era que le fue infiel. No sabía cómo iba a mirar a su familia de nuevo. Pero la idea de un matrimonio perfecto era más fuerte.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos… camino a abrir y ver de nuevo a Ron Wesley en su habitación le movió él puso.

-¿Puedo?… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si… adelante

Ron camino adentro de la habitación y la miro. Ella cerró la puerta y le sostuvo la mirada.

-No dejo de pensar en ti

Hermione lo miro con sorpresa

-Yo… yo tampoco…

-Intente no buscarte… lo intente

-Yo he estado peleando estos días por no buscarte…

-Sé que te vas a casar… sé que tal vez no te vuelva a ver… pero quiero esto

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero estar contigo…

-Estoy comprometida…

-No te estoy pidiendo nada… solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado por ahora… por este viaje…

-¿Y después?

-Después te casaras- susurro

-No puedo prometerte nada… yo…

El camino hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura

-No me digas más… no quiero saber más… solo quiero vivir el aquí y el ahora…

Y la beso… la beso con desenfreno y pasión. Hermione le correspondió y lo tomo del cuello.

Ambos se entregaron a su pasión y no importo madamas.

RH

Los días pasaron de manera rápida. Hermione se encontraba en el aeropuerto, a lo lejos pudo ver a su prometido esperándola.

Había pasado unos días maravillosos, Ron era un hombre formidable, era perfecto. Pero no era su prometido.

Esos días decidió no pensar en su boda y en todo lo que conllevaba, se entregó totalmente a esa aventura.

La despedida con Ron fue difícil, pero la idea de la familia perfecta que la esperaba en Londres fue más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento que tuviera hacia el pelirrojo.

Se reunió con Lily para tomar el avión de regreso.

Saludo a su prometido y decidió que tenía que dejar atrás a Ron Wesley.

RH

Ese plan de olvidar totalmente a Ron no salió del todo bien, aun recordaba cada detalle de esos encuentros en la cama.

No podía evitar sentir esa llama en su cuerpo, lo necesitaba y quería que el la necesitara a ella de igual manera.

Decidió que tenía que hacer el amor con Harry, así ella olvidaría los encuentros con Ron. De esa manera sustituiría esos recuerdos que la atormentaban.

Pero las cosas no salieron como ella pensaba, Harry no quiso intimar con ella. Lo sentía raro, pero prefirió quitar sus temores, después de todo Harry era un caballero.

Decidió esperar, faltaba poco para la boda, bien podría aguantar unas semanas más.

RH

Mirar a Ginny fue difícil, al principio intento desahogarse y contarle sobre su aventura con su hermano. Pero desistió, la culpa ante lo que había hecho no se lo permitía. Pero no podía perder a Harry, así que decidió callar.

Las preguntas de Ginny la dejaron nerviosa, pero al menos no se dio cuenta de lo primordial. No le mintió cuando le dijo que hizo turismo, solo omitió el hecho de que iba acompañada.

RH

Estaba nervioso, para Ron era relevante regresar a Londres. Se apresuró a arreglar todos sus asuntos pendientes y en cuanto Harry le dio luz verde para regresar no lo pensó y lo hizo.

Deseaba ver a Hermione, deseaba poder tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente, sabía que podía encontrarla por medio de su hermana, pero no estaba seguro si a Hermione le parecería bien que Ginny se enterara de su aventura.

Estos días sirvieron para darse cuenta que definitivamente estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Hermione, y su corazón le decía que ella sentía lo mismo, pero su futura boda no la dejaba aceptarlo.

El haría que aceptara lo que sentía, el haría que pensara en la posibilidad de un futuro juntos.

RH

Cuando vio a Ron Wesley entrar al salón de sus futuros suegros sintió como el aire en sus pulmones la abandonaban.

Jamás en sus peores pesadillas se imaginó que Ron Wesley, su aventura de Paris fuera el mejor amigo de su prometido.

Sintió que las piernas le temblaban, no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, agradeció que Ron diera el inicio para simular que no se conocían, aunque los nervios no la dejaban en paz.

Ginny noto su nerviosismo, pero ella lo negó inmediatamente. Solo esperaba que los descubriera.

RH

Jamás pensó que Hermione fuera la misma Hermione de Harry. Fue tan idiota al no familiarizarlo. ¿Cuántas Hermione existían en Londres?

Al darse cuenta que su prometido era Harry Potter su mejor amigo, él supo que la había perdido. Jamás podría quitarle la prometida al chico que era como su hermano.

No importaba cuanto la amara o cuanto deseara que ella pasara el resto de su vida con él. Hermione y Ron era asunto olvidado.

No le quedó más remedio que felicitar a Harry por la gran mujer con la que se casaría, aunque el parecía no darse cuenta de eso.

RH

Los nervios la mataban, pero tenía que hablar con él. Estaba totalmente loca. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele verse en una habitación de hotel?

Pero aquí estaba. Escucho los golpes de la puerta anunciando la llegada de Ron.

Camino a abrirla.

-Hola- dijo ella

-Hola

-Pasa

Ella camino hacia la cama y se sentó. El la siguió.

El silencio reino en la habitación.

-Cuando nos encontramos en Paris y supe que eras la mejor amiga de mi hermana supe que el mundo era pequeño…

-Lo se…

-Pero saber que eres la prometida de mi mejor amigo… es… es sorprendente…

-Lo se…

-Siento que el corazón me duele… venia… cenia dispuesto a pedirte que dejaras esa boda… que… que te quedaras conmigo

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No puedes… no puedo

-Las cosas han cambiado… Harry es como mi hermano… no puedo… no podemos…

-Lo se… él me ha contado de ti… jamás puse atención en tu nombre…

-Lo mejor es que hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado…

Hermione sintió ese dolor en el pecho, pero sabía que Ron tenía razón.

-Yo pienso lo mismo…

Ron se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

-Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes…

Hermione lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo.

Se miraron a los ojos… ambos sabían que era la despedida.

Ron la tomo de la cara y la beso… la beso queriéndole dejar una parte de su alma.

Simplemente se alejaron y se fueron por caminos distintos.

RH

Faltaban solo unos días para su boda, pero se la pasaba evitando a su prometido. Aún mantenía el recuerdo de los besos y las caricias de Ron.

En su corazón estaba Ron, pero el solo hecho de pensar en la reacción de su madre la hacía desistir de la solo idea de un futuro a lado del pelirrojo.

Tenía culpa, si claro que la tenía pero al final de cuentas solo fue una aventura y madamas. No volvería a pasar. Así que no se lo diría a Harry. ¿Para qué? Si ella estaba dispuesta a casarse con él.

RH

Para Ron era difícil olvidarse de Hermione, pero lo haría. Decidió que la mejor manera era salir y conocer a alguien más. Además de que estaba el hecho de que faltaba solo un día para la boda.

Tenía que resignarse y hacerse a la idea que tal vez la próxima vez que viera a Hermione ella sería la señora Potter.

Convenció a Harry de salir en su última noche de soltero, le costó trabajo pero al final salieron. Buscaba a alguien con quien bailar, pero Ginny lo arruino.

Sabía que se estaba portando como un idiota con su hermana, pero al final de cuentas si estuviera mal entonces ¿Por qué Harry lo apoyaría?

Se fue a su casa… pero esa noche no pudo dormir.

RH

Ahí estaba mirándose al espejo con su precioso vestido de novia, pero no sentía esa felicidad que debería. Ella sabía muy bien cuál era la razón.

Su madre no dejaba de presionarla y criticarla por cada detalle, Se suponía que hoy debería ser el día más feliz de su vía. Entonces ¿Por qué no lo era?

Esa presión en el pecho no se iba, al contrario, con el pasar de las horas aumentaba.

En cuanto su madre y Lily salieron de la habitación, se sintió desesperada. Camino de un lado a otro, pero los golpes de la puerta la sacaron de su desesperación.

Abrió y entonces no supo definir lo que sintió realmente, pero su corazón se aceleró.

-Te ves… preciosa- dijo Ron

-Gracias- susurro

-¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione solo asintió y camino hacia el espejo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has venido?

-Anoche no pude dormir…

-Yo tampoco

-¿Los nervios?

.No… no…

-¿Estas segura de hacer esto?

Hermione no contesto.

-Hermi… yo no tengo el dinero de Harry… pero podría ofrecerte una buena vida

Hermione lo miro sorprendida

-¿Estas pidiendo que no me case?

-Si… te lo pido… te lo suplico

Ron se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura.

-Harry no se merece esto

-Lo se… Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en lo que conlleva el hecho de que te pida esto

-Mis padres…

-No pienses en nadie más… solo en nosotros…

-Eso es egoísta…

-¿Y qué? Por lo que me has dicho… siempre estás haciendo todo porque tus padres se sientan bien… es hora que hagas algo por ti

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas…

-Ginny… ella que pensara de mi…

-No tendría por qué pensar algo…

-Eres su hermano… ella es mi mejor amiga

-Ella nos quiere y nos comprenderá.

Hermione se miró en el espejo y pasó sus manos por los bordados de su vestido.

-Te amo- dijo Ron

Hermione lo miro a los ojos y lo supo.

-Yo también de amo.

Ambos se envolvieron en un abrazo y beso…

-Vamos…- dijo Ron

-Vamos y que sea lo que sea.

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la habitación.

Salir de la mansión fue una gran Azaña, pero lo lograron.

RH

-Los compre… sale en 15 minutos

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo?

-No… es solo que no dejo de pensar en Harry

-El estará bien…

-Eso espero…

El teléfono de Ron sonó. Miro la pantalla y suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Harry

Hermione retorció sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Bueno…

-_Ron… necesito un favor…_

Ron respiro profundamente

-No sé si pueda en este momento.

-_Eres el único en que confió… de verdad que es muy importante_

-Dime… si está a mi alcance

-_Necesito que vayas por Hermione… y por nada del mundo permitas que llegue a la iglesia_

Ron suspiro con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué?

-_después te lo explicare… solo ve por ella… por favor…_

-Está bien… lo hare

-_te debo una…_

Harry colgó.

-¿Qué quería?

-Harry no llegara a la boda

-¿Qué? ¿Paso algo?

-No lo sé… pero estaba muy tranquilo… me pidió que pasara por ti y no te llevara a la iglesia

-Eso me deja intranquila

-¿Por qué? Al contrario… no se quedara plantado

-Tienes razón…

-Nuestro vuelo va a salir… vamos

Ron la tomo de las manos y caminaron juntos.

Hermione respiro profundo… al fin esa sensación de dolor en el pecho había desaparecido.


	38. Chapter 38 Hermione y Ron parte II

**HOLA A TODOS…**

**UNA DISCULPA MUY PERO MUY GRANDE POR NO ACTUALIZAR. PERO EN MI DEFENSA PUEDO DECIR QUE HE TENIDO TRABAJO Y SOBRE TODO CHICOS…. ME VOY A CASAR…. **

**Y PUES HE TENIDO MIL PENDIENTES EN TODOS LADOS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, CREI REALMENTE CONVENIENTE ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DE RON Y HERMIONE. NO SE INPACIENTE PARA EL PROXIMO SERA LA CONTINUACION. **

**MARY: HOLA CHICA, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION, AUNQUE LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE CONTINUA CON HERMIONE Y RON, PERO PROMETO ACTALIZAR PRONTO. GRACIAS**

**FRANY H. Q: QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA DE RON Y HERMIONE, Y SI HARRY ES UN CUERNUDO. GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**HELEN992: QUE BUENO QUE TE QUEDO MAS CLARO, LA VERDAD DESDE EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA YA TENIA PLANEADO TODO SOBRE HERMIONE Y RON… PERO YA SABES NO LO REVELE HASTA QUE FUERA CONVENIENTE… GRACIAS**

**YA VEN CHICOS Y CHICAS, GINNY NO FUE TOTALMENTE LA VILLANA, AQUÍ LOS CUATRO TIENEN CULPA. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**CAPITULO 37 RON Y HERMIONE PARTE II**

La noche fue hermosa, Hermione miraba a Ron dormir a un lado de ella. Todavía no podía creer que se encontrara a su lado.

Hasta hace pocos días, ella creía que estaría con Harry, era algo impresionante como nuestras decisiones cambiaban nuestras vidas radicalmente.

No se arrepentía de fugarse, no podía negar que le preocupaba la reacción de Harry y de su familia. Aunque sinceramente le hubiera gustado ver la cara de su madre cuando no la viera llegar a la iglesia.

Ron se removió y abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días- dijo el

-Hola

-Estas algo… pensativa

-Creo… creo que es hora de regresar…

Ron suspiro

-Yo también pienso lo mismo.

-¿Qué haremos?

-No se… yo… yo quiero estar contigo

-Yo también…

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro que si… ¿Crees que si no fuera así yo me hubiera fugado contigo?

Ron solo asintió.

-Las cosas serán un poco complicadas.

-Está claro que mi relación con Harry ha terminado.

-Tenemos que hablar con él y darle explicaciones

-Si… yo tengo que hablar con Ginny

-Ella no será un problema. Lo entenderá

-No lo sé. Tengo miedo…

-¿De qué?

-De que esto no salga bien…

-Todo estará bien… lo arreglaremos.

Hermione asintió y sonrió.

RH

Para Ron enterarse que salud de su madre estuvo en peligro fue un golpe muy duro. Se sintió culpable, realmente culpable por no haber estado ahí con ellos.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta al mirar a su padre y darse cuenta de su semblante triste.

No supo que contestar cuando le preguntaron en donde estaba, ¿Cómo contestar esa pregunta?

Sabía bien que su madre estaría demasiado desilusionada si se enteraba en donde y con quien se había pasado los últimos días.

Aunque tarde o temprano se enterarían, pero por la salud de su madre, definitivamente tendría que esperar.

RH

El regresar a su casa era difícil, pero la decisión estaba tomada. No continuaría viviendo en esa mansión donde pasaba una soledad inmensa.

Alquilaría un pequeño departamento y continuaría con su relación con Ron.

Pero vaya que se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando su madre le conto de la fuga de Harry y Ginny. La ira de apodero de ella. Jamás imagino que su prometido y su mejor amiga tuvieran una relación a sus espaldas.

No le creía a su madre, ella solo se lo decía porque quería castigarla por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.

Quería una explicación de Harry, pero según su madre él no estaba aquí. Solamente confiaba en que Lily le diría la verdad.

RH

Los ojos de Ron eran de sorpresa al enterarse que su hermana se había fugado con su mejor amigo.

Se desconcertó, ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos tuvieran algo? ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta?

Definitivamente a los Wesley le gustaba complicarse la vida.

No sabía si molestarse o reírse por la situación que los cuatro Vivian. El no juzgaba a su hermana, después de todo el hizo lo mismo.

Ahora entendía la repentina llamada de Harry, era demasiado chistoso, si Harry supiera que en realidad Hermione lo había plantado primero.

Reprimió las ganas de reír y suspiro profundamente.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que su Hermana Ginny era juzgada cruelmente por toda su familia. Ese motivo hizo que el pensara muy bien lo que iba a hacer.

RH

Hermione no podía creer lo que Lily le había dicho. No era posible.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, los pensamiento en su cabeza no la dejaban en paz.

Ginny su mejor amiga y su prometido Harry ¿Juntos?

No podía creerlo, se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo la estuvieron engañando? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?

Las lágrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas y la impotencia de querer tenerlos enfrente y pedir una explicación cada minuto crecía.

La habían traicionado, ¿ahora qué haría? Estaba sola, no tenía a nadie.

Manejo hacia su nuevo departamento.

RH

El timbre la saco de sus pensamientos. Camino hacia la puerta y al abrir encontró a un ron que al mirar sus ojos rojos cambio su expresión.

-Pasa-dijo Hermione

Ron camino detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

Hermione no pudo aguantar las lágrimas. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tus padres lo tomaron demasiado mal?

-No…. Eso lo maneje bien

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

De pronto las ideas en la cabeza de Hermione se comenzaron a formar.

-Tu sabias…

-¿Saber? ¿Qué?

-Tú sabias que ellos se iban escapar… por eso me pediste que no me casara

El entendimiento llego a Ron.

-No… no sé qué es toda esa idea en su cabeza…

-Se fugaron juntos…

-Lo se… de verdad que no puedo creerlo

-No finjas… tú lo sabias… tu ayudaste a tu hermana… es por eso que te apareciste frente a mí en Paris.

-¿Qué diablos dices?

-Tú y Ginny… querían salir de la pobreza… por eso planearon esto…

-Piensa bien lo que dices…

-SE MUY BIEN LO QUE DIGO…. POR DIOS HARRY CAYO COMO TONTO…

-No sé bien lo que paso entre ellos dos… pero sea lo que sea… estas equivocada

-CLARO… TU CREISTE QUE YO ME CASARIA CONTIGO… CREISTE QUE TENDRIAS UNA VIDA FACIL… DINERO,

-ES MENTIRA TODO LO QUE DICES… YO NI SIQUIERA SABIA QUIEN ERAS…

-ESO DICES TU… POR TU CULPA PERDI MI SUEÑO… UNA FAMILIA

-¿POR MI CULPA?

Ron la miraba incrédulo.

-SI POR TU CULPA Y LA DE GINNY

EN TODO CASO… HARRY COOPERO MUCHO…

Hermione sollozo.

-EL ESTA SIENDO ENGAÑADO… SE DARA CUENTA DE SU ERROR Y…

-¿QUIERES REGRESAR CON EL?

-QUIERO UNA MALDITA FAMILIA…

-SOLO TE CASABAS CON EL POR UNA FAMILIA…

-TU NO SABES NADA…

-EN TODO CASO TU TAMBIEN TE DEJASTE LLEVAR POR LO QUE SEA QUE SENTIMOS EN UNO POR EL OTRO… CUANDO REGRESE HARRY CORRE A RECUPERARLO… PERO ESPERO Y LE DIGAS QUE EN TU VIAJE PARA COMPRAR TU VESTIDO DE NOVIA TE ACOSTASTE CON SU MEJOR AMIGO…

-CALLATE… CALLATE…

-NO TRATES DE HABLAR MAL DE MI HERMANA POR QUE AQUÍ… LOS CUATRO SOMOS IGUALES…

Ron salió del departamento dejando a una Hermione en llanto.

RH

Un mes después…

Los recuerdos no la dejaron en paz en todo ese mes, recordaba como conoció a Harry, como se hicieron novios, como se besaban y la vez en que ella quiso tener intimidad con él.

Lloraba al imaginar que Ginny calentaba su cama y por esa razón él se había negado a estar con ella.

Con tristeza se dio cuenta que en realidad ella dejo que su relación fuera monótona. Casi no se veían y cuando lo hacían solo platicaban y compartían poco.

Se recriminaba por no haber hecho cosas de novios, salir y tomarse de las manos, besarse hasta el cansancio y hacer el amor.

La única persona que estaba a su lado y la animaba era Luna, daba gracias al hecho de que no estuviera en la iglesia esperando a Harry.

La vergüenza la hubiera matado.

De Ron no sabía nada desde ese día que salió de su departamento, no lo había buscado. Se sentía traicionada.

En su corazón aun guardaba la esperanza de que Harry regresaría a buscarla.

RH

¿Cómo podía estar bien?

Harry se presentó ahí, le pidió perdón. Por unos minutos la ilusión de tener a una familia lleno su corazón.

El pensar que se había arrepentido y quería recuperarla era una luz en medio del túnel en el que vivía. Pero no… no era así.

Ginevra lo tenía muy bien amarrado, era de suponerse. Pero siempre pensó que el amor triunfaría ante todo.

Ella era la victima de ellos… la engañaron, traicionaron y humillaron. Harry tenía que regresar y pedirle que volvieran a intentarlo, entonces ella lo perdonaría y serian felices.

¿Ginevra era más hermosa que ella? ¿Ginevra era más mujer? ¿Prefería a Ginevra por que le entrego su cuerpo sin reparos? ¿Qué era lo que Harry veía en ella?

Solo le quedaba esperar a que se le pasara su capricho, ella seria paciente y pronto lo tendría de nuevo.

RH

Dos semanas después…

Para Ron la situación con Hermione era difícil.

Sabía que ella sentía algo por él, estaba seguro de eso. Pero también sabía que el daño que sus padres le hicieron era innegable.

Seria paciente, esperaría a que ella estuviera lista para estar con él. No quería presionarla. Solo esperaba que las cosas entre ellos salieran con él las esperaba.

Durante esas dos semanas asistió a trabajar a la empresa Potter, pero evito a Harry a toda costa. El motivo era de alguna manera Hermione, pero debía confesar que algo tenía que ver Ginny.

Pero aun así, ese encuentro con su amigo llego, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez si no se hubiera armado de valor para buscar a Hermione y pedirle que no se casara, ella hubiera sido humillada ante todos.

Así que reacciono sin más, lo golpeo, pero cuando su amigo le pregunto por la razón con respecto a Hermione no tuvo una respuesta.

¿Qué le podía decir? Prefirió callar, sabía que al final las cosas salían a la luz, pero esperaría un poco más.

Sintió alivio al mirarla en los ojos de Harry el amor que sentía por su hermana. No quería pelear con él por el amor de Hermione. Además, Harry era un buen hombre para su hermana.

RH

Un mes después…

El encuentro entre Hermione y Ginny no se hizo esperar. Hermione aún tenía esa pequeña esperanza de recuperar la relación que tenía con Harry.

Al mirar a Ginny no pudo evitar sentir rencor, ¿Cómo era posible que regresara como si nada? Tenía que aguantar las miradas de lastima y curiosidad por lo que había pasado, y mientras tanto Ginny regresaba muy feliz.

No pudo evitar decir esas cosas, pero Ginny acabo con ella al restregarle en la cara que se habían casado, todas las esperanzas murieron.

Corrió al baño, y no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Lloro, lloro por el gran deseo de formar una familia. Pero las lágrimas salieron con más intensidad al darse cuenta que esa familia que tanto añoraba se la pudo dar Ron.

Ron que la amaba y la respetaba. Ella lo amaba y se dejó llevar por la ilusión de un Harry perfecto. ¿Tal vez algún día podría Ron perdonarla por la manera en que actuó?

Lo único que agradecía era la incondicional amistad de Luna que como siempre estuvo ahí para consolarla.

Los días que siguieron a esa pelea decidió ignorar a Ginny y todo lo que venía con ella, aún tenía ese rencor en su corazón, pero más que nada, decidió dejarlos felices y en paz. No pelearía por una causa perdida.

Un mes después…

Se sentía mucho mejor, su vida comenzaba de nuevo. Al tomar la decisión de dejar todo atrás, su alma se liberó.

No podía decir que había superado lo que paso, pero al menos, se sentía mejor consigo misma, lejos de sus padres.

Lo único que le dolía cada día más, era Ron. Todas esas semanas solo sirvieron para reafirmar lo que sentía por él. Se había enamorado. Y ahora no sabía cómo recuperarlo.

Luna después de muchas suplicas la convenció de salir a distraerse, tal vez era tiempo de continuar su vida.

Se arregló y salió de su departamento dispuesta a divertirse.

-Esto será genial- dijo Luna

-Eso espero… -dijo Hermione

Ambas estaban tomando una bebida en un pequeño bar.

-Deberíamos de bailar…

-no lo creo este solo es un bar. No hay pista

-Arriba… en el segundo piso… ya sabes hay música y una pequeña pista

-Oh… está bien… vamos

Las dos terminaron su bebida y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Al llegar al segundo piso Hermione miro alrededor con curiosidad, su sorpresa fue grande al ver al chico pelirrojo apoyado en una esquina de la habitación.

-Por mí no te preocupes… yo podre regresar sola

Hermione solo asintió ante las palabras de su amiga.

Las miradas de ambos estaban conectadas. No podían despegar sus miradas el uno del otro. Al fondo se escuchaba una canción sensual.

Hermione comenzó a caminar con movimientos en sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Ron al mirar los movimientos sensuales de la chica, con pasos lentos camino hacia la pista.

Ambos llegaron al centro y se encontraban a solo centímetros de distancia.

Con gran decisión, Ron la tomo de la nuca y la beso con pasión. Hermione le respondió sin dudas.

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, intentando demostrarse cuanto se deseaban.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Ron

-vámonos…

RH

Hermione abrió los ojos, la luz de la mañana se colaba por su ventana, se removió en la cama y sonrió al darse cuenta que un brazo la rodeaba.

La noche fue genial, ron y ella llegaron a su departamento e hicieron el amor con pasión. Los meses separados se sintieron eternos.

Lo hicieron hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más. Se saciaron el uno del otro. No hablaron, solo se escuchaban gemidos y gritos.

Pero ahora ante la luz del día sabía que las palabras y aclaraciones eran necesarias.

Ron despertó, la miro y le sonrió.

-Buenos días, preciosa

-Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si… sobre todo porque te tuve a mi lado

Hermione sonrió.

Ron la beso tiernamente y ella le correspondió.

-Es necesario que hablemos

-Lo se…

-No quiero separarme de ti, pero no sé si estés lista para nosotros… juntos

-Lo estoy… quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo

-¿Estas segura?

-Lo estoy. Sé que será complicado… pero estoy dispuesta a todo.

-Estas tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Ginny es mi hermana…

-Eso no tiene que ver contigo

-Claro que si… soy el único con que tiene contacto

-He pensado en eso…

-Ella es mi hermana, pero soy consciente de lo que te hizo.

-Aun no puedo perdonarla…

-¿Perdonarla?

-Ella me traiciono

-Tú también lo hiciste… y fue mucho más fuerte

Hermione agacho la cabeza.

-Era mi hermana… mi mejor amiga…

-Ella está enamorada de Harry…

-No tiene caso que hablemos de eso… no llegaremos a ningún lado… es tu hermana y lo se… lo tengo en claro… jamás te pediré que la hagas a un lado por nuestra relación.

-yo tampoco te impondré su presencia…

-Entonces esto está claro…

-solo hay algo…

-dime

-Ginny jamás se acostó con Harry cuando estaba comprometido contigo.

Hermione lo miro desconcertada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ella me lo dijo

-¿Tú le crees?

-Le creo… confió en ella…

-Ella me mintió

-Lo siento por lo que paso con ustedes… pero a mí… mi hermana no me fallo

-No puedo creer eso

-en todo caso yo soy igual que ella…

-no… tu eres diferente

-Yo también traicione a mi mejor amigo

El silencio reino en la habitación.

-Tienes razón en todo lo que dices… pero por ahora no puedo pasar por alto todo… me sobrepasa

-Solo te pido que mantengamos eso al margen… es mi hermana y siempre será así.

-bien… no quiero perderte

-No me vas a perder… solo te pido un poco de paciencia.

-La tendré…

-Entonces vamos a comenzar juntos

Hermione sonrió radiante.

-Juntos…

El amor entre ellos dos era muy grande, siempre estuvo en sus corazones desde que se conocieron, pero para Hermione fue demasiado difícil darse cuenta y después aceptarlo.

Ahora que ya vivía el día día junto a Ron, se dio cuenta de que lo que alguna vez sintió por Harry fue solo cariño.

La relación fría que sus padres le brindaron le hizo creer que Harry era el único con el que podía estar, nadie le había dado ningún gesto de cariño hasta que conoció a Ginny, después Harry llego sonriéndole y ella creyó que eso era amor.

Definitivamente de haberse casado con Harry hubieran sido infelices.

Muchas veces se preguntó ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haberse casado con Harry?

Su mente creo una teoría.

Hubiera conocido a Ron, lo hubiera amado, tal vez le hubiera sido infiel a Harry.

No lo sabía exactamente, lo único que sabía era que por fin era feliz.

A pesar de tener pocos días con ron, le pidió que se mudara con ella, el acepto. Sabía que tenía poco contacto con Ginny, pero aun así no se metía con eso.

RH

Cuatro meses después…

-Enseguida regreso… no tardare…

Hermione le dio un beso rápido a su novio, pero se detuvo al ver en su mirada tristeza.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada

-Sé que me estas mintiendo

-Solo… solo me preocupa Ginny… hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella

-¿La has llamado?

-Si… pero no he podido comunicarme con Harry

-La ultima cosa que supiste fue que estaban de viaje los dos… tal vez aun no regresan

-Pero porque Harry no se comunica conmigo… todo lo de la empresa me lo dice a través de correos o de otro empleado.

-Tal vez solo estén ocupados…

-tengo un mal presentimiento

-Tranquilo… las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar… recuerda que Harry es muy conocido y si hubiera pasado algo ya estaría en todos los medios de comunicación

-Tienes razón…

-Veras que pronto sabrás algo de ella.

RH

Hermione cuando salía a la calle imaginaba cosas que pasarían, tal vez algún accidente de tráfico o algo parecido, pero jamás imagino ver a una Ginny desamparada.

El mirar a Ginny en ese estado le rompía el corazón. Cuando hablo con ella sobre lo que le había ocurrido se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga, aquella que conoció cuando tenía 16 años había vuelto.

La vida siempre cobraba todo, y al mirarla ahí en esa cama de hospital embarazada y sin el amor de su vida Harry, se dio cuenta que la había perdonado.

La herida estaba sanada y ella se sentía completa al tener a ron y Ginny a su lado.

Se sintió tranquila al contarle todo lo ocurrido a Ginny, ahora ya no había secretos entre ellas.

El perdón libera el alma


	39. Chapter 39 final

**HOLA A TODOS…**

**SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON ** ** PERO EN MI DEFENSA PUEDO DECIR QUE SE ME HA COMPLICADO DEMASIADO ESCRIBIR… ESTO ES POR FALTA DE TIEMPO MAS NO DE GANAS.**

**BIEN… EN RECOMPENSA AQUÍ ESTA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA. TAMBIEN LES INFORMO QUE SI TENDRA EPILOGO Y YA TENGO LA IDEA.**

**ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR LA PROXIMA SEMANA. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y RECUERDEN ANTE TODO QUE AUN FALTA EL EPILOGO… **

**GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y SUS COMENTARIOS. NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**

**Capítulo 38 Final**

Harry miro a los dos desconcertado, la impresión de las palabras que Hermione y Ron le acababan de contar aún no se le pasaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes ya se entendían?- dijo Harry

-Si… fue inevitable- dijo Ron

-Espero nos entiendas.

-Todos somos unos estúpidos…- dijo Harry

-La única que fue valiente y lucho por lo que quería fue Ginny- dijo Hermione

-No fue exactamente por amor- dijo Harry

-Creo que es momento de que le des la oportunidad de que te explique… no puedes seguir comportándote como un idiota

Harry resoplo.

-Bien… debo reconocer que ahora que ya sé cómo pasaron las cosas, todo ha cambiado.

-Tú la amas, ella te ama, pues ya reconcíliense- dijo Ron

-No es tan sencillo… ninguno de los dos se comportó bien… ella estaba decidida a seguir adelante sin ti Harry

Harry suspiro

-La amo y no la voy a perder…

-así se habla amigo…

HG

El corazón se le partía al mirarla ahí, toda sedada, en esa cama y conectada a esos aparatos que no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso.

Arrimo la silla que se encontraba en la habitación y se sentó junto a la cama. Tomo la mano de Ginny que lucía más pálida que lo normal.

-Tuve mucho miedo… se… sé que tal vez… no me escuches

Harry suspiro

-cuando te vi… ahí… con… con toda esa sangre… creí… creí que te perdía.

Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-entonces… me di cuenta… que he perdido tanto tiempo con rencores… sin ti

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y recorrieron sus mejillas

-Solo quiero que despiertes…. Espero que me perdones por dejarte sola todo este tiempo… por ser tan orgulloso y cerrado… por no escucharte… por perder tanto tiempo sin Mel y sin ti

Miro a su esposa. Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrado y con su respiración tranquila.

-Quiero ver que te levantes de esta cama…

Limpio las lágrimas de su cara y suspira.

-Recupérate rápido… Mel te necesita y te extraña mucho… Sé que eres muy fuerte… hablaremos y resolveremos todo… de la mejor manera…

Dirige la mano de su esposa a sus labios y le da pequeños besos.

-Te amo…

HG

-¿Crees que las cosas se arreglen?- dijo Ron

-Es complicado…

Ambos estaban sentados en la sala de espera del hospital. Hermione se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de su novio.

-Espero que Harry reaccione…

-Ron… no es tan fácil… hay cosas que Harry no sabe

-¿Cómo lo que le hizo Ginny a Romilda en su boda?

-Si… además de que no sabe la pobreza que Ginny vivió porque él se fue así sin más…

-Ginny también tiene culpa

-Lo se… pero no has pensado que ella pudo perder a Mel en esos meses…

-Varias ocasiones…

-Si no la hubiéramos encontrado… no sé qué hubiera pasado…

-Ni lo digas… yo solo espero que el amor pueda más que el orgullo

-Yo también… yo también…

HG

Camino hacia la puerta con nerviosismo, la noche había sido larga. La idea se le ocurrió hace horas, y la espera por que amaneciera fue eterna.

Con manos temblorosas toco el timbre, no sabía que encontraría del otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y miro a Molly Wesley que la miraba sorprendida.

-Buenos… días- dijo Lily

-buenos días señora Potter

-Lily… dígame Lily

Molly asintió y le sonrió.

-Pase…

-Gracias- susurro Lily

-Siéntese…

Molly le ofrece que se siente en unos de los sillones de la modesta sala de la madriguera.

-Gracias…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Yo… yo… quisiera…

Un llanto la interrumpe. Molly sabe muy bien a que se debe la visita de Lily Potter.

-Me permite… Mel se ha despertado.

Lily asintió.

Molly sale de la sala. Después de unos minutos regresa con una Mel más tranquila.

-Solo llora cuando se siente sola

-Oh…

-¿Quiere cargarla?

-Claro que si… pero Ginny

-No se preocupe por eso… Ginny no está aquí…

-Gracias…

Lily tomo a Mel entre sus brazos, la miro con adoración.

Mel era una niña hermosa, tenía el cabello pelirrojo pero unos hermosos ojos verdes como los de Harry y los de ella.

-Es preciosa…

-Se parece a usted…

Lily sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo.

-Tiene lo pelirrojo de nosotros los Wesley… la pequeña naricita de Ginny… pero todo lo demás es de Harry… los Potter.

-Y… yo también soy pelirroja

Molly sonrió.

-Si… es por eso que le digo que se parece a usted.

-Espero que algún día Ginny logre perdonarme por todas las tonterías que hice.

-Mi hija es buena… ella podrá entender… después de todo ella también se equivocó.

-Si… pero yo no era nadie para juzgarla… decidí muchas cosas por mi hijo lo manipule…

-Ella entenderá… ahora ya es madre

-Por eso mismo es que no sé si me perdonara… la única perjudicada aquí es Mel…

-Todo se acomodara en su lugar… las cosas se resolverán.

-Eso espero Molly.

HG

-Buenos días…- dijo Ron

-Buenos días- contesto Harry

-deberías ir a tu casa y bañarte… descansa un poco…

-Quiero que cuando Ginny despierte me vea aquí con ella…

Ron suspiro.

-¿Tan pronto han regresado?

Ron y Hermione fueron a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa.

-Si… pero no cambies el tema…

-No me iré

-Bien… bien… ya entendí… eres un necio

-Pronto me dejaran volver a verla… si me voy me perderé la hora de visita.

-Por lo menos vamos a comer algo a la cafetería.

-eso me parece bien.

HG

-Hola…-susurro Ginny

-hola… por fin despiertas- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Romilda…

Ginny comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

-Ella… ella…

-Tranquilízate… tranquilízate…

-Harry… ¿Dónde está Harry?

-él está bien…

-Yo… Mel… mi hija

-Esta con Molly… está muy bien.

Ginny respiro tranquilamente

-tuve miedo… creí que no volvería a ver a Mel

-todo ha salido bien… solo tendrás que permanecer aquí unos días más…

-¿Dónde está Romilda?

-Está detenida… No hay salvación para ella… todos fuimos testigos…

-Su padre es muy poderoso…

-No más que las empresas Potter… James y Sirius han sido implacables…

-esa mujer está loca

-Siempre lo supimos… pero nunca creí que llegara a tanto

-Su odio hacia mi… es increíble

-creo que debimos tener más cuidado con ella…

-Ahora solo me importa recuperarme y seguir mi vida a lado de Mel.

Hermione entendió perfectamente las palabras de su amiga. En esa oración no existía Harry.

-Harry estuvo muy preocupado y al pendiente de ti

-¿Esta aquí?

-Si… fue a la cafetería con ron

Ginny solo suspiro.

-Él está muy cambiado… creo que tienen que hablar.

Ginny nuevamente suspiro.

-No lo tomes a mal… pero… no quiero hablar de nada del pasado

-Pero Ginny…

-De nada… esto para mí es un nuevo comienzo y no quiero seguir en una relación tormentosa y que no da para más.

-creí que amabas a Harry

-Y lo hago… pero no puedo seguir pidiendo algo que el jamás me dará

-Te sorprenderías…

-Lo siento… y agradezco tus buenas intenciones pero no quiero hablar más sobre el tema.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

HG

Minutos después…

Ginny se encontraba desayunando algo ligero.

-Hola

Ginny levanto la mirada y se encontró con un Harry ojeroso y con la mirada cansada.

-Hola-contesto ella

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor

-Me alegra que estés comiendo algo…

-Hermione me ha dicho que Mel estar con mi madre

-Si… preferí que ella la cuidada… después de todo la conoce bien

Ginny asintió.

-Tú la hubieras cuidado mejor… eres su padre.

-Yo quería estar aquí…

-Gracias…

-Mel se encuentra bien… te extraña mucho pero está tranquila

-El médico me ha dicho que en dos días más me dará de alta.

-Si… pero aun así necesitas cuidarte mucho

-Lo sé y de verdad que lo hare…

-Se levantó la denuncia en contra de Romilda… nos tomaron a todos declaración… solo falta la tuya

-Yo estoy dispuesta a todo… Romilda está loca y me da miedo que después quiera hacerle daño a Mel

-no te preocupes ella no saldrá.

-Eso me deja más tranquila.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ginny continúo desayunando y Harry solo la miraba.

HG

Dos días después…

Hermione estaba terminando de ayudar a Ginny a vestirse.

-Por fin… me estaba volviendo loca en este hospital

-Todo esto es por tu bien.

-Aun así… prefiero estar en la madriguera que aquí

-sabes que puedes seguir quedándote en mi departamento

-No. Mi hermano y tu necesitan su espacio… ya suficiente fue con invadirlos por meses

-Ese no es problema para nosotros…

-Estaré mas cómoda con mis padres… además ella me cuidara…

-En eso tienes razón…

-Por el dinero no me preocupo… Harry nos dará lo necesario…

-Han hablado…

-muy poco… yo decidí aceptar su ayuda

-Eso es bueno, después de todo tiene obligaciones contigo y Mel.

-Eso mismo me dijo mi mama…

La plática fu interrumpida por Lily que abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Bueno días-susurro Lily

Ambas chicas la miraron con interrogación.

-Buenos días-contesto Hermione

-¿Me permites unos minutos Ginny?

Ginny la miro con intensidad intentando adivinar que nueva intriga se traía entre manos.

-Yo… iré a checar que Harry haga bien el papeleo….-dijo Hermione y salió de la habitación

-¿De qué quiere hablar? Si viene a intentar hacer que me aleje desde ahorita le digo que se puede quedar con Harry… pero de mi hija no me aleja nadie.

-Sé que he sido una inconsciente contigo… sé que me he equivocado demasiado pero…

-No señora Potter… usted no solamente ha sido inconsciente o se ha equivocado… usted ha sido una verdadera perra… mi hija no tenía la culpa de mis errores.

-Lose… todos estos días he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar y darme cuenta de todo el daño que les he hecho… solo quiero que me perdones… que me des la oportunidad de ganarme tu confianza y el cariño de mi nieta.

-Lo siento… pero ahora solo quiero recuperarme… quiero pasar página a todo esto…

-entiendo… espero que algún día consideres permitirme ver a Mel.

-Tal vez algún día… cuando todo esto quede atrás.

Lily salió de la habitación y Ginny solo suspiro.

No era que no quisiera que su hija conviviera con su abuela paterna, pero le costaba trabajo creer que Lily Potter había cambiado.

HG

Horas después…

-Has regresado pronto- dijo Lily mirando a su hijo entrar a la mansión Potter

-Si… la deje en la madriguera… me quede solo un rato con Mel

-¿Has hablado con Ginny?

Harry les había contado a sus padres a grandes rasgos sobre las acciones de Romilda contra Ginny.

-no… primero tiene que recuperarse…

-no esperes demasiado… ella puede pensar que no te interesa… además solo falta una audiencia y…

-No permitiré que esa audiencia llegue… Sirius la ha retrasado… por ahora tengo tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

-eso es bueno… no será nada fácil… por lo que veo ella está dispuesta a pasar página… inclusive si tiene que olvidarse de ti…

Harry sintió un dolor en el pecho, no quería que su madre se diera cuenta que en el fondo le aterraba la idea de que Ginny no permitiera que estuvieran juntos nuevamente.

HG

Dos semanas después…

-Ginny… Ginny

-¿Qué pasa mama?- dijo ella saliendo del baño

-Te buscan

-¿Quién?

-Ve tu misma a ver

-Pero Mel…

-Anda ve… yo me quedare con ella…

Ginny resoplo

-Es muy temprano para tener visitas…

-Apúrate niña…

-Ya voy…

Ginny se dirigió a la pequeña sala de la madriguera…

-Hola- dijo Harry mirándola

Ginny estaba vestida con un pantalón holgado que milagrosamente le quedaba, ya que era de la ropa que usaba antes de casarse con Harry.

-Hola… en… en un momento traigo a Mel…

-Nooo… quiero hablar contigo

Ginny lo miro y se preguntó qué era lo que quería, después de todo, las cosas entre ellos se habían calmado.

-Bien… Dime

-He pensado bastante en todo lo que nos ha pasado desde que nos conocimos… te he juzgado duramente… no permití que me explicaras las cosas… Yo creo que si hubiéramos hablado… si no me hubiera ido… tal vez estaríamos juntos en este momento…

-Él hubiera no existe

-Pero el futuro si… podemos intentar arreglar las cosas de buena manera… podemos darnos la oportunidad…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Mucho tiempo intente que nos arregláramos… ¿Es porque estuve a punto de morir?

-en parte… el verte ahí con sangre…

-no quiero tu lastima… no te preocupes o pienses que moriré sin ti… hace meses que me echaste de tu vida y aunque yo tuve la culpa al fin y acabo aprendí a vivir sin ti…

Las duras palabras de Ginny se incrustaron en el corazón de Harry.

-No es lastima…

-Es por Mel… ella está bien… ella crecerá con ambos… nunca te he negado verla

-No. No es solo por ella… es por los dos… tu y yo

-¿Por qué?

-POR QUE TE AMO MALDITA SEA… POR QUE EN NINGUN MOMENTO HE DEJADO DE AMARTE…

Ginny lo miro sorprendida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-jamás… jamás pensé que volvería a oír esas palabras de tu parte

-Las cosas han cambiado… más allá del divorcio… de Romilda y de todo... tenemos que aclarar bastantes cosas.

-Si… lo sé.

-Podemos comenzar a hablar de Romilda y tu época de preparatoria…

Ginny asintió y comenzó a narrarle cada acción de Romilda en su contra. Aunque Harry ya había escuchado esa parte de la historia el escucharla de la propia voz de Ginny lo hacía sentir muy mal.

-Después de lo que los dos me hicieron… decidí ser diferente… decidí ya no dejarme de todas esas personas… era injusto que me trataran así solo por querer ser mejor…

Harry solo la miro. Los ojos de ella mostraban tristeza ante los recuerdos.

Después me entere que Romilda se casaría con Michael… sentí…- Ginny cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo de furia- sentí tanto coraje de que ambos fueran felices y se rieran de mí. Siempre supe que Michael sentía algo por mi… así que decidí separarlos… decidí hacer pagar a Romilda por todo lo que me había hecho.

-Entonces… ¿Es verdad lo que dijo sobre que por tu culpa Michael la dejo plantada?

-Si… es verdad… yo le hice creer a Michael que seguía enamorada de él. Fue muy fácil… ese desgraciado no quería a Romilda…

-Tu plan era abandonarlo…

-Si… todo lo que sentí por el en ese momento ya no existía…

-Romilda dijo que tú al darte cuenta que Michael estaba en la ruina lo abandonaste.

-Ni siquiera sabía de la quiebra de los Corner…

-Entiendo que lo hiciste por todo lo que ellos te hicieron.

-Me deje llevar por el rencor y el deseo de venganza.

-¿Cómo fue conmigo?

-La verdad te puede doler Harry…

-Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, sin omitir nada

-Lo hice todo con el fin de casarme contigo por tu dinero… yo sabía que estarías en esa conferencia… y me presente a propósito ahí…

-¿Hiciste que me llamaras la atención?

-Si… no sabía si iba a funcionar pero lo hice

-En la cena en la que Hermione nos presentó actuaste sorprendida…

-Si… todo estaba planeado… incluso lo del orfanato… no voy a negar que me gusto trabajar ahí, pero lo hice por ti

-¿Te casaste amándome?

-Si… no sé exactamente en qué momento, pero me enamore de ti…

Harry suspiro.

La verdad era que el ya no sentía rencor hacia ella por todo lo que hizo. Realmente la había perdonado y lo único que quería era empezar de nuevo.

-¿Me amas?

-En todo nuestro matrimonio no te mentí…

-¿Me amas?

-Nunca fui amante de Dean… el me perseguía pero jamás le hice caso.

-Contéstame lo que te pregunte

Ginny lo miro.

¿Cómo poder decirle que si lo amaba? Al menos de parte de ella las cosas estaban terminadas y si en ese momento decidió aclarar todas las situaciones era porque se lo debían uno al otro, además de que era el inicio de una buena relación por Mel.

-Si… te sigo amando… pero entiendo que después de todo lo que ha pasado lo mejor es que ambos pasemos página…

-No tiene que ser así…

-Puedes ser directo

-Quiero que estemos juntos… ambos nos amamos y queremos a Mel. Nos merecemos formar una familia juntos…

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No es tan fácil… así como lo dices…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pase por demasiadas cosas que me han hecho pensar si de verdad somos para estar juntos.

-¿Qué cosas? Es momento que me cuentes todo…

-Tú te fuiste… sin permitirme explicarte…

-Sé que fue un error, pero estoy arrepentido…

-Yo estaba embarazada…

-No lo sabía… si hubiera sabido…

-Si lo hubieras sabido igual me hubieras echado de tu vida… dudaste de tu paternidad…

-Ginny… no necesite las pruebas…

-Si… pero en ese momento con las cosas como estaban…

-Sé que no estuviste con Dean…

-No… no sabes todo…

-PUES DIMELO…

-TE FUISTE ME DEJASTE EN LA CALLE…

-CREI QUE EL DINERO NO TE IMPORTABA EN ESE MOMENTO…

-CLARO QUE NO ME IMPORTABA… PERO CUANDO NO TIENES EN DONDE VIVIR NI QUE COMER EVIDENTEMENTE EL DINERO ES IMPORTANTE

Harry solo la miro.

-Estuviste con Hermione y Ron, ellos te apoyaron…

-Hermione me encontró en la calle cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo… me desmaye porque no había comido… no tenía dinero…

Las lágrimas salían y rodaban por sus mejillas.

Para Harry el imaginarse a Ginny en esas condiciones fue devastador.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste?

-¿Para qué?

-Jamás quise que pasaras por eso… jamás lo hubiera permitido…

-No te reprocho nada… te fuiste por culpa de mis mentiras

-Ginny…. Sé que todo ha sido duro… lamento… lamento tanto por lo que pasaste… te juro que si pudiera cambiarlo…

-Ya te lo dije… eso es pasado… ahora solo quiero continuar con mi vida… quiero trabajar y continuar estudiando…

-Juntos podremos lograr todo…

Ginny lo miro nuevamente.

Harry no entendía que ella no quería depender de nadie.

-No…no… aunque la audiencia se ha retrasado… las cosas no cambian…

-Ginny… no puedes estar hablando enserio… nos amamos…

-El amor no es suficiente…

Harry negó con la cabeza, la tomo de la cara y la beso.

Fue un beso en cual intento demostrarle que su amor merecía la pena.

Ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente.

-Lo siento Harry… pero mi decisión es definitiva… no pienso continuar con este matrimonio…

-NO… NO PERMITIRE QUE TOMES ESA DECISION…

-NO PUEDES OBLIGARME…

-TE AMO… TE AMO Y NUNCA DEJARE DE SENTIR ESO POR TI

-LO SIENTO… PERO NO SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO…

Harry miro en los ojos de Ginny. Su decisión ya estaba tomada y ella no cambiaría de opinión. Las lágrimas en sus ojos se acumularon sin control.

-te amo

-Yo también te amo

Harry salió del departamento.

Ambos sintieron las lágrimas en sus caras y se preguntaron ¿De verdad será el fin?

FIN


	40. Chapter 40 EPILOGO

**HOLA A TODOS…**

**SE MUY BIEN QUE NO LES GUSTO EL FINAL… PERO NO SE PORQUE EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE LO ESCRIBI, ME PARECIO LO MEJOR. **

**EN FIN… PARA TODOS LOS QUE NO LES PARECIO EL FINAL AQUÍ ESTA EL EPILOGO. **

**QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SEGUIMIENTO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**AGRADEZCO CADA SUGERENCIA. ESPERO Y EL EPILOGO SI LES GUSTE.**

EPILOGO

Tres meses después…

Los tacones sonaban por los pasillos a cada paso que daba. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. El cabello recogido en una colita alta.

El maquillaje era muy leve, pero sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso.

Caminaba decidida, pero por dentro los nervios la mataban.

Los tres meses transcurridos para Ginny fueron intranquilos, era una verdadera idiota y no dejaba de repetírselo día con día.

Cuando Harry salió de la madriguera aquel día, quiso correr detrás de él. Se hizo la valiente y el arrepentimiento llego dos segundos después.

Intento salir adelante tal y como lo había pensado antes de que Harry le pidiera una oportunidad. Se prometió así misma que afrontaría su decisión y no lo buscaría.

Había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo de lunes a viernes. Molly cuidaba de Mel. Era gratificante llegar cada día y ver la sonrisa de su hija.

Los sábados iba a la universidad, claro que había tenido que cambiarse de escuela y realizar varios exámenes para que le revalidaran materias, pero por fin continuaría con su carrera y todo sería por su propio esfuerzo.

Todo marchaba bien, esperaba de todo corazón que Harry regresara y nuevamente pidiera una oportunidad para ambos, pero no fue así.

Él siempre iba a visitar a Mel en el horario de su trabajo, casi nunca se veían y estaba segura que él lo hacía de ese modo para evitar verla.

Al principio espero y espero, después se enojó porque él no la buscaba, después vino la molestia con ella misma por ser idiota y esperar que el viniera y ahora estaba decidida a hacer algo para que él no se fuera de su vida.

La única esperanza que tenía era el hecho de que la audiencia se había retrasado y eso era porque tal vez Harry no quería divorciarse.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y vio a Harry sentado enfrente del abogado.

Respiro profundamente y camino a tomar asiento.

-hola…. Siento la tardanza

Ambos hombres asintieron.

Harry miraba fijamente al frente, la estaba evitando.

-Muy bien, estando los dos presentes procederemos. Como ya saben esta es la tercera y última audiencia para que su divorcio sea efectuado.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Continuaremos como el las dos ocasiones anteriores, yo saldré de la oficina y los dejare solos. Si a mi regreso desean continuar con el divorcio procederemos a firmar los documentos.

Ambos asintieron sin palabras.

-Bien… los dejo solos.

El abogado salió de la afina y todo se quedó en silencio.

Ginny decidió que tenía que hacer algo, así que rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien…

-Casi no te he visto estas últimas semanas

-He tenido demasiado trabajo.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que diario visitas a Mel

-Si… quiero estar el más tiempo posible con ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos da el abogado?

-No lo sé… creo que 30 minutos

-Bien…

Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente.

-Harry…

-¿Si?

-No firmare el divorcio

Harry volteo a mirarla con rapidez.

-¿Qué?

-No firmare… no quiero divorciarme de ti…. Te amo

-Pero… tú dijiste…

-Si… si… se lo que dije

-Ginny… lo que estás diciendo no es cualquier cosa

-Sé que fui una idiota hace tres meses… te juro que me arrepentí en cuanto saliste de la madriguera quise ir detrás de ti

-¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?

-Pues… por idiota. Creí que podría cumplir con mi palabra, y ahora me siento tan tonta…

-No tienes por qué sentirte así… entiendo todas tus dudas… todo lo que paso fue fuerte

-Yo te amo mucho y quiero que sigamos casados.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

Ambos se levantaron y se abrazaron.

Harry la beso y ella paso sus brazos por su cuello.

Sintieron que estaban en el cielo al tener ese contacto, tanto tiempo sin poder juntar sus labios.

El beso comenzó lento pero pronto se volvió más demandante. Las manos de Harry tomaron su camino hacia el trasero de Ginny.

Ella suspiro y sintió ese calor tan conocido en su bajo vientre.

Harry comenzó a besar su cuello, hizo un recorrido de besos intensos y siguió el camino hacia sus pechos.

Ginny comenzó a gemir y Harry la apretó hacia el con fuerza. Ella sintió lo excitado que él se encontraba.

-Gin… no sé si este sea el momento…

-Es el momento…

Harry la tomo de la cintura y la levando levemente. Camino hacia el escritorio y la acomodo sentada en el mismo.

Ginny no perdió tiempo y abrió sus piernas. Harry se acomodó y continúo besando su cuello.

La mano de Harry abrió camino entre las piernas de su mujer y de repente se detuvo y la miro sorprendió.

-¿No traes ropa interior?

Ginny sonrió de manera traviesa y lo acerco hacia ella con sus piernas.

-No… quería ver tu cara de sorpresa.

Se envolvieron en un beso salvaje y Harry la tomo de su trasero nuevamente y comenzó a mover su pelvis contra ella.

Ginny sintió que el calor la recorría por todo el cuerpo y comenzó a gemir más fuerte.

Las manos de Ginny viajaron hacia el cinturón de Harry y los desabrocho con rapidez, el cierre estuvo abajo en cuestión de segundos y la erección de su marido hizo aparición.

-¿Estas lista?

-Muy lista

La penetro, los suspiros de ambos llenaron la oficina. El cerró los ojos para acoplarse a la maravillosa sensación.

El movimiento de Harry comenzó y Ginny no tardo en seguirlo.

Ambos se envolvieron en una danza de placer, los movimientos se volvieron rápidos y violentos.

Los gemidos de ambos eran más altos. Buscaban la llegada a la cima.

-Te amo

-Te amo

Juntos llegaron a un clímax arrollador.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron pequeños besos.

Cinco minutos después se encontraban con sus ropas acomodadas y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

El abogado entro a la oficina y se sentó enfrente de los dos.

-Bien… El tiempo término hace diez minutos.- los miro con interrogación.

Ambos asintieron.

-Creo que después de lo que escuche detrás de esa puerta… el divorcio se cancela

Las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron

Harry solo sonrió.

-Así es abogado… hemos decidido continuar con nuestro matrimonio- dijo Harry

-Me alegra que así sea…

Ginny sonrió.

-Bien… señores Potter… siempre es un placer ver que el amor puede más que cualquier cosa. Espero no volver a verlos por aquí.

-Gracias por todo

-De nada.

El matrimonio Potter salió de la oficina con dirección hacia la madriguera.

Media hora después Molly los miro y al ver sus manos unidas sonrió.

Mel al ver a sus padres movió sus pequeñas manos y sonrió.

-Imagino que vienen por Mel- dijo la señora Wesley

-Así es… vamos a ir a comer un helado- dijo Harry

-Muy bien…

Ginny miro a su madre y no hicieron falta las explicaciones, Molly lo supo desde aquella mañana que Ginny salió hacia la audiencia.

Tomo a Mel en sus brazos.

Los tres pasaron la tarde en familia. Compartieron más que un helado. Compartieron la alegría de saber que su vida comenzaba de nuevo. Sabían que no sería fácil, que siempre tendrían problemas, pero lo que marcaba la diferencia era como los resolvieran.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS. AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SUMMARY DE MI PROXIMA PUBLICACION.**

**La de la mala suerte.**

Ginny siempre quiso estar con Harry, cuando la vida le dio la oportunidad de estar con él, no lo dudo, aunque él estaba ocupado por alguien más… al final ella era la de la mala suerte.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


End file.
